SADICO Y PERVERSO
by Minerva0924
Summary: ¿En verdad quieren saber cómo es la vida de ese hombre que no tiene conciencia? .. Bueno, bajo su propio riesgo, igual corren peligro .. como ella ...
1. Insatisfacción

**SÁDICO**

**Minerva0924**

* * *

**Hola mis amigos …….**

Esta vez, les presento una historia, que deja entrever las más bajas pasiones de un hombre lleno de complejos y malos pensamientos. Uno que no teme convertirlos en realidad …. que hace tanto daño a los demás como así mismo .. Siempre ….. Lo hace .. Siempre lo repite … aunque quiera detenerse…….

¿Alguien sabe los secretos más oscuros de hombre? No, solamente su conciencia puede reconocer esos brotes de maldad o bondad en cada uno de los corazones. Esa conciencia que garantiza a las personas asumir un autocontrol, uno que le permite velar por la seguridad de quienes las rodean. Ahora, cuando un hombre prácticamente no tiene conciencia, asumimos como consecuencia lógica que quienes lo rodean se encontrarán en un grave…… grave peligro.

* * *

Su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco.

- Hummmm - resopló suavemente en un quejido agonizante de simple placer. Ella era hermosa y su pene llenaba el espacio al unir el pulgar con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Cuando pasaba su vista por su frente, subía.

Cuando seguía con su hermoso cabello, bajaba.

Cuando observaba su rostro pálido por la falta de sol, subía.

Cuando ella realizaba un suspiro travieso, bajaba.

Cuando veía sus pechos cubiertos en una camisa esqueleto negro, como hoy, subía.

Esa cintura, delgada y pequeña, que podría atrapar con facilidad, bajaba.

Sus caderas, Subía.

Sus hermosas piernas, cruzadas pícaramente y saliendo de una falda de jean color verde, bajaba.

Y es entonces, cuando no podía ver más de ella, cuando sus ojos se posaban en el piso; que sentía fluir desde la base de su miembro, su esencia, el fluido seminal que empapaba su mano y representaba físicamente la completa satisfacción de su cuerpo. Una satisfacción que sólo le ocasionaba ella. Y satisfactoriamente para él, la joven no se enteraba de la influencia que ejercía en él, en cuestión sexual, hasta el momento.

Un pito interrumpió sus observaciones.

- Oiga, es usted idiota o no piensa moverse de la esquina - gritó un hombre que cruzó en un auto gris al no poder cruzar rápidamente, ya que un auto color negro y muy lujoso obstruía el normal paso de los autos.

Él estaba simplemente sereno y aunque respiraba con aceleración luego de darse placer, su rostro ni siquiera registró algo de enojo, solamente memorizó cada uno de los detalles del hombre que se atrevió a insultarlo y los archivó en sus actividades pendientes. Pero por ahora la seguiría viendo a ella. ¿Cómo le hacía perder el control de esa manera? Era una pobretona, con ropas sencillas, humildes y muy corrientes para su gusto. Era una simple estudiante con ínfulas de superioridad que ni siquiera podría llegar a considerar tratar en un aspecto romántico. Pero allí estaba él dándose autosatisfacción encerrado en su auto y soportando los insultos de un hombre que pronto iba a saber de él. Allí, detrás de la ventana polarizada, seguía sus movimientos con exhaustivo cuidado.

- Hummm - gimió nuevamente al sentir reanudar sus impulsos sexuales - es preciosa. No debió nunca atravesarse en mi camino., porque ahora no va a poder escapar de mis manos. Pero por ahora, nos vemos linda.

Tomó el celular y marcó un número que le causó mucha gracia, porque la única persona a la que temía el susodicho que se disponía a enlazar por este medio, era el mismo.

- Suigetsu. Soy yo - sonrió mientras limpiaba su blanquecina mano con un poco de antibacterial y un kleenex.

- Hola mi querido amigo Sasuke . Dime ¿Qué favor especial necesitas en esta ocasión ? - sin dejarlo terminar, mientras se escuchaban unos pequeños gritos al otro lado del teléfono - ¡Demonios, cállate perra! O más adelante vas sentir un gran dolor - más adelante los gritos cesaron - ¿Lo ves, es sólo algo de mano dura? ¿Sasuke? - y soltó una risa perversa.

- Es algo muy sencillo. Pero ya que estás en una de mis casas ¿Qué demonios sucede allí? - le gritó alterado por teléfono, al escuchar gritos femeninos del otro lado. Y conociendo el historial de ese hombre seguramente estaba en una de sus extrañas y raras fantasías sexuales, en donde convencía a unas mujeres y luego ellas se llevaban varias sorpresitas. En una de esas aventurillas de las que el había participado en ocasiones, varias habían sido las consecuencias. Entre ellas una chica muerta y varias silenciadas con amenazas. El no la había asesinado, pero bien que lo había pasado con ella días, antes que el idiota de Suigetsu la volviera a llamar y la dejara mezclar drogas con alcohol y el resultado se pudo percibir a la madrugada del otro día. No podía dejar caer al mayor cómplice de sus aventuras. Afortunadamente los abogados de la familia lograron solucionar todo.

- Oh, amigo. No es nada ¿Recuerdas esa chica que se negó a dormir conmigo la noche en que estuvimos en el bar? - y soltó una carcajada sonora - pues la he traído esta noche para pasar un buen rato - y siguió riendo cínicamente ante un comentario muy divertido para Sasuke.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - y pasaba la lengua por sus labios, delineándolos y mojándolos para aumentar esa sensación de placer que le acaba de embargar hace unos momentos - esa mujer era preciosa. Rubia, alta, ojos azules y muy bien proporcionada - si que había logrado excitarlo nuevamente y su preciosa fijación seguía sonriendo inocentemente frente a él, ajena a su perversa mente - No tanto como tú, Sakura querida, algún día lejos de estos, vas a conocer el placer de un buen amante, te voy a enseñar tantas cosas que te van a dejar muerta de placer. Por ahora sigue siendo pura y tierna. Yo sólo esperaré hasta que estés lista. Por ahora voy a visitar a un amigo - y arrancó a toda velocidad en su mejor juguete, porque si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha amara más que satisfacer sus fantasías sexuales, era poseer los mejores autos del mercado. Obsesión que compartía con su ídolo, un momento ¿El podría tener un ídolo? ¿Alguien que se creía perfecto, con el poder de un Dios, tenía un ídolo? Si, es la respuesta, el ídolo de Sasuke Uchiha era su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, el mejor ejemplo a seguir para él. El mafioso más poderoso de la ciudad y por supuesto, el mentor de su mente retorcida, perversa y sucia. Una de la que sentía orgulloso, porque su hermano se lo había dicho con anterioridad "Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de ti" . Días después, su familia fue asesinada por la mafia Italiana y sólo serían ellos dos, ellos dos contra el mundo. Pero, Itachi siempre lo protegía y por eso a la persona que más amaba en el mundo era él, su amado hermano.

* * *

Comía una helado de frambuesa con chispas de chocolate y miraba algo seria a la esquina que quedaba justo frente a ella, allí en donde un pito ensordecedor la distrajo hace unos instantes.

- Oye, amiga con frente de estadio ¿Qué miras? - creyó escuchar, pero las palabras pasaron como silbidos del viento inaudibles y se perdieron - vaya, si que está distraída. ¡Oye! - gritó para que se sintiera aludida.

- Lo siento, Ino - respondió Sakura - me pareció ver en la esquina a Sasuke Uchiha ¿No fue él a estudiar al extranjero el semestre pasado? - preguntó curiosa.

- Pues, si te fijas, precisamente fue el semestre pasado - y cerró los ojos algo preocupada - entonces puede ser que haya vuelto ¿Te asusta? - continuó preocupada - luego de lo que pasó y no lo expulsaron, la verdad creo que deberías estarlo. Es algo atemorizante ese chico y bien que tiene influencias.

- Que frustración - se quejó pasando un mechón de su cabello que rebotaba en el aire - Sai, quedó terriblemente lastimado y me preocupa que quiera hacerle daño nuevamente - y sonriendo más ahora que miraba su mano derecha - más ahora que se ha comprometido con su peor enemiga.

- ¿Pues que te parece si pasamos de ese estado de total frustración a uno de completa emoción, para pensar que en dos meses te vas a casar con un guapo pelinegro que parece idiota? - y soltó una risa muy divertida.

- Oye - se quejó Sakura - No te refieras a él así, el te dice adorable fastidio - y soltó una carcajada mínima que ocultaba el deseo ahora si frustrado de una carcajada burlona, ya que su querido prometido le decía perdida a su mejor amiga. Y aunque no estaba del todo mal, pues quien eran ellos dos para juzgarla, cuando ella seguía manteniéndose virgen hasta que el día de matrimonio le pudiera demostrar a Sai que sería el primer hombre y el último de su vida.

De pronto el auto negro al cual Sakura había observado, y en el cual había descubierto una presencia conocida salía a toda velocidad .

* * *

La enorme casa color blanco, denotaba pureza en los alrededores, como engañan las apariencias, y las cortinas beis escondían muy bien los negocios que allí acontecían y los vecinos adoraban a ese guapo muchacho de cabellos negros que saludaba con esa sonrisa fingida que engañaba siempre.

- Buenos días Sasuke- kun - aflojó una mujer pelirroja que se encontraba en paños menores, casi escasos. Casi nulos.

Sasuke, entró a la casa y se sentó como dueño que era en el enorme sillón de la mitad. Miró a la guapa Karín, la mejor prostituta que hubiese conocido. Ella había sido la primera mujer que el había probado y bien sabía darle placer. Pero eso era antes que él empezara a ser mejor que ella, cuando se cambiaron los papeles y él el empezó a enseñar las mejores artes amatorias.

- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm- un fuerte suspiro que permitió la entrada de ese polvo blanco que le avivaba los sentidos empezó a hacer su tarea, ella estaba en todas partes y ahora todas tomaban su rostro, pero él no decía su nombre. Todas eran Sakura, pero ninguna lo era en verdad.

La mujer que estaba sentada muy cerca de él, Karin, fue empujada hasta hacerla acostar en el sillón, sus pechos fueron dejados al aire, sus bragas fueron arrancadas sin cuidado y … un momento, todo se detuvo, sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo.

- No quiero bastardos de estas zorras - y besando nuevamente a la mujer ofendida - no es nada personal cariño, pero tendrías que abortarlo si me llegaba a enterar. Además, no querrás que mi hermano se moleste al no poder producir dinero por una mujer embarazada - y sin esperar respuesta alguna sólo sacó su pene totalmente excitado por pensar en que era ella, Sakura a quien tomaba, y ella la que le respondía con esas caricias tan estimulantes.

Sin embargo, las cosas, fueron como siempre, desde hace seis meses, cuando fue a estudiar al extranjero, solo tres embestidas y se corría sin el mayor placer.

- Asqueroso - dijo por lo bajo , y saliendo de la mujer - Karín, llama a Suigetsu, debo atender algunos asuntos con él - sacó un cigarro, le prendió totalmente molesto ante su falta de satisfacción sexual - Qué problema, si esto no mejora voy a tener que actuar de otra manera.


	2. Aguas turbias

**CAPÍTULO 2 - AGUAS TURBIAS**

Buenas las tengan chicos, ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo en donde se muestran algunas pistas sobre los motivos para que .......................... exista esa precaución de Sakura ante las acciones de Sasuke Uchiha ..... algunas pistas para los motivos para que Sasuke se haya ido del país .................................

Ahora es una completa amenaza ..... qué le pueden esperar a esos pobres muchachos .................................................................... ni siquiera existe una tregua .. o será que si????? ............. ¿Que sucedió? ..............................................................

* * *

Los zapatos blancos que veían en el mostrador serían perfectos para la boda:

No eran muy altos, así que no tendría miedo de caer inesperadamente ante la mirada atónita de los asistentes.

Con eso, era suficiente, además estaban preciosos, llenos de pequeñas perlas transparentes y unas cuantas color hueso.

- Son preciosas, Sai- y abrazó a ese joven de cabellos negros, que sólo pudo asentir resignado, al voltear a ver sobre su hombro derecho, ya que Ino, le esperaba con una cara no muy amigable en caso que llegara siquiera ofender con alguno de sus "acertados comentarios" a la emocionada Sakura.

Si en algo tenía fama Sai, era por decir siempre lo que pensaba. Eso le había llevado por un camino lleno de inconvenientes:

Así fue que se ganó la simpatía de sus amigos, quienes creían que lo hacía por osadía, pero no, era simple sinceridad y como el decía, sólo es la realidad de las cosas.

Así fue que se ganó la golpiza por parte de su suegro, cuando le dijo que venía a visitar a su hija con las intenciones más nobles. Hasta ahí todo iba a la perfección, la sonrisa y la mano en el hombro de Sai por parte de su padre lo confirmaba, pero cuando continuó diciendo que se quería casar, porque estaba completamente seguro que ella lo iba a satisfacer sexualmente de la mejor forma, perdió las luces y no las recuperó hasta el día siguiente en el hospital. El resultado, una costilla rota, los labios reventados y un ojo morado, una Sakura llorosa, entre sus padres en el hospital y bueno, cuatro enfermeras babeando en la habitación, porque Sai era muy apuesto y ella lo notaba también.

Todo fue una tragedia, afortunadamente se querían lo suficiente para pasar eso por alto, bueno por lo menos ella que fue la deshonrada frente a su padre. Ino rió hasta desmayarse toda una semana.

Así fue que se ganó una golpiza cuando le cantó las verdades a Sasuke Uchiha cuando le gritaba a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa, bueno, eso fue antes de ser novios. Las palabras exactas fueron - Drogadicto, pervertido y tramposo, deja en paz a la madre de mis hijos - palabras dichas frente a todos los alumnos de la Universidad en la conmemoración de los cincuenta años, seguían retumbando en la memoria de todos. Y una vena apareció en la frente del aludido, Sasuke, podría soportar que le dijeran pervertido, en verdad sabía que lo era; que le dijeran drogadicto le iba y le venía; pero tramposo, jamás.

El tenía honor y de eso podían dar fe sus maestros. Otra cosa era que su vida era completamente desordenada. Eso no se lo iba a discutir a nadie, porque al igual se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que le acontecía a su alrededor.

Ahora que Sai, recordaba, esas palabras fueron las más costosas de su vida, le salieron valiendo cuatro costillas rotas, la cara totalmente destrozada y un brazo lastimado a más no poder. Pero también fueron las mejores de todas, porque tras ellas recibió un beso y un gracias, de ella, de la chica que tenía en el brazo y que ahora sería la madre de sus hijos, tal como le gritó a ese bastardo ese día.

- Creo que se te verían preciosos, mi amor - contestó ahora si convencido al ver la enorme sonrisa que Sakura le regalaba sinceramente. Ahora, luego al ver el reflejo que proyectaban, ellos dos juntos, en la vitrina, sintió que se veían bien, que las cosas irían bien en el futuro - ahora imagina que no quieres ver más ¿Por favor? - y debió salir corriendo de esos lugares, antes que Ino le alcanzara para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el piso.

- Oye ¿En verdad te quieres casar con un hombre que cada mañana te diga lo horrible que te ves sin maquillaje, que cuando te haga el amor, diga que no eres la mejor que ha tenido en su cama? - y se rascó la cabeza sentándose algo deprimida en una banca - ¿Ahora imagina, que tienes varios niños igual que él? - siguió con sus palabras perdidas ya que Sakura, imaginaba que tener unos niños como ese apuesto de cabellos negros sería lo mejor que le podría pasar en la vida - en verdad no me prestaste ni cinco de atención ¿No es cierto?

- Deberías pensar que estoy comprometida con el único hombre capaz de defenderme de Sasuke Uchiha y que no tuvo temor de caer bajo sus golpes - contestó alegre - ahora que lo menciono, ¿Dónde estará ese hombre ahora ? - y siguió - mañana empieza el semestre y si vuelve a estudiar con nosotras me preocupa las represalias en nuestra contra Ino.

* * *

Los días pasaron y en la universidad no existía rastro de Sasuke, aunque lo extraño era que tampoco de sus amigos especiales, ni de sus zorras especiales como decía Sakura, esas mujeres que eran las putas oficiales de esos muchachos.

Ahora en el pasillo, junto a los casilleros de la piscina del campus estaba Sakura cambiándose, era una sección privada de chicas. La verdad era muy tímida y aunque llevaba ya un año en esas condiciones, no se acostumbraba a estar desnuda frente a otra persona. Aún así, ahora, ella estaba sola y no había de que preocuparse.

Su cuerpo la hacía sentirse cómoda, porque era grácil y fácil de manejar. El deporte la mantenía en forma y a ella le gustaba nadar cada noche en este lugar. Lo único que no soportaba cada día, eran las miradas libidinosas que algunos hombres le pasaban por su figura. Ahora recordaba eso tan horrible que habría querido borrar de su mente. Se sentó en la silla que permitía acomodarse entre los casilleros y pasó las manos para limpiar una gota de sudor frió que le recordaba lo real que fue ese día en que las cosas se volvieron pesadas.

_**Flash Back **_

Estaba en este mismo lugar, pero era muy temprano. Haciendo lo mismo que ahora, desnuda, esperando vestirse con el traje de baño, que acababa de sacar del casillero, quería colocárselo, pero unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron para neutralizarla por completo.

Se sintió tan asustada, tan inútil, cuando se vio totalmente expuesta ante alguien que le era completamente desconocido.

El toque empezó por sus piernas, lentamente le atormentaron hasta llegar a los muslos. La mano que le cubría la boca evitaba que pudiera pedir auxilio a un buen samaritano que pasara por allí. Así que el atacante, a sabiendas de lo que implicaban sus actos empezó a manosear sus pechos, tan fuerte que le empezaron a doler. Luego, lentamente bajo hasta su intimidad en forma que masajeaba los labios externos sin mesura, recortándosele la respiración en el desespero que dejaba tras cada abuso.

Estaba tan asustada, pero no sabía que hacer, imposibilitada por unas fuertes manos y no se podía mover ni un centímetro. Y ahora unos labios empezaron a besar su espalda y la mano pasó a sus nalgas, las cuales apretaba sin recato.

Todo era horrible, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando escuchó una cremallera bajarse, una cremallera que dejó salir un falo palpitante y que se chocó con las nalgas antes ultrajadas.

- Ahhh - dejó salir, para nada porque seguro nadie la escucharía. Sin embargo, unos pequeños ruidos distrajeron a ese hombre que la acosaba y pudo voltearse y reconocer una cadena con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en forma de colgante, la cadena que bien la relacionaba con el dueño- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo suave y el hombre la empujó a la banca y colocándose sobre ella le beso en la boca, le manoseo los pechos nuevamente y le susurró, con voz irreconocible - Mía - para salir corriendo, pero la completa oscuridad no fue de gran ayuda.

Ella se vistió llena de miedo y quiso salir de los cuartos de baño, pero allí como si nada, estaba ese hombre con sus amigos riendo como posesos y cuando ella dio un paso más, estaba aspirando esa droga que tanto sabían todos mantenía controlado el pequeño emperador.

Luego ella le vio los pantalones de hacer deporte, los mismos que tenía ese hombre y fue hasta donde estaba para abofetearle. No le dejaron decir nada, no le dejaron acosarlo por tratar de manosearla o de violarla.

Porque lo próximo que supo, fue recibir una cachetada de vuelta por parte de la zorra de turno del joven y una amenaza que escupió el mismo - No te la vas a pasar Sakura Haruno - desde ese día en verdad no la pasó, nunca la pudo pasar de nuevo tranquila. Ni en su casa, ni en su trabajo y mucho menos en la Universidad.

**Fin Flash Back **

Se colocó el traje de baño y sacudiendo la cabeza, esperando, mejor soñando en borrar esos malos recuerdos, pasó a la piscina a para unas cuantas vueltas.

Respiro profunda, la verdad las cosas el último semestre sin ese hombre habían estado bien y si el no necesitaba trabajar ¿Para qué quería estudiar en verdad? No sabía los motivos y mucho menos quería averiguarlos.

Subió hasta el enorme trampolín y se arrojó a las limpias aguas que la esperaban noche tras noche, nadó sin parar durante media hora, pero de repente, alguien susurraba una canción que parecía provenir desde la salida de los cuartos de baño y al sentirse desprotegida decidió que debía averiguar de quien se trataba.

- SAI ¿Eres tú? - gritó tímidamente con la voz temblorosa y temblando un poco, hundiéndose de vez en cuando en la piscina, ya que debía ser muy profunda para soportar los saltos de las profundidades.

Así que esperando, tener una mejor visión salió de las aguas, pero en verdad nadie estaba por esos alrededores, así que de nuevo se acercó a la piscina. Se lanzó y nuevamente dio vueltas y vueltas.

Media hora más nadó, en esos ires y venires, sintió que su píe había chocado con algo bajo la piscina.

Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, ¿Qué podía ser? , ¿Una serpiente del campus? ¿Un sapo? ¿Una rana?

Aún más nerviosa cuando pensó nuevamente ¿Un cocodrillo?, pero le pareció tan estúpido que se tranquilizó, no se movía ni un centímetro, pero no podía quedarse quieta como una presa sumisa, así que tomando todo el valor que podía, metió la cabeza en el agua y allí, justo allí frente a ella estaba sentado en medio de la piscina Sasuke Uchiha como si meditara sin moverse siquiera.

Sakura subió la cabeza de inmediato para tomar aire en la búsqueda de un poco de cordura ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, repensó lo que vio y se dijo.

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿Está en medio de la piscina, sentado como si estuviese durmiendo? - se quedó quieta, sin mover un músculo, y metió la cabeza nuevamente la cabeza en el agua para verle, no porque le causara preocupación, sino porque cualquier movimiento del mismo podría ser peligroso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se preocupó demasiado, era posible que estuviera muerto, que se hubiese atorado con el grifo que permitía el filtro del agua, que se ubicaba justo allí en ese lugar.

- Oh, Dios mío - se dijo mirando a todos lados - ayuda - gritó un poco, pero no recibió respuesta - ni modo, no puedo dejarlo morir, si no es que ya lo está.

Nadó hasta donde se encontraba él chico y lo movió, no hubo respuesta, lo movió nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo. Tomó toda la fuerza que podía y lo sacó con mucho esfuerzo fuera del agua.

- Que guapo, parece un niño dormido - dijo muy suave - es una pena que sea un completo demonio - saliendo de su ensoñación procedió a sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Despierta - gritó - Sasuke, por favor despierta - le gritó ahora si asustada. Le sintió la respiración y la verdad fue que no sintió nada. Como estudiante de medicina, sabría que hacer, sabía como actuar - RCP, urgente.

- Uno, dos, tres - le empujó el pecho - uno, dos, tres - y le colocó los labios sobre los suyos para tratar de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones - nada - uno, dos, tres - nuevamente, respiración boca a boca, el aliento de vida, pero parecía que a él se le había escapado, sin embargo en un momento….. Escupió agua en la cara de Sakura.

- Estúpida - dijo el hombre muy divertido en la cara de Sakura completamente anonadada - puedo soportar un buen tiempo bajo el agua y en verdad mientras nadabas con los ojos cerrados podía salir a tomar un poco de aire. Creo que tu técnica es muy mala y la verdad podría nadar mucho mejor que tu, eres pésima.

Se levantó ante la impresión y la rabia, que logró ocasionar en la pobre muchacha, sacudió su cabeza arrojando gotas pequeñas sobre ella y acomodándose los pantalones, dejando al descubierto un muy buen cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, se agachó quedando a la altura de alguien que no había pronunciado palabras - no te la vas a pasar Sakura, ¿Tu crees que algo pasa aquí sin que lo sepa?, digamos que seré el encargado de hacerte ver que las cosas no se arreglan con esas enormes ganas que gritas a los cuatro vientos y la vida color de rosa que tanto crees vivir, se va a ir por un caño, luego que te haga la visita. Disfruta mientras puedas. Luego, será demasiado tarde para extrañar lo que fue tu vida. Además, pequeña idiota, me voy a encargar personalmente de hacer que tu boda - esto último lo dijo con sorna y burla - sea un completo desastre.

Ella solo bajó la mirada, no le quería ver la cara a ese hombre cruel, luego que ella quiso ayudarla, luego que al anteponer sus deberes como futura médica a lo que él le había tratado de hacer.

. Bastardo - gritó molesta.

- El peor de todos, Sakura - le dijo suave - el peor bastardo que pudo cruzarse en tu camino - la respuesta sólo una mueca de disgusto.

- Lárgate, estúpido - y se levantó para dejarlo sólo, hablando lo que ella denominaba banalidades - haz lo que quieras pero lejos de mi vida, no me interesa lo que haces, ni me voy a meter en tus cosas, no te metas en las mías - y parando un momento - me parece un trato muy justo.

El se levantó y saliendo de la piscina solo le contestó muy decidido - No hay trato, me voy a divertir tanto contigo doctorcita. Como te dije - riendo como un demente - No te la vas a pasar.


	3. Amor fraternal

_**CAPÍTULO 3 - AMOR FRATERNAL**_

Hola Chicos …………………………

Este Fic ............................................

Me ha emocionado especialmente, porque puede tener un desarrollo muy interesante ……………… hoy veremos algunos aspectos ocultos de sus protagonistas …............Esperemos a ver qué nos propone la historia …… y muchas gracias a todos los amables lectores que me dejaron mensajitos... me animan a escribir con mucha emoción ..........................................

Saludos ..... y nos vemos..............................................................................

* * *

Alguien decía:

El amor romántico es tan superficial............................................................................................................

Sólo se traduce en momentos de clímax.....................................................................................................

Luego, son guardados en el fondo de la mente..............................................................................................................................................o simplemente son eliminados para dar paso a nuevos placeres.

Es por eso ................................que el único amor que en verdad es real, es el fraternal ..................................................es el amor que se tiene por los seres queridos cercanos.........el amor por nuestra sangre.......................................................eso es lo que en verdad importa......................................................el amor que tengo por mi hermano...........................................

.....................................................................................................................................................LA FAMILIA.......................................................................................................................................................

Un grupo, para el cual la familia Uchiha tiene solamente dos integrantes...............................Itachi .............................................................. y yo......................................................................

Pero, eso es algo que tu no entiendes, ¿Verdad? - susurró suave en un oído delicado del cual colgaba un pequeño pendiente color plateado. Mordió el lóbulo del oído y luego le pasó la lengua suavemente logrando un suspiro entrecortado por parte de ella, luego un gemido de excitación.

Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, rubios como los rayos del sol, delicados que caían en ondas desordenadas sobre las sábanas rojas de seda que cubrían sutilmente la desnudez del joven que se movía delicadamente sobre la muchacha que no articulaba palabra alguna, ella sólo se dejaba llevar por los sentidos, los estimulantes eran de gran ayuda para ello, mientras tanto miles de colores invadían el ambiente, los azules de las paredes se volvían rojos y verdes a la vez...... la cama se movía.............pero esos movimientos eran bien reales... eran las embestidas que Sasuke ocasionaba en el frágil cuerpo que yacía indefenso ante sus caprichos ........................

Cuando la vio con los ojos llorosos y necesitada ... supo que ese día .. lograría cumplir un deseo reprimido hace unos días cuando la vio pro primera vez.....................los estimulantes pueden ser muy divertidos ... pueden ser muy satisfactorios .. puedes ofrecer grandes placeres.. pero todo eso tiene un precio ....................... el precio que tuvo ese poco de polvo blanco en su nariz ... y esas pocas varias pastillas... unas que fueron ingeridas en forma inmediata y otras que serían consumidas más tarde.... fue la entrega al dueño del del mismo ........................ entregar su cuerpo............................a ese hombre que le dio lo que tanto necesitaba.........

Si ese maldito peliblanco le hubiese dado de inmediato lo que le pedía, no se habría encontrado con él........... con el hombre que ahora estaba dentro de ella, que le apretaba los senos bruscamente y los mordía sin delicadeza ...... obviamente Suigetsu lo hizo a propósito... sabía que su patrón tenía un capricho con la adolescente rubia que hace pocos días habían enganchado a las drogas........... y eso lo beneficiaría .. aunque tan sólo fuera con un poco de buen humor por parte de Sasuke.... sería suficiente.... con eso ...................................................................................

- Dime niña - susurró Sasuke nuevamente mientras se movía suavemente - ¿Te gustaría trabajar en mis bares? - y bajando su mano hasta el muslo derecho para alzar el pie a la altura de su hombro - eres buena y tendrías todo el polvo que necesitaras........ todo gratis - siguió mientras la volteaba y seguía entrando en ella. Le resultaba tan estimulante esa niña, porque ella, era muy parecida a ella.... a Sakura... tenía los ojos verdes .... y esa mirada de inocencia que tanto ansiaba corromper .............. en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el mayor placer para un hombre..... una imagen en donde ella estaba vestida de blanco y se abrazaba a ese idiota de gestos estúpidos dañaba toda la satisfacción que podría sentir .... fu entonces que terminó todo como siempre .. mal .. y eso sólo significaba una cosa ... que se pondría de los mil demonios - lárgate de aquí - gritó a la muchacha asustada luego del cambio de temperamento.

Ella, salió corriendo asustada, cubierta con tan sólo una sábana y lamentablemente su ropa se había quedado en la habitación en donde acababa de mantener relaciones con Sasuke, su padre se lo había dicho tan claro en tantas ocasiones, pero ella lo ignoraba deleitada por las sonrisas de magnificencia y el porte elegante que irradiaba poder y control .. algo que ella al ser una muchacha de condición baja nunca podría tener...

- Dime pequeña - escuchó tras ella - ¿A donde vas ? - se volteó y se avergonzó en forma insospechada.

- Contesta - gritó molesto Suigetsu - el señor Itachi te está hablando - y soltó una carcajada sonora. Ella en realidad estaba estática tan avergonzada por estar completamente desnuda y ante la vista de los dos.

- Lo siento señor - siguió ella - yo... yo ...- pero no pudo terminar porque Itachi soltó una enorme risotada de complacencia ante la notable supremacía que significaba su presencia ante esa delicada criatura ... notó los mordiscos en su cuello... notó las marcas de dedos en sus brazos ..... y por un descuido de ella .... las marcas en sus nalgas. De inmediato supo que ella se había convertido en la amante de turno de su hermano .... ante ello sólo cambió su semblante a uno muy serio.

- Suigetsu, dile a Sasuke que lo espero en la oficina, por favor que esté decente cuando lo vea - y se encaminó serio.

- Pero ¿Qué te dice que está aquí? - le replicó divertido para obtener una respuesta rápida, como cuando Sasuke molesto le contestaba lo que deseaba.

- No me tientes Suigetsu, llámalo, por otra parte, dale a esta niña lo que necesite y no quiero verla en estos lugares, parece menor de edad y la verdad no quiero niñas al menos que ella esté por su propia voluntad ¿Por qué es así cierto? - siguió mirándola a los ojos.

- Si señor, pero - y recibiendo la mirada amenazadora de Suigetsu - ya me quiero ir - y se apoyó nerviosa en la pared.

- No será problema, niña - y parando antes de seguir - solo un consejo, no te acerques a mi hermano, al menos que quieras terminar mal - rió muy divertido - Sasuke suele dejar desconsoladas a las mujeres, espero que nos sea por mi causa - y desapareció por las sombras. Bien sabía que era por él, porque desde chico le contó que el único amor que existe es el amor fraternal, el amor por la familia.

* * *

Llevaba tres meses trabajando en una venta de hamburguesas.

Del último trabajo había sido arrastrada de patitas en la calle luego de la emocionante intrusión de cinco hombres que desordenaron absolutamente todos las mesas,rompieron sillas, saquearon la caja y golpearon al dueño. Estaba tan avergonzada por eso, ella apreciaba al señor Yamato, pero el mensajito "Esto es un regalo del señor Sasuke Uchiha"., había cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de la situación y el temor le pudo al cariño por Sakura.

Ella no lo dejó terminar, solo de despidió de sus compañeros y se fue llorando a casa ocultando las lágrimas con una pequeña brisa pasajera. "No podrá conmigo el desgraciado, así me tenga que morir en el intento no me va a intimidar. Tengo a Sai y él me da la fuerza que necesito", esa frase se la repitió tantas veces necesitó recuperar la compostura ante la falta de dinero, la falta de tranquilidad y un poco de falta de fortaleza.

El cementerio es tan triste para pensar estas cosas, por lo menos cuando venía trataba de ser fuerte para no caer ante las situaciones. Además, ella decía que el espíritu de sus padres estaba junto al suyo cuando venía a visitarlos.

- Madre, tengo miedo - suspiró triste - el dinero es muy poco y no puedo cubrir los gastos de este semestre - dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y las secó rápidamente para que nadie la encontrara en esta situación - ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Es posible que solo cancele el semestre, pero mantenerme va a ser complicado - y se dejó caer en la tumba, sacó un pequeño cuaderno y escribió una pequeña nota

"No importa lo que pase, no me dejaré rendir madre"

Era una costumbre suya escribir a sus padres una nota que dejaba bajo la tierra, con todo lo contrario a lo que decían sus palabras, como decía era posible que neutralizara las cosas, las palabras salidas de su boca fuesen destruidas por las palabras que escribía en ese pequeño papel.

Todo terminó para ella a los 16 años, sus padres mueren en un accidente, su hermano mayor queda en coma en el hospital y ella completamente lastimada, dos años de recuperación, tres meses con terapia intensa y el resto con terapias complementarias. Se hubiese dejado morir, pero por su amado hermano iba a convertirse en una buena doctora, ¿Que decía? la mejor e iba a hacerlo volver a la vida, su amado hermano, sinónimo de paz, felicidad y cariño.

- Hermano ...... - se dijo ahora - no puedo decaer, yo te voy a curar y nadie me lo va a impedir - pensando en su rival de vida terminó - no me importa el costo ....

* * *

- Bueno días hermano - saludo Sasuke con un abrazo efusivo al hombre que no veía en más de dos meses.

- Sasuke - le contestó alegre y le devolvió el saludo - estás vuelto una mierda ................................. - le revolvió los cabellos y mientras aprovechó un descuido le golpeó en el estómago y lo azotó contra el escritorio muy molesto - ¿Qué te he dicho Sasuke? - y le golpeaba más suavemente la espalda - !!No quiero que te drogues!!!..... Las vendemos, pero no las utilizamos - y ahora lo arrojó al piso y le daba golpes en el rostro, aunque medía sus fuerzas para no dejarlo tan maltrecho - No te acuestas con putas ....... !!!Las reclutamos .... pero nunca dormimos con ellas!!!!- y agarrándole el rostro - son unas zorras y no quiero bastardos con ellas - y luego cuando se cansó de golpearlo y sintió calmada su furia - ¿No entiendo para qué te envié al extranjero si sigues viciando tu cuerpo y siendo un libertino?

- Yo te respeto hermano ¿Pero eso no es algo hipócrita para lo que haces? - soltó en un susurro, uno que le permitía el dolor.

- Eso es cierto, pero trato de salvar tu maldita vida de este mundo, de esta miseria que tuve que asumir siendo tan joven como tú - y ahora levantándose de encima de Sasuke - yo te amo hermano, quiero que te alejes de mi, que seas un hombre diferente, que tengas una familia - y terminando - he cometido tantos errores. Algún día te dije que estaba orgulloso de verte actuar como yo lo hacía a tu edad, pero ahora, que estoy unos pasos adelante solo veo un mal final - y arreglando su estado desordenado - las cosas se van a acabar algún día Sasuke y yo, quiero que tu no te afectes en lo mínimo.

- Yo quiero esto - y apoyó una mano en el piso - quiero estar a tu lado, quiero enfrentar el mundo contigo, mi hermano - y levantándose por completo - mi familia.

- ¿Quieres ser un violador, un asesino y un narcotraficante? - y caminando con rabia nuevamente hasta Sasuke - ser un maldito delincuente - y entonces subió las manos resaltando la ironía - ¿Pero que digo? - siguió furioso - si ya eres un narcotraficante, porque se manejas los negocios con Suigetsu en la universidad, eres algo muy cercano a un violador, si no es que ya lo eres, por esa niña que acabo de ver salir completamente drogada y asustada y por lo menos aún se que no eres un asesino. Eso espero Sasuke.

- No, quiero ser un apoyo para ti hermano - continuo suave - quiero estar puedes apartarme de tu vida.

- Yo no soy lo que fui algún día Sasuke - se tranquilizó un poco y caminó hasta el escritorio nuevamente para ordenar los papeles - tuve sueños, muchas cosas, pero me dejé arrastrar por este mundo y mira, ahora la única forma de salir es la cárcel o la muerte - suspiró ya resignado - yo no quiero ninguna, pero si he de elegir sería la segunda.

Esas palabras arrojaron a Sasuke sobre el mismo escritorio ahora el molesto.

- Es por eso que quiero apoyarte, para que esto nunca pase - y limpio el hilo de sangre.

- Sasuke - interrumpió Itachi - tienes 18 años y te comportas como un bastardo, pero que yo a tu edad, No es algo bueno.

Sasuke sólo respiró y recordando que su hermano no era el primero que le gritaba bastardo, Sakura lo había hecho, así que por voto de varias personas podía desde ahora considerarse un completo bastardo, pero para su mal le gustaba ser un bastardo, porque la otra opción era ser un perdedor.

- Es porque como mi padre - y saliendo se la habitación caminando un poco lastimado - No crees que pueda dar la talla para asumir este negocio, pero si las cosas son así y el requisito es dejar atrás cada cosa que me haga sentir débil, voy a culminar eso - y mientras los zapatos de charol marcaban su caminar pensaba el la única cosa que le impedía ser por completo autosuficiente - Sakura, vas a ayudarme a terminar con esto, aunque me tenga que convertir en un completo bastardo - y pensando en los adjetivos que le dio su hermano - ser un narcotraficante, asesino y ........ violador - y la sonrisa cínica salió de su rostro - ¿Donde quedará esa fuerza de voluntad cuando te esté penetrando sin tu permiso? - y caminó lento hasta la sala paso a paso pensando en una idea a seguir para cumplir con sus planes.

- ¿Qué te pasó Sasuke - kun? - gritó Karín.

- Límpiame - le contestó en un gruñido - y dime una cosa, mujer ¿Qué dolor puede causar en una mujer que la obliguen a dormir con alguien que no desea? - como el gran tema de conversación, ocasionando que a ella se le aguaran los ojos, delatando alguna situación de su pasado.

- Mucho - dijo ella- podría destruirla, incluso matarla en vida y jamás se podría recuperar - y caminando en búsqueda da la caja de los primeros auxilios - créeme.

- Eso es perfecto - satisfecho al quitarse la camisa para que una de las zorras hiciera papel de enfermera - mi venganza está planeada y a la vez calmaré mis deseos, eso es perfecto.

* * *

Maldito hospital, era tan costoso mantener conectado a su hermano............................ pobrecito ........................................ allí con la frente pálida y esos hermosos ojos cerrados, hace dos años que no podía ver ese brillo que tanto le animaba.

- Buenas noches Sakura - dijo la enfermera de turno. Ya ni recordaba sus nombres, pero todas se sabían el de ella. Las cosas eran así, de la Universidad en la mañana, al trabajo en la tarde y al hospital en la noche, no sabía si podría seguir de esa manera. No resistiría más, pero esa carita le hacía querer seguir.

- Buenas noches, ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermanito? - se acercó y le colocó la mano en la frente, pasó por su pecho, antes fuerte, un pecho que la defendió en miles de ocasiones, en miles de situaciones, miles de cosas malas que ahora ella enfrentaba. Si su hermano estuviese sano, Sasuke Uchiha jamás hubiese podido acercarse a menos de 2 metros. él sería capaz de acabar con su vida si ella se lo pedía. Pero eso, era soñar despierta ........................su hermano .....................estaba dormido.

- Como siempre querida - dijo ella - pero ten fe. No sabes que pueda pasar ..................

- Es cierto - y estrechó sus manos en un intento de oración - las cosas deben cambiar, por mi, por él, por los dos - y le besó la frente con el amor que tanto necesitaba depositar, porque Sai llevaba desaparecido todo el día y no le contestaba el teléfono. Últimamente estaba tan extraño, pero debía ser la boda, cuando te hubiese gustado que su hermano la entregara en el altar, pero le había prometido a Sai la fecha que él mismo acordó, todo por amor, decía él - vamos hermano, hazlo por mí, como siempre, compláceme - y llorando sobre las sábanas - por favor, levántate.


	4. Señales

**CAPÍTULO 4 - SEÑALES**

Hola mis amigos, ahora les dejo la cuarta entrega de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO, fiel reflejo del alma de ese hombre llevado por sus deseos ... en este capítulo van a descubrir tantas cosas acerca de los protagonistas que se van a quedar shockeados .... será que Sasuke logrará tomar por la fuerza a Sakura o algo o alguien la salvará ... las cosas se ponen feas y más si es en una fiesta ... ahora se revela la identidad del hermano de Sakura....

Vale que muchos se la debían oler, pero lo siento es muy obvio que el hermano de Sakura fuera... bueno, mejor a leer ...

* * *

- No soy buena amiga ¿Ino? - susurró suavemente apretando un poco los puños y mordiéndose los labios mientras se sujetaba al brazo de Sai, en verdad deseaba salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

Las cosas habían estado tan ajetreadas últimamente, que olvidó el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga.

Tan solo pensó que Sai las había citado a unas onces, que no sería más, pero al ver el cuarto de la implicada lleno de flores y chocolates, de inmediato reconoció su error imperdonable, eso no lo pasaba por alto una amiga fácilmente, menos Ino.

Sin embargo con la cara que puso al entrar a la habitación ya había confesado su pecado y su gran olvido.

Sólo se habían conocido durante dos años, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para tomarle tanto cariño, que no sabía si ella se sentía peor que Ino, todo por esa culpa azotando su espalda.

Pero ante cualquier suposición, pasó lo que siempre pasaba con Sai, tan impredecible que ahora: Calmadamente sacaba un paquete muy bien decorado bajo su gabardina. Aún así, Sakura inconsolable miraba al piso en la enorme habitación llena de regalos.

- Lo lamento tanto, no tengo ni un peso para darte algo bonito en esta fecha tan especial - sin embargo Sai le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla -´¿Pero, Sai, es de tu parte y se que ella notó mi olvido? - mirando el rostro triste de Ino, quien afligida agarraba una almohada como una niña pequeña molesta y deprimida.

Cosa que Sakura sabía terminaba en una tarde de helados o en una noche de fiesta.

- Esto vale por los dos ¿O no? - y pasando la mano por su cintura - además pronto seremos una misma familia, lo que implica que los regalos pueden provenir de cualquiera de los dos - y sonrió ante algo que bien esperaba que sucediera cuando bajara su mano justo al punto en donde terminaba su espalda.

- Sai - gritó Sakura sonrojada - no hagas eso - y se alejó de inmediato del tacto que ocasionaba la mano del susodicho, que apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza - mi padre se puede molestar.

- Pero mi cielo - quiso parecer ofendido ocultando la diversión que le causaba el pudor de su prometida - él no está viéndonos y lo único que quiero es tenerte un poquito más cerca de mi - y volteando a ver a Ino le continuó diciendo - si te parece algo inadecuado podrías preguntarle a tu amiga de todo lo que estás perdiendo.

Un sonido que terminó con la cara de Sai siendo aprisionada contra una cama con flores amarillas, terminó el agudo comentario, Vaya Sai y su sinceridad inconsciente pensó Sakura respirando resignada.

- Vaya idioteces que dices Sai - se levantó Ino molesta de la cama dejándolo allí con el rostro rosa del apretón que le dio y con 40 muñecos encima, que fueron arrojados sobre su pobre humanidad en menos de 15 segundos - Sakura jamás permitiría que algún hombre le faltara el respeto por más prometido que sea - y caminando hacia Sakura - no te preocupes amiga, ¿Acaso no ves la cara de diversión que se le asoma mientras te mira? - ante esas palabras Sakura solo sonrió avergonzada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar y el que presenció.

Claro que Sai era conocido por sus bromas algo pesadas para molestar a todos.

Y ella no era la excepción pues ese hombre era un experto en identificar los puntos de quiebre en los demás:

El de ella, era su recato.

El de Ino, su debilidad por los hombres guapos.

El de Sasuke, bueno los tres de Sasuke: Las mujeres, las drogas y, según Sai, las trampas o cosas hechas no muy correctamente.

Lamentablemente Sasuke empezó a formar de su vida de una forma no muy agradable, era por decirlo la única persona a la que ella no le agradaba, y no era que le importara de a mucho, pero no era que quisiera tener un enemigo de gratis.

Ganárselo sin haber comprado el boleto, eso si que era una completa suerte … pero .. Muy mala suerte….

- Sakura - gritó Ino sacando toda la ropa de su closet - me debes una. Se muy bien que te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños - y ahora sacando los zapatos - pero eso no te da excusa para no quedarte en la fiesta que voy a dar en la noche - y ahora botando sobre una montaña de cosas los accesorios y el maquillaje - tu hermano siempre está bien cuidado por las enfermeras - y ahora empujándola sin cuidado sobre la ropa - escoge lo que quieras, te lo pones hoy y no se diga más - sacando a Sai como posesa de su cuarto - tienes una hora, los invitados llegan pronto, la comida está lista y tu novio se va a ver los jardines mientras arreglo unas cosas.

- Pero Ino - susurró Sakura - mi hermano …. - suspiró, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en sus pensamientos al saberse sin escapatoria - es tan consentida y caprichosa - ahora mirando por la ventana y viendo a los meseros y a las muchachas del servicio doméstico acomodarlo todo - pobres - y sonrió al imaginarlos a todos temblando cuando ella se enojara por cosas tan sencillas.

Si bien era cierto que su hermano estaba custodiado día y noche, necesitaba verlo una vez cada 24 horas para sentirse parte de una familia, porque los Peterson, la familia que la cuidó durante los últimos dos años, aunque buenos, no eran su verdadera familia. Cuando cumplió los 18 se independizó por diferencias con la hija mayor, era un poco obstinada y desde el principio siempre se dejaron claro que el sentimiento de rechazo era mutuo. Así que convivieron entre altas y bajas hasta que consiguió el cupo en la Universidad, eso incluía el hospedaje y las comidas, así que las cosas estaban bien.

Era posible que si la hubiesen adoptado más joven o siendo una niña, las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero mal o bien tenía en su memoria muchos recuerdos buenos y malos con sus difuntos padres y su querido hermano.

- Por Dios ………….Naruto ….. - dijo ella - dentro de poco cumplirías 20 años - y tuvo que retener las lágrimas que soltaba en cada ocasión en que mencionaba su nombre, por eso prefería decirle hermano, hermanito o nombrarle de otro modo menos decirle … Naruto, porque las últimas palabras que ella, sus padres y el conductor del coche dijeron antes de que él perdiera la conciencia fueron esas : Cuidado Naruto, agáchate o te vas a lastimar. ………….

Así que Naruto era el sinónimo de un coche chocando a una gran velocidad y en contra de una pared de concreto.

Era sinónimo de su espalda crujiendo por el metal que le aplastaba y otro poco que le atravesaba,

Era sinónimo de las últimas escenas con sus padres, por lo menos vivos, porque lo próximo fue una foto que guardaba en sus recuerdos, ni al funeral pudo ir, que triste era todo.

La puerta se abrió sutilmente tras de ella, una mano le subió el cierre, luego le acariciaron los brazos hasta llegar a los hombros y un suave beso fue depositado en su cuello.

- No sabes, lo mucho que te amo Sakura - dijo una voz ronca que se perdía en los velos del vestido azul que ahora le cubrían un 60% de su cuerpo - ¿No crees que tu padre se infartaría al verte con este traje tan sugestivo para los hombres? - y soltó una risita que terminó siendo acompañada por la de ella.

- No deberías ser tan sincero Sai - dijo ella acostumbrada a las palabras crudas de ese hombre.

- Es porque no puedo mentirte - susurró al oído de la joven - no puedo no decirte lo mucho que te deseo y lo que me cuesta no haber intimado contigo en los últimos ¿Qué? - y mirando al techo suponiendo que hacía cuentas - Oh si, seis meses y veinte días querida.

- No vas a esperar mucho Sai - terminó ella - en dos meses nos casamos y vamos a tener una hermosa familia tu y yo.

- Espero que con muchos niños - replicó sonriendo - mínimo tres.

- Puede ser, pero vamos, la fiesta debe empezar dentro de poco - y apartándose del agarre de Sai - solo espero que no sean muchos invitados - pero se detuvo al ver la cara de negación de su novio.

- Pues Sakura - y corriendo las cortinas de la habitación - creo que son todos los estudiantes de la Universidad. Ahora le mostró una larga fila de coches y los invitados saliendo de los mismos.

-Ino - dijo ella suspirando, sabiendo que una fiesta así era su especialidad - bueno pues, vamos amigo, tenemos que divertirnos un poco, porque mañana estaremos cumpliendo con los deberes, tenga un examen.

- Si, mi amor, pero dame un beso - y atrayéndola hacia él, le pasó las manos por la espalda, adoraba la piel de Sakura, el tacto con ella le hacía encender de una forma que no podría entender.

Desde el primer día que la vio en clase de deportes supo que ella sería la madre de sus hijos, pero no sabía como acercarse sin echarlo todo a perder.

Afortunadamente el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha lo facilitó todo, le puso en bandeja de plata a ella, quien solo se abalanzó a sus brazos al sentirse protegida de ese miserable.

Si desde el principio, hubiese sabido las técnicas para acercarse a ella, bien que la abría protegido. Hermosa y frágil, fuerte y decidida.

- Candente - dijo sin haber rozado siquiera sus labios, estaba a tan sólo milímetros de tocarlos y le sopló sobre ellos. Pasó su lengua para humedecerlos ocasionando un suspiro entrecortado por parte de ella, quien se dejaba arrastrar por esas suaves caricias ajenas a su cotidianidad.

- Estoy esperando - susurró débilmente - un beso - y ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa para hacer el contacto que tanto deseaba, pero Sai se alejó para evitarlo y le sonrió - creo que no lo quieres - terminó ella algo sorprendida por esa reacción, pero cuando se alejaba de ese contacto sus labios fueron atrapados hábilmente por unos deseosos que le robaron el aliento. Un secuestro que duró unos segundos para luego ser retirados de la misma forma en que fueron atrapados.

- Sakura - dijo él sin aliento y respirando con un poco de dificultad - yo … te quiero tanto - y le abrazó algo melancólico.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo ella mientras le abrazaba - te siento algo extraño últimamente - y le acarició los cabellos sedosos, le olían a pino, seguro el shampoo que utilizaba cada día luego de practicar tenis, tal como era su costumbre.

- Si - suspiró tranquilo - mientras estés conmigo.

- Vale, vale amigo. Si estás algo triste últimamente- Espero que no sea por algo malo o ¿Acaso algo sucede? - mientras le agarraba las mejillas con sus delicadas manos - dime. Confía en mí.

-Lo único que pasa es que te amo - y le besó de nuevo en un descuido - pero tú si estás preocupada ¿O no?

- No pasa nada - y lo arrastró hasta la puerta - vamos.

Espera - dijo suavemente como si quisiera decirle un secreto - te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido.

- Oh Sai, que bueno que no está mi padre adoptivo o te dejaría el otro ojo morado - y se soltó a reír, ocasionando que el joven la sacara a empujones de la habitación.

* * *

La casa estaba llena de estudiantes con trajes muy elegantes. Ino, era la hija de un magnate empresario de las flores en todo el mundo que consentía en cada capricho a su princesa: Joyas, dinero, autos e inclusive hombres, al tratar de vincularla sentimentalmente con los más acaudalados de la ciudad.

En una ocasión le comento a su hermosa hija la posibilidad de ser parte de la familia Uchiha a lo que ella le respondía con un bufido que su padre traducía a imposible Jamás compartiría la mesa con esos delincuentes gritaba, pero su padre hacía en ocasiones oídos sordos, como hoy, cuando "Accidentalmente" había enviado unas tarjetas a la mansión Uchiha con uno de los mensajeros de la empresa.

- Otra vez mi padre - dijo ella resignada al ver a los invitados que acaban de llegar. Era posible que si le hubiese comentado la verdad sobre su enemistad y la fama de ese chico, esto no pasara - Susana - le gritó a una de las meseras - ve al cuarto y dile a Sakura que no baje porque Sasuke Uchiha está en casa.

- Señorita - contestó ella apesadumbrada - ya es tarde - y le señaló a la joven pareja que bajaba abrazada las escaleras. Una escena que no fue ignorada por los invitados cercanos, que no fue ignorada por muchos de los hombres de la fiesta y menos por el invitado "especial" , quien hablaba en secreto con sus acompañantes.

- Espero que no pase nada malo - mientras se acercaba a Sakura rápidamente.

- Ino - le dijo ella preocupada - ¿Invitaste a Sasuke a la fiesta? - y agarró fuertemente el brazo de su acompañante - Sai, por favor contrólate, hazlo por Ino - aunque sus palabras no eran de gran utilidad al notar sus músculos tensionados y la mueca de fastidio que mostraba su rostro.

- Si él no te mira - pasando su brazo por la cintura - no pasa nada.

Ino, se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la entrada para enfrentar a esos invitados no tan deseados y pudo ver en la sonrisa cínica de Sasuke, en la mirada perturbadora de Gaara, en la sonrisa plastificada de Sasori y en la perversidad de Neji, lo malo que se iban a poner las cosas.

- Es un placer que nos hayan invitado a tu fiesta, querida - sonrió Sasuke alcanzándole una pequeña caja envuelta de papel verde claro que ella tomó desconfiada con educación - ahora vamos a pasar por unas copas, vamos a divertirnos y en verdad aunque se que vienes a despacharnos te doy mi palabra que no se hará algún escándalo.

Las palabras más que calmarla le dejaron un pique de desconfianza que ahora se le clavaba en la espina dorsal ocasionándole mucho fastidio.

- Eso espero, tengo invitados especiales y muy preciados que no quiero maltraten - siguió ella.

- Te refieres a esa pobretona con el vestido prestado y a ese remedo de hombre que la acompaña - y soltó una carcajada - no te preocupes hoy quiero divertirme y no voy a molestarme por esos mosquitos.

- Eso espero - refunfuñó ella - de lo contraria la guardia de la casa te saca - y dándose la vuelta - muchas gracias por el regalo. Es tan Espléndido como tú - y lo dejó allí esperando quizás una relación con otros invitados, pero bien que se las apañarían solos.

* * *

Alcanzaron a pasar dos horas y afortunadamente nada se tornó molesto, inclusive las cosas iban muy bien. Ino, conversaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos sobre esas cosas que ella sabía muy bien, dinero, arte, joyas, museos, bueno en fin, ella estudiaba arte antiguo, así que era una experta.

Por otro lado Sakura y Sai se habían escapado a un rincón cubierto por cortinas azules que se confundían con su vestido, estaba sentada sobre un pequeño borde que le permitía alcanzar la altura de Sai, quien se perdía en sus ojos en ocasiones cuando no daba sorbos a la copa de Champagne, se habían pasado, ambos tenían la vista nublada y cada vez estaban más cerca.

Sai había empezado a bajar el cierre de su vestido y sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda que sentía le pertenecía y ella, solo lo miraba perdida, podría decirse que al principio fue agradecimiento, pero bastaron dos semanas para que ella se enamorara de él, de inmediato se sintieron pertenecientes el uno del otro y a los cuatro meses él le pidió que se casaran, ella solo dijo que si.

Entonces sin contenerse nuevamente él la empezó a besar, posesivo, añorante, anhelante de un contacto más cercano, más íntimo con ella, algo que no había podido ser. Pero ella no correspondía con igual intensidad, solo se dejaba.

- ¿Qué tienes? - pronunció decidido y preocupado, subiendo el cierre de su vestido.

- Es mi hermano, los doctores insisten en desconectar a mi hermano - dijo ella entregándose a su pecho, algo ebria y sonrojada por la bebida - mañana tengo que ir a convencerlos, porque es posible que en menos de dos semanas lo dejen morir - y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación - no puedo permitirlo Sai - y dejó llorar al fin - todo por dinero, todo por no tenerlo.

- Yo puedo dártelo Sakura - sugirió el muchacho muy preocupado.

- Vamos - terminó ella - hablo de mucho dinero, muchísimo y tu aunque me ames demasiado no lo tienes - y abrazándolo con fuerza - pero yo te aprecio como si me lo hubieses dado, así que mejor déjate y bésame de una buena vez - susurró ya contrariada por la bebida.

- Oh, Sakura - sonrió divertido - si pareces una adolescente para tantas cosas, no sabes ni beber, mañana no vas a poder enfrentar a esos doctores con el dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca - y soltando una risa divertida - creo que la noche de bodas te voy a tener que emborrachar de lo contrario no me dejarás ni darte un beso - y la alzó para llevarla al cuarto de Ino.

Así que llevándola en brazos caminó por los largos pasillos, alejándose de ola multitud y dejando atrás los murmullos, ella sólo se aferró a su cuerpo tibio y oloroso a la fragancias más embriagadoras que conocía, si no estaba ebria por las copas si o estaba por su olor.

La dejó en la cama cubierta por una manta, tratando de no ceder a sus impulsos, cómo la amaba, pero él era hombre y tenía ciertas necesidades que a veces no podía controlar, hace más de seis meses que no estaba con alguna mujer y aunque había tenido una enorme fuerza de voluntad, ahora que la veía allí, quizás podría tenerla. Pero un golpe mental le hizo recapacitar, no lo haría, sólo dos meses más y podría tomarla cuando deseara y cuantas veces necesitara, mal o bien sería su esposa. Sólo rogaba que el tiempo le alcanzara, que la vida le dejara tenerla un buen tiempo, porque quizás no viviera lo suficiente para ella.

- Quizás debería decirte que no me queda mucho tiempo Sakura - dijo en voz alta ocasionando que alguien tras la puerta cerrara la misma con fuerza y saliera corriendo sin que él se percatara de su identidad - demonios ¿Quién pudo ser? - y salió de la habitación buscando al posible responsable de la intromisión.

* * *

Dos horas fueron suficientes para que Sakura estuviese profundamente dormida, tanto que no pudo sentir la presencia de su némesis atravesando la puerta de la habitación y dejando de lado la chaqueta y la corbata.

- Buenas noches, bella durmiente - dijo divertido al encontrarse en una situación muy favorable, para si. Se acercó a ella, no dijo nada, como un animal al acecho la rodeo y la observó, listo para devorarla y ella ni cuenta se daba, le parecía todo un acontecimiento verla allí disponible a sus deseos y caprichos que no se resistió a la excitación que lo embargó rápidamente.

Ella le producía algo que nadie podía, ella era su objeto de fijación...................................... ella era su obsesión y por eso debía destrozarla, volverla una mierda, hacerle tanto daño para que ella lo odiara y luego otra vez volverla una mierda, pero hacerlo mientras ella le complacía... eso era lo que deseaba.

- Estoy completamente obsesionado - dijo cuando le subió el vestido y dejó a la vista sus nalgas cubiertas con la ropa interior color blanco, ocasionándole gracia al notar que estaban algo pequeñas para lo que creyó era el gusto de ella, pero bien que valdría la pena ver que había debajo.

Acercó su nariz a sus cabellos, que dulce olían, suaves como el perfume que usaba, como sus palabras y tan sedosos como las sábanas de su cama, esa cama sucia que tantas huellas había dejado en los últimos dos años, por cada una de las mujeres que había llevado consigo, y las propias prostitutas del bar.

Bajó la parte superior de su vestido hasta la cintura y la volteó dejándola boca arriba y pudor ver dos razones para bajar la bragueta de su pantalón, nadie entraría, Sasori cuidaba afuera, Gaara distraía a la querida Ino y Neji se encargaba del pelele de Sai, quien ahora estaba completamente ebrio en la barra, gracias a las famosas apuestas de quien toma más, obviamente Neji siempre aguantaba, nadie le dañaría la fiesta privada.

Además ella era tan dócil y estaba totalmente profunda en sus sueños. No fue necesario hacer mucho esfuerzo, las cosas se estaban dando como las había deseado y sin mover un dedo, solo estando atento a las señales.


	5. Desesperación

CAPÍTULO 5 - DESESPERACIÓN

Hola mis amigos, hoy……..para la quinta entrega de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO (mi más preciado fic ……. =D), he preparado un gran número de acontecimientos y situaciones que lograrán hacer de Sasuke un hombre mucho peor de lo que parece y de lo que trata hacer ver ………

Por favor prepárense ….. porque una cosa es tener a un sádico y perverso calmado y conforme con lo que tiene … y una muy diferente que se vuelva completamente enloquecido y enojado con todos, con si mismo … y por ende .. con la víctima que eligió para desfogar sus frustraciones ….. Pero entonces surge una pregunta …..¿Por qué simplemente la eligió a ella? … eso trataremos de averiguarlo … en el transcurso de esta historia….

Este capítulo está lleno de sorpresas … y sépanlo, se van a quedar con los ojos abiertos ………ni siquiera ese hombre que se cree todopoderoso podrá afrontar lo que le viene subiendo pierna arriba …

* * *

Emitió un suspiro entrecortado, que se filtró desde sus sueños, el movimiento de sus dedos denotaban ansiedad reprimida o tal ves preocupación acumulada.

Tenía sueños … sueños en verdad no muy alegres ………… pero que distaban un espacio abismal de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sin que ella se percatara.

Sueños despreocupados, inocentes o quizás simples, de una joven con el tiempo mínimo para pensar en cuidar de familia, estudiar, trabajar y por lo tanto, a duras penas para intentar cuidarse a ella misma.

Afortunadamente alguien aparte de ella misma, se preocupaba por su bienestar …… Sai y desafortunadamente, bajo el mismo concepto, alguien se preocupaba por destruir su bienestar……….aparte de ella misma…. Sasuke….

Arrugó levemente la nariz por la sensación de frió que le empezó a recorrer el pecho hace unos momentos y un leve cosquilleo le evitaba concentrarse en descansar por completo, en segundos, se sintió abrazarse inconsciente para la protección del aire que recorría su cuerpo descubierto y desprotegido, pero se trataba de una reacción automática a sus necesidades fisiológicas…….

El aire que entraba por la enorme ventana se volcaba pícaro en la enorme habitación y hacía que su cuerpo maldijera ese pequeño vestido que no le permitía comodidad, tal como lo hacía su enorme piyama de mariposas multicolores que llegaba al piso…….

Dos meses, tan sólo dos meses y ella sería por un momento feliz .. No se trataba que fuera una persona triste y deprimida, en realidad era un chica normal … y las cosas que le acontecían, que formaban parte de su vida no la arrinconaban al punto de querer cortarse las venas … ella … era valiente .. Y eso lo sabían todos .. Lo sabía ella misma ..

Pero ahora, sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho, una gran pesadez que no le dejaba respirar tranquila y que le impedía descansar, malditos tragos, irresponsable Sai, todo era su culpa.

Mi vida toma otro poco, no pasa nada yo te cuido, Si, claro, la cabeza ahora le estallaba, inclusive estando en sueños, se soñaba con resaca … en verdad tenía resaca.

Así que entonces, mejor se abandonaba, se dejaba ir para descansar, Naruto, tendría que cuidar de él, lo haría bien, siempre lo hacía. …………….. Mejor se dejaba ir … debía cuidar de Sai también, él era frágil aunque lo negara y ella lo cuidaría….

Ella cuidaría de todos … le gustaba y la hacía sentirse mucho mejor .

* * *

- No pensé … en algún momento sufrir de esta obsesión - dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Acarició los largos cabellos que se regaban graciosamente entre la manta arrojada fuera de ella hace unos minutos.

- Yo mismo preferiría que no significara nada para mi, porque me afecta de igual forma que una maldita enfermedad - acarició los botones de la camisa elaborada en seda, especialmente a su medida.

Los desabotonaba con cuidado, lentamente y sin afán deleitándose cada segundo de lo que podría ser algo prohibido para un hombre cuyas mayores virtudes eran el engaño, la maldad, el desapego y saber causar dolor.

Le observó de nuevo, un sentimiento que bien conocía le inundó los sentidos y su mirada cambió de un tono negro y frío, a uno lleno de lo que era su naturaleza….

Perversión………………………….

Él era:

Éxtasis …………..

Deseo……………………..

Lujuria…………………………………

Poder……………………………………………..

Ella, lo excitaba e incitaba con su inocencia, fragilidad, dolor y un poco de ingenuidad….

Miró hacia su costado derecho, alejando su vista de ese cuerpo dispuesto, cerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar el palpitar de su corazón y buscando razonamientos para planificar lo que tanto deseaba hacer … una entrega sexual con ella….

Pero no una cualquiera … era algo que permitiera cumplir su objetivo …. Humillación y destrucción …

No era ni su encantadora personalidad … no era ella como persona lo que deseaba, claro que no le importaban …

Era su cuerpo y su fuerza lo que quería destruir …. Lo que quería vulnerar ..

Tal como todo lo que se le colocaba entre ojos … un hombre perverso no puede soportar que algo está fuera de su dominio … menos una insulsa..

Menos una mujer … menos una pobretona con ínfulas de superioridad ..

Menos ella … quien lo golpeó sin razón alguna frente a todos ..

La destrozaría a ella por dentro primero, luego profanaría su cuerpo, luego vendría como consecuencia la destrucción de ella como persona y eso destruiría al imbécil que estaba enamorado de Sakura …

- No tendré que mentirte, ni decirte que te ves hermosa, mucho menos adularte .. Porque las cosas contigo no son así … contigo lamentablemente hay otras reglas de juego … - dijo riendo un poco entrecortado, soportando la presión de sus impulsos …

Sin embargo, así como la tenía, casi estaba desnuda, se perdió nuevamente en su figura:

Ese rostro plácidamente dormido y suave, rasgos finos y delicados , labios carnosos, dignos de ser destrozados por él.

Podría ella considerar un honor ser un objeto para Sasuke quien solo dormía con chicas especialmente bonitas, inocentes y buenas ….

Recorrió su cuello con la mirada, mientras lo hizo se sacó la camisa por completo.

Dejó de preocuparse por él, y acercó su mano a uno de los pechos, ocasionando que ella se moviera algo molesta entre sueños.

- Sería muy divertido si te despiertas ahora - susurró en su oído - porque te tomaría sin pena y serías la primera mujer que tendría a la fuerza - y soltó una carcajada.

Pasó su rostro por los cabellos, olorosos a flores, bajó por su cuello y pasando los labios por el mismo, lo empezó a besar con fuerza, mientras notaba el fuerte olor a champagne en su cuerpo.

Cuando pasó su mirada a los pechos, sintió recorrerle el cuerpo en forma desalmada la excitación que le permitió a su miembro sentirse listo para una actividad íntima con ella, ahora que la miraba detalladamente, inclusive podría jurar que sus piernas estaban algo abiertas …. ellas le hacían una especie de invitación para una penetración gustosa y animal, tal como a él le gustaban, tan sólo debía bajarse la cremallera, sacar su miembro y meterlo en ella.

Bajó sus pantalones y los boxers siguieron al compañero de vestimenta, estaba desnudo y la suerte de ella estaba decidida.

Sin embargo, no quería que pruebas de su delito quedaran en este lugar..

Pruebas obvias y muy delatadoras como sangre o semen ..

Así que sacó un preservativo que traía justo en el pantalón y se lo puso ...

Sonrió divertido al recordar como Sasori se lo dio antes de entrar a la habitación, podría decirse que era el más listo de sus amigos, los demás creyeron que sólo la iba a asustar, el único que notó sus planes perversos fue Sasori **Cuídate**, le dijo cuando se lo dio, luego siguió **Mételo bien cabrón y no olvides dejarle un recuerdito** , un recuerdito en su medio eran los famosos chupones, mordidas, pero en Sasuke, eran las cortadas, azotes o en ocasiones morados, algo que denominaban "Marcar el ganado", como en ocasiones le decían a las chicas víctimas, algunas afortunadas que caían con sus encantos, otras no tanto que lo hacía por medio de otras cosas.

Ya lo había hecho, su cuello tenía tres marcas suyas, tres recuerdos para que no se olvidara que jamás podría ser algo mejor que el gran Sasuke Uchiha…

Bajó a sus pechos, que suaves, que deleite le estaban ocasionando, los llevó a su boca y los mordió con algo de brusquedad ocasionando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella que se notaba cada vez más incómoda y menos dormida ante la intrusión que estaban cometiendo en su descanso.... así que decidido se acomodó sobre la frágil humanidad de la bella durmiente de turno.

Pasó sus manos tras la espalda de la chica, el contacto de su intimidad con la suave tela de sus bragas lo estaba excitando a niveles insospechados, inclusive con el uso del preservativo.

Sintió los senos de ella estrecharse con su pecho y saltar inquietos ante un movimiento que él había empezado a ocasionar sobre ella, sin embargo el rostro de él se volvió lleno de enojo y frustración.

- Maldición - gritó molesto, se levantó de inmediato y caminó furioso hacia la ventana golpeándola fuertemente.

Jamás le había pasado, jamás le había alguna persona ocasionado eso, le había dado en el punto más bajo de él como hombre y como persona.

El se había corrido antes de tomarla, no pudo soportar el nivel de excitación que le ocasionaba y los fluidos que pensaba dejar escapar cuando estuviera dentro de ella, estaban regados estrechos al preservativo.

Sacó el preservativo y lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa para deshacerse de la evidencia, se vistió molesto, encolerizado y se sentó en la cama nuevamente mientras le tomaba el rostro de ella sin cuidado.

Sacó una pequeña pastilla y la introdujo en su boca, se acercó a los labios de ella, tapó la nariz de Sakura y la introdujo con su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su garganta y se aseguró que la consumiera, se alejó y se acomodó la corbata con cuidado.

- Aunque me molesta lo que ha sucedido hoy - dijo con socarronería - no es tan divertido si no eres consciente , estás tan ebria que ni siquiera lo recordarías y esa no es mi intención Sakura - metió su mano hasta que nuevamente tomó su miembro y untándose los dedos de semen delineó los labios de ella y los introdujo en su boca, luego le dio un beso que tranquilizó la molestia anteriormente ocasionada - ahora puede decirse que si dejé algo mío en tu interior - y soltó una carcajada - va a ser tan divertido de ahora en adelante.

Le vistió nuevamente, subió la parte superior de su vestido, bajó la falda y el acomodó la manta con cuidado, mientras lo hizo notó las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo, mordidas y chupones en el cuello, morados y marcas en sus pechos y unas cuantas marcas en su cintura, eso sin contar otras en las piernas.

- Puedo decir que es todo un reto, algo tan simple como meterte la verga, zorra - dijo calmadamente - pero no todo está perdido, va a ser tan divertido verte rogar por un poco de lo que tengo en mi poder y ser testigo de primera mano, de cómo te entregas a mi por tu propia voluntad - y saliendo de la habitación sonriendo como el sabía, como todo un sádico y perverso - aunque no lo desees - y salió muy satisfecho.

Pensaba hacerlo de una forma tan simple, cojérsela, dejarla tirada y no volverla a ver jamás, pero tenerla atada a sus caprichos era algo que no podía negarse, más si tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta dando una última mirada a su obra, cuando una mano se posó en la espalda, reaccionó de inmediato tomando al intruso y dejándolo preso entre la pared y él.

- Suéltame cabrón que soy yo - dijo Sasori divertido - o el sexo de pone tan de malas.

- Puede decirse que he conseguido un nuevo juguete que me va a dar horas de diversión personalizada ¿Dónde está Gaara? - dijo el implicado mientras dejaba en libertad al cómplice que sonreía como sólo él sabía.

- Creo que se está cogiendo a la cumpleañera en la habitación de al lado - soltando una carcajada.

- Pero que cabrón - dijo Sasuke mientras reía - su padre jura que es una inocente creatura - y pasó el brazo por el hombro de Sasori - ¿Sabes Sasori? - y esperó la aprobación para continuar - ni cuenta se dio de lo que le hice, y va a venir a mis brazos pidiendo más.

- Pero ¿Te la cogiste? - preguntó sonriendo - o preferiste verla rogar por su castidad cuando te la cojas por completo.

- ¿Tú que crees cabrón?

- Pero que cerdo Sasuke. Yo prefiero que ellas se encarguen de todo y no lidiar con una virgencita reprimida - terminó algo contrariado.

- Te falta vivir un poco más amigo - y mostrando las pastillas de las cuales una había sido ingerida por Sakura sin saberlo - ella estoy seguro, vendrá a mi.

- Cabrón ¿La piensas poner de puta en tus bares? - respondió intrigado.

- No, claro que no, he decidido que quiero una puta personal. Sólo eso.

Las cosas se iban a poner mal, la verdad Sasuke sabía como llegar cada vez más bajo, el problema era que experimentara con alguien que en verdad no había hecho algo para merecerlo.

* * *

Ella era una mujer hermosa y en especial, no era una mojigata. Todo fue como a él le gusta, justo en el punto ** ¿Quieres coger?** le dijo el mientras le apretaba una nalga y le daba un beso profundo, la respuesta fue que la mano de ella se introdujo en su pantalón y empezó a acariciar su miembro.

Era una completa salvaje, tal como a él le gustaban y ahora sobre él, completamente desnuda y con los cabellos revueltos y con las zonas íntimas juntas se le había despertado la necesidad de tomarla nuevamente.

Empezó a mover las caderas, buscando un roce con ella, le había funcionado bien porque rápidamente estaba listo para consumar sus deseos, se colocó sobre ella aprisionándole contra la cama y con un beso le despertó con cuidado.

Ella sonrió al verlo en un estado que era sexualmente deplorable, es decir, necesitado de ella, le respondió abriendo las piernas y él entró en ella sin vacilación o cuidado, los dos eran salvajes y el sexo duro de su preferencia.

Hace dos meses que estas situaciones se repetían, podría decirse que estaban por lo menos atados a una cama, aunque en el fondo las cosas se estaban volviendo algo serias.

A ella le molestaba verlo con otras chicas y lo mismo sucedía con él, en verdad las cosas habían cambiado y ya no frecuentaban a otras personas, cuando el sol se ocultaba ellos se encontraban y así como hace unas horas, como hace unos momentos dejaban que cada uno se aprovechara del otro.

La respiración se volvió agitada, el roce los volvió locos, él se movía como un poseso y en su boca reposaba uno de los senos de ella.

Un suspiro y el sudor de sus cuerpos denotó que las cosas habían terminado. Se abrazaron y ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti - confió él algo dudoso.

- Pues es un problema, porque yo siento lo mismo - y terminó de abrazándolo con ternura - creo que el club Sasuke Uchiha te va a sacar de la lista de miembros principales.

- Podría soportarlo si el precio son mucha noches como ésta - sonrió Gaara.

- Esto no es nada querido - dijo Ino - pueden ser mucho mejores - y se envolvieron en una sábana, para descansar un poco de tan ajetreada noche.

* * *

Jamás había sentido un dolor de cabeza de esa magnitud, no debió aceptar el reto de Neji.

- Bastardo - se dijo al levantarse con mucho cuidado del piso en donde había pasado una noche de perros - tengo que ver a Sakura, debe estar algo maltrecha por los tragos.

Caminó tambaleando por los pasillos, eran ya las seis de la mañana y la luz le opacaba la visión, no le era recomendado beber en esas cantidades, pero al demonio se dijo.

Muchos de los invitados estaban dormidos en las mismas condiciones que él y afortunadamente el "invitado especial" ya no estaba, menos sus amigos.

Si existiera una forma para definir el estado en que se encontraba era "INMUNDO".

Llegó sin pena ni gloria a puerta de la habitación y allí estaba ella, dormida, tal como la dejó, se tranquilizó, porque mientras caminaba, pudo sentir en su alma un deje preocupación al saber que Uchiha estaba cerca, no le confiaba nada a una persona como él.

Pero al verla tranquila las cosas se calmaban en su interior.

- Por un momento mientras estaba borracho, pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda querida - y acomodándole los cabellos le movió con cuidado - ¡Sakura! Despierta ahora - continuó - debes ir a la clínica por tu hermano.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco contrariada, estaba por decirlo adolorida y con imágenes soñadas muy extrañas en su cabeza, durante la noche sintió su cuerpo aprisionado contra la cama y ahora se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Colocó una mano en su frente y se sintió mareada, tenía los labios resecos y al tratar de mojar su boca con su lengua, sintió un sabor extraño que le hizo querer vomitar.

- No estas bien - dijo Sai- yo te llevo a la clínica por tu hermano y paso a mis clases, vamos Sakura que debes ver de tu hermano.

- Si, sólo espérame - y abrazándose lentamente - es que me siento algo extraña.

- Es la resaca querida, sólo la resaca - terminó SAI - más tarde estarás bien.


	6. Síntomas

**CAPÍTULO 6 – SÍNTOMAS**

**Minerva0924**

Buenas las tengan mis amigos…ahora para la quinta entrega de **SÁDICO Y PERVERSO**, les traigo un capítulo llamado **SÍNTOMAS** y en el transcurso sabrán las razones para ello…….es posible que aquí todos tengan síntomas …por cosas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo síntomas…

En verdad que cada vez me sorprende el nivel de maldad de emana ese hombre ¿Será que alguien lo puede detener?.....

Además, de que se trataría esa extraña pastilla….

Todo eso y mucho más……………aquí!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Estaba recostada en el césped, justo entre el campo de rugby y las instalaciones de la piscina, bajo una pequeña construcción que le evitaba ser visible a quienes pasaban por esos lugares.

Ser estudiante de medicina tenía sus ventajas, podía saber que estaba, o mejor, que no estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles desde hace dos semanas.

En realidad se trataba de:

Más de 37 grados centígrados…. eso lo supo al tocar su frente nuevamente, luego de 40 veces, durante el día.

Sudoración excesiva a lo normal y que no podría ser causada por el deporte realizado en los últimos minutos, ya que a duras penas había dado dos vueltas a las canchas de rugby, en una forma muy deplorable y vergonzosa, si se puede decir.

Antes que entraran a realizar las prácticas los integrantes del equipo en la Universidad, entre ellos la estrellita del campus, Sasuke, con sus amigos, ella estaba saliendo agonizantemente.

Sólo los dejó pasar y se acomodó en un pequeño escondite descubierto hace pocos meses, uno del cual sólo sabían ella y Sai.

Estaba tan ansiosa, que no soportó la clase de morfología, ya que imaginó a los cadáveres hablándole acerca de todo, cosa que fue terriblemente espantosa, y el color azulado de su rostro permanecía desde la mañana, al igual que el rostro de burla de sus compañeros al saber sus pensamientos.

**-Vete **le dijo el profesor muy molesto antes de notar que en verdad no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, luego le siguió un **Te ves mal, Sakura. Tómate la tarde niña, **si que estaba dándose pena ella misma en estos momentos.

- Haghhh – sugirió su boca en un descuido – Hugh – ahora repetía afanosa y el verde pasto fue cubierto por el vómito de la joven y un sollozo fue la reacción seguida – no entiendo que pasa – y se volvió a tirar justo donde estaba, para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Cerró los ojos muy despacio escrutando en sus recuerdos las posibles causas a su malestar, pero, en verdad no existían, era gracioso, con sus conocimientos médicos, lo único que se le ocurría era un posible embarazo, pero considerando las cosas no sería posible.

- ¿Y si esa noche pasó algo? – volvió a repetir sintiéndose un poco más agitada y perdiendo un poco el control de su cerebro y de su cuerpo.

Le brotó un temblor y la ansiedad se apoderó nuevamente de sus pensamientos - ¿si esa noche pasó algo y no lo recuerdo? - y se colocó las manos en la frente golpeándola no muy fuerte, ya que cada pequeño movimiento sobre ella, le implicaba un dolor insoportable - no - respiró profundamente - Sai jamás me tocaría un cabello sin mi permiso. El es un caballero. No es como él - terminó para voltear el rostro y ver en la cancha a un montón de hombres golpeándose como animales, haciéndose daño y gritando como salvajes - ese en verdad es su ambiente - y soltó una risita contenida ante semejantes preocupaciones.

Sin embargo en su mente repetía las imágenes de su cuerpo algo atrofiado sin alguna razón, algo lastimado en el cuello, en los pechos o en las piernas.

Pensó en su momento que sería resultado de unos momentos calientes con Sai, pero, jamás pensó que las cosas hubiesen pasado a mayores, igual él también estaba muy borracho. Por lo menos se hubiesen despertado juntos en la mañana y ella estaba completamente vestida.

Se complicaba ahora, con esos malestares que no le dejaban siquiera cuando estaba en la clínica cuidando a Naruto.

**Dos semanas , **dijo el doctor, tan sólo dos semanas hace una, es decir, en una semana se acababa el dinero y gracias a su estado no había podido trabajar con todas ganas posibles para conseguir la mayor cantidad de ingresos para permitir una prórroga a lo inevitable.

- No podré salvarlo - empezó a sollozar volteando el rostro contra la pared y dando la espalda a los ruidosos juegos de los machos alfa.

Las semanas que habían pasado desde la fiesta, Sai había salido de viaje con sus padres al extranjero y ella había quedado completamente sola afrontando sus problemas.

La noche no es buen momento para dormir en los campos verdes del campus, aunque se trataba de una universidad, se corrían los mismos peligros que afuera. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero su compañera de cuarto no podría verla en esas condiciones.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó una voz muy conocida para ella, pero no podría ser sincera esa preocupación que se denotaba mientras se recostaba a su lado sin cuidado, justo al lado opuesto a sus vómitos – vaya si estás vuelta nada – siguió diciendo muy despacio, volteándose hacia ella y apoyándose con un codo para no perderle de vista.

Notó los labios de la chica resecos, las mejillas sonrojadas por una segura fiebre, los cabellos desordenados por su rostro y el cuerpo desplazado por el suelo con incomodidad, una incomodidad que él recibía con beneplácito.

La camisa de hacer deporte empapada de sudor y los cortos se acomodaban a su silueta en forma muy sensual para su gusto.

En sus ojos apareció nuevamente la necesidad de culminar ese capricho que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

Por su parte ella, le miró a los ojos sabiendo que sus intenciones no eran la mejores. ¿Cómo era posible que le temiera a un hombre que no le llevaba más de algunos mese de vida? ¿Cómo era posible que lograra intimidarla de esa forma? Todo empezó tan sencillo y con el tiempo siguió el comportamiento de una bola de nieve, creciendo y creciendo al punto de ser casi una avalancha.

Eso era Sasuke Uchiha sobre su cuerpo enfermo, una avalancha que le azotaba la humanidad.

- No creo ese tono de preocupación, Sasuke – y tratando de levantarse siguió diciendo con la voz un poco débil – no eres un buen samaritano, eso lo tengo claro, y la verdad, no es tu problema – pero se sintió desfallecer y terminó apoyándose sin querer en el pecho del susodicho, quien al sentirla, le tomó la mano y la atrajo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Cerró los ojos y aspirando como si de un perfume se tratara continuó muy tranquilamente.

- Pero, déjame decirte, en verdad estoy muy preocupado – continuó con falsa pose de indignado – tan preocupado que tengo la solución a tus dolores - y la dejó escapar de su agarre.

Y entonces alejando el tacto de él, se acomodó nuevamente al no encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y le arremetió.

- Y ¿Cuál se supone que es la solución a mis dolores? – le retó pensando en que sólo alardeaba. Además que en su delirio pensaba en la posibilidad de que Sasuke le ofreciera un remedio a sus dolores.

Cómo le gustaba, sentía el poder en sus manos y ella estaba rendida, debido a esa pequeña molestia física ocasionada por el mismo hace unas semanas.

Cada día se había encargado de proporcionarle una pequeña dosis a la mujer que tenía entre ojos..

En su botella de agua..

En los refrescos de su refrigerador…

En el hospital mientras visitaba a su hermano..

Todo el terreno fue cubierto y en el tiempo transcurrido, ella, Sakura se había convertido en una consumidora de sustancias prohibidas más, enganchada a sus deseos, una más sin que ella lo supiera y eso le divertía de sobremanera.

Podría decir entonces que ella le necesitaba para estar tranquila, aunque en realidad necesitaba 25 gramos cada 24 horas por algún medio de consumo.

Sonrió al verle totalmente dependiente, por lo menos su voluntad estaba a punto de ser quebrada ..

Porque los consumidores de drogas son unos pobres dependientes de él … por lo menos en la universidad .. Y cuando caían en sus manos, terminaban haciendo todo … absolutamente todo lo que él les pedía…

- Estás enferma y tengo una medicina que termina con ese malestar que te aqueja – terminó con la seriedad de todo un profesional en medicina, mientras sacaba de sus pantalones una pequeña botella y unas pastillas del tamaño de un chicle masticable.

Ella le vio con incredulidad y asombro, ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Él jamás podría ofrecerle algo que calmara su malestar.

- Y ahora ¿Acaso formulas a todos en la universidad? – y soltando una risita de diversión – jamás me tomaría algo irresponsablemente, menos si es de tu parte, por favor déjame sola y no pierdas tu tiempo. No me siento en las mejores condiciones para tus bromas, Sasuke. Por favor, te lo pido, dame chance y déjame descansar hoy - cerrando los ojos resignada a la presencia del joven quien parecía no poder escucharla.

- Llevas dos horas recostada en el césped y ¿En verdad quieres quedarte sola? Podría aparecer un hombre malo y quizás, no se, hacerte cosas que no quieras – sacando una pastillita y colocándola en su boca. Se la pasó con un sorbo de agua y le fue a dar una a ella, si no se la tomaba por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

Ella, sin notar la intenciones del muchacho, le golpeó la mano, cuando trataba de alcanzar su boca y arrojó la pastilla al césped, y se levantó con cuidado, aunque la cabeza le estallara.

- El hombre malo de la noche ya está junto a mí, así que si no has tratado de hacer algo abusivo contra mi persona, me puedo sentir tranquila. Adiós.

Entonces en un momento de descuido, él se acomodó tras ella, pasó la mano por su cintura y con la otra le colocó otra pastilla en la boca.

- ¿Qué harías por calmar eso que te aqueja pequeña Sakura? - y le acercó su pecho a la espalda, colocando la quijada en el suave cuello que le embriagaba y le despertaba aquello que le habían enseñado desde chico, perversión - hazme caso y tómate esta medicina.

- Sasuke, de verdad - y tratando de alejarse - si me sigues acosando, voy a parar a un hospital, porque estoy algo enferma - y se desvaneció un poco en los brazos que la aprisionaban. Pero la pastilla fue directo a su estómago en un descuido.

Sintió que pasó una eternidad y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en césped, acostada en el pecho de su némesis.

Se alejó de inmediato por temor a que la lastimara, pero se sintió extrañamente aliviada, la fiebre había disminuido, el sudor desapareció y sus sentidos estaban completamente despiertos.

La reacción de él fue, una simple carcajada llena de completa satisfacción y burla en contra de ella.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? - gritó ella molesta, levantándose rápidamente para ir a su cuarto, debían ser casi las 10 de la noche y no le agradaba la compañía. Además de no entender lo que acontecía.

- Si algún día te vuelves a sentir enferma - comentó mientras se acercaba a ella - sólo tienes que venir a mi - y tratando de tocar el rostro de Sakura - pero el precio es muy alto, estas medicinas no se pueden regalar sin algo a cambio.

- No es posible es sólo una coincidencia, no puede ser debido a esas pastillas que me siento mejor - comentó ella cuestionándose la naturaleza del medicamento suministrado, aunque en verdad, si se sentía mucho mejor - al menos que sea .. - y abriendo los ojos ante la respuesta que se asomó en su cerebro - ¡Me drogaste! - gritó y se abalanzó al pecho para golpearle, pero no ocasionaba más que gracia al muchacho - los síntomas, todo lo que me pasaba eran las malditas evidencias de una adicción a las drogas - y ahora cayendo al piso agarrando su cabeza con fuerza - Oh, por Dios - y dejando escapar una lagrima adicional - por Dios. Si se enteran me van a expulsar. Dios mío, eso no puede pasar, tengo que terminar mi carrera para curar a mi hermano - ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke. Ahora le miraba con miedo y le gritaba - No quiero pensar que tienes algo que ver con mi estado.

- Pero cómo se te ocurre. Ahora volviendo a tu pequeño vicio. Vamos, querida - dijo él suavemente mientras se colocaba a la altura de ella, que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención ida en sus preocupaciones. Así tomándole el rostro y limpiando las lágrimas - yo no voy a decir nada, tu no vas a decir nada ¿Quién puede decírselo a los decanos? - fue entonces para terminar de clavar sus dagas de veneno en su víctima - además, podremos llegar a un trato.

Ella se alejó del él, inmediatamente. Los mechones sobre su rostro le cubrían los verdes ojos ahora llenos de terror.

- Un trato - susurró temiendo un trato con su némesis - Esto no es verdad - siguió - soy una persona sana, no tomo nada indebido y esto no puede estar pasando - pero entonces, él la tomó de los brazos y le gritó con fuerza sus convicciones.

- Es la completa realidad, asúmelo. Eres una simple drogadicta y necesitas cada cierto tiempo tu medicina. Pero, los regalos se acabaron - y acercándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la curvas de su anatomía con deleite y emoción - si quieres alguna más, para que no te vuelvas sentir mal, tienes que pagar - y dejando salir un brillo de magnificencia - son 100 dólares.

- ¿100 dólares? - se cuestionó ella, aún sin haber procesado que él la había llamado drogadicta - eso es mucho dinero. Yo no puedo pagarlo.

Victoria.

Sasuke Uchiha, había conseguido su victoria suciamente, la tenía en sus manos y estaba su voluntad completamente quebrada, allí sollozando. Y el aprovechando la situación, comenzó a tocar por debajo de la camisa su espalda desnuda con deleite.

No sabía si era más débil ella, por estar conociendo una adicción que no causó o él quien tocaba temblorosamente cada parte de ella.

Eso lo reconocía ahora él, sabía muy bien que era cruel y que los escrúpulos no le eran agradables. Pero allí, estaba temblando, por un simple contacto. La maldijo y nuevamente supo, que para destruir lo que no le gustaba de si mismo, debía destruirla a ella. Tal como la primera vez que la vio en la Universidad, desde el primer día, sintió en su pecho, algo cálido y le molestó, así que tomándola fuertemente de los hombros, le miró con rabia y desprecio.

- Oh, ¿No tienes dinero? - y colocando la mano en su frente - bueno, la otra opción es que puedes dejar que te folle - mirándola justo a los ojos y en las últimas palabras le acompañó un sonido tembloroso de deseo por ella, algo que la asustó- ahora, en este lugar - y le apretó las nalgas acercar sus partes íntimas, haciendo que Sakura temblara y se sintiera completamente mal. Podía notar una erección en los pantalones de Sasuke y se había empezado a frotar en contra de ella, mientras ella no creía lo que le pasaba.

No era una salvaje, pero no permitiría que Sasuke le lastimara……

Un sonido que volteó el rostro del susodicho se escuchó en las cercanías.. ….

Una mejilla se volvió color carmín.. ….. Al igual que sus ojos.

Un cuerpo, se abalanzó en contra de uno algo más delicado, atrapándola entre el piso y él mismo, le levantó la camisa dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

- Cerdo - le gritó furiosa tratando de quitarlo - se muy bien la solución a esto. Las drogas se pueden sacar de mi organismo, no es una sentencia de muerte.

- Debes estar tan apretadita, que no puedo esperar a que vengas a mi, algo me dice que tu enfermedad no es fácil de curar - le susurró en el oído mientras le sostenía un seno sin cuidado. Le ocasionaba vergüenza y rabia tenerlo de esa manera, pero él no sabía de respeto.

Respeto.

- Tengo novio - gritó llorando - cuando Sai venga, te va a dar una paliza, maldito pervertido.

- Ese remedo de hombre - y le soltó el agarre sobre el seno - no podría hacerte sentir nada de esto - y bajó la mano para meterla entre sus cortos, mientras trataba de acariciar con descaro las partes íntimas de Sakura, pero ella apretó sus piernas a tiempo para evitar que él la tocara sin pudor.

- Maldita sea - gritó Sasuke ya molesto - ¿Por qué te niegas al placer que te ofrezco? - y le abrió las piernas a la fuerza, se acomodó entre ellas y colocando sus manos sobre las muñecas le aprisionó y evitó cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Eso no es placer - le contestó - eso es violación. Quieres demostrar que eres mas fuerte que yo, sometiéndome a tus bajezas - y cerrando los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas - ¡Que yo no soy alguna puta Sasuke! - y dejó de luchar en contra de quien ahora se desabrochaba el pantalón - ¿Acaso no puedes con tus amiguitas? ¿No eres un hombre con ellas y tienes que hacerme esto? - temblando al sentir el abdomen de ese hombre sobre el suyo.

Palabras peligrosas, pero efectivas, Sasuke se calmó y se abrochó nuevamente los pantalones.

- No será necesario Sakura - dijo calmado mientras le soltaba y le acomodaba la ropa. Ella pensaba que estaba loco, actuaba como si fuera un bipolar, se descontrolaba y luego retomaba el control - tu misma vendrás a que te folle, cuando veas que no tienes escapatoria. Y ese día no me voy a contener, te voy a coger por todas partes y te vas a sentir como toda una puta por querer más - y bajando al rostro de una paralizada del miedo, le besó con una delicadeza opuesta a sus palabras - cuando lo quieras hacer o lo necesites, ya sabes el precio, aunque en verdad es un regalo para ti, pobretona.

- Eso nunca …. - dijo para ella.

- Te voy a estar esperando - y riendo mientras se alejaba - muy ansioso.


	7. Dolor

**CAPÍTULO 7 - DOLOR**

**Hola mis amigos … para esta séptima entrega de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO, les traigo un capítulo llamado DOLOR, porque cada uno de los personajes tiene un dolor … en especial un personaje muy tierno en este fic …**

* * *

Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre la baranda del jardín, una tras otra, justo frente al apartamento de ella.

Pasaba de vez en cuando las manos por sus ojos para limpiarlas y no parecer débil ante la puta vida, como decía cada vez que podía insultarla.

Llevaba sentado toda la tarde y no se atrevía a aproximarse por lo menos a 2 metros de distancia, porque en verdad no sabría como decirle las cosas.

Prefirió verla pasar varias veces llevando cosas, cargando libros y esconderse cuando salió a trabajar.

Igual que cuando llegó de ese sucio lugar vendiendo hamburguesas.

- ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer sin mi? - y riendo ante el cinismo que tenía la vida para con él, empezó a dar los pasos que lo llevarían justo a ella, pero un pequeño dolor de cabeza le detuvo - maldita sea - y deteniéndose justo a tres pasos de la puerta golpeó la pared más cercana a su mano derecha.

Una pared que tenía una lata con un borde muy filoso, una pared que le abrió una herida en el puño y miró al cielo, mientras gotas de sangre recorrían los dedos que en muchas ocasiones acarició la suave piel nívea de la chica que iba a ser su esposa.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y unos ojos se abrieron llenos de lágrimas también.

- Mi amor - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba con desespero - no sabes cuánto te extrañé - y abrazándolo nuevamente - las cosas no están muy bien y yo te he extrañado demasiado ¿Mi vida?.

- Sakura- dijo Sai bajando la mirada al piso - tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - y soltándolo para dar la vuelta a otro lado - te vas y no me contestas las llamadas y ahora me dejas con un beso y un abrazo en el aire ¿Algo malo pasa? - y le volteó mirar nuevamente ya con un reclamo en la mirada.

- Sakura - contestó él para interrumpirla.

Le deseaba contar que en verdad era el hijo único de una familia muy pudiente y que estos días en el extranjero estaban buscando una cura para su enfermedad, así gastara todo su dinero, no le importaba si le daba una esperanza para estar con ella.

La última esperanza regalada por un médico Alemán …

Una cura que no había llegado, luego de tanta espera.

Una cura que nunca sería para él, porque habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Su caso no era favorable.

Si todo en la vida se pudiese definir en lo que fuese favorable y no, las cosas podrían ser muy simples, pero también muy injustas.

Favorable esto …………..

Favorable aquello …

Desfavorable esto ………….

Desfavorable aquello………………….

Desfavorable su vida … por lo menos en el día de hoy ..

Le era muy desfavorable todo ..

La tendencia era de caída últimamente.

- Basta Sai - y tomándole la mano lastimada con cuidado - estás herido y debo curarte.

- No es necesario, hay cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar ahora.

- Más que esa herida abierta. No creo irresponsable, estás lastimado y actúas como si no te doliera. Pero que machito me saliste, amigo. Ante mí te puedes quejar de vez en cuando, para eso me voy a casar contigo, para aguantarte de vez en cuando.

- Sakura - le detuvo subiendo un poco la voz - estoy muriendo.

El tiempo se detuvo, la miradas fueron al piso y un corazón de rompió de dolor. El aire rondó los alrededores con un suave desfile armónico entonando una canción de muerte y duelo.

- ¿Cómo así que te estás muriendo? - y lanzándose en contra de él para cobijarlo en un abrazo - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo? - luego lo abofeteó y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le volvió a abrazar.

El también la abrazó … tenía fuerzas para eso …

* * *

- Madre - susurró el joven con rostro serio y frío - No debiste dejar que ese hombre te lastimara de esa manera. Eras tan orgullosa, tan fuerte .. Eras la mujer más hermosa que yo he podido ver sobre la tierra - Cerró entonces los ojos y luego de pensar un momento y dejar soltar una pequeña sonrisa - ella se parece un poco a ti. Es altanera y algo gritona. Tal como tu. Pero yo no se actuar frente a ella, sólo se hacer daño y más daño, tal como me lo hago a mí. Pero sin importar lo que pase, todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer, es porque quiero que ella me pertenezca a mí y nadie más - caminó un poco hasta tocar el rostro en el retrato - sólo a ti te puedo decir que yo le quiero para mí.

- Así no se hacen las cosas y menos con las mujeres Sasuke - le habló una voz al lado, con paternalismo reconocible para él.

- Hermano - susurró mientras recuperaba la compostura - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cerca Itachi? - le contestó ahora más fuerte y tratando de sonar serio. No la basura que se sentía hace unos momentos.

- Lo suficiente para saber que estas enamorado de una mujer - y mientras miraba al techo del estudio continuó - no sabes cuanto me alegro. Espero que sea una buena chica y te animes a formar una familia - así que soltando una débil carcajada siguió - pero conociéndote apuesto a que ya lo echaste a perder ¿O me equivoco?

- Ella no me quiere - suspiró resignado para dejarse caer en un sofá viejo de cuerpo, reliquia de la familia.

- Pero ¿A ti quién te quiere Sasuke? - pasó la mano por la espalda del hermano menor y continuó - a veces lo dudo yo también y eso es mucho.

- Vamos Itachi. Que no estoy de bromas hoy. Ella no quiere ceder ante mi. Me huye y me trata como si no fuese nadie.

- Cierto - bufó Itachi divertido - pero si estamos hablando del feroz Sasuke Uchiha, el pleno reflejo de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha a su edad - las palabras mencionadas sobresaltaron un poco la calma disimulada por el joven.

- Acaso encuentro un pequeño tono de arrepentimiento de tu pasado en esas palabras recién mencionadas por ti - y se levantó hasta el mayor - no me vengas con esos cuentos de historias pasadas - e hizo el ademán de salir del estudio.

- Te voy a contar una historia Sasuke - y el aludido se devolvió cansino al sofá, ya sabía lo que sucedía si lo ignoraba. Significarían unos cuantos golpes - hace varios años, cuando tenía tu edad, estaba en la misma Universidad en que estás ahora. Vale que le puedes preguntar a los prefectos sobre mi, pueden dar fe mi comportamiento y créeme no te llegaba ni a los talones hermanito. Era como tú, un completo idiota.

Las palabras empezaron a molestar a Sasuke quien se quiso levantar de inmediato pero las palabras de su hermano lo detuvieron nuevamente como amenaza a la desobediencia.

- Allí, conocí a una mujer muy bonita. Era la más hermosa de toda la Universidad y era el polo completamente opuesto a mi, dedicada, noble, caritativa y realmente era my guapa. Yo tenía 25 y ella 23, nos íbamos ya a graduar, ella de bellas artes y yo de medicina.

- Tú - gritó Sasuke sin creerlo - medicina. Estás loco, nunca supe que hubieses estudiado medicina.

- Cállate Sasuke - pero el menor sólo colocó la mano en su quijada en una clara señal de aburrimiento - si te aburro puedes ir a acabar de joderte la vida, de lo contrario escucha.

- Vale, vale - suspiró - lo siento, es que pareces contar una historia para chicas y esas en verdad - sonriendo - me aburren.

- Eres irremediable - pero aclarando la voz continuó - ella, jamás me miró siquiera para reprocharme los malos tratos que le daba a su novio. Con el tiempo mi obsesión por ella aumentó de una forma que aún no comprendo hermano. La seguía y muchas de mis mejores fantasías sexuales fueron con ella. Con el tiempo la realidad de mi cabeza con la mundo se hicieron una sola y no lo soporté más, la perversión se adueñó de mi por completo.

- A qué te refieres Itachi - le preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

- Ella era tan hermosa, que quería fuera mía, así tuviese que tomarla como fuera, a las buenas o a las malas.

- Estabas obsesionado, eso es todo - y sonriendo nuevamente - eso no es un pecado para nosotros, la tomas y ya ¿ O no nos enseñó eso papá?

- No Sasuke - le corrigió Itachi - yo la amaba, pero la única expresión que nuestro padre me enseñó fue a través del cuerpo, no del alma. Como tú, no sabía que existían otras maneras menos placenteras por el momento pero más placenteras en el largo plazo.

- Vaya menuda idiotez me cuentas - comentó - ¿y eso a mí en que me afecta?.

- No te hagas Sasuke. Te he visto, lo he visto en tus ojos. Tienes un deseo desenfrenado por ella. La lujuria te delata, tus pupilas reflejan lo que es ella y no te vas a poder controlar.

- Bueno y si fuera eso ¿Qué? - le recriminó Sasuke - la obligo a dormir conmigo y ya. Tarde o temprano le va a terminar gustando y me va a pedir más. Eso es lo que siempre pasa. Luego será mi amante - pero Itachi continuó ignorando sus comentarios.

- Esa noche, ella estaba con un vestido beis hasta las rodillas, caminaba divertida por las callejuelas de la Universidad y él estaba con ella, rodeando su cintura con sus asquerosas manos.

Ese hombre que me había arrebatado su amor y su cuerpo.

No podía dormir pensando que ella compartía su cama, que él le tocaba con su permiso.

Aún cuando para mí no existía una mirada.

Mandé a mis amigos a que los acorralaran en un callejón entre varios edificios y a él le golpearon hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

Allí en el piso con sus ojos llenos de terror le veían solo a ella, mientras yo me acercaba a mi presa totalmente envuelto en una capa de locura que aún llevo conmigo en ocasiones cuando lo recuerdo.

Ellos se fueron, porque él quedó totalmente paralizado y no se podía mover para protegerla, pero yo no tuve piedad y mucho menos lucidez.

Estaba con sus largos cabellos arrojada sobre el hombre y mis manos le soltaron el fuerte agarre. Te puedo decir con total sinceridad que me ha costado romper más ese agarre que el que me ofrecen algunos hombres en ocasiones por negocios.

La tiré al piso y le rompí el vestido dejándola a mi merced, y allí sin algún cuidado la besé y la mordí con fuerza por todos los lugares prohibidos para mi en esos años de Universidad.

La desnudé por completo y bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces Sasuke.

- Esto es asqueroso Itachi - dijo Sasuke, arrugando el rostro por las escenas en su cerebro - no quiero saber como te follas a una nena, para eso yo ya me sé la historia, en mi propia piel tengo el testigo para saber como funcionan esas cosas. Es repugnante imaginarte así - y soltó una carcajada divertida.

- Escúchame Sasuke - le gritó Itachi molesto, ocasionando que se callara de inmediato - allí en el piso ella me miró con terror y veía como miraba a ese hombre con temor, pero él no podía defenderla. Lo miré a él y al saber que podía ver todo lo que pasaba le grité furioso, le reclamé por haberme robado lo que más quería en la vida. Luego, le dije que ella sería mía, luego que se lo dije, la penetré sin cuidado. Allí me dí cuenta que ella era virgen, que él no la había tocado y que el máximo contacto que tuvieron ellos se reducía a lo que yo mismo veía en las calles. La miré, lleno de locura y demencia, le besé, ella se dejó, porque no ofrecía alguna resistencia luego de ver perdidas las cosas. Allí totalmente desquiciado gozando de su cuerpo sin su permiso la violé durante horas, toda la noche. Le hice el amor tantas veces como pudo mi cuerpo en esa noche, porque sabía que al día siguiente iba a pagar las consecuencias. No me importaba. No me importaba, había conseguido tomar lo que creí era mío por derecho, aún sin saber la verdad de las cosas.

- Bueno - le contestó emocionado Sasuke - y eso ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tomaste lo que querías y ella seguro te buscó la noche siguiente ¿O no?

- No Sasuke - siguió Itachi - ella se quitó la vida al día siguiente en su cuarto. Tomó tantas pastillas que su organismo colapsó. El hombre que era su novio murió a consecuencia de los golpes que le dieron mis amigos.

- ¿Y qué sucedió Itachi? - continuó Sasuke - ¿Qué pasó contigo?

- Nadie nunca supo la verdad. Ella y él fueron los únicos testigos y víctimas. La mañana siguiente me enviaron una carta, una de sus mejores amigas me la dio en la noche.

- Dime Itachi ¿Qué decía esa carta?

- En ella, la chica me confesaba que me amaba en secreto y que no se atrevía a confesarlo porque sabía que yo era un chico inalcanzable para ella. Ella me amaba en secreto de una forma que yo no sabía, una forma que yo nunca conocí y que jamás conoceré porque ella está muerta. Yo la maté Sasuke.

- Eso es muy trágico Itachi - pasándose la mano por los cabellos - pero muy estúpido.

- ¿Qué? - le respondió sorprendido ante esas palabras.

- Yo la hubiese llevado a un motel en primer lugar, no le hubiese echo nada en la calle. La hubiera chantajeado poco a poco hasta que por su propia voluntad se hubiera entregado a mi. Luego le haría el amor muchas veces y cuando ella quisiera hacerse daño, yo mismo la dañaría pero dándole placer para que necesitara estar viva. Viva para recibir mis caricias en el día y en la noche.

- Como siempre - habló cansino ahora Itachi - veo que perdí mi tiempo contigo hermano. Espero que no estás planeando hacer eso con esa mujer. Te arrepentirías más adelante hermano, por favor créeme.

- No hermano, ella va a venir a mi y se va entregar por su voluntad. No le quitaré ni una prenda que ella misma no arroje fuera de su cuerpo.

- Yo te creo Sasuke - contestó Itachi - se que tienes las agallas de hacer eso y mucho más, pero luego.

- ¿Qué pasará?

- Pues que la usas, le haces el amor y luego la mujer que tanto te atrae será sólo un recuerdo. Un vil recuerdo de lo que fueron una vez. ¿Acaso no prefieres que ella siga igual de hermosa, bella y que esté dispuesta para ti por su propia voluntad por siempre?

- ¿Un recuerdo? - susurró pensando quedamente.

- Si, Sasuke. Es posible que ella esté por siempre dispuesta a entregarse a ti sin alguna presión y que te ame. Que ella esté dispuesta a morir por ti ¿Acaso no te gusta como suena eso?

- A morir por mi - repitió él - no. Yo no quiero que ella muera.

* * *

Caminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las corredores del hospital.

- Sólo dos días más - le repitió el doctor - es lo máximo que puedo hacer por usted señorita. Y eso porque eres una de las estudiantes de la Universidad. Su hermano debe desconectarse al menos que tenga a tardar dos millones de euros que es lo que cuesta mantener las máquinas por otros cuatro meses, ya que estos deben ser renovados y no se trata del simple servicio.

- Está bien doctor - contestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y soportando una terrible ansiedad que le destrozaba la voluntad cada segundo.

- ¿Se siente bien? - le replicó el hombre - la he visto algo extraña en estas semanas - y creo que debería ver a un doctor.

- Es que me recetaron un medicamento indebido y como debí suspenderlo, estoy sufriendo los síntomas de la abstinencia - suspicazmente le contestó al hombre mayor que había notado con anterioridad los síntomas - es algo molesto y vergonzoso.

- Lo he notado - dijo el hombre - tome este número, es de un amigo doctor que conoce las acciones a seguir para que sea menos doloroso.

- Muchas gracias doctor, le visitaré.

Entró en la habitación, allí estaba Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios resecos. Tomó una toalla y le humedeció la boca con cuidado. Muchos más eran los cuidados necesarios para un hombre como Naruto, movía sus piernas para que se ejercitaran, sus manos, todo él, que había sido un gran deportista. Por eso no perdía al fe, cuando él recuperara la conciencia sería el mismo hombre que fue siempre, el mejor de los hombres.

- Solo dos días ¿no? - escuchó tras ella - no es justo que un hombre del vigor que creo debe tener tu hermano deba morir por falta de dinero ¿No es cierto?

- Claro que no - gritó ella molesta ante la intervención de su Némesis - un hombre como Naruto no merece morir. Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que él se recupere. ¿Me oyes? - y acercándose a el - no me importa.

- Veo que pudiste superar esa pequeña adicción por las drogas. Eres una niña muy mala Sakura - y acercándose un poco le continuó - tienes mucha suerte.

- Si Sasuke - ahora arrogante - no necesito de nada para estar bien más que un cuerpo y mi mente sana.

Tal ves no debió decir que haría lo que fuera, porque Sasuke aprovechó para tomarle la palabra.

- Lo que sea por hacer que tu hermano se cure ¿No es cierto?

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario? Y si. Lo que sea porque él pueda vivir.

- Pues estando de forma. Te doy todo el dinero necesitas a cambio de sexo.

Sakura aguó los ojos con resignación de la rabia por la propuesta, pero no le gritó, porque se enojó con ella misma por escucharlo como si se tratara de una propuesta seria.

- Lo pensaste. Mi hermosa muñequita - dijo el sorprendiéndola - yo también puedo ser un caballero y quiero que por una noche me des el placer que tanto deseo de tu cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo me haces esa propuesta?

- Lo hago, porque lo quiero y tu me lo puedes dar por supuesto.

- No - contestó mirando a su hermano.

- Piénsalo Sakura. No se me hace divertido rasgarte la ropa o algo por el estilo, me agrada más si te entregas a mí por tu propia voluntad.

En lugar de sentir rabia en contra de él, le enfrentó y le cuestionó.

- Sasuke - dijo suavemente, haciendo que él se volteara asombrado al esperar gritos u otras acciones por parte de ella - no entiendo por qué te obsesionaste conmigo desde esa vez en la piscina, cuando me atrapaste en los casilleros, pero yo, créeme, yo estoy enamorada de SAI y no podría dormir contigo porque en verdad yo nunca he .. - y se detuvo al saber lo que iba a decir.

- Tu nunca … - dijo él

- Yo nunca he tenido intimidad con alguna persona.

- ¿Ni siquiera con tu novio?

- No, él me respeta y nunca me ha propuesto tener relaciones.

- Bueno, pues será más gratificante para mí - siguió - ahora además te pongo como condición que tienes que llegar virgen a mi cama, de lo contrario olvídate de tu dinero, luego puedes hacerle el favor a ese engendro.

- No lo llames así - gritó ella - es SAI y es un buen hombre … no como tu .. Perverso.

- Como quieras, tienes un día - continuó - pero ten en cuenta que cuando se me mete una idea en el cerebro no se me sale hasta que la hago realidad. Y tengo unas cuantas ideas contigo preciosa.


	8. Lujuria

**CAPÍTULO 8 - LUJURIA**

**Ha llegado el momento……**

**De una buena vez se acabaron las vueltas en esta historia ….. **

**Tal parece que un solo día no es suficiente para decidir la mejor opción al pensar si debe o no acceder a la proposición de Sasuke, pero lamentablemente el tiempo se acabó y al tener que elegir entre la vida de su hermano y su felicidad o tranquilidad. **

**No le quedaban muchas opciones … …. **

**¿Ustedes qué harían mis amigos lectores? …. **

* * *

Le tocó la frente con cuidado, estaba algo sudado y la fiebre le hacía débil.

Nunca le había visto de esa manera, él era tan fuerte, tan divertido y completamente despreocupado, que verle así era un completo suplicio.

Ella sufría de una forma que no se puede medir. Ella sufría por saber que en sus manos no estaba tampoco la solución a los problemas de Sai… no era útil últimamente, ni para Sai, ni para Naruto y mucho menos para ella misma.

Pero lamentarse no le conducía a nada.

Tuvo que recostarlo en su cama y quitarle la camisa, aún cuando sus protestas fueron mayores a las súplicas de ella. Pero que necio resultó ser Sai. Si se tratara de sólo una gripa sería algo muy divertido, pero la realidad era completamente diferente.

Sólo conservaba los pantalones. La bragueta bajada, dejaba a la vista los boxers color negro que ella le regaló hace un mes, cuando descubrió sin querer en una tarde de visita a su apartamento unos color rosa, gracias a que combinó prendas rojas con blancas el día de lavado.

Como se divirtieron esa tarde, aún más cuando le regaló los que tenía puestos.

Era una disculpa de su parte por ser tan entrometida con la ropa de un chico algo vanidoso y reservado, por lo menos así le dijo ella luego.

Luego que se dieron unos besos en la cama y que él trató por primera vez pasar a segunda base, bajando la falda que ella tenía puesta, pero que ella detuvo con una sonrisa. Él lo comprendió de inmediato y no hubo alguna queja de su parte. Sólo se rió con ella.

Ahora que sabía el filo de amenaza que Sasuke le dejaba en el cuello, hubiese preferido mil veces haber accedido a pasar esa noche con su amado novio. Sin embargo al verle de esa manera, sin camisa y la ropa completamente desarreglada, se sonrojó un poco.

Aún más cuando le pasó la toalla húmeda por el torso desnudo y suave.

No lo había pensado antes, pero él tenía un cuerpo que le hacía sentir ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy atraída. Era algo delgado por practicar tenis, pero cada cosa estaba en su lugar, así decía Ino de los chicos con cuerpo atractivo.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y con cuidado pasó su mano por el pecho descubierto.

Su piel, era tan delicada como una porcelana y su figura atractiva le incitaba cosas que antes no pensó. Cosas como las que le había hecho Sasuke, pero provenientes de él, de su novio.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para sacarlo de su sistema por lo menos por diez minutos, ya que durante todo el día no pudo hacerlo. Sasuke estuvo en su cerebro sin falta, como una risa burlona en su cuello, atormentándola y acosándola en cada momento que se quedaba su mente en blanco o cuando pensaba en Naruto.

Reposaba la cena que ella le había preparado con especial cuidado, pero luego se sintió muy mal, afortunadamente sabía que hacer.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó en la habitación. Ella lo ignoró un momento hasta que abrió los ojos y le vio sonreír como siempre lo había echo.

- Te sientes excitada ¿No es así? - dijo Sai tomando su mano y bajándola hasta su abdomen, lugar en que Sakura se detuvo de inmediato al saber a donde pretendía llevarla el enfermo.

- Sai - dijo ella bajando la mirada y soltándose del agarre, sonrojada por el descubrimiento.

- Quiero hacerte el amor hoy, ahora - le dijo él lleno de deseo.

Pero esas palabras sólo le recordaron a ella que eran las seis de la tarde y que tan solo le quedaban seis horas para darle una respuesta a Sasuke Uchiha.

Una respuesta que implicaba convertirse en una prostituta muy cara, pero una prostituta que salvaría la vida de su amado hermano.

Lo ignoró un momento y luego le mintió.

- Vamos Sai. Estás enfermo - contestó tiernamente - nos casaremos en poco tiempo y te prometo que dejaré que hagas el amor las veces que quieras durante el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Lo prometes? - dijo él resignado, pasando la mano por la cintura de Sakura.

La atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, uno que empezó suave, pero que subió de intensidad poco a poco. Pasó sus manos por dentro de su camisa y luego tomó uno de sus senos con cuidado, pero apenas lo hizo retiró su tacto de inmediato y se disculpó muy molesto consigo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo ella con la respiración algo entrecortada.

- Te vas a casar conmigo sabiendo que me muero - dijo serio - pero, no quiero que lo hagas.

- Pero ¿Acaso lo acabas de decidir mientras me tocabas los senos? - y molesta se acercó a su rostro - vamos Sai, te amo y me caso contigo estés como estés. ¿OK?….

- OK - y dando un suave beso en los labios - cuídate - y se acomodó un poco la ropa - no quiero ponerte nerviosa con mi lindo cuerpo.

- Ohhh - sonrió ella - no podría resistirme.

A tan solo un rato la fiebre le calmó y ella como despedida le dio un beso en frente, luego otro en los labios y un tierno abrazo.

Con la promesa de un pronto encuentro salió de la habitación, porque ella podría darle a Sasuke Uchiha su virginidad, una noche de sexo, él podría abusar de ella y hacerle pasar por un montón de aberraciones, pero ella le amaba por ser como era, un buen hombre. Amaba a Sai sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

Sonrió un poco con la mirada llena de confusión, con los labios resecos, no había probado trago de líquido y había tomado una decisión.

- Señorita Sakura - comentó emocionado el médico - las empresas Uchiha han hecho un donativo para esta ala del hospital. Curiosamente el señor Uchiha se interesó en su hermano al ser un hombre joven y con grandes posibilidades de recuperarse. Así que le tengo la buena noticia, tendrá la posibilidad de permanecer en el hospital el tiempo que necesite, los gastos fueron cubiertos, incluida la asistencia de una enfermera personal.

- Ohh - dijo ella en voz baja - eso ha dicho el señor Uchiha.

- Si señorita - y ahora más emocionado - es usted y su hermano por supuesto, una persona con mucha suerte.

- Con mucha suerte - dijo ella reprimiendo las lágrimas y despidiéndose del doctor, recomendándole que por favor cuidara de Naruto, ya que esta noche no podría ir a visitarlo.

Lo sabía, él había cumplido su palabra como lo había prometido.

El dinero estaba en la cuenta del hospital y ella ahora debía cumplir su parte del trato.

La citó a un lugar asqueroso para su gusto, en donde se vivía una especial actividad nocturna muy emocionante para los que por allí agasajaban algo. Pero esa no era su situación.

Tocó en tres ocasiones la puerta y se retiró tres pasos quizás arrepentida por haber llegado hasta este punto, pero se aferró a una varilla que hacía parte de la reja.

No se daría la oportunidad de salir corriendo, no ahora que Naruto estaba a salvo.

Un joven de cabellos blancos con una mirada muy perversa, más perversa que Sasuke ella juraba le recibió.

- Buenas noches primor - dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza de la forma más morbosa y asquerosa que podría soportar - así que tu eres el juguetico de Sasuke por esta noche - con el dedo le apuntó una habitación ubicada en el fondo del pasillo y mostrando una sonrisa de magnificencia cerró la puerta.

Cerró el único escape a una salida.

Caminó despacio, ¿acaso debía ir corriendo por hacia una condena?.

Por lo menos caminaría despacio por unos instantes para que los pasos se volvieran eternos y de pronto él se aburriera de haberla hecho venir, luego de hacerlo esperar.

A quién creía que engañaba, él la esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Se detuvo frente a un espejo que adornaba el pasillo. Se miró el rostro y abrazó su cintura con cuidado ¿Qué cosa en ella le causaba deseo? Si era como se podía decir una simple chica sin grandes atributos escandalosos que enloquecieran a los hombres, pero por lo visto eso, lo que reflejaba el espejo era suficiente para que Sasuke se enloqueciera.

De pronto en el espejo una imagen se reflejó junto con la suya, bajó la mirada, era él con los ojos rojos llenos de lujuria y deseo, un deseo por ella.

Los dedos de Sasuke le tomaron los cabellos y los alejaron del cuello hasta acomodarlos sobre uno de sus hombros con la delicadeza de un verdadero amante y un beso fue depositado en el cuello desnudo, luego su lengua recorrió el mismo terreno con empeño, luego simplemente alejó la cercanía que había puesto en ella.

Sólo temblaba y apretaba los puños con miedo y resignación. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Pudo respirar nuevamente porque él rompió el contacto.

Loa brazos de Sasuke la rodearon con cuidado y la arrastraron hasta una oscura habitación ubicada precisamente tras el espejo, las luces estaban apagadas y se oían los pasos de él rodearla despacio como si le estudiara en la oscuridad.

Ella no había levantado la mirada y temblaba ante la frustración y desprotección que implicaba la oscuridad.

- Así que viniste - dijo él rompiendo el silencio - ahora la única forma en que puedes salir de este cuarto es si yo lo deseo - acercando su cuerpo al de ella y tomándole de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de ella y apretando sus nalgas con descaro. Luego le soltó el cabello antes amarrado en una coleta. Pasó sus manos tocando toda su humanidad y con un movimiento rápido bajó la cremallera de su falda verde haciendo que esta cayera al piso con rapidez. Ella no pudo reaccionar y resignada trató de alcanzarla en vano.

- Lo sé - dijo ella con voz temblorosa y apretando aún más los puños - pero, eso ya lo he considerado. Si estoy en este asqueroso lugar es porque voy a cumplir mi palabra.

- Me alegra que la tengas, pobretona - y encendió las luces dejando a la vista su presencia. Se avergonzó al notar que estaba en ropa interior y que casi estaba desnuda frente a él, no utilizaba sujetador con esas camisas de tiritas y no se iba a poner en cuidados para satisfacer los caprichos de Sasuke, pero el efecto fue el contrario, ya que a él le pareció divertido verle los senos libres y los pezones notarse aún debajo de la tela.

Ella guardó silencio y sólo observó lo que tenía en frente.

En verdad era un hombre muy apuesto, lástima el alma podrida que lo ocupaba, pensó con cinismo y aún tratando de cubrir la ropa interior.

Estaba casi desnudo, de no ser por una toalla que le cubría la intimidad.

Ella se avergonzó y apartó la mirada de un hermoso cuerpo que parecía tallado en el más fino mármol. Allí, de esta manera, él parecía una estatua griega, hermosa y perfecta, pero todo ello desaparecía con el contacto a sus ojos llenos de perturbación y desenfreno.

Un desenfreno que iba a desparecer con ella, así que asustada dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó con un armario tras de si, luego de enredarse con la faldita antes utilizada.

Él soltó una carcajada burlona al verla y se acomodó sobre una cama finamente decorada con sedas de varios colores y varias almohadas que se regaban bajo el peso del cuerpo que se acaba de acomodar sobre ellas.

Sakura pudo ver el nivel de excitación que él tenía, su miembro resaltaba bajo la toalla y notó como alejó la última tela que cubría su desnudez sin cuidado y totalmente ido en las olas de placer que seguramente le recorrían el cuerpo.

- Así vestida no me sirves - dijo como si nada - no se si tu nivel de virginidad llega a un punto en donde no sabes si para fornicar debes tener la ropa puesta - siguió burlándose de ella - bueno a veces se deja, pero debes descubrir algo en especial.

- Claro que no - le contestó molesta - soy virgen, pero no soy idiota. Además estudio medicina y desde primer semestre se muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas con los hombres y con las mujeres. Pero eso me lleva a una cuestión muy interesante y es que aún desconozco los motivos para ser un objeto de fijación en tu vida.

- Bueno - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos - si yo lo supiera lo hubiese eliminado, pero como no es posible no me queda de otra que satisfacer mis necesidades.

- Sasuke, por favor - dijo como última opción mientras se acercaba a él - no me obligues - soltando un poco en llanto - yo no quiero tener relaciones contigo.

- ¡Quítate la ropa ahora mujercita o llamo para que desconecten desde ahora al insignificante de tu hermano! - le gritó preso de la furia y el deseo, mientras tomaba su pene y lo empezaba a mover de arriba hacia abajo tan solo al verla.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó nuevamente salir lágrimas llenas de dolor y miedo. Tomó los bordes de su camisilla con cuidado y alzando los brazos dejó al descubierto los senos mientras arrojaba la camisa hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, los cubrió con rapidez al ver la reacción de Sasuke con lo mismo.

- Vamos, es toda la ropa Sakura - terminó muy excitado por las acciones torpes y burdas de ella.

- Si quieres que me quite una prenda más deberás quitarla tu mismo maldito pervertido, no me voy a desnudar más para darte gusto. Inclusive he hecho más de lo que se le puede pedir a una mujer a la cual vas a violar.

- Pero linda - susurró Sasuke mientras se levantaba y se acercaba con cuidado - eso no será problema - y sin cuidado la lanzó a la cama en donde antes se encontraba. Los brazos quedaron abiertos tratando de detener la caída y las piernas también para tratar de equilibrarse.

Tonos rojos y negros invadieron la habitación sin reparo. Él se colocó sobre ella y dejó su rostro a tan solo centímetros de la boca de Sakura.

- Bésame - ordenó molesto.

- No - susurró ella con rabia.

- Hazlo o te penetro de una buena vez sin consideración. Porque deberías saber que es muy doloroso cuando una mujer no está lo suficientemente preparada. Tu escoges mujercita necia, con dolor o sin dolor. Aunque en verdad debes saber que te puede doler un poco - sonriendo nuevamente - o eso ¿Acaso no lo aprendiste en tus clases?

Acercó lentamente los labios hasta la boca de Sasuke, él también lo hizo de la misma forma y para sorpresa de ella, le besó con delicadeza y empeño. Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y pasó la lengua por sus labios, luego con cuidado la metió en su boca y le besó posesivamente mientras ella agarraba con fuerza las sábanas de seda que se resbalaban entre sus dedos.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su ropa interior, quiso detenerlo, pero él sometió sus deseos de inmediato. Los dedos de Sasuke se movieron sigilosos entre ella, poco a poco encontraron algo que deseaba y entonces una suave caricia empezó sobre su cuerpo.

Un pequeño gemido escapo a su boca, no dio crédito su ser al sentirse gemir ante el contacto suave y pasional que Sasuke ofrecía a su cuerpo.

- Detente, por favor … - dijo ella suplicante, pero no se convencía de su empeño el causante del placer.

Fueron cuatro movimientos más, suaves cuatro movimientos sobre su intimidad antes que varias olas de placer la embargaran sin cuidado y desenfreno.

- No pareces muy convencida - dijo Sasuke al notar en sus dedos la humedad que ella le dejó en medio del placer. Sacó la mano de donde la había colocado y la dirigió al rostro agitado y sonrosado que se avergonzaba de sus instintos animales y mórbidos recién descubiertos - Sakura - continuó y en un descuido metió los dedos en su boca para que ella hiciera un ademán de asco.

- ¿Qué es eso ? - contestó agitada tratando de alejarse.

- Es tu cuerpo Sakura - y besándole de sorpresa con cuidado le calló un momento más para seguir con lo que había iniciado.

¿Cuándo se le olvidó que él la estaba violando?

En el mismo instante en que su mente proceso que cualquier forma de escape le ocasionaría la desconexión de su hermano.

En verdad no lo había olvidado, pero llorar o quejarse no solucionarían las cosas en esa situación.

Era una mujer inteligente y sabiendo que él terminaría penetrándola para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre, pensó en usar protección.

- Mira Sasuke - dijo ella en un susurro mientras se alejaba un poco de él que le estaba bajando precisamente la pequeña tanga que usaba - se muy bien que esto acaba cuando tu me tomes por completo.

- Pero que inteligente eres - dijo burlón mientras arrojaba la prenda interior hacia una esquina y le abría las piernas sin cuidado.

- Por favor - dijo ella suplicante - utiliza un preservativo. No quiero quedar embarazada y es uno de esos días en donde puede suceder - lo hizo como última opción, no sabía si él aceptaría, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo - no pido más.

- Claro que si - comentó en medio de su excitación - no quiero que tu vida se pierda con un crío ¿Cómo le dirías a tu novio que estás embarazada y él cree que eres una virgencita? Y riendo, ocasionando indignación en ella se levantó y buscó en el cajón un preservativo.

Ella se acomodó y quiso levantarse un poco, notó que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y en medio de su desespero pensó en que tal ves podría huir, si lograba denunciar el abuso al cual había sido sometida, las autoridades encontrarían la forma en que nada malo sucediera. Pero los ojos rojos tras la cabellera de Sasuke le miraron adivinando lo que podría ocurrir. Su cuerpo se paralizó de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Buena decisión putita - comentó Sasuke ya más relajado - un movimiento en falso y las cosas se acaban de una buena vez.

- Ya no hace falta que me amenaces cerdo - siguió ella - ya no voy a hacer nada más y no me vuelvas a llamar putita - y volteándole a mirar son rabia siguió - No lo soy.

- Claro que si nena - sonrió divertido Sasuke - sólo que no eres una putita pública. Ahora eres mi puta personal.

- No - dijo ella acalorada - sólo sería una noche. No más - y se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una pequeña sábana color carmesí - no me puedes obligar a tener sexo contigo cuando se te antoje. No era el trato.

- Digamos que por cada vez que forniques conmigo te doy una buena suma de dinero ¿Qué dices?

- Sólo una vez - gritó ella - no más.

- Ya tenía el preservativo puesto y caminando hacia ella se reía a carcajadas con la actitud pudorosa de la mujer que se iba a coger en minutos o segundos, según lo que se demorara en tirarla sobre la cama.

- Bueno- siguió mientras manipulaba las cosas, luego vería como lograría tenerla nuevamente - te lo pierdes - y arrojó la sábana al piso.

Ella alcanzó a retener una pequeña parte y cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero esa acción fue detenida por una bofetada en su rostro que le detuvo el mundo por un segundo, el no la había golpeado pero, ahora una marca rosa dejada en su mejilla le quebraba la pequeña voluntad antes vuelta nada.

Le arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama y eliminó alguna posibilidad de movimiento, se acomodó sobre ella, que había caído de espaldas y vio unas nalgas preciosas que se habían convertido en su obsesión con anterioridad y una idea macabra se le cruzó por la mente. El la había comprado por una noche, no por una penetración, entonces podría gozar de lo que deseara, pero eso sería luego, por ahora quería sentir el interior suave y tierno que ella implicaba.

Acorraló sus manos con fuerza contra la cama. Tocó nuevamente ese plato suculento que se iba a servir y su miembro sólo se ubicó en la entrada de la intimidad de ella haciendo que los nervios le brotaran sin control, temblaba y movía los ojos con miedo.

Poco a poco le acomodó para que todo fuese más fácil y lo introdujo lentamente en ella.

Podría describir aquello como la entrada al paraíso, como algo mucho mejor que el sexo que antes conocía, como llegar al cielo de inmediato a través de un cuerpo. Pero eso que sentía se acompañaba por lamentos y gemidos no de placer, sino de dolor.

Pensó en detenerse un momento, pero sus sensaciones le manejaron. Así que de un solo golpe la penetró de una buena vez.

- Ahhhh - gritó ella - por favor me duele.

- No sabes, lo que siento nena - dijo Sasuke ido en el placer - esto es mejor que las pastillas y que las putas de aquí - y le sostuvo las caderas para que su penetración fuese más profunda. En un momento se dejó caer en ella hasta que sus pechos se juntaron y pudo sentir como esa vez en la habitación de Ino, saltar delicadamente los senos de ella contra su pecho y el éxtasis que lo invadió le estaba dejando casi drogado por el placer que emanaba de su cuerpo.

La embestidas se volvían más fuertes con el pasar de los segundos y abrió las piernas de ella sin cuidado para sentir un gozo aún mayor si podía.

No era cuestión de sexo, era cuestión de ella.

Ella era la única que podría ofrecerle ese placer inigualable y allí cuando sintió derramarse en el interior por primera vez, supo que nunca podría tenerla nuevamente, porque su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento.

Totalmente opuesto a lo que él podía sentir en estos momentos, porque su miembro se sintió listo para seguir con ella.

Sakura estaba en trance, se sentía tan sucia y el dolor que sentía en su interior le opacaba las ideas. Sin embargo en un momento creyó verse consolada en un abrazo invisible, el dolor disminuyó poco a poco, las embestidas se convirtieron en golpes de placer y el contacto de la piel de Sasuke se convirtió en placer que le quemaba la propia.

Abrazó con sus manos ya libres la cabeza de Sasuke que se movía sobre ella y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. El se sintió correspondido y se acercó más, hasta que con sus manos pudo tener nuevamente los suaves y delicados senos de ella moverse.

- Dulce - dijo él - eres tan dulce linda niña - y le besó con delicadeza propia de un verdadero amante, no la de un violador abusivo.

Sakura apretó sus piernas y rodeó la cadera de Sasuke quien se movía con intensidad feroz y apasionamiento para nada disimulado.

Tres golpes más, él terminó y ella sintió el cielo en sus manos por un momento con el orgasmo que sintió su cuerpo, pero apenas recuperó la lucidez se apartó del agarre de Sasuke, dando la vuelta y cubriéndose con una pequeña sábana.

- Ya lo tienes - dijo ella sollozando - ya me tuviste en tu cama, ahora no me buscas más.

Sasuke apenas se recuperaba del sinfín de sensaciones que lo habían dominado, nunca las experimentó antes con otra mujer y las palabras de Itachi se clavaban en su espalda como dagas filosas y crueles.

- Gracias - contestó él sentándose en la cama y acomodándose, caminó hasta al armario y se colocó una bata de baño - puedes bañarte en la ducha de la habitación y Sakura.

Ella se había quedado petrificado con sus palabras, le dijo gracias luego de obligarla a tener sexo y le daba las gracias como quien compra un caramelo o un juguete.

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella mientras trataba de levantarse, ya que le dolía su entrepierna como jamás pensó - ahora que.

- Lo lamento - le dijo con sinceridad - no debí hacerlo nunca. No debí forzarte a dormir conmigo. Si hubiera sabido lo bien que se sentía tocar tu piel con cuidado te habría rogado que me dieras tu permiso.

- Eso ya no importa - le dijo llorando - no debiste pedir permiso porque nunca, nunca lo hubiese dado.

- Adiós Sakura - dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Ella se quedó llorando desconsolada sabiendo que ahora era una cualquiera por culpa de ese hombre y que encima él le había pedido perdón por forzarla. Ya que importaba, no habría remedio.


	9. Consecuencias

**CAPÍTULO 9 - CONSECUENCIAS**

**El hombre es tan necio y tan ciego a ciertas cosas cuando tiene poder. …..**

**Cree que tiene derecho a someter a su capricho la voluntad y el destino de quien le rodea. …..**

**Ahora, cuando es un hombre Perverso y sin conciencia al que no le importa ni su propio destino… hay que temer. ……**

**Porque ellos son los más peligrosos …. **

**No tienen nada que perder . . . **

**Y muchos a quien someter . . . **

* * *

Podrían pasar diez horas las gotas que bajaban de la ducha recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, como si el tiempo se devolviera para limpiar los rastros de su tacto, pero no sería suficiente.

Aún sentía……..

El roce de sus manos con su espalda desnuda…….

El tacto de su lengua con sus labios resecos humedeciéndole la boca con cuidado y dedicación….

El toque de su lengua caliente y húmeda con el suave y frágil pezón virgen hasta el momento en que él lo profanó …

Ahora, el toque de sus manos con su intimidad virgen a cualquier acto de morbosidad o sexualidad en el pasado …

Sus nalgas ahora llenas de morados por los fuertes apretones que le había dado en ellas …

Su intimidad lastimada y doliente ante la fricción de un miembro que no se acomodó nunca plácidamente dentro de ella porque le implicó dolor e intrusión.

Un dolor que por un momento se convirtió en placer, cuando su cuerpo cedió al abuso y una ola le embargó … un orgasmo le dio él con sus embestidas suaves y luego con las fuertes que le azotaron la voluntad …

Sexo …..

Lujuria……….

Descontrol ………..

A las malas, pero las sintió ….. No iba a mentir ……

Entonces más que por profanar su cuerpo le odiaba por profanar su alma, su entereza y su fidelidad para con un buen hombre a cambio de un sacrificio por amor.

Llevaba dos horas desde las seis de la mañana cuando se volvió a despertar de una pesadilla en donde ese hombre le tomaba sin permiso y entonces sintió miedo, porque aunque asqueroso para ella, fue algo que aceptó como un sacrificio por amor.

Ahora cuando se imaginaba a Sasuke violándola, luego de lanzarla contra el piso sin consideración alguna, en contra de su voluntad tembló su cuerpo de terror.

En el sueño le había arrancado la ropa en forma muy violenta, incluso la había golpeado en varias ocasiones y luego de todo le había penetrado con rabia y odio, no como acaba de hacerlo, inclusive al compararlo con el sueño, había sido un completo caballero como nunca lo pensó … maldito abusador ..

Pero delicado al fin y al cabo….

Nada le hubiese costado violarla cruelmente ….

Se dejaba de orgullos estúpidos, era consciente que se había vendido por su hermano …

Las manos de ese hombre estaban marcadas en cada parte de su cuerpo que se atrevió a tocar sin pudor.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, por lo tanto las lágrimas se habían acabado.

Había llorado lo suficiente a la mañana cuando llegó…..

Más cuando Sai le reclamó por llegar tan tarde……..

Con el rostro lleno de indignación e incredulidad pasó junto a ella con la mirada baja y apretando los puños con rabia …..

Más cuando él no le creyó esa escupida mentira. . .

Pero sólo a ella se le ocurría mentir tan mal, aún cuando la situación lo ameritaba. ….

- Estaba con Ino - dijo temblorosa.

Mala idea Ino se viajó la noche anterior a otro país por negocios de su padre.

Sai la descubrió y se molestó demasiado.

No iba con su personalidad, no con su forma de ser honesta y buena.

No con la relación que llevaban con Sai.

Sai le reclamó molesto por pasar la noche fuera de casa, pero Sasuke no la dejó salir de ese maldito cuarto hasta que fueron las tres de la madrugada, aún cuando él terminó de hacerle esas cosas tan asquerosas a las 10 de la noche.

- No puedes salir, mi hermano está en este lugar y no quiero que te vea, zorra - le gritó burlón desde afuera - de pronto le den ganas de dormir contigo. Y aunque no tengo problema en compartir las mujeres con mi hermano, no creo que tu quieras ¿O si?

¿Cómo le pudo decir eso?, apretó las sábanas contra su cuerpo y se molestó notoriamente al no ver rastro alguno de su ropa, él se la había llevado mientras se bañaba, tal ves como seguro para que no escapara.

A las 2:30 le abrió la puerta y le tiró sobre la cama cada una de sus prendas, menos sus pantaletas.

- Dame mis pantaletas - le gritó ya muy molesta - y no soy una zorra. Sólo fue sexo ocasional, puedo entenderlo y no tengo problema en aceptarlo.

- Claro que lo se - dijo serio Sasuke - el sexo ocasional es el mejor, pero más cuando se compra - enfocando el acento en las últimas dos palabras y cerrando de nuevo - además esas son mías - terminó sonriendo divertido.

Se compra …

Vendida ……………

Puta ………………………….

Se sintió mal de nuevo…… no podría borrar del mapa que había dormido con él …

Entonces, tras la puerta en donde ella estaba parada escuchó la suave voz de Sasuke susurrar unas palabras para ella.

Al principio no le iba a prestar atención, pero al seguirlas escuchando y al no encontrarles sentido le volvió a concentrarse para digerirlas.

Fue entonces que cuando ella se acomodó frente a él al otro lado de la puerta y aún desnuda, luego de inclinarse un poco, que Sasuke abrió nuevamente las puertas y las cerró tras su paso, le tomó de la cintura y la lanzó nuevamente sobre la cama.

Cayó sobre ella, el sólo tenía unos pantalones deportivos y el torso estaba completamente desnudo.

El pecho le oprimía sus senos que aplastados luchaban contra los músculos de Sasuke para salir del aprisionamiento obligado, pero él le tomó de la cintura al bajar suavemente sus manos por el delgado contorno de ella.

¿Qué si gritó? No ……… Sasuke no le dio tiempo ….

¿Qué si quiso golpearlo? Si, pero sus manos fueron detenidas en el aire por la suyas que le tocaron nuevamente sin pudor por todas partes … queriendo pasar nuevamente a su intimidad, pero un pequeño quejido de la boca mancillada logró detenerle …

Así fue que los labios de Sasuke terminaron recorriendo los de ella y delicadamente le besó de nuevo como un amante apasionado, que se despide luego de una noche de sexo furtivo . . . .

- Déjame ir por favor - susurró Sakura al sentir el peso que la oprimía desnuda sobre la cama y sorprendentemente él accedió obediente.

- Fue una muy buena noche Sakura - mientras salía de la habitación - no se si te habrán dicho- simulando encontrarse contrariado siguió - pero eres muy buena en la cama. Va a ser difícil encontrarte reemplazo. La verdad creo que debiste esforzarte un poco más para no disfrutar cada una de las caricias que te regalé anoche.

- No disfruté nada. No se puede sentir algo que venga de ti.

- No me mientas, que sentí muy bien cuando cediste a cada uno de mis actos. Me acercaste a ti y te viniste como una perra en celo, cuando te estaba penetrando - Las palabras de Sasuke tenían un objetivo muy claro, derrotarla por completo, hacerle ver que en verdad ella había disfrutado de los toques que él se esforzó en darle con cuidado.

- Ya déjame - susurró casi para ella avergonzada.

- Vete mujercita - dijo serio y muy satisfecho - pero ten en cuenta una cosa. No debiste hacerme sentir tan bien, es posible que requiera más de tus servicios.

- Basta - le gritó y se abalanzó en contra de él con la intención de darle una cachetada, pero rápidamente él reaccionó y le cubrió por detrás inmovilizándole - que no soy una zorra.

Allí, cuando la abrazó supuestamente controlando una histeria femenina según él, sintió aquello que le rozó una vez en el pecho, una pequeña sensación cálida que le rodeaba al corazón.

Sentimiento del corazón (Pensó), pero sacudiendo la cabeza quiso evadirlo, él no iba a sentir el amor porque tarde o temprano destrozaría a la mujer que lo acompañara, como si padre, los dos eran hombres cortados con la misma tijera.

- Sakura - preguntó mientras le rodeaba intencionalmente con sus fuertes brazos el torso haciendo contacto con los senos - vas a ser mía por el tiempo que lo decida - y salió de la habitación decido dejándola confundida y desilusionada, las cosas no iban a parar.

* * *

Llevaba más o menos diez minutos acostado en una gran silla playera, frente a la piscina de la mansión, recordando a detalle cada uno de los instantes de la noche anterior con los ojos cerrados.

Los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida se volvieron constantes en él hace media hora cuando empezó a pensar en ella.

Unos lentes oscuros le cubrían los ojos dilatados por uno de sus excesos, pero el sol con sus suaves rayos le adormecían suavemente dándole una falsa y momentánea paz que quería conservar por unos instantes más.

Podía jurar que en su memoria fotográfica habían quedado impresos cada uno de los detalles de una noche que jamás iba a olvidar, instantes espectaculares y únicos para solamente él.

La imagen de ella desnuda en su cama le excitaba cuando pensaba en tener sexo, pero cuando sus deseos carnales se satisfacían sólo le parecía una de las posibles más preciadas adquisiciones.

Más cuando se atormentaba quedamente ante cada caricia que él le regalaba con cuidado y morbo despertándole los sentidos antes ignorados a estos placeres.

Una adquisición que no quería pertenecerle, sin antes colocar problemas…

Esa noche le mintió mirándole a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Le dijo que con tan solo esa vez le bastaría para dejarla en paz, pero él sabía que no lo iba a hacer. . . . y quiso comprarla con dinero para que las cosas se repitieran de una forma más sencilla, pero no aceptó.

¿Cómo podría negárselo?

Él era perfecto, era el hombre joven más atractivo en toda la Universidad, tenía el suficiente dinero para darle lujos, gustos y todo lo que deseara, pero ella sólo quería a ese hombre pálido y simple.

No pensaba eso porque fuese malvado por gusto, tampoco porque fuese mentiroso por naturaleza, no porque le importara cinco rábanos la vida de su hermano o la del idiota que era su novio formal, en realidad lo hacía porque ninguna mujer le satisfacía de la manera que ella logró hacerlo en la noche.

Por ello le molestaba: Porque ella le debía pertenecer aunque quisiera o no.

Aunque tuviera que hacer muchas cosas perversas, iba a conseguir tenerla en su cama por el tiempo que la necesitara o hasta que se cansara.

Última palabra que le causó tanta gracia al recordar a su antigua novia, pobrecita, se dejó engañar, tan sólo unos meses le duró el amor, luego se aburrió y la sacó de su vida tal como entró.

- Pero que buena vida te estás dando Sasuke - escuchó a quien el peso de su cuerpo aplastó la silla junto a la suya - deberías ir a estudiar, porque según creo en dos semanas son los finales ¿O no?

- Vamos hermano, sabes que soy listo. Podría pasarme la vida durmiendo y aún así sabes que me iría perfectamente.

- Lo sé - le contestó Itachi molesto - Por eso me pregunto día a día ¿Cómo es posible que desperdicies tu vida de esa manera? Podrías hacer lo que quisieras y aún así no te importa matarte de aburrimiento o de vicios - y le quitó los lentes para ver lo que su mente ya había asumido - estas fuera de control Sasuke - y cruzó las piernas lentamente mientras se acomodaba las manos en la nuca.

- No lo estoy, nunca han tenido control sobre mí, para ello se necesita tiempo. Viéndolo así ¿Acaso mi padre durante su vida se preocupó por darme algo de su atención? O tu hermano ¿Me das algún momento de tu vida?

- Sabes que no puedo- dijo resignado - estoy tan ocupado.

- Ya lo ves - contestó molesto - tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía. No te incumbas en los asuntos que no puedes por lo menos dedicarle 10 minutos de tu tiempo.

- Está bien. Si es así perdóname y dime entonces ¿Qué pasó con la chica que te gusta?

- Lo de siempre - contestó petulante y entonces Itachi volteó a ver con incredulidad y asombro a su hermano menor.

- Espero que ella lo haya hecho por su cuenta ¿O no Sasuke? - preguntó con la intención de saber en forma exacta los alcances de su hermano - acaso tu la obligaste tal como de dijiste.

- ¿Tú que crees tuve que hacer para que una virgencita accediera a tener sexo casual con un completo extraño?

Sasuke empezó a sonreír cínicamente e Itachi sintió subir dentro de si una ira incontrolable, le tomó de la camisa deportiva y furioso le miraba con reproche.

-¿Acaso la violaste?

- No - como podía le contestó - sólo la obligué, que no es lo mismo. Digamos que ella tuvo un precio.

- La chantajeaste. Vamos Sasuke - y le alzó a la altura de sus ojos arrastrando la silla con su pierna derecha hasta el rincón, le vio justo al rostro para verle bien y convencerse de la maldad de su hermano - y conseguiste lo que querías ¿O no? - pero Sasuke lo ignoraba nuevamente como un autista ajeno a la realidad obvia y sencilla para el resto del mundo - Digamos que estás satisfecho completamente ahora.

Pero entonces la mirada del hombre perverso se posó en el fría piscina y se serenó la antes retadora y desafiante ante la única autoridad que tenía su vida.

- Itachi. ¡Suéltame ahora! - gritó furioso al sentirse descubierto - no tengo tiempo para tus sermones hoy. Quiero descansar - pero la respuesta de un más fuerte y centrado hermano mayor fue lanzarlo hacia la piscina sin consideración.

- No estás satisfecho. Espero que se te baje la calentura y que por lo menos pongas en fresco tus ideas grandísimo imbécil - y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pero por el rabillo del ojo que siempre cuidaba de Sasuke notó como él no sacaba la cabeza del agua y preocupado se devolvió.

- Vamos Sasuke no te hagas el imbécil que sabes nadar muy bien y no tengo tiempo para bromas - pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Así que suspirando por la posibilidad de una segura broma de su hermano a la vez que preocupado por que pudiese estar lastimado, no tuvo más remedio que lanzarse con todo y ropa en busca del herido.

El cloro de la piscina le hacía arder los ojos y Sasuke no estaba visible, entonces se preocupó en verdad, pero al no tener aire para continuar su búsqueda salió. Justo cuando lo hizo le recibió un puño en la mejilla derecha, aunque el implicado recibió otro justo en la nariz y se quedó inmóvil sosteniendo la parte afectada.

- Itachi, eres un animal, me rompiste la nariz - dijo Sasuke con la mano que evitaba la sangre llegara a la piscina.

- Es tu culpa. ¿Quién empezó con el estúpido juego? Vamos muévete y sal de aquí - le dijo ya calmado y con cierta risa atravesada en la mente y que empezaba a evidenciarse en la boca - Sasuke.

- No puedo - contestó apenado - tengo un calambre y no puedo sostenerme - mientras se hundía un poco en la piscina.

- Si que eres un completo niño cuando quieres Sasuke - y le tomó del hombro para sacarlo de la piscina, sin trabajo le acomodó en el orillo y empezó a reír muy divertido por lo que acababa de pasar - esto es un dejavú, recuerdo que te he sacado de esta piscina una gran cantidad de veces con la nariz rota por mi mano desde que tenías seis años, aunque la primera vez te la rompiste por saltar demasiado y chocar con el piso de la piscina. Si que te gustaba nadar Sasuke, desde chico. Deberías hacerlo, volver a nadar, eso te mantenía ocupado y centrado, extraño a mi hermano Sasuke, no esa basura que aparentas ser las 23 horas del día que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

- Deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos - le replicó con los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha sosteniendo el sangrado que empezaba a ser notorio y que preocupó a Itachi. Estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose la parte afectada con cuidado.

- Sasuke, dime que te has tomado las medicinas - le gritó molesto.

- Pero, ¿Para qué si igual desafiar a la muerte es muy divertido? - siguió con los ojos cerrados.

- Imbécil - le golpeó con cuidado y rabia el pecho - siempre poniéndome en aprietos ¿Qué diría mamá si te viese así? Dejándote morir día a día - y sacó el celular rápidamente - Hola, Suitjetsu. Manda llamar a el doctor Stevenson, necesito que traiga la medicina de Sasuke está sangrando nuevamente.

- Si me muero hoy es por tu culpa idiota, sabes que no debes pegarme tan fuerte - le dijo divertido y sonriendo - además me está doliendo la cabeza - y se la tomó rapidamente por el dolor que le aquejaba.

- Vamos Sasuke, ya viene el doctor no te preocupes - le sostuvo con cuidado la cabeza en su regazo esperando a que llegara el doctor.

- Era broma - y soltó una risa divertida - aunque si me duele un poco - Itachi respiró, vaya que necesitaba paciencia con un hermano como él. Era la concentración absoluta de imprudencia, impropiedad, rebeldía y capricho, que con el tiempo se había convertido en perversidad y un poco de sadismo, como cuando en segundo bachillerato golpeó a su mejor amigo por besar primero a la chica que a él le gustaba. Aunque suponía que del todo no era su culpa ya que su padre estaba tan orgulloso de su actuar, que poco a poco lo trató no tan mal como acostumbraba, porque decía que ese chiquillo era tan mimado y débil como su madre.

Como su amada madre ….

Cuánto la extrañaban …………

* * *

- Me mintió - susurró en la sucia barra del bar ubicado en las afueras de la universidad - no llegó a dormir anoche y tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

- Vamos Sai - no seas ridículo . Sakura es una niña muy recatada, si no llegó a casa debe ser porque algo muy malo le está aconteciendo.

- ¡Pero Ino! - mientras golpeaba la mesa - me dijo que estaba contigo y bien sabes que hace unas horas llegaste a la ciudad - terminó susurrando bajando la voz a un tono suave y melancólico que le causó pena a la joven acompañante.

- Sai - dijo ella en tono serio y tomándole el rostro con cuidado - ella debe tener algún problema. La he visto actuar muy extraño desde hace unas semanas. Estaba algo distraída, perdida, desconcentrada en clases. Algo malo pasa y en verdad estoy preocupada por ella - y soltándole el rostro para mirar a su otro acompañante - espero que se encuentre bien.

- Querida - susurró el pelirrojo con voz lúgubre y medida - deberías considerar las personas que han tratado a esa chica por estos últimos días, e posible que le suceda algo malo.

Sai se levantó de inmediato y al colocarse frente a Gaara, pudo ver en su rostro más de una señal a interpretar.

- Tu sabes algo que no quieres decir - comentó mientras se le acercaba con una molestia notable - acaso ¿Sasuke Uchiha tiene algo que ver en esto? Dime.

- No lo sé - contestó - no soy una bacteria que viva pegada a Sasuke. Pero él ha sentido una especial fijación por ella desde hace tiempo. Deberías averiguar, no me gustaría que una de las amigas de mi querida Ino terminara padeciendo a manos de Sasuke, yo te puedo decir que ninguna de las chicas con las que se encapricha acaban bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - trató de acercársele violento Sai, pero fue detenido por Ino quien lo calmó.

- Vamos, Gaara, sólo quiere ayudar, cálmate.

- Haz tus propias conclusiones - y se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a Ino - nos vemos en la noche amor, y lleva a este pobre tipo a casa, parece un completo desquiciado - y así se fue, Gaara, amaba a Ino, pero no era un dulce con todos los demás. Por alguna razón Sasuke era uno de sus amigos.

¿Por qué delatarlo?

Por amor, sabía que a Ino le importaba esa chica, a él incluso le resultaba agradable y si Sasuke se obsesionaba con ella, sufriría las peores de las consecuencias.


	10. Vida y muerte

**CAPÍTULO 10 - VIDA Y MUERTE**

**Cuando un alma buena vuelve a la vida, es posible que no sea necesario salir del infierno, ya que con la pureza de sus emociones el fuego no puede quemarnos ni el cuerpo ni el alma. **

**Eso es lo que sucede cuando nuestra alma se regocija con la presencia de un corazón noble……………….**

**Más cuando existe maldad y crueldad a nuestro alrededor … **

**Porque surge aquello a lo que nosotros llamamos equilibrio … **

**Una mano sosteniendo nuestra caídas bien es un fuerte a nuestro favor …**

**Más si es la suave mano de un hombre tan querido para ella …**

* * *

- Señorita Haruno - habló emocionado un hombre al otro lado de la línea - debe venir pronto ¡Su hermano! - calló de rodillas al piso y lágrimas rebosaron el rostro afligido, la mano libre cubrió los delicados labios rosa despacio como le permitió la cordura.

Temió lo peor y los escenarios más oscuros se atravesaron por la mente torturando la tranquilidad.

- Doctor ¿Qué sucede? - gritó ofuscada y presurosa mientras con las dos manos sostenía la bocina, ya que éstas habían empezado a temblar por el sentimiento que le embargaba el corazón.

- Señorita - pausó consciente de su mal actuar como profesional en la medicina - su hermano Naruto ha despertado - la bocina cayó al piso cortando la comunicación y los ojos de ella se abrieron sorpresivos y emocionados.

Se dejó caer al piso por completo, el rostro caliente de la emoción hacía contacto con las frías baldosas del apartamento.

Él había despertado. …….

Naruto estaba vivo. …….

Al fin Dios escuchaba las súplicas …..

Cerró los ojos y cubriéndose la desnudez con la toalla se sentó temblorosa aún en el piso apoyándose en la pared anexa a conexión del teléfono y lloró no silenciosa o escondida, lloró como cuando era niña y él venía por ella a consolarla, porque ahora era realidad su hermano estaba vivo.

Al fin y al cabo las cosas valieron la pena, un día después que se cumpliera el plazo su hermano había despertado del estado de coma y según supondría, si él estaba bien pronto preguntaría por ella.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - susurró - ha despertado, mi querido Naruto está vivo - y volvió a llorar para desahogar su frustración y rabia para con la vida que le jugó una mala pasada al despertar a su hermano tan sólo a un día de mantener relaciones con Sasuke Uchiha para cumplir el trato que le permitiera seguir con los cuidados en el hospital, a tan sólo un día de casarse con Sai, mañana oficialmente era su boda.

Pero por la actitud de Sai, no sabía si las flores ya mandadas a elaborar por los padres de él y el pequeño banquete organizado entre los dos en los últimos días debería aún seguir en los planes.

Aún así lo que importaba era su hermano, debía verlo pronto, abrazarle, besarle y llorar en su pecho, aunque el no supiera nada de nada, aunque nunca le fuese a contar no estaría mal llorar de nuevo sobre él.

- ¿Por qué lloras linda? - susurró una voz conocida al lado derecho con algo de preocupación - dime que no lo haces por mí. Yo lo lamento tanto y no quise escucharte siquiera - acomodando la toalla para tapar la desnudez creada en su cuerpo.

- Sai - pronunció lentamente mientras se cubría con la toalla con ayuda del mismo, luego que fuese sacada de la ducha por tan buenas noticias - lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto - y le abrazó fuertemente con fervor y devoción mientras él le abrazaba con amor.

Con un amor intenso aún sospechando lo peor, aún cuando ella no confió en él.

Nadie lo negaría, Sai la amaba como a nadie en la vida y estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, lo que fuese que le tuviera que perdonar, porque la amaba y no le importaba el resto del mundo.

- Pero Sakura, amor ¿Qué tendría yo que perdonarte? - y delicado le acarició las mejillas con cariño y ternura - para mi no pasó nada, yo te amo demasiado. Pase lo que pase hermosa. Sólo no te perdono no dejarme tenerte cerca.

- Sai, han pasado muchas cosas mientras estabas de viaje - bajó la mirada - y estas no fueron lo mejor para mi y existe una persona que se ha encargado de hacérmelas peores - apretando los puños aún al recordarlo apenas anoche a Sasuke apropiándose de ella sin algún problema - no sabes lo duró que fue y lo que es.

- Una persona como Sasuke Uchiha - comentó molesto y furioso con tan solo pronunciar el nombre.

- Espera Sai, hay algo que debes saber - terminó al fin llorando nuevamente le iba a confesar que había tenido relaciones con Sasuke, pero recordó a su hermano - mi hermano Naruto, el ha despertado.

- No puede ser, Sakura, por eso lloras. Vamos debemos visitarlo al hospital, debemos verlo ahora mismo - emocionado por ella y por él, que le había tomado tanto cariño a ese hombre que le despertaba tantas ganas de vivir a ella.

- No, no - dijo ella mientras se tranquilizaba - tengo que esperar hasta mañana, por hoy ya no puedo verlo - lagrimeando emocionada - mañana en la mañana visitaré a mi hermano en el hospital - y la atrajo hacia él con cuidado.

- Sakura, mañana estamos ocupados en la noche, no lo olvides - le dijo mientras con delicadeza abría lentamente la toalla que le cubría la desnudez, recordándole a ella que había tratado de confesarle las cosas.

Quedó el torso expuesto a los ojos de Sai, los senos que caían como pequeños almohadones acolchonados dispuestos a sus manos, unas que temblorosas empezaron suaves a recorrer el cuerpo terso y hermoso que siempre amó. Con delicadeza sintió el tacto con el cuerpo de ella y sintió subir la excitación por su cuerpo, como una volcán de sentimientos contrastados. Por un lado tenía rabia, estaba molesto, una idea rebotaba por su cerebro en forma constante y le rebanaba los sesos en forma desesperante, pero por otro lado verle los hermosos ojos verdes inocentes a él, los labios carnosos y dulces que saboreaba cuando podía le disminuía cualquier sentimiento al mínimo.

Así que haciendo oídos sordos decidió negar a su mente cualquier cosa, no por bondad, por conveniencia, por tenerla a ella.

Un color carmín lleno de vergüenza y arrepentimiento le cubrió el rostro a ella. Pensaba que él no era idiota, notó las marcas en su cuello, también un chupón en uno de sus senos, marcas que ella trató de ocultar apenas él le empezó a desnudarla. Pero que él suavemente retiró para seguirle besando.

- No, espera. Tengo que hablar contigo - susurró avergonzada, porque notó como el besaba sobre cada una de las marcas anteriores con delicadeza y como un suave movimiento en el seño izquierdo anunció la pronta cercanía de la boca suave y húmeda - aún te quieres casar conmigo ¿Piensas hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Y dime ¿Existe alguna razón para no hacerlo Sakura? - bajando por completo la toalla de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. Pasó las manos su espalda suave y escultural. Con movimientos improvisados acarició en forma circular la piel desde la espalda hasta la cintura que se tensaba ante los toques que el sabía despertarían placer inmediato en Sakura.

No era un casanova, pero había compartido la cama con varias mujeres y con el tiempo aprendió los secretos que le permitían ser un gran amante. Ahora cuando se disponía satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con ella no iba a dudar darle el mayor placer posible, porque ella merecía cada una de sus preocupaciones.

Ella le abrazó respirando entrecortada, sintió su corazón acelerarse sin control y las piernas le temblaron, las cosas no eran como lo pensó.

Si en este momento comparara el placer que le otorgó Sasuke, no podrían siquiera compararse con lo que el simple toque de Sai.

- Ahhh - suspiró Sakura al sentir una oleada de placer que descontrolada le invadió el cuerpo.

Sai se quitó la camisa con cuidado sin cortar el contacto con sus ojos, sentirla así dispuesta para él sólo le confirmaba que podría amarla por el resto de sus días, sin prevenciones, sin tensiones, sólo amarla y nada más.

Amarla como sabía que solamente el podría hacerlo. Como nadie en el mundo lograría amarla.

- Podría ser - le contestó cerrando los ojos y tratando de agacharse para recoger la toalla al contestar la pregunta de Sai, obvio que sabía existía una valedera razón para no casarse.

- Pues no me interesa - le detuvo él - las cosas entre los dos empiezan oficialmente desde mañana. Al menos que pase una cosa - terminó ahora con seriedad.

- ¿Qué cosa? - temiendo haber sido descubierta y aferrándose a los hombros de un hombre que ahora bajaba sus manos a la cintura delgada y que desabrochó con cuidado el pantalón para quedar tan sólo en boxers.

En ese instante Sakura sintió el miembro de Sai por debajo de la tela y temió por sentir nuevamente una intrusión en su cuerpo.

- Que no me ames y que no quieras que te ame ahora mismo - contestó tajante al ver la reacción de ella por notar el nivel de excitación en que se encontraba.

Le estaba proponiendo tener relaciones con él en estos momentos.

Aunque más que una petición sugirió la súplica de un necesitado de ella.

Pero es que a tan solo a unas horas de que Sasuke estuviese dentro de ella.

Tan solo a unas horas de encontrarse en ese sucio lugar en donde perdió la virginidad con el hombre menos esperado.

Era posible que no sintiera lista para él, pero las suaves caricias que le daba eran tan diferentes a las ocasionadas por Sasuke.

Su corazón se sentía acongojado al encontrar la diferencia entre las caricias que brindaba el amor y aquellas que eran fruto del abuso, la obligación y la sumisión.

- Espera, esto no está bien - se separó bruscamente y caminó hasta su cuarto rápidamente, tratando de evitar que él llegara a alcanzarla, pero muchos factores entre los que se encontraban los celos, el amor, al dolor, la pasión y el deseo recién despertado en él eran cosas con las que ella no contaba.

Él la siguió desesperado, la necesitaba y ella no lo comprendía.

- Te necesito - le gritó al estar tras sus pasos - necesito tenerte solamente mía - terminó molesto llorando de rabia - no quiero que te alejes de mí. Aunque no sepa en verdad que fue lo que pasó en menos de dos días, mi vida, yo ya no concibo la vida sin ti. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte de ahora en adelante, viviremos bien y tu hermano se va a recuperar con tus cuidados y los míos. Estaremos bien.

- Es que tu no entiendes - le dijo ella - yo te amo demasiado y me duele sentir que te lastimo, porque no te lo mereces - y se dejó alcanzar nuevamente por los brazos de su novio.

- No te alejes de mí, deja que te ame - susurró en el oído mientras depositaba suaves besos en el cuello desnudo y suave que se disponía para él. Notó los pequeños temblores que ella sentía y asumiendo una agresividad a veces necesaria en los momentos íntimos, bajó los bóxers y dejó que su miembros se rozara con las nalgas de ella.

- Sai - dijo ella temblorosa - yo no …. - pero fue interrumpida por un beso que le robó los labios en un abuso de cariño y de amor.

La llevó sobre la cama y al pasar delicadamente sus manos por la intimidad de ella haciendo que ella se arquera de placer, notó que estaba lista para recibirlo sin que sufriera algún daño.

No importaba que el día anterior tuviera relaciones con Sasuke, esta era su primera vez. La primera vez en que era amada de verdad, no como un objeto de fijación.

- Sai - dijo por última vez al no soportar el desborde de sentimientos que le embargaban la voluntad y el control sobre si misma.

- Lo se - fue lo único que le contestó él mientras se introducía lentamente en ella.

La atrajo hacía él, quien se sentó en la cama y le posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Ella se apretó contra él con desespero, mientras él se movía con cuidado y delicadeza. La luz prendida reflejaba la sombra de los amantes nocturnos por la ventana.

Esa imagen fue vista por un hombre perverso que se encontraba en las afueras del apartamento de ella.

- Maldita Zorra - dijo molesto mientras pasaba otro trago de Whiskey de la botella que hace unos minutos pensó llevar a la casa de la susodicha para pasar otro rato placentero, pero el muy desgraciado de Sai se le había adelantado - perra - decía nuevamente con furia al sacar una pequeña navaja que guardaba en la parte baja del tobillo, de esa forma pasaban las requisas que los estúpidos policías hacían en ocasiones.

Se acercó a un árbol que quedaba junto al lugar en donde se encontraba y en él empezó a tallar el nombre de Sakura mientras ellos terminaban, no iba a ver el reflejo de esos desgraciados fornicando frente a él, cuando ella le pertenecía.

- La muy zorra lo disfruta - siguió mientras tallaba con rabia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Saí movía sus caderas con delicadeza, le penetraba al principio suave, pero hace unos momentos que las cosas se habían encendido a niveles insospechados, los movimientos de él eran bruscos, pero sin hacerle daño, y ella se estaba desviviendo por el placer que él le daba.

Sai, se movió un momento más dentro de ella. Acarició los senos que se movían por sus embestidas y acercó los labios hasta ellos.

- Ahhh - dijo ella al sentir los dientes de él ejercer fuerza en sus senos, los tenía un poco sensibles gracias a las demandas de Sasuke. Pero igual se dejó hacer sin temores.

Dos embestidas más y Sai se dejó caer en ella, ella se dejó caer en él.

Los cuerpos abrazados entre sí, se acariciaban tiernamente entregados mutuamente al desenfreno y la pasión. La virginidad de Sakura significó para ese momento lo mismo que significó Sasuke, nada.

Absolutamente nada, cosa que pareció ser notada por ese hombre que terminaba la botella y caminaba balanceándose hasta el auto.

Ellos mientras tanto se dejaron caer en la cama y abrazados permanecieron cinco minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sakura sonrió feliz y acomodándose sobre el pecho de su amante y novio, cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana rosa que él mismo le regaló hace días.

- Me haces tan feliz, mi amor - dijo él, mañana nos casaremos y espero que pronto tengamos un pequeño o pequeña al cual cuidar y darle todo nuestro cariño ¿Qué dices?

- Puede ser - susurró al recordar que en ningún momento se cuidaron, con Sasuke o había hecho, pero estaba en los días de riesgo, cosa que no sucedía hoy, pero si quedaba embarazada de Sai, no importaba, sería el padre de sus hijos.

- Sakura, él te obligó ¿No es cierto?

Le sobresaltó la forma en que se lo dijo, tan calmado y serio que le asustó de manera que no pudo evitar mostrar sus sentimientos a él.

- Sai, yo - estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida por un hombre que volteándola y pasando sus dedos húmedos por el ano seguía susurrando.

- No me importa por ti, no soy esa clase de hombre que no sabe soportar que una mujer haya tenido relaciones antes de llegar a su vida, lo que me molesta es que haya sido ese hombre, que te haya obligado mi amor, pero no te preocupes él nunca, pero nunca te va a volver a tocar. Eso te lo prometo. Imagino que fue por tu hermano, pero entre los dos no vamos a permitir nuevamente eso.

- No puedes ser tan bueno Sai - susurró ella ensimismada- me asusta que no puedas culparme siquiera un poco.

- No te culpo porque mi vida, de ahora en adelante eres mía y de nadie más. Así como yo soy solo tuyo, nunca pero nunca nos van a separar y yo te voy a cuidar - cuando terminó esas palabras introdujo uno de sus dedos en el ano que poco a poco había cedido a sus intrusiones.

Se acomodó sobre ella que estaba bocabajo, colocó la mano en su miembro para introducirlo lentamente en el ano de Sakura que arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de dolor, cuando pudo introducir un poco, se movió lentamente y sostuvo con fuerza las manos de ella contra la cama.

- Sasuke - delinearon sus labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno por lo que su acto quedó impune, tembló de miedo en verdad ahora porque sintió clavarle un puñal en el corazón de su novio.

¿Cómo pudo decir su nombre ? N había otra respuesta, estaba acomplejada por lo que sucedió la noche anterior y él la había dejado marcada de por vida, fue entonces cuando reconoció en el acto de Sai la morbosidad y descaro de Sasuke que sintió fluir su nombre de las entrañas.

Los movimientos fuertes y apresurados de Sai le estaban ocasionando tanto placer que se sintió desmayar, pero las manos del hombre que le hacía el amor le hicieron reaccionar y acercar el rostro hasta su espalda con una de sus manos.

Se salió en un momento inesperado de su espalda y allí sobre ella, luego de voltearla le penetró con la pasión desenfrenada que desconocía.

El auto de Sasuke iba a gran velocidad por las carreteras que daban a la salida de la Universidad, se dirigía molesto a su mansión esperando no encontrase con Itachi que seguro le reclamaría por estar en ese estado tan deplorable.

Golpes azotaban el lujoso adorno de plástico que otorgaba exclusividad y clase al automóvil convertible que su hermano le regaló hace más de un año para el cumpleaños número 20.

Los jadeos de Sakura y Sai inundaban la habitación, pero parecían llegar a los oídos de Sasuke como golpes estruendosos que le evitaban concentrarse en el camino, imágenes de ella suspirando, imágenes de él acariciando cada parte del cuerpo desnudo le hacían querer vomitar.

Su descontrol fue tal que en medio del camino las manos no encontraron el volante y un estruendoso ruido hizo notar como le estructura del auto se destrozó con un enorme poste que se balanceo hacia el lado contrario al auto denotando la intensidad del golpe.

Una pareja de amigos que caminaba por esos lugares escuchó el golpe y corrieron a auxiliar a las posibles víctimas.

- Neji vayamos a ver si podemos hacer algo - gritó un pelirrojo.

- Vamos Sasori, puede que te encuentres una palomita en ese lugar.

Claro que al estar a tan sólo unos metros del incidente los dos reconocieron el automóvil de Sasuke y preocupados corrieron para ayudarle.

- Sasuke - gritó Sasori - idiota huele a alcohol, el muy estúpido manejó completamente ebrio. Vamos, llama a Itachi ahora, es urgente.

Naji sacó de inmediato el celular y se comunicó con Itachi.

Las ambulancias estarían pronto en el lugar y él estaba con vida, afortunadamente le habían suministrado las medicinas, el sangrado no sería un problema adicional, por lo menos mientras llegaban los médicos.

¿Qué pasa querida? - dijo Sai preocupado al ver que Sakura se tensó por un momento - disfruta de cada caricia que te estoy regalando.

El movimiento se hizo más fuerte entre los dos y el sudor daba señas de la intensidad y desenfreno que los estaba arrastrando sin alguna consideración. Pero como la vida a veces teje hilos que no se logran entender, podría decirse que como el último pensamiento de Sasuke antes del accidente iba dirigido a ella, pudo sentir en un palpitar que algo andaba mal.

Los gritos de pasión disminuyeron con la intensidad de los movimientos y Sai terminó dentro de ella.

- Fue algo muy hermoso - sonrió Sakura, tomó el rostro del chico pálido que estaba algo agotado por el momento - no sabes en verdad cuánto te amo guapo - pero, él no le contestaba y vio cómo una pequeña gota de sangre le resbalaba por la mejilla - SAI - gritó asustada - ¿Qué tienes mi vida? - y le sacudió muy preocupada - por Dios dime que tienes.

- Lo siento Sakura, creo que no nos vamos a poder casar - susurró para cerrar los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro que ella jamás en la vida iba a olvidar.

- No, por favor - se arrojó sobre él quitando las sábanas y acomodándole para dejarle respirar. Corrió y sacó el maletín de la Universidad, sacó un poco de adrenalina, le inyectó en el corazón, pero se dio cuenta como los pulmones estaban detenidos - vamos despierta, por favor - le acercó los labios y le dio respiración boca a boca, pero no reaccionó positivamente - no por favor.

El destino es cruel a veces, más con una hermosa mujer a la que ese don se había convertido en una completa maldición.

No era posible que después de haberse entregado al hombre que amaba, él simplemente te muriera en sus brazos. Porque como estudiante de medicina sabía que él no iba a despertar nunca más.

Acomodó la cabeza en el regazo y acarició desesperada los cabellos que caían desordenados por su rostro.

- Adiós mi vida - y acompañó la despedida con un tierno beso en los labios, espero que de esta noche quede algo de los dos para siempre en mi vida, quizás un pequeño como tú, un hermoso niño hijo de ti - y se dejó caer en el pecho de su amado. Adiós guapo.

* * *

- Está dicho - gritó Itachi furioso mientras acomodaba la cama en donde Sasuke descansaba recuperándose de los golpes - te vas mañana para Londres y no se diga más. Grandísimo idiota, mañana sales si es necesario en muletas, en silla de ruedas o en camilla, me importa un bledo pero no te quiero cerca.

- Vamos Itachi, no te sulfures - susurró como pudo con el rostro y los brazos completamente lastimados - no me puedo ir hasta que yo complete unos asuntos.

- No me importa pedazo de idiota, te vas y punto. Ya tengo las cosas listas, terminas tu carrera en el extranjero y no te vuelvo a ver hasta que seas un abogado competente - acomodándole la almohada.

-Pareces una madre histérica Itachi.

.- Pues yo soy tu madre y tu padre. Lo único que tienes en esta vida, así que "bonito" - como le decían las chicas en la universidad - pero no te acercas ni a esa chica o a otra persona hasta que te quieras a ti mismo. Porque de lo contrario sólo nos haces daño - sacudiendo ahora las cobijas muy nervioso.

- Señor, yo puedo hacer eso - dijo la enfermera compadecida con la preocupación del que seguramente asumía era el hermano mayor.

- No, ¡Déjeme! - Contestó ofuscado, pero cuando detalló que estaba descontrolado se sentó en la silla de la habitación y cubrió su rostro con desespero para evitar que alguien le viese derrotado, menos a un hombre fuerte que manejaba los sucios negocios de su padre, unos negocios que bien quería terminar - por favor salga.

- Si señor, no se preocupe - le calmó la mujer - yo entiendo.

-. Está bien - replicó Sasuke con los ojos aguados - perdóname, me voy cuando quieras hermano.

- ¿De veras? - dijo calmado mirándolo con cariño.

- Pero debes prometerme algo - siguió - que cuando esté bien y sea un buen abogado me dejarás ayudarte a salir de todos los problemas.

- Hecho hermano.

- Además, quiero que no le digas a nadie nada de esto.

- Te lo prometo.


	11. Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 11 - RECUERDOS**

**Reciban un cordial saludo mis amigos …**

**Estoy llena de Happycidad por ese montón de mensajitos …. **

**Pero pueden ser más T-T………**

**Sorry ….. **

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO …. **

**Anoto que estoy un poquito triste porque según me cuentan… mmmm ….pues es que cada día me doy cuenta que Sasuke está más perdido … es malo y muy sádico y perverso (Más que en mi historia y es que eso es mucho decir al considerar el mundo ninja) …. **

**Bueno yo no es que sea una que le guste que en las historias queden parejitas y esas cosas porque en verdad a veces sobran ..**

**Pero he de confesar que Sasuke junto con Vegeta de Dragón Ball Z, son pocos de los personajes de los cuales amo todo lo que implica ser ellos … **

**La verdad es que me gustan los personajes complejos … por eso no veo Naruto .. **

**Es decir .. **

**Quién en su sano juicio se imaginaría una historia como esta de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO viendo el manga … o el ánime … ¡¡YO NO KISHI HIJO DE TU ..!!!**

**NADIE …… POR DIOS … ES IMPOSIBLE .. **

**Me deprimiría todo el tiempo al pensar que Sasuke es un malvado al 100% .. **

**Pues yo no !!!!!………..Levanto mi protesta ….. Quiero redención para Sasuke que no implique verlo morir arrepentido en manos de sus mejores amigos …. Cuando tenga 100 años …… **

**I hate you kishi…. Hijo de tu mamasita .. Por eso no veo Naruto!!!!! ……terminaría llorando día y noche con esas vidas tan tristes …… **

**Bueno .. Lo siento … es parte de mi personalidad enloquecer de vez en cuando y tarde o temprano iba a suceder …………**

**Sorry …. **

**Ahhh…. ¿Como iba? … **

**Bienvenidos a SÁDICO Y PERVERSO … (No es fiel copia de Naruto Ninja… por lo tanto puedo imaginar a Sakura con una doble vida en donde Naruto sería su esposo y Sasuke su amante) …. **

**Perversa … ja ja ja .. Si lo se ….**

* * *

- Vamos pequeño, deja las flores en la tumba de tu padre que es muy tarde y debo ir a trabajar - dijo la elegante mujer de cabellos rosa con un pequeñito de cuatro años que temeroso y quizás sin entender lo que pasaba, dejaba flores de distintos colores sobre una lápida que decía "Sai el mejor hijo, amigo y novio".

- Mami, ¿Dónde está papi? - sacudió la mano de Sakura con fuerza para sacarla de la imaginación, en donde miles de ideas se cruzaban una tras otra revolviendose sin poder hacer nada - ¿algún día lo voy a poder ver?, porque todos los niños de mi escuela se burlan porque no tengo papá y yo me pongo muy triste porque no lo conozco - y se acurrucó a llorar limpiando con cuidado cada una de las gotas que presurosas le recorrían las mejillas.

- Tú si tienes padre Matt - y agachándose para alcanzar la altura del jovencito de cabellos despeinados en raros picos, muy parecidos a los de su padre - pero él lamentablemente murió hace muchos años. Así que cuando tus amigos te digan cosas horribles, tú sólo los ignoras, para eso tienes a tu madre, a tu tío Naruto, Ino y al malgeniado de Gaara - y le limpió las últimas que quedaban - yo quisiera tener a tu padre cerca, pero él no puede. Además él estaría orgulloso de un niño tan valiente como tú ¿No es cierto?

- Si mami - y parándose - no voy a volver a llorar nunca más - le abrazó por las piernas y gritando dijo a los cuatro vientos tal como Naruto le había enseñado a prometer - ¡Nada malo pasará de ahora en adelante, soy muy valiente y ningún niño se burlará de mí!

- Bien, así me gusta despeinado - le dijo Sakura revolviéndole los cabellos con rapidez haciendo que arrugara la frentecita en señal de protesta.

- No hagas eso mami - dijo con cara de vergüenza - me apenas frente a los demás - causando aún más gracia en Sakura. Colocó la mano para cubrir las risas que le ocasionaba su pequeño hijito, un gran tesoro que amaba como a nadie en la vida.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a donde tu tía Ino y le llevamos estas galletas? - y le arrastró hasta el auto para acomodarle en la parte trasera - con el embarazo está más insoportable y Gaara esta algo deprimido porque no la soporta ¿Puedes creerlo chiquito?

- Mi tío Gaara es genial - dijo el pequeño dando saltos por todas partes del auto - él dice que me parezco mucho a su mejor amigo. Seguro que mi padre fue muy buen amigo suyo ¿Cierto mami?

- Si - contestó suspirando y algo cabizbaja por las palabras recién pronunciadas - Mi pequeño, él era uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre, pero vale, no volvamos a hablar de esto ¿Si?

- Bueno mami, si te pones triste porque no ves a mi papa, pues no preocupes que yo te voy a cuidar. Con mi tío Naruto seremos tus guardianes, de esos desgraciados que te lleguen a molestar.

- Vamos, Matt ¿A quién le aprendes esas palabras? Bien sabes que no puedes decirlas frente a las damas y menos frente a las niñas. Espero por tu propio bien que no las estás diciendo en la escuela frente a tus maestras - y colocando cara de trauma al imaginar a su retoño con palabrotas ante sus maestros se le aguaron los ojos de simple desespero, al punto a asustar al niño.

El pequeño Matthew era el mejor niño de la clase, mucho más inteligente del promedio y pronto, lo pasarían a un grado superior, si seguía así le esperaría un gran futuro y ella estaba muy orgullosa.

- Lo siento mami - bajó la mirada avergonzado por hablar mal frente a su madre - pero puedes estar muy segura que frente a las niñas no digo ni una mala palabra - y colocando un rostro algo presumido y antipático - yo sólo las defiendo de demás niños que les roban sus juguetes y a ellos si les doy su merecido - obviamente esas palabras fueron dichas en el menor volumen posible, uno que no encolerizara a un energúmena madre obsesiva y que no lo pusiera en problemas.

- Eso quiere decir que para evitar que de tu boca salgan malas palabras, debes tenerla ocupada ¿O no jovencito? - aún pareciendo molesta y mirándole de reojo al notar como su boquita se movía sin emitir algún sonido en particular.

- Si mami - aceptó derrotado bajando la cabeza y mirando por la ventana del auto con resignación.

La última vez su querida madre le puso a resolver un montón de problemas matemáticos en voz alta hasta que se quedó dormido en el escritorio de su cuarto, pero como siempre ella le cobijó.

- Te quiero mami - dijo con ternura al ver a su abnegada mayor manejando con cuidado - y te prometo que voy a ser el mejor en el colegio y que no me voy a meter en problemas nuevamente con el tonto de Tomas.

Malas palabras, malas palabras se repetía su mente una y otra vez al sentir como el auto se detenía en seco y una cara acusadora le volteaba a ver con cara de cuestionario. ¿Cómo olvidó que falsificó la firma de su madre la semana pasada? Todo para que no le castigaran por golpear a ese abusivo. Golpes mentales en su cabeza y unos más reales contra el puesto acolchonado de adelante te sentían en el auto.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - le dijo molesta - pequeño Matthew Haruno. Esta vez Naruto no ve a salvar del castigo, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en problemas, eres un niño bueno y no debes pelearte en el colegio ¡Porque eso fue lo que pasó! - el pequeño pasaba saliva con los ojos aún en el piso y las manitas sudorosas apretaban la camisa azul deportivo que tanto le gustaba llevar cuando visitaba a su padre porque le hacía ver grande y fuerte - pero por hoy te lo perdono, por ser la fecha en que murió tu padre, creo que no le gustaría vernos discutir - un suspiro de alivio pasó por los alrededores del auto.

- Ufff- dijo en voz alta y su madre soltó una risa de diversión.

- Vamos a comer helado con chocolate.

- Si - gritó emocionado y le abrazó con ternura.

Los vómitos constantes luego de varias semanas de supuesta indigestión fueron claras evidencias de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Aunque lo negara a todo el mundo y se lo negara a ella misma, con los días las sospechas fueron una verdad que se gritaba en silencio ante todos.

Estaba embarazada, llevaba dos meses de embarazo cuando lo aceptó por fin, y pronto Ino se dio cuenta.

No tuvo cara para confesarle que existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke Uchiha fuese el padre del pequeño que venía en camino, pero al considerar que con él se había cuidado, no pensó que el niño fuera suyo.

La vida no le podía castigar de esa forma, ella había actuado bien, había usado un preservativo cuando tuvo relaciones con él.

Cuando el pequeño nació fue el día más feliz de su vida y Naruto que estaba tan molesto como todo hermano sobre protector con ella al principio, se le olvidó todo cuando vio al chiquito con el cabello enredado, chupar uno de sus dedos como si fuese la mamila que le daría de comer.

Ojala le hubiese podido fotografiar el rostro de ternura que puso en esos instantes.

No hubo discusión, nadie dijo alguna palabra en relación al tema.

Ante todos el pequeño Matthew era hijo de Sai, con quien había mantenido relaciones antes de morir, pero no le contó a los padres de él porque apenas supieron de la muerte de su amado hijo, quisieron irse de viaje para siempre.

Ella tampoco insistió, porque en el fondo sabía que era posible que no fuera hijo suyo.

No tenía cara de decirles algo de lo que ella no estaba del todo segura, pero no iba a hacer una prueba.

Si en el fondo del asunto existía la pequeña posibilidad de que el pequeño fuese hijo de Sasuke, se lo iba a negar, para ella él era hijo de Sai, el padre que lo engendró con amor, al hombre que la amó con locura y no ese sucio bastardo al cual nmo quería verle el rostro jamás.

Afortunadamente él se marchó sin decir nada.

Tuvo la gentileza de dejarla libre y ser feliz, por un momento llegó a temer que la buscara después de la muerte de Sai para mantener relaciones, como si ella fuese una zorra.

Como él le decía.

Cuando el pequeño Matthew tenía dos años, Gaara e Ino, lo sacaron a pasear luego de una temporada en el extranjero y al pelirrojo esposo de su amiga, se le despertó una pequeña sospecha al ver en el retoño ciertos rasgos que se le hicieron muy familiares.

Rasgos que recordaba de su amigo Sasuke hace cuatro años.

Antes que se marchara al extranjero.

Los gestos al comentar molesto lo que no le gustaba ….

Las constantes rabietas que eran calmadas por Naruto con viajes al centro comercial …

La increíble habilidad que tenía para nadar ….

Pero sus sospechas se completaron al fin un día cuando por casualidades del destino en uno de los paseos al parque se encontraron de frente con un hombre vestido de traje negro que enmudecido de la sorpresa se agachó al ver al pequeño.

- Querida - dijo Gaara - ve a comprarle un helado a Matt. Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Itachi.

- ¿Quién es él? - dijo Matthew con los cachetes inflados llenos de un montón de golosinas compradas por Ino quien lo malcriaba cada vez que podía. Perdiendo la concentración luego de cinco segundos y persiguiendo una pequeña mariposa de colores rojo y blanco que volaba un poco alto para su altura.

- Ve, luego hablamos - replicó nuevamente Gaara con un poco de molestia típica de él cuando le colmaba la paciencia algo que se le resistía, como su esposa al quedarse extrañada al ver a ese hombre al cual le relacionó con alguien a quien no recordaba muy bien a detalle.

- Está bien - caminó despacio con un enorme vientre en donde unos mellizos de cabellos rojos pronto nacerían.

- Hola pequeño - dijo el hombre que con un movimiento rápido atrapó la pequeña mariposa y se la entregó al chico con ternura.

- Gracias señor - sonrió el niño con los ojos alegres - mucho gusto - ese hombre era Itachi, quedó impresionado al reconocer a su hermano en ese pequeño. Y dándole la mariposa siguió viéndole para acariciarle los cabellos.

- Vamos Itachi - dijo Gaara tratando de razonar, si él era mucho más tratable que Sasuke, no era una perita en dulce cuando algo se le cruzaba entre ceja y ceja, en eso si se parecía con el hermano menor - él no se lo ha ganado.

- Creo que se lo ha ganado desde que lo engendró ¿No crees? - contestó serio.

- Por favor, se que tus ojos vislumbran una verdad que sólo podríamos saber los que conocemos a Sasuke, pero él hizo sufrir a la madre del pequeño enormemente. Más que nadie, tu lo sabes, él no merece este hijo.

- Cállate - inquirió molesto Itachi - si este niño es de Sasuke, tarde o temprano lo va a saber, son muy parecidos - miró al niño que inocente corriendo tras la mariposa que acaba de encontrar y que luego dejó escapar para no matarle - Pero por el momento no le voy a decir nada, pronto Sasuke llegará de Londres, se ha graduado de abogado y es un hombre completamente diferente. Si quiere reclamar a su hijo, no lo voy a evitar. Igual este pequeño es uno de nosotros. Es un Uchiha.

- ¿Qué es un Uchiha? - le siguió Matt con los cachetes llenos de chocolate y estirando la camisa sin cuidado - Oh, Oh. Mi mamá se va a poner furiosa por manchar esta camisa ¿Tío Gaara, podrías ayudarme a lavarla antes de llegar a casa? - pero los comentarios fueron ignorados por ambos hombres que le miraron con ternura, bueno, pero bien disimulada tras la seriedad.

- Vas a hacer que la vida de este niño se eche a perder - molesto al ubicarlo tras de si - ya tiene quien lo proteja. Tiene una buena vida y me asombra que haya nacido bien al considerar el estado de Sasuke por esos tiempos.

- Tío Gaara mira es una mariposa Papilionidae, de las bonitas y está volando - saltaba con cuidado de no lastimarla y jugaba con ella riendo estruendosamente y chocando con las piedras y las plantas.

- Pero ¿La dejaste ir de nuevo? - dijo Itachi algo sorprendido.

- Si - contestó seguro Matt - si la tenía más tiempo iba a morir y no quiero dañarla, quiero que vaya con las flores y que vuele libre sin miedo de mi.

Definitivamente Itachi lo acabó de querer en ese momento, tantos años esperando a que Sasuke se le pasara por su terca cabeza siquiera uno de los inocentes comentarios que tenía el pequeño y nunca lo logró, ahora estaba seguro que si lo tenía cerca lo iba a amar y se salvaría por completo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - dijo Gaara con la mirada centrada en Itachi y sonriendo como quien lo sabe todo - Sé que no es una casualidad que estés en este parque ahora, cuando sólo vienen los niños y que coincidencialmente es la hora en que venimos con mi esposa.

- Vamos Gaara - suspiró engreído - no eres el único que nota el enorme parecido del pequeño con Sasuke. Neji y Sasori también lo notaron pronto. No tardaron en decírmelo y pues esas son cosas que deben ser vistas por mi mismo. Adiós pequeño, pronto nos veremos, cuídate y cuida de tu madre. Pronto vas a estar con alguien que te quiere mucho.

- Basta Itachi. Es suficiente, él sólo es un niño.

- Por eso - terminó - el necesita un padre que lo quiera, no voy a permitir que este niño sufra lo mismo que pasamos Sasuke y yo.

- Adiós Itachi - dijo Gaara agarrando con cuidado la mano del pequeño y llevándolo hasta donde Ino impaciente le espera.

Lo que seguía eran miles de cuestionamientos, pero no era su derecho decirle las cosas, eso era asunto de Sakura.

* * *

Se encerró en el baño de la casa.

Hace más de 10 minutos que le daba vueltas a una cosa, que no era cosa suya solamente.

Matthew era idéntico a Sasuke, y aunque ahora el parecido era mínimo con los años se iba aparecer más y más.

No había duda del parecido, era hijo de Sasuke ¿Cómo pudo pasar si ella se protegió? El preservativo se rompió y las cosas solo siguieron su curso, la naturaleza actuó de nuevo.

Tanto era el parecido, que empezarían a hacer preguntas que ella no quería contestar.

Unas que seguro solamente la culparían de serle infiel, porque aparte del mismo Sai nadie sabía de las aberraciones de Sasuke con ella.

Nadie sabía de su sacrificio.

Amaba a Matthew con su vida, pero ahora adiaba que fuera hijo de ese hombre perverso, él no era buen hombre, por lo tanto tampoco sería buen padre y aunque lo fuera ella quería que el padre de su hijito fuese Sai, por eso le dijo que lo era.

Prefería darle un padre que guardara en la memoria y no uno que lo echara a perder.

Aunque no contó con la crueldad de los niños y tampoco con los genes.

Maldita genética.

No se parecía en absoluto a ella, de no ser por unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas que heredó seguro de mala gana y de un lunar en la espalda, ese chiquito era más hijo de Sasuke que suyo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? - dijo preocupado un hombre tras la puerta - llevas media hora en el baño y nada que sales a cenar.

- Voy Naruto, es sólo que estoy algo melancólica porque estamos por las épocas en que falleció el padre del pequeño Matt, eso es todo - Naruto se sintió mal y se culpó de nuevo ¡Que idiota! .

- Lo siento hermanita, no te preocupes, sal y dejas que vea estas bien - siguió tocando quedamente para no molestarla.

Salió de inmediato y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano, se sintió mal por mentirle, pero no podría contarle que ella fue violada por salvarle la vida y que ese hombre era el padre de su hijo.

Prefería lo que ella había decidido hacerle creer a todos.

Que él había despertado gracias a sus súplicas y que se amó tanto con su novio, que se atrevió a dormir antes con él, antes de la boda y luego murió gracias a cosas del destino.

Sasuke no entraba en ese pasado, lamentablemente si volvía haría parte de su futuro.

Quería irse antes que se le ocurriera volver.

Hace un año, cuando notó el parecido con Sasuke, que tenía el credo en la boca esperando a que viera al pequeñito y se lo quitara, pero hace días tenía un presentimiento muy malo…

* * *

- Bienvenido señor - escupió uno de los hombres con el rostro pálido al ver de frente al imponente hombre manejaba el imperio Uchiha que había crecido en forma exponencial durante los últimos cuatro años.

- Lléveme de inmediato con su jefe - sacó de su sistema sin contemplación.

- Si señor - obedeció el hombre mientras corría a los adentros de la bodegas de las antiguos malos negocios Uchiha.

Poco a poco, durante sus años de estudios se preparó y limpió con dedicación cada uno de los negocios.

Hasta hace pocos días su hermano podría ser encarcelado por malos negocios, pero él logró limpiarlo todo.

No lo hizo a las malas o comprando gente, en verdad podría decirse que logró la redención de todo el dinero que poseían.

- Ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes - susurró para si mismo - mi hermano va a estar tranquilo y yo, yo también.

En un instante vino a su mente ella, la hermosa Sakura, durantes estos años había tenido varias amantes a su disposición.

Todas hermosas y complacientes, pero ninguna jamás logró proporcionarle el placer de esa única noche en donde en un acto de amor, que ella ni nadie podría entender le amó en silencio, pero luego la alejó, porque sabía que estar cerca de un hombre como él traería destrucción.

Aún así, luego pensó que ella querría sentirlo, pero se equivocó, prefirió dormir con el imbécil ese.

Ahora deberían estar juntos y tener una familia, una que él jamás querría tener. 


	12. Verdades

**CAPÍTULO 12 - VERDADES**

**Hola mis amigos ……**

**En un arranque de imaginación he logrado escribir varios capítulos muy interesantes en muy poco tiempo y agradezco los comentarios de apoyo … **

**Necesitaba transformar los ambientes y dejar que cada uno de los personajes evolucionara. ….**

**Se que a algunos, como me lo han manifestado, les gustaría que el pequeño Matthew fuese hijo de Sai, pero sucede que el motivo para que sea hijo del perverso de turno, es que Sasuke no ha tenido alguien verdad a quien aferrarse y darle todo lo bueno que tiene pero que jamás a dejado salir …..**

**Ese pequeño es la excusa perfecta para que él vea el mundo a través de unos ojos inocentes y buenos. … y de esta manera tener la posibilidad de recuperar la fe en si mismo y en los demás …. **

**Era necesario que él lo sintiera suyo … que tuviese su sangre ……..para que Sasuke pensara en poder tener una familia … y esas razones son de más profundidad que el simple querer o no … **

**No seguir sintiendo por medio de la perversión a la que está acostumbrado para todo. …..**

**Pero vamos por partes ….. **

**Para varios de mis amigos que me han preguntado les voy a dar ciertos datos de importancia y que le van a gustar ….**

**Sasuke tiene 25 años y se ha graduado en Derecho en una Universidad en Londres, antes había empezado, cunado convivió con Sakura, pero culminó en ese país. **

**Es uno de los mejores abogados en negocios. Se ha ganado fama y respeto por tener un carácter indómito, además por su capacidad de discusión…..insuperable ……**

**Sakura tiene 23 años y hace más de cuatro dio a luz a un pequeño que quiso fuera hijo de Sai, pero que caprichosamente el destino hizo que fuera de Sasuke, a quien ella en esos momentos odia por hacerle ser infiel a un buen hombre. …..**

**Sin embargo deben saber que ella siente una especial atracción por Sasuke, es decir, es como cuando tienes un novio muy bueno y lo amas, pero ves a un chico extremadamente guapo, te gusta, pero no cambiarías al amor de tu vida sólo por gusto. **

**Menos si es uno que es perverso y malo, que se obsesiona contigo …. **

**El pequeño Matthew tiene entre tres y cuatro años. Es la fiel copia Sasuke en todo, menos en la perversión, ya que no creció con las limitaciones y malas condiciones que le dio el padre a Sasuke. Él es muy listo y es un niño muy querido por Ino y por Gaara. Este último sabe que es hijo de Sasuke al igual que Itachi, el resto del mundo a excepción de Sakura lo ignoran. **

**Ino y Gaara se casaron y esperan dos pequeños mellizos con mucho ánimo. **

**Sasuke no ha llegado a la ciudad, pero está en camino, falta ver que sucede. **

**Hoy sabremos la verdad acerca de la enfermedad de Sasuke y algo que será sorpresa. **

**Mis amigos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO llamado VERDADES…..**

**¡ Que lo disfruten! ….**

* * *

}

- Buenos días señor Uchiha - se acomodó el anciano de blancas barbas sobre la silla del consultorio y sacó una gran cantidad de papeles - estos son los resultados de los exámenes - terminó mientras se acomodaba unos pequeños lentes con cuidado para observar con detalle las cosas que esperaba su paciente.

- Y bien ¿Qué ha pasado? - contestó serio y cauteloso, pero ocultando la expectativa que le mantenía - es posible que la enfermedad esté controlado ¿No es verdad?

- Sasuke, no debes preocuparte - y le sonrió satisfecho por su labor de médico - los exámenes son correctos y muy buenos. Los niveles de plaquetas en tu sangre se mantienen estables desde hace dos años y con la medicina que debes inyectarte cada semana, puedes tener una vida completamente normal, incluidos los hijos si lo deseas.

- ¿Niños? - dijo con los ojos cerrados dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa que delató algunos de sus pensamientos antes concebidos pero que seguro decidió no materializar.

- Veo, eres el tipo de hombre que prefiere no tener niños - dijo el doctor algo extrañado, aunque no tanto, después de todo, porque relacionaba esa respuesta un poco por la edad del joven, otro poco por su enfermedad y una última por la falta de libertad que implicaba el cuidar a un pequeño - pero deberías pensarlo, eres joven y debes dejar a algún heredero para que maneje los negocios cuando sea mayor.

- Los niños no me interesan, son ruidosos e implican madres a quienes mantener en todos los sentidos - y siguió con su risa, pero sólo hasta la ventana en donde dejó asomar sin que nadie le viera una pequeña mueca de dolor que acostumbraba dejar salir cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de tener una "Bonita familia" - yo no soy ese tipo de hombre doctor.

- Bueno Sasuke, esas cosas son para ser decididas por el implicado principal no por mi - y aclarando un poco la voz le siguió con algo de cariño, uno que se había ganado con varios años de atención y cuidado. El cariño que se ofrece a los pacientes más queridos, y aunque Sasuke no era un dulce, sabía que con todo el dinero que tenía, jamás en la vida tuvo un cariño sincero por parte de su progenitor - pero si lo decides la única condición es que la madre de tus hijos no sea portadora de los cromosomas enfermos y por supuesto que en lo posible trates que sean niños, las niñas lamentablemente por tu enfermedad serían portadoras, sanas pero sus hijos serían enfermos, tal como le pasó a tu madre Sasuke. Esa es la desgracia de una herencia hemofílica.

¿Para qué recordarlo? , su madre era descendiente de un linaje de familias que había transmitido década tras década la enfermedad.

Lamentablemente, ella era adoptada y nunca supo de su condición hasta que él sufrió un accidente en casa.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó su madre desesperada mientras corría al verlo en la piscina sangrando por la nariz en forma exagerada y perdiendo el equilibrio.

Se asustó tanto la pobre, corrió para sacarlo, tan sólo seis años y se rompió la nariz en la piscina quedando en el fondo al punto de casi ahogarse.

Afortunadamente Itachi, que por esa época tenía 15 años lo sacó de inmediato de la piscina y lo llevó rápidamente en auto al hospital más cercano.

Los diagnósticos eran muy claros: era hemofílico y su madre le había transmitido el cromosoma enfermo.

Pero al solamente ella ser portadora Itachi nació completamente sano.

No le importaba que el destino lo eligiera para sufrir con ese mal, ahora era un hombre fuerte y como le acaba de decir el doctor la enfermedad estaba controlada.

Cuando su padre se enteró, se puso histérico y la golpeó frente a ellos.

Eso fue tan horrible para él quien sólo corrió a abrazar a su madre, era pequeño y no podía defenderla.

Itachi más que molesto quiso golpearlo, pero terminó en el piso por la fuerza del hombre que era su padre, sangrando y triste viendo al pequeño Sasuke abrazar a su madre.

Cuando los dos recordaban ese día muy tristes, no se hablaban, pero no hacía falta, el dolor les robaba el aliento y las ganas de pensar en algún motivo y explicación para el actuar tan agresivo de su padre.

Desde esa día las cosas nunca fueron iguales, la madre de Sasuke se pasaba el día llorando y el padre lo relegaba como basura a un pequeño cuarto en el último piso de la mansión.

Lo ignoraba y se abstenía de golpearlo sólo porque sabía que podría morir en el intento de disciplinarlo como decía siempre.

Se cansaba de la disciplina de su padre día tras día, humillado y aburrido veía su vida pasar destruyéndolo sin consuelo, pero allí siempre estaba Itachi, dándole consuelo animado y sin temor.

Su familia eran Itachi y su madre, nadie más.

A los 12 años se enteró por su hermano, quien irónicamente comentaba como su padre no era y nunca había sido exactamente el ídolo que alguna vez pensó, era un importante mafioso.

Itachi fue incluido sin mucha opción en este mundo de mafia y peligro.

Con tan sólo 21 años lo arrastró a esa miseria de vida y pues hace cuatro años cuando acosaba a la linda Sakura supo una de las míseras que él había elaborado al violar a una chica.

Su hermano en algún aspecto era igual a su padre, pero, él también, los dos eran perversos.

Él más que Itachi si debía ser sincero.

Pero eso no era culpa de Itachi, era culpa de su padre, que terminó llevando a la muerte a su amada madre hace seis años en manos de sus malditos enemigos.

Pero él, Sasuke Uchiha se encargó de todos ellos, estaban presos y nunca se acercarían a la nueva familia que eran él e Itachi.

Él había salvado a su hermano, tal como siempre el lo salvaba.

- Me voy a casa hermano - dijo susurrando luego de las palabras del doctor - las cosas ya están bien.

* * *

- Creo que debes decirme algo - dijo molesta Ino con cansancio tratando de acomodarse con cuidado en un enorme sofá en el pequeño apartamento de Sakura. El pequeño Matthew dormía silencioso en el cuarto que con cariño su madre decoró.

- Espera, ten cuidado - corrió Sakura ayudándola a sentarse.

- Ya, estoy bien - y ahora respirando cómodamente en ese sitio que le permitía un descanso - siéntate aquí Sakura por favor, hay algo que debo y que debes saber.

- ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando con tanta introducción Ino.

- Sakura, tu sabes, que yo te quiero mucho y que no importa lo que pase siempre te voy a querer ¿No es cierto?

- Si ¿Pero cuáles son los motivos para ese cariño repentino Ino? ´

- Hace más de cuatro años, las cosas estaban tan mal contigo, sufriste mucho con la muerte de Sai - y sin embargo continuó al ver la cara triste de su amiga - pero yo siempre supe que las cosas estaban tan mal contigo desde antes, pero preferí ignorarlo dadas las circunstancias, suficiente con la muerte de nuestro amigo - y dándole un respiro y dándose un respiro continuó luego de una breve pausa - santo Dios, lo extraño tanto, era tan buen hombre.

- Yo también lo extraño mucho Ino - contestó Sakura limpiándose una lagrimillas que se le escaparon.

- Bueno pero eso no es lo que quiero discutir contigo - y siguió - Sakura, tu estabas tan mal y yo te veía sufrir y a la vez estar tan feliz al lado de Sai que nunca pude comprender en realidad lo que te pasaba, bueno por lo menos hasta hace unos meses en que caminaba con Gaara en el parque.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le cuestionó Sakura.

- Estábamos con Matthew y un hombre se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Qué hombre Ino?

- Sakura, dime, ¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Matthew? - dijo reclamante y deteniendo las manos de la acusada evitó que se le levantara ante una aclaración de semejante índole - porque después de ver a ese hombre estoy totalmente convencida que Sai no es el padre de ese pequeño.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta la ventana para ocultar el miedo y el dolor que le ocasionaba esa pregunta.

- Ese hombre ¿Era Sasuke Uchiha? - dijo sollozando cerrando los ojos y cruzando los dedos para elevar una oración.

- No - contestó ella solemnemente y bajando la mirada con decepción y un poco de rabia ante lo que supuso - pero no es necesario que me contestes la pregunta, se muy bien que el pequeño Matt es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que se acercó a nosotros era Itachi Uchiha, lo supe después, y créeme Sakura, aunque en ningún momento Gaara me diga algo se muy bien que él le reclamaba el niño a Gaara.

- Ino, yo … - Dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada .

- No hace falta - contestó molesta - ¿Cómo pudiste? Estabas manteniendo relaciones con Sasuke Uchiha mientras Sai estaba buscando una cura a su enfermedad ¿Pero acaso que cosa se te pasó por la cabeza? - y mirándola con reproche - te comportaste como una ….

- ¿Cómo una zorra? - gritó con los ojos aguados - así era que Sasuke Uchiha me decía cada vez que se encontraba conmigo. Cada vez que se acercaba a mí sin mi consentimiento y trataba de tocarme sin pudor sacándome en cara que era una mojigata por no haber aceptado tener relaciones con el hombre al que amaba.

- Pero ¿Te trataba así y aún tu mantenías relaciones con él? No puedo creerlo - aún más enojada.

- Así no pasaron las cosas Ino - dijo quedamente ignorando la molestia de Ino. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía dar explicaciones - en verdad Sasuke Uchiha compró una noche de sexo conmigo a cambio de algo.

- La verdad no entiendo Sakura - seguía Ino ¿Te vendiste?

- Una noche a cambio de pagar los gastos de Naruto en la clínica. Ino ni tú, ni Sai con su dinero juntos tendrían para pagar lo que necesitaba en ese lugar y yo siempre supe que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi hermano. Inclusive volverme una prostituta para él si lo deseaba.

- Sakura - dijo ella conmocionada viéndola con un poco de compasión.

- No Ino, déjame terminar - y sentándose nuevamente frente a su amiga - yo tenía tanto miedo de perder a Naruto y él me daba la solución en las manos, sólo debía acceder a sus caprichos por una noche - pausó brevemente y siguió - y no me preguntes si por casualidad el rostro de Sai no se cruzó por mi mente, porque la respuesta es que esa noche fue la más humillante y vergonzosa de mi vida. Sasuke me hizo mucho daño y me dejó embarazada, inclusive cuando nos protegimos esa noche. Obviamente no quería tener un hijo suyo, pero ahora no me importa porque si Matthew tiene los genes y los rasgos de Sasuke, el alma es de Sai, porque es tal como estoy segura fue Sai de niño. Aunque en ocasiones tenga el inapropiado temperamento de Sasuke, no puedo negar que tiene varias cosas suyas, pero eso para mi no es problema. Es mi bebé.

- Sakura - dijo Ino suavemente.

- Ya basta, por favor no me reclames más, porque en verdad nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberlo consentido, Naruto está vivo y Matt es mi vida.

. Sakura - dijo mientras la abrazaba - iba a decir que lo siento amiga. Por favor perdóname, yo no lo sabía, debiste decirlo, me has pasado por alto, era tu amiga. Ese desgraciado, te violó en nuestras narices ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo?

- No podía decir eso - negaba - no podía decirle a nadie eso, si Naruto lo sabe seguro mataría a Sasuke con sus propias manos y no se perdonaría. Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada Ino.

- No, no le diré nada. Te lo prometo. Por ahora debemos evitar que Sasuke se acerque a Matt, estoy segura que Itachi no se guardará esto por mucho tiempo.

- Por Dios. Mi bebé.

- No te preocupes, él no podrá arrebatarte a tu hijo, para eso debería ser un hombre sano, quizás un importante abogado, pero ahora estoy seguro no es más que un idiota.

- Eso espero - dijo Sakura abrazando a Ino - Eso espero.

* * *

- Hermano - dijo emocionado Itachi al reconocer entre los pasajeros que se acaban de bajar del último vuelo proveniente de Londres a su querido hermano menor.

No hizo falta más de cinco minutos para que se estrecharan las manos y se abrazaran en un completo abuso del protocolo de lo que siempre fue la familia Uchiha.

Ya no estaba su padre.

- Me da tanto gusto verte mi desordenado hermano - dijo Itachi emocionado - aparte de las llamadas no tuve más de ti en estos cuatro años, por los cielos, si ya estás más alto que yo y estas mucho más fuerte, ¿Cuántas horas de gimnasio al día presumido?

- Ya, me avergüenzas Itachi - y sonriendo le contestó - sólo lo necesario ¿Dime cómo están las cosas acá? - y caminando con el montón de maletas, dejaron que uno de los chóferes acomodara las cosas dentro del auto.

- Las cosas aquí están interesantes - y muy sincero continuó - estoy tan feliz de volver a verte completamente sano y echo un hombre de verdad.

- Oye, vale que siempre he sido un hombre de verdad o ¿Tienes alguna duda de mis preferencias sexuales?

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y en ese momento a Itachi se le vino eso que tanto tenía en mente y que no acaba de procesar, porque esa si que era una buena noticia.

- Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo, existe algo que debes saber porque te concierne de una forma que ni te imaginas.

- ¿Qué sucede Itachi? - y preocupado siguió - ¿te sientes bien? .

- Yo estoy perfecto, pero eso debemos hablarlo en casa, son asuntos de familia hermanito idiota.

- Vamos Itachi que ya no tienes 15 para que me trates así - y soltando la carcajada juntos partieron para la mansión Uchiha.

Los caminos de la vida son tan extraños y tan impredecibles que Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría preveer la sorpresa que le iba a tener la vida.

El camino hacia la mansión estuvo lleno de aventuras y de cuentos, algunos buenos como las chicas y los lugares, otros no tanto como las semanas de desintoxicación en donde poco a poco recuperó la buena persona que seguro siempre estuvo dentro de si y que había mostrado sólo en una ocasión. Cuando luego de tener a Sakura en su cama le pidió perdón por haberla obligado.

Sin embargo aunque Sasuke había cambiado, en lo que se refería cuidarse a si mismo, ya no se drogaba, no bebía y dormía con pocas mujeres; aún era una persona dominadora, compulsiva, controladora, perversa cuando se necesitara y muy, pero muy fuerte.

Lo suficiente para cambiar por completo la vida que llevaba y eso lo notó Itachi.

La casa estaba tal como la recordaba y el estudio en donde se acomodaba el retrato de su madre fue el primer lugar que visitó, luego de acomodar la maletas.

Tocó con cuidado cada una de las cosas que había dejado atrás en el tiempo y allí en un lugar oculto de su cuarto estaban tras la ropa de invierno, bajo la madera, para que la mujer del aseo no las encontrara y mucho menos le fuera a Itachi con chismes, las pantaletas que esa noche le robó a Sakura.

Fetichista, si y mucho por esas épocas hace cuatro años.

Pasó con ellas la mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales antes del accidente y luego se quedaron allí olvidadas durante tantos años.

Pero igual no le extrañaba ya que su cuarto lo esperaba tal como lo había dejado.

Inclusive esa bolsa con marihuana tras las maderas de su cama y las pastillas escondidas en los bordes del escritorio, pero qué perdido estaba hace cuatro años.

Molesto tomó las cosas y las arrojó por el inodoro, hace mucho tiempo que no necesitaba de nada para sentirse por lo menos calmado.

Lo único que le faltaba en verdad era el éxtasis de una noche con ella, de la mujer que le pertenecía a otro y a la cual a estas horas de la vida no iba a chantajear.

Para eso si extrañaba ser el Sasuke de antes, para tener el valor o cobardía de ubicarla cobre su cama para desfogar sus instintos primitivos que le pedía tomarla nuevamente.

¿Cómo estaría luego de cuatro años? Seguro se había casado con ese bueno para nada y la habría llenado de hijos.

Con niños de por medio no podría hacerle daño, no con alguien que le recordara a él mismo.

- Sasuke , quiero hablar contigo - saludo Itachi - vamos al estudio.

- Está bien - contestó llevando las manos a los bolsillos y caminando tras su hermano mayor.

- Por favor siéntate ¿Quieres una copa o algo para tomar?

- Si, dame un Whiskey - contestó de inmediato.

- Esa era la bebida que estabas tomando hace años cuando te accidentaste, pensé que posiblemente ya no era de tus favoritas.

- Al contrario, tomo una copa todos días luego del accidente. Es preferible no perder la costumbre para no caer en los deseos por abstinencia.

- Eso me hace recordar algo ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto esa noche Sasuke?

Respiró molesto y cambiando el semblante antes serio y arrogante, pero igual no iba a ignorar a su hermano.

- Esa noche la vi a ella teniendo sexo con otro hombre y creo que en ese momento, estaba enamorado de ella, por eso me afectó de esa manera hasta perder el control. Pero eso es historia pasada Itachi, ella debió casarse con ese hombre y ahora debe ser una mujer llena de hijos y felizmente casada con un inútil.

- Eso debió ser terrible para ti Sasuke. Te entiendo - dijo algo pensativo, sin embargo al reconocer en el pequeño a Sasuke, no tenía la menor duda que se trataba de su sobrino.

Eran muy parecidos y aunque los rasgos del novio de la chica no diferían mucho de los suyos, los cabellos, la forma de actuar y por supuesto aptitudes que sólo tenía Sasuke cuando era chico, lo inclinaban hacia esa opción.

Bueno, eso y el examen de ADN que hizo con los cabellos que robó del chico en esa ocasión en el parque.

Esta asunto era delicado, y debía tratarse con mucha seriedad y por supuesto con el poyo de la ciencia.

Estaba confirmado oficial y científicamente Matthew era un Uchiha.

- Sasuke - dijo mientras el aludido estaba pasando un trago de su copa.

- Dime hermano.

- Los negocios están limpios ¿No es cierto?

- Tal como te lo prometí - sonrió complacido - eres un hombre libre ante las autoridades y todo nuestro dinero es legal.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Sí?

- Sasuke, es que, no sé cómo decirte esto - tomó un poco de aire y tranquilo continuó - Estoy totalmente seguro que esa mujer de la que te enamoraste, quedó embarazada de ti.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia su hermano con incredulidad - dices que ella quedó embaraza de mi - pensativo y con el rostro conmovido, pero de un momento a otro se puso nervioso y siguió - ¿Y el bebé? Nació bien, es decir, tu sabes Itachi, soy un maldito enfermo, mi hijo o mi hija, ¿está vivo mi hijo?, o el pequeño murió porque no le di buenos genes. Por Dios respóndeme ya.

- Sasuke, fue un niño y él creció y ahora tiene cuatro años.

- Por Dios, es mi hijo - se volvió a sentar en la silla que antes ocupaba - y está vivo. Pero ¿Qué pasó con ella? - recordando a la madre de su hijo - ¿Está bien?

- Ella no se casó Sasuke - continuó serio - el hombre que se iba a casar con ella falleció el mismo día que tuviste el accidente y durante muchos años pensamos que el hijo era de él, pero los genes no se niegan Sasuke, ese niño es igualito a ti.

- ¿Tú lo has visto? - comentó algo melancólico pasando un trago de licor para que le calentara la garganta - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Matthew y tiene como debes suponer entre tres y cuatro años, es muy listo y es agradable. No se parece a ti Sasuke, para ser sincero - y soltó una risita divertida, para seguir con un suspiro - ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?

- Quiero a mi hijo - comentó sereno y sin pensar mucho - me necesita.

- ¿Y su madre? Según recuerdo, mi sobrino no fue concebido en la mejores condiciones, ella no querrá tenerte cerca y menos del niño.

- Ella siempre ha sido mía - comentó serio - aunque ella se resista. Ella me pertenece.

- Sasuke - dijo suave - ten cuidado, ahora no es sólo una mujer, es la madre de tu hijo y él la necesita bien, no vayas a echarlo a perder.

- Yo se muy bien que hacer, pronto lo verás.

- Eso espero.


	13. Sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO 13 - SENTIMIENTO**

**Hola ……**

**Como siempre, los saludo mis amigos con toda la emoción del mundo…**

**Dándoles la bienvenida a uno de los capítulos más cursis de este fanfic que es más SÁDICO Y PERVERSO que romántico. **

**Sin más…..**

**Disfruten del surgimiento de un nuevo sentimiento en un corazón tan sádico que se está destruyendo de la escasez de amor. . . **

**Pero que hoy está lleno de paz con él mismo….**

* * *

Si le hubiesen mostrado una foto en donde se plasmara el instante que acontecía en este momento en el parque, hubiese jurado que el pequeño arrastrando el balón, riendo desesperado y persiguiendo a un cachorrito que trataba de morderle sin éxito, era él hace más de 20 años.

Y entonces el corazón se le partió en más de mil pedazos, luego se volvió a armar, pero sólo para que él niño que veían sus ojos se quedara allí y por primera vez tuvo una en su rostro una sonrisa que no era producto del cinismo que le caracterizaba a diario, era una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Era una sonrisa de amor, de puro amor y paternidad.

Entonces se recostó en el auto con cuidado suspirando y sintiendo lentamente como el aire le pasaba despacio por los pulmones sin rabia o dolor.

No creyó cuando Itachi le dijo que era igual a él.

No dio crédito a sus ojos cuando frente a su lujoso auto, inesperadamente pasó corriendo sin siquiera mirar con un balón en la mano y pasando su manita por el orillo de su puerta tan rápido que sólo una corriente en su cuerpo delató la cercanía.

Tan sólo 20 centímetros de donde él estaba, pasó riendo estrepitosamente, mientras un hombre de cabellos rubios lo cuidaba con enorme cariño.

Sin duda, el pequeño tenía muy buen humor porque no borró la sonrisa en ningún momento mientras le vio.

Ese hombre, le acariciaba los cabellos y le daba pequeños empujones para que corriera tras la pelota sin miedo, ya que en ocasiones se acobardaba por unos charcos en el piso.

El destino es curioso y a veces, sin buscarlo coloca aquello que nos pertenece en el sitio adecuado para que lo tomemos.

Sabía que en ese parque venía en ocasiones Matt, pero no pensó encontrárselo tan rápidamente.

¿Quién era ese hombre que tomaba con tanta propiedad y paternalismo robado la mano de _su hijo_?

Él hombre que le acompañara en cada una de sus travesuras, en cada uno de sus juegos debía ser él, su verdadero padre. No cualquiera.

Pensó un poco y sintió un poco celos de su propio hijo, si, celos de tener a un padre que estuviera dispuesto a ser lo que fuese necesario para tenerlo a su lado y cuidarlo.

Así como él pensaba hacer.

Pero entonces, cada vez que ese monstruoso animal en que se había convertido el cachorro al tratar de morder a ….. Oh si … de morder a su hijo, el corazón se le paralizaba hasta el desespero, pero debía soportar los impulsos que le empujaban para que tomara al pequeño y lo dejara sano y salvo en su enorme mansión.

Más pensaba eso cuando en verdad no sabía si padecía el mismo mal que él y en esos momentos le azotaba esa situación.

Podría herirse, lastimarse o algo peor.

Le daría absolutamente todo lo que a él le negaron, y esta vez no hablaba de dinero, no hablaba de riquezas, negocios o fortuna o todo lo que él tenía, hablaba de darle todo el amor, el cariño que su padre tradujo en golpes y desprecios.

Hablaba de quererlo, porque simplemente ya lo hacía.

Lo empezó a querer apenas le vio.

Lo empezó a querer apenas supo que existía y aún más porque ella, Sakura era su madre.

No debía mentirse, si la madre fuese otra mujer, lo amaría, pero no le interesaría tanto darle una familia.

Una familia con ella.

Aunque ella se entregara a ese imbécil, muerto estaba mejor, porque si estuviera vivo él sería el usurpador padre de su hijo.

Si el viviera, le habría arrebatado el amor de pequeño y en verdad, no sabía que hubiera llegado a hacer para desquitarse eso.

Tomó una pequeña caja de cigarrillos y mordiendo con cuidado uno de ellos, sacó de la guantera un pequeño encendedor de bordes dorados que le envió Itachi para su último cumpleaños.

Bajó la mirada y con la mano derecha cubrió el cigarro del viento para poder disfrutar de un pequeño aliciente a lo que antes era su loca vida llena de excesos.

El cigarrillo no era lo mismo, pero le calmaba cuando estaba ansioso, hace mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, pero un hijo era un buen motivo.

De pronto, un auto color azul oscuro, uno no muy costoso se atravesó entre él y el paisaje que disfrutaba.

Estuvo a punto de mandar al demonio al inoportuno conductor, cuando del auto vio salir a una persona que bien conocía.

Sintió una pesadez en el pecho y un vació en medio del alma, era ella, la madre de su hijo, que con los brazos abiertos se acercaba con cuidado a un pequeño que corría para corresponder el saludo con prisa.

- Mami - gritó emocionado - mami, mi tío Naruto me compró un helado y me compró un cachorro.

- ¿Un cachorro? - dijo sin creérselo - Naruto ¿Le compraste un cachorrito que no va a poder cuidar y que yo tampoco? - y miró enojadamente a su querido hermano.

- Vamos, preciosa - susurró Naruto - soy tu hermano mayor y se lo que te conviene y le conviene a Matt. A mi amado sobrino le conviene este cachorrito - guiñándole el ojo a Matt que le sonreía malicioso y abrazaba a su madre manipuladoramente.

Entonces, Sasuke descubrió como ese hombre rubio era el famoso hermano por el cual ella accedió a mantener relaciones con él.

Así que en parte, era responsable de la existencia de Matt.

Sonrió un poco con cinismo y pensó en lo que se le pasaría a ese hombre por la cabeza si supiera lo que le hizo esa vez a su hermana ¿Cuándo le besó hasta la sombra esa noche?

Ella fue suya y con un hijo confirmaba la voluntad del destino en mantenerlo juntos.

- Creo que trataría de matarme - y soltó una pequeña carcajada para evitar ser notado por ellos.

Y luego los ojos se posaron en el pequeño que apretaba con picardía las mejillas de su mamá.

- Te extrañé mami – sonrió con ternura – y hoy me comporté muy bien en el colegio, como te dije ya no me metí en problemas – y le abrazó.

- Lo sé – dijo Sakura – por eso te voy a llevar al centro comercial a comer helado.

Entonces su pequeño hijo era igual a él y le gustaba meterse de vez en cuando en algunos problemas.

Naruto alzó al cachorro y la pelota, y con un abrazo forzado saludó a Sakura con un beso en la frente.

- Vamos Sakura – susurró – yo también quiero un helado.

- Si Naruto – sonrió nuevamente – vamos todos. Y tú vas a cuidar de ese cachorrito, de lo contrario duermes con él en la calle.

Fue así que les vio montar en ese viejo auto y salir lejos de su presencia.

Allí, quedándose atrás de su hijo y de una mujer a la cual podría decirse quería a su manera más que a nadie, se sintió un poco solo, porque hubiera querido ser él quien los llevara de la mano, todos como una familia de verdad.

Pero eso sería más adelante, pronto ellos dos serían su familia y nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo iba a impedir.

* * *

Las tardes, luego de las 5, era el único momento en que podía descansar de las citas que día tras día le mantenían tan ocupada como para cuidar con más esmero a su pequeño hijo Matt.

- Oh, mi pequeño Matthew, espero que algún día entiendas lo que hago para que puedas tener un buen futuro. Si pudiera pasar contigo un poco más de tiempo, acompañarte al colegio o llevarte al parque, sería una mujer muy feliz.

No era que se culpara demasiado o que lo hiciera alguna de las personas que en algún momento le brindó la mano para servir de apoyo, pero si no fuera porque necesitaba el dinero ya hubiese renunciado y abierto un consultorio propio.

Sacó con cuidado la bata que le cubría el torso, además de la imagen de un cuerpo hermoso disimulado por ropas anchas y serias para ser tan joven.

¿Los motivos? Los hombres habían dejado mella en su cuerpo y en su alma, mejor dicho, un hombre dejó mella, una muy profunda y dolorosa para ser sincera.

Aún recordaba con rabia más que desconsuelo los momentos en que su hijo fue concebido sin su consentimiento, pero se culpaba porque podía sentir muy bien el enorme placer que en un momento ese hombre le dio al tratarla con delicadeza y morbo.

Porque para ella el sexo no era algún pecado o motivo de vergüenza, asumía que la noche con Sasuke fue un negocio.

Pero el contexto en que se desarrolló todo lo hacía más difícil, más cuando recordaba la noche que había pasado con Sai, en donde en verdad se sintió amada en cuerpo y alma.

Un sentimiento que no volvió a tener porque ella no había podido intimar de nuevo con algún otro hombre.

¿Pretendientes? …..

Existía una enorme lista de los cuales ninguno le había interesado en verdad… aunque tampoco alguno se ganó el difícil afecto de Naruto y mucho menos el temperamental modo de ser que implicaba Matthew.

Bien que a veces logró desquiciar a muchos de sus pretendientes, y ella podría colocar las manos en el fuego por su pequeño hijo, de no ser porque le conocía muy bien y…. bien que podría enloquecer a cualquiera si se lo proponía…

Menos a ella… era un buen niño con ella…

Tuvo uno que otro pretendiente que logró llevarla a la cama, pero nunca pudo consumar una relación sexual, nunca pudo dejar de ver en cada uno de los hombres la cara de Sasuke convertirse en Sai y luego suspirar moribundo.

Era como permanecer en un letargo eterno….

Un recuerdo que estaba con ella por siempre.

Soltó el abrigo y quedó con una pequeña camisa deportiva, que le servía de cómplice para los momentos de descanso en que podía escapar de la monotonía y obligación que le implicaba ser médico.

Sintió unos pasos tras ella y con desgano siguió al pensar que era la enfermera de turno.

- He, chica – alcanzó a decir con los ojos cerrados y estirando a más no poder sus brazos hacia atrás- deja las cosas sobre el escritorio, luego de un pequeño descanso las reviso y por favor no me pases más pacientes por el día de hoy. En verdad me siento algo cansada, muy cansada en verdad y me espera una larga noche con un pequeño gritón que no puede aceptar que no es no - y riendo cansinamente sin siquiera abrir los ojos - pero supongo que eso implica ser madre ¿No lo crees Hinata?

- Eso supongo – escuchó una voz masculina tras ella que roncamente se acercaba sigilosamente y con cuidado – por lo menos una buena madre, pero estoy casi convencido de que eso lo ha heredado por parte de mi familia – y se paró justo frente el escritorio.

Su cerebro no tuvo que procesar demasiado, no se movió y con la respiración entrecortada, susurró un nombre que creyó jamás en la vida volver a escuchar de alguna persona que guardara cierto afecto por ella, ahora menos escucharlo del motivo de sus desgracias en el pasado.

Se levantó despacio y cuando se sintió con el valor necesario le dio la cara para verle por primera vez justo a los ojos sin algún tipo de temor.

Con desprecio y con desconfianza.

Los años transformaron a una mujer racional en una persona fuerte, decidida y con la capacidad de enfrentar al mayor de sus temores: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó no le gustó para nada y mucho menos lo que vio, cuando notó que el hombre demacrado un poco por los vicios que guardaba en la memoria, era un hombre por lo menos en su aspecto totalmente diferente y serio.

Su cabello estaba más largo, le cubría un poco la frente y la mirada. El cuerpo era más formado y se notaba que se había cuidado, porque se veía más fuerte. Notó su rostro, estaba limpio, sus labios no estaban resecos y sus ojos no tenían señal de drogas o alcohol en su sistema.

Como doctora podía decir que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ningún problema físico, por lo menos a una primera mirada.

Ella pasó sobre su hermoso rostro y cuerpo, llegó hasta lo que podría ser la conciencia de Sasuke y notó que en verdad ella sí tenía problemas, porque él también había cambiado, era alguien que inspiraba temor y un poco de respeto tras un costoso traje de diseñador y una mirada serena y seria.

Se veía bien…

Se veía sano…….

Entonces, cuando su mente proceso eso, fue que empezó a temblar un poco y le cayó tímida una gota de sudor por la sien.

Una gota que fue seguida por una lágrima que se desapareció con uno de sus dedos, pero que fue seguida por otra en desconsideración.

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo suavemente como si sólo ella quisiera escuchar ese nombre.

- Estás muy hermosa Sakura – dijo caballeroso y con una mirada que recorrió la figura de su acompañante con un poco de morbo mal disimulado, aunque corregido al notar el temblor de los brazos que se apretaban en lo que él en su profesión reconocía, como puro miedo.

- No sé de qué hablas – mintió - ¿Acaso por tu mente se ha pasado que el hijo que tuve con Sai meses después que te fuiste era tuyo? – mintió más – El no podría ser hijo tuyo para nada – completó volteando para no verle a la cara, nunca había sido una buena mentirosa y menos cuando tenía miedo.

- Eres muy hermosa – siguió – pero ¿Acaso crees que me puedes engañar de esa manera tan infantil? – y rodeó el escritorio para llegar a ella cuidadosamente.

- Ese niño no es tuyo – siguió – mi hijo no es fruto de una violación.

- No recuerdo que haya sido exactamente una violación ¿O sí? – repitió cuando estaba frente a ella a tan sólo centímetros de su cuerpo.

Fue allí que recordó lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de ella, pasar delicadamente sus manos por cada poro de ese cuerpo terso y hermoso, pero su mirada exhaustiva fue interrumpida por un reclamo.

- No exactamente, pero tampoco fue fruto del amor ¿O sí? – le recriminó fuerte y directo al rostro.

- El sexo no es siempre por amor, querida Sakura. Esa vez, es posible que no haya sido de tu parte con amor hacia mí, pero si por amor a tu hermano y ¿Acaso quien dijo que yo no tenía amor ese día? – continuó mientras se acercaba un poco más - ¿Quién dice que no tengo amor concentrado para ti en el fondo de mi alma? ¿O que nunca lo tuve? No puedes saberlo linda niña – susurró con cuidado al bajar la tira de su pequeña camisa.

- Aléjate de mí y de mi hijo - gritó ella dando tres torpes pasos hacia atrás que la hicieron tropezar con un cajón lleno de archivos que acababa de revisar con cuidado – no eres un hombre bueno.

- - No soy un hombre bueno - susurró – tal vez en eso tengas un poco de razón – y le volvió a alcanzar para subir con cuidado la tira que había bajado y cuando el terminó de ubicar en el lugar que le correspondía le besó el hombro con delicadeza dejándola confundida y para qué negarlo un poco sonrojada por el deseo que Sasuke expresaba en cada uno de sus movimientos delicados y felinos que bien recordaba enloquecían a sus compañeras de clase en la Universidad – en verdad Sakura, sé muy bien que Sai murió el mismo día en me fui, sé muy bien que el pequeño es tan parecido a mí que todas las lenguas de este lugar se deben haber desgastado en contar en cómo te acostabas conmigo y con Sai por esas épocas, pero lamentablemente no estaba para aclarar esos malentendidos, mi linda Sakura – y sonrió victorioso como siempre lo hacía – les habría dicho que eras solamente de mi propiedad una y otra vez.

- Está bien – comentó resignada – sería estúpido decir que ese niño no es tuyo nuevamente, pero sólo se parece a ti en su aspecto, él es un niño bueno, no como tú. ¿Además, quién te dice que no HICE EL AMOR con Sai? ¿Quién te dice que eres el único hombre que me ha tocado? Pero si que te crees la gran cosa, que petulante eres. Además, ha habido muchos hombres luego de Sai.

- No soy un hombre muy bueno, ya lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es soy el tipo de hombre que debo ser para conseguir lo que es mío. Soy el padre de Matt y mi hijo pronto estará conmigo. Además no te hagas la perdida que no te queda, ya averigüé toda tu vida y no te creo, y con lo de tu novio, te puedo perdonar que hayas intimado con él, sólo porque yo no soy un santo después de todo. Igual las cosas de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar.

- ¿Acaso qué pretendes hacer? – se le acercó torturada con unas lágrimas en los ojos – me vas a quitar a mi pequeño hijo. No puedes, él es mi bebé – y se dejó caer en la silla que antes le proporcionó un pequeño descanso, antes que el tormento regresara a su vida.

- En verdad – dijo con un poco de calma – no pretendo quitarte a nuestro hijo – susurró mientras bajaba a la altura de la chica – no sé muy bien cómo cuidar a un niño y por lo visto lo has hecho bien – y se acercó un poco hasta el rostro de la afectada madre – quiero que te cases conmigo y que se vengan a vivir a mi casa.

- No – dijo ella retadoramente – me violas, me embarazas y ahora pretendes jugar a la familia feliz. No, no cuentes con lo que nunca te has ganado – y siguió replicando - ni Matty o yo, lo aceptaríamos.

- A Matt, a ¡Mi hijo!, no lo metas en esto – dijo furioso – con mi hijo me entenderé yo – y bajando ya más suave a una temerosa Sakura – esto es entre tú y yo, si lo quisiera te lo quitaría – amenazó – tengo los medios y las posibilidades, pero quiero tenerlos a los dos.

Ella le iba a seguir con sus recursos, pero no contaba con que él, Sasuke Uchiha, no respetara las distancias y en un descuido le agarrara del rostro y le besara con fuerza en un descuido.

Al principio no entendía que pasaba, pero sus labios delicados le empezaron a responder los suaves movimientos que repetía periódicamente con su lengua justo en un punto que le daba enorme placer.

Sólo que cuando recordó la situación en que estaba, se alejó, lo empujó y le abofeteó con tal fuerza que una marca quedaría allí por muchos minutos.

Y entonces no contaba con que su acto fuese asumido por él con la mayor de las risas, como si una niña pequeña le hiciera pataleta a una acción adulta, aún así el tener temor por las represarías al principio, no estaba infundado, porque él, se acercó con fuerza y tomándola de los brazos le volvió a besar sin posibilidad de alejarse ahora del agarre.

En su interior sintió algo que había dejado de ser suyo por mucho tiempo, el placer y aunque quería que el se alejara, esa frustración por considerarse débil le hacía hervir la sangre y querer matarlo allí mismo.

Pero cuando pequeños síntomas de placer se le asomaban ante cada toque delicado y brusco confusos en un vaivén de movimientos, repetía la misma acción que hizo en la noche que se entregó por primera vez, le atraía hacia ella.

- Podría jurar que no sabes besar – dijo él con descaro – pero eso lo arreglamos después.

- Estúpido hombre egocéntrico – le gritó ella molesta – no tendrás lo que quieres.

- Debes saber preciosa, que tarde o temprano vas a entender que en verdad te amo y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado – le dijo burlón y con tal convicción que logró asustar a su oponente – aunque que obligarte a entenderlo.

Le soltó con cuidado y cuando dijo esas palabras, se volvió a acercar a ella y con cuidado le besó la mejilla y le acomodó la ropa.

- Sakura, no intentes irte de aquí, lo sabré de inmediato y apenas pongas un pie fuera de la ciudad una carta en donde se pide la custodia del niño que sin compasión ocultaste a mi vida, por más de cuatro años.

- No me quites a mi bebé Sasuke - le dijo ella ya perdiendo el orgullo y dejándose caer al piso - él es lo que más quiero en la vida y si lo alejas de mí, yo no sabré que hacer, porque en verdad me moriría. Por favor - ya llorando.

- Sakura - dijo él acercándose con cuidado a ella - soy una persona diferente y la que me quitó el disfrutar de mi hijo fuiste tú. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer para conservarlo y ganarme su cariño. Incluso si implica dominarte por completo hasta que aceptes ver lo que soy ahora.

- No, él es mi pequeñito - y continuó nerviosa.

- No se diga más - dijo mientras se levantaba y le colocaba a ella sobre la silla - ten en claro dos cosas, la primera, no te voy a alejar de él. La segunda, prepárate porque en dos semanas es la boda. Las cosas estarán dispuestas, sólo tienes que llegar a la iglesia y por supuesto, luego tu vida será muy diferente.

En realidad Sakura sólo pensaba en lo que se le venía encima.

- Y ten en claro que no es un matrimonio ficticio, necesito que cumplas todas las funciones de una esposa, inclusive compartir mi cama.

- No me pienso acostar contigo Sasuke - dijo ella tajando aún ida en la proposición.

- Eso lo veremos - sonrió - por ahora debo decirte algo, soy hemofílico ¿Supongo lo que eso implica para el pequeño Matt? - dijo serio - ¿Tú estas sana o sufres de algo parecido?

- Por Dios - dijo reaccionando preocupada - pero no - y respirando - lo recuerdo, me hice esos estudios hace tiempo por casualidad en la Universidad, estoy sana.

Y entonces en ese momento, cuando vio en los ojos de Sasuke un grado de preocupación real por el que era el motivo de su vida, creyó que aunque ella no estuviese dispuesta a ceder en nada, por lo menos, era sincero.

Por lo menos en parte, por lo menos tenía un poquito de sentimientos.


	14. Veneno

**CAPÍTULO 14 - VENENO**

**Hola….**

**Reciban un cordial saludo mis amigos…..**

**Se lo que piensan muchos ….. **

**Y he logrado mi objetivo … ja ja ja - ………..**

**ECO o Minerva0924 se dejó corromper por la monótona historia SASUSAKU con la Sakura que se desvive por el increíble atractivo de su amado Sasuke ….**

**Pero no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..........................**

**No se confundan, lo que pasa es que nuestra chica ahora es inteligente …..**

**Y si Sasuke tiene su dinero, poder y profesión .. Sakura tiene otras armas..**

* * *

- Está loco si cree que las cosas son así de fáciles - se levantó limpiando las falsas lágrimas que acababa de derramar y con asco la boca aún llena de su saliva - ni un millón de años puede cambiar a ese hombre - luego de verle salir del consultorio con la imponencia del dueño y señor de todo lo que se le atravesaba, quitando un mechón que se le estorbaba la mirada para verle alejarse sin remedio - ¿Acaso cree que soy un maldito objeto? - y lloró ahora si en verdad mientras los labios enrojecían casi al punto del color sangre por la fuerza que le imponía a sus movimientos.

De su aspecto antes frágil y débil, no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

Pero de frustración lloraba, porque en algún momento de su vida pensó estar a salvo de Sasuke…….

Tan lejos del pasado en donde todo lo bueno era Sai…

En verdad no le tomó de sorpresa, por el pequeño vidrio de la oficina le vio justo antes de que abriera la boca y comentara la insensatez de ser el padre de Matty. ….

Verlo, luego de tantos años fue algo extraño, no sentía por él odio, pero si repugnancia.

Esas ganas de vomitar que están implícitas a algo emocional, eso le daba él.

Las mismas ganas de vomitar que sentía en las semanas en que su cuerpo se encontraba en desintoxicación por la drogas que seguramente el metió en su sistema.

Ganas de vomitar que ahora sentía.

Entonces corriendo al baño del consultorio dejó salir todo el veneno que con los años permaneció en su cuerpo y que de seguro sólo esperaba a que Sasuke con su ponzoña le provocara.

No le culpaba por algunas cosas…..

Porque ella en verdad accedió a mantener relaciones con él a cambio de dinero, pero todo lo que sufrió fue suficiente para que por lo menos en la vida le quisiera volver a ver.

Digamos que más que físico fue un daño emocional …….

¿Mentir?……..si.

Con los años aprendió a mentir y de una manera muy convincente para su sorpresa.

De la forma suficientemente descarada como para convencerlos a todos que Matt era de Sai.

Al principio las cosas fueron algo difíciles por no estar acostumbrada a engañar a los seres que amaba, pero si colocaba de una balanza las cosas buenas y las malas de hacerlo, mentir era la solución.

Todo por su pequeño Matthew……….

Matthew no necesitaba un padre, ya tenía a Naruto y él lo amaba como si fuera suyo……

Además, en lo que se refería a Sasuke, le hizo tanto daño que se alegraba de no sentirse con el valor de devolverle el favor, cosa que le gustaría hacerle por todo lo que guardaba su corazón en los recuerdos.

No era idiota y en muchas ocasiones consideró la posibilidad en que el padre de su hijo volviera a su vida y por ello consultó a uno de sus pacientes.

Un famoso abogado del norte de Italia, que le visitó un par de veces antes de viajar a un programa de estudios en el extranjero.

- No puede quitártelo - dijo convencido - él se ha mantenido al margen durante mucho tiempo y tú, lo has cuidado muy bien.

- ¿Y si el vuelve y trata de quitármelo? - dijo ella preocupada - debo estar preparada - comentó mirándolo con súplica.

- Es fácil, ganas tiempo y me llamas - le contestó de inmediato - te ayudaré apenas lo necesites. Puedes contar con todo mi apoyo Sakura, sabes que te quiero mucho.

- Muchas gracias, Kakashi - y dándole un abrazo le comentó - eres un muy buen amigo.

- Pero sólo porque tu quieres - y le abrazó con más fuerza - de lo contrario, si hubieras aceptado, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera casado contigo y el pequeño Matt tendría un buen padre que lo educara.

- No puedo Kakashi - y se alejó un poco del tacto - creo que estoy marcada de por vida. Y la verdad nos la apañamos con Matt.

- ¿Alguna vez me vas a contar lo que te pasó? - le dijo serio - estoy casi convencido que el padre de tu hijo tiene mucho que ver para que te niegues a vivir nuevamente el amor.

- Eso es una historia muy larga - y caminando hasta la ventana del consultorio - y espero nunca tener que contarla.

- Pues si eso hace que algún día me des un chance - rió gracioso - tendré todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque tu pequeño haya destruido todos los papeles de mi portafolio - y en ese momento cuando abrió la maleta, miles de papeles en forma de muñecos cayeron al piso en desorden para hacer que a una madre al punto del colapso le bajara una pequeña gota de sudor.

Un pequeño salió corriendo a la habitación y con miles de muñecos de papel empezó a jugar acomodándolos sobre la cama.

Esa noche fue el primer regaño que Sakura dio a su hijo sin temor a dejarlo conmocionado.

Si que se lo ganó el pequeño Matt, pero bien que sabía lo que hacía.

Todo lo hizo premeditado.

La sonrisa en su cara lo delataba, una sonrisa que notó Kakashi.

Eso hizo, ganó tiempo antes que notara la negativa a sus peticiones.

Esa actitud cínica y abusiva de hacerse el padre perfecto y el amante esposo, no tendrían más réplica que una actuación suya haciéndose la víctima sometida y obediente.

Tendría que volver a nacer para tratar de ocupar un lugar en su vida y en la de su hijo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a establecer un matrimonio sin amor para satisfacer la necesidad de una familia por la que nunca trabajó?

Y encima se atrevió a pedirle que compartiera su cama, como si ella deseara el mínimo tacto de él…

Maldito …..

Maldito nuevamente ……………..

Las cosas no eran así …….el amor que ella podría tener en la vida fue enterrado junto con el cuerpo de Sai hace más de cuatro años.

Tomó el teléfono e impaciente esperó a que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenas noches - dijo despacio y algo nerviosa - lamento molestarte a estas horas Kakashi, pero no he tenido alguna alternativa. En verdad lo siento.

Al otro lado de la línea, un apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados algo mayor que Sakura se desperezaba, ya que prácticamente había despertado una hora antes de lo habitual.

- Pero si es mi hermosa e inteligente doctora favorita - dijo aún con la voz dormida - dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Hace más de un año que no se nada de ti, ni de tu pequeño travieso.

- Kakashi, el padre de mi hijo ha vuelto y en estos momentos quiere quedarse con el niño, inclusive me ha chantajeado para que me case con él - y pausando - en verdad lamento llamarte de esta forma, pero no se a quien más recurrir. Desearía que pudieras ayudarme.

- Preciosa, no te preocupes, he terminado mis estudios y mañana mismo estoy allá para ayudarte - y bostezando - pero te aviso de una buena vez, tendrás que contarme absolutamente todo lo que tienes que ver con ese hombre.

- Esta bien - contestó - haré todo lo que sea para que él no se salga con la suya. Inclusive si debo contarte todo, lo único que te pido es que nadie se entere de esto, es algo que afecta de sobremanera. No quisiera que todos se enteraran de lo que pasó en realidad - y sonando un poco más triste - menos Naruto.

- No te preocupes, ese hombre no será gran rival para mi.

- No estés tan seguro Kakashi - interrumpió - el padre de Matt - y suspirando nuevamente tomando el valor necesario - el padre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Y entonces una enorme molestia ocupó los antes buenos y nobles sentimientos de ese hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha, un nombre que conocía muy bien.

Uchiha, un apellido que destrozó sus creativos negocios con la mafia Italiana.

Un apellido que estuvo a punto de colocarlo tras las rejas de no ser por sus hábiles transacciones y movimientos entre las leyes.

- No te preocupes linda - contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa en el rostro - se muy bien como tratar con ese tipo de hombres. A Sasuke Uchiha no le quedarán ganas de acercarse a ti de por vida.

- Eso espero. Te lo agradezco en verdad - y colgó el teléfono con un poco de esperanza, Kakashi seguro enfrentaría muy bien a Sasuke, si estaba en lo correcto habría terminado su carrera de abogado en el extranjero y al igual que Sasuke, tendría presente las leyes a manejar para evitar que él le manipulara.

Total no iba a salir corriendo como una tonta cobarde.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por la calle descuidado y sin querer tropezó con un auto que le impidió el paso hacia el jardín de los niños, en donde Matt le esperaba ansioso.

- Tienes una vida muy poco divertida, viejo amigo - le dijo alguien desde el fondo del auto con algo de nostalgia - hace pocos días te vi. por la calle, pero no te reconocí - luego siguió - pero cuando anoche llegué a casa y revisé las fotos en los anuarios noté que esas cicatrices en tus mejillas son las evidencias de las mejores aventuras que he tenido en la vida.

-No puedo creerlo - habló con emoción Naruto- acaso ¿Eres tú Sasuke Uchiha? - emocionado le alcanzó una de sus manos para ser estrechadas con verdadero afecto.

- En verdad el que no puede creerlo soy yo, el mundo es un poco pequeño - saliendo para responderle el aviso y sabiendo que tenía una gran relación con su viejo amigo.

Una relación un poco más estrecha.

Una relación más fuerte que antes.

Una relación que se llamaba Matt y que acababa de salir por la puerta del instituto.

- Tío Naruto - gritó con desespero - mira que mis amigos me volvieron a molestar - y empezó a sollozar un poco - estoy harto que me digan que soy un idiota porque no tengo papá. ¿Tío no podrías ser tu mi papá?

Pero entonces los ojos fríos de Sasuke se volvieron melancólicos y sin querer le soltó una confesión a medias.

- No deberías preocuparte pequeño - le contestó Sasuke al hablar por primera vez con su hijo - tu padre te está cuidando muy bien y puedes estar seguro que te quiere mucho, es diferente que no puedan estar juntos - y suspirando un poco - pero ten la seguridad que no es culpa tuya.

- Matty - gritó la maestra - olvidaste tus cuadernos de dibujo - y el pequeño salió corriendo nuevamente hasta el interior del lugar.

- Ese pequeño es algo especial - dijo Naruto - es el hijo de mi hermana Sakura y es muy listo.

- Ya veo - contestó Sasuke mientras le veía perderse en el interior - y el padre ¿Quién es? - preguntó tanteando terreno.

- Tendría que ser ciego para no saberlo Sasuke - contestó sorprendiéndolo - algunos dicen que es hijo de un hombre llamado Sai, que fue novio de mi hermana, pero yo también conservo aún los anuarios y en ellos tengo más de una foto tuya. Aunque aún no entiendo cómo pasó eso. No me lo han querido decir. Cuando hace un año ordenaba mis anuarios, Matt me preguntó qué hacía una foto suya en ese libro de cuando yo era un niño. Así que de una supe la verdad.

- No te veo desde la escuela - dijo melancólico Sasuke - mis padres se mudaron al extranjero y mi hermano Itachi se encargó de los negocios. Volví hace algunos años y aquí conocí a tu hermana en la Universidad, allí fue concebido Matt.

- Me alegra verte, por los viejos recuerdos. Pero te digo que existe algo turbio debajo de esta situación - y acercándose amenazadoramente al hombre que antes era su amigo y tomándole la camisa - veo el rostro de mi hermana cada vez que le pregunto por la muerte de su novio y más cuando le menciono la paternidad de su hijo. Espero por tu propio bien que no le hayas dañado Sasuke - acorralándolo un poco contra el auto - no tengo la menor idea en el tipo de hombre que te has convertido y no me gusta esta situación.

- Sólo debes saber que yo tengo las mejores intenciones Naruto - le contestó Sasuke sin ponerle mayor resistencia - amo a tu hermana y quiero tener a mi hijo cerca.

- Aun recuerdo la vez que me caí por evitar que te lastimaras y sufrieras por esa enfermedad que tienes Sasuke, los dos igual caímos rodando por ese enorme abismo y me pude colocar justo a tiempo para evitar que te chocaras con esas rocas. Justo después, tres horas al salir del hospital tu padre llegó y te golpeó frente a todos haciéndote sangrar por la nariz y avergonzándote frente a todos.

- Eso que tiene que ver conmigo ahora, mi padre esta muerto.

- Que no se, como te dije, qué clase de hombre eres. No se las cosas que pasaron mientras estuve en coma, porque supongo que lo sabes y así como sabes los negocios que tenían tus padres, bien sabes los que tenían los míos y las razones por las que terminamos en ese abismo donde murieron mis padres.

No sabes lo que he sufrido porque mi hermana padeció más de lo justo para una persona, ella era tan joven y no estaba allí para cuidarla - Sasuke pasó saliva, él era quien más había dañado a Sakura y ella era la hermana del hombre a quien consideró su mejor amigo siendo niños.

- Yo no sabía que eras el hermano de Sakura, Naruto, si así fuera, habría hecho lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarte y ayudarla a ella - siguió - pero mi vida tampoco ha sido un valle de rosas. Y bien que lo sabes - entonces cuando Naruto sintió que venía su sobrino le soltó rápidamente y cambió su semblante a alguno un poco más tranquilo.

- Tío - gritó - creo debemos irnos, mi mami está debe estar molesta, ya es tarde.

- Matt - dijo Naruto solemne - te voy a presentar un amigo, el es …. - iba a continuar pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

- Hola pequeño - dijo Sasuke y le dio la mano - mucho gusto.

- Señor - dijo - usted se parece a un hombre que ví en el parque hace unos meses - y acercándose para tocarle el cabello - sólo que llevaba una coleta atrás. El era muy amable, ¿es usted familiar de él?.

- Eres muy listo - contestó asombrado - se trata de mi hermano mayor - y le pasó la mano por la mejilla para acariciarle.

- Mucho gusto señor - y le dio la mano - me llamo Matthew Haruno y mi mami se llama Sakura Haruno.

- Mucho gusto pequeño - y le soltó inesperadamente - debo irme ya. Adiós Naruto, por favor cuando puedas ve a la mansión, quiero hablar contigo, me gustaría recordar tener un amigo y la verdad, eres la única persona a la que le puedo pedir eso.

- Lo pensaré Sasuke - contestó serio Naruto - pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de mi hermana, primero - y luego de continuar - luego veremos.

- Está bien, como quieras - terminó para despedirse y montarse en el auto.

- Señor - gritó Matt - ¿ese auto es suyo? - y girtando - wow, mira tío Naruto es como el auto de las fotos de mis abuelitos, es el mismo auto que tenías cuando eras pequeño. ¡Genial! - y le daba vueltas emocionado.

Sasuke, en ese momento amó lo que implicaba Matt y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que él le amara de verdad.

Colocó su mano en la sien y dejando salir una mueca que no reconocía .

- ¿Me puedo montar? - gritó - solo un segundo por favor - siguió - vamos señor déjeme verlo por dentro, tío Naruto dile a tu amigo que me deje verlo por favor.

- Oh, Matt - dijo cansino Naruto - no se de donde sacaste lo terco y manipulador - con algo de ironía viendo a Sasuke - pues si el señor te deja, no le veo problema. Pero sólo por un segundo.

- Si te dejan - dijo suave Sasuke - sube - pero el pequeño con brincos inútiles no pudo alcanzar a subir ni un pie, al auto tan alto.

- Ven - le ayudó Sasuke, en ese momento sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, uno que fue seguido por las ganas de abrazar a ese niño y decirle que nunca tendría que llorar porque él, el hombre que lo llevaba por unos instantes en sus piernas era su verdadero padre, que no tendría que visitar una tumba solitaria y mucho menos sobrecargar a su madre con peticiones, porque para eso estaba él.

- Matty - dijo Sasuke en un impulso que fue cortado por Naruto.

- No Sasuke - le dio tajante - no ahora - y le quitó al pequeño de su agarre - nos veremos luego Sasuke - aún con el reproche de Matt.

- Adiós Naruto, adiós Matt - suavemente, de pronto sólo para él.

- Adiós señor Uchiha - dijo Matt , pero Naruto le miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él es Uchiha?

- Por el símbolo en su auto tío Naruto - y señalando la placa - en la escuela me enseñaron que en la ciudad hace muchos años existió una enorme familia muy respetada, los Uchiha y ese es el símbolo.

- Vaya - y agachándose para hablar con su sobrino - Matty, no le digas a tu madre que nos encontramos con el señor Uchiha - y tocándole la frente con cariño - ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi? .

- Claro tío - y sonriendo pícaramente - pero sólo si me invitas a comer helado.

- Vaya tu y los helados - y tomándole de la mano nuevamente - me pregunto de dónde diantres sacaste lo manipulador y abusivo.

- De mi mami no fue - sonrió travieso - eso si.

- Claro que no Matty - pensando - claro que no.

Estaba mal, pensó Sasuke, si que estaba mal y entonces por fin en su mente la inocencia de su hijo y la bondad de un antiguo amigo le hizo pensar.

- Inclusive aunque tenga que suplicarle - dijo suave - esto está mal - dijo una vez - muy mal.

En verdad no quiso seguir allí, porque sintió que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés.

Obligarla a que se casara con él, era una mala opción, ahora que lo pensaba, ella había educado bien a su hijo y el verle, y verle como amaba a su madre, se sintió como un completo monstruo.

- Lo estoy echando a perder - comentó ahora - es que dentro, habita un enorme deseo de tenerla para siempre junto a mí y también a ese niño, que es tan … tan parecido a mi - y allí con su auto en marcha dejó escapar por primera vez en mucho tiempo una pequeñas lágrimas que le estaba sufriendo.

Sufriendo con el alma, porque la única vez que sufrió con el alma fue cuando su madre estaba con él y su padre la golpeaba.

- Mama - pensó un momento - te quería tanto madre - y se le inundó el rostro con el llanto acumulado en tantos años, cuando aprendió que la única defensa que tenía era atacar.

Más cuando se era un hombre débil como él.

Afortunadamente Matt era fuerte y mue inteligente.

Con los años sería un buen hombre, no una aberración como él.

Detuvo el auto en seco y cerró las ventanas.

- Lo siento - dijo - lo siento tanto - y pensó en lo que había hecho - pero no sé de qué otra forma hacer que estén junto a mí - y golpeando con rabia el volante de su auto - ellos se irán y me abandonarán - cerró los ojos y pensando en poder encontrar alguna solución a lo que había hecho - si encontrara la forma de cambiar las cosas. Pero - y bajando la mirada - ella me odia, ella me odia por todo lo que le hice. Jamás me perdonaría si se lo pidiera.

Entonces comprendió que cuando la lastimo la alejó mil veces y cuando le trató de atar la alejó mucho más.


	15. Enemigo

**CAPÍTULO 15 - ENEMIGO**

**Hola ….. **

**Vuelve Eco o Minerva0924 …….**

**Espero que estén muy bien my friends ….. **

**Esta es la décimo quinta entrega de su bien amado fanfic SÁDICO Y PERVERSO……..**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, espero que sepan los leo de principio a fin y tengo a cada uno de mis amigos presentes …. **

**Todos aquellos amables que me dejan un mensajillo y me permiten saber que les gusta y que no ….. **

**Bienvenidos …. A este su fic …. **

* * *

- Vamos Matt - dijo Sakura ya molesta con su pequeño hijo caprichoso que se negaba a dar un paso fuera del auto para saludar a ese hombre tan extraño que no le gustaba ni poco.

Menos cuando sabía que se quería convertir en su padre.

El no tenía a su padre vivo, pero no quería que fuese él.

- ¡ No ! - gritó molesto y apretó sus manitas con rabia, hacía pucheros y lagrimones le salían desesperado - no quiero ni un poquito, mami, no me obligues por favor.

- Vamos Matthew te lo digo por última vez - y abriendo la puerta del auto - sales y saludas a Kakashi, él sólo quiere ayudarnos.

- ¿Ayudarnos a qué? - dijo molesto - no me importa para nada ese señor, yo quiero ir al parque con mi tío Gaara, no quiero verle.

- Déjalo Sakura es tan sólo un niño - y sonriendo cínicamente - pronto se va a acostumbrar a mi presencia. Y estoy seguro que no va a poder separarse de mí nuevamente.

- Eso espero - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amigo - bienvenido nuevamente al país, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus estudios en Italia?

- Perfectos y estoy seguro que algunas cosas que dejé pendientes las terminaré aquí muy bien.

- Me alegra - y lo llevó acompañó hasta el auto que él había rentado para hacer vueltas adicionales.

Matty observaba con recelo a su enemigo.

Matty había despertado un incomprensible odio hacia ese hombre de cabellos plateados desde la noche en que le vio besar a su madre.

Una noche en que ese hombre veía con el rabillo del ojo al niño que los miraba desconcertado.

Pero no contaba con que ella, Sakura se negara a compartir la cama con él.

Era un hombre muy atractivo y acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se le antojaba, pero ella se negó.

A los pocos días dejó ese asunto en remojo debido a que sus amigos Italianos lo llamaron.

Las cosas estaban mal.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de los Uchiha era un abogado, uno muy bueno y estaba destruyendo por completo los negocios que tanto esmero había construido.

Destruía los nexos de la familia Uchiha con cada uno de sus amigos en el viejo continente, unos nexos que buscaban culpables y que dejaban al mínimo los recursos con los que siempre habían contado.

Además que una gran cantidad de aliados de los Uchiha se colocaron de su parte y en menos de tres años las cosas estaban acabadas para todos.

Tuvieron que entregarse a las autoridades para salir más o menos de los problemas.

Ahora cuando veía al niño, sabía que siempre le había tenido cierto recelo.

Era un niño, si bien era cierto, pero esa mirada tan cínica en un ser tan pequeño se le hacía tan familiar y le despertaba un rechazo para el mismo incomprensible.

Ahora cuando lo analizaba, sabía que los motivos eran muy simples, los lazos de sangre que existían entre el niño y Sasuke Uchiha, eran hijo y padre respectivamente.

Pero eso era perfecto ya que lo pensaba ahora.

Justo ahora tenía la forma perfecta para destruir a la familia Uchiha y hacer que sus amigos y el mismo recuperaran las cosas que siempre les pertenecieron.

Harían de la misma forma que hicieron hace años con los padres Uchiha, los asesinarían uno a uno, o mejor en un accidente de coche, como a los aliados de los Uchiha.

Y ese niño sería la mejor herramienta para cada uno de sus planes.

Si bien sabía el instinto paternal de su peor enemigo estaba despierto y lograría lo que tanto deseaba, aniquilar a esa enorme piedra en el zapato.

Asesinarían Itachi y Sasuke, luego al niño y terminarían con el legado Uchiha, no quedaría ni la sombra de esos traidores.

En cuanto a ella.

Le serviría de diversión por un tiempo……

Luego acabaría con su vida, los querían a todos muertos.

Pero el terminaría ese asunto en remojo, tantas ganas le guardaba a ese cuerpo que no se iba a contener.

- Sakura, confía en mí - dijo mientras la abrazaba - deja todo en mis manos, cuando te des cuenta las cosas estarán terminadas.

- Lo haré - confiada - pongo la vida de mi hijo y la propia en tus manos.

- Es una buena decisión Sakura, haré lo mejor.

Y allí en un auto se iba la solución a todos sus problemas, los problemas que implicaba Sasuke.

* * *

- Vaya, si que no tienes remedio para algunas cosas - mientras con una de las espadas atacaba a su hermano menor - por eso estás tan distraído - dijo Itachi - por lo general eres bueno para el esgrima, pero hoy eres un completo desastre. No pensé que Sakura conociera a Kakashi, él era uno de los más fuertes aliados de la mafia Italiana.

- Las cosas ahora están en otro nivel - susurró respirado un poco - mi hijo está en peligro, lo de menos son los deseos de Sakura o los míos, debo traer a mi hijo para protegerlo de ellos.

- Ella no lo va a entender Sasuke - acercándose para atinar en el pecho de Sasuke y dejándolo indefenso en el piso - estas cosas las se manejar yo, tu en verdad nunca has conocido las cosas turbias que se manejan bajo el nombre de la mafia, las cosas son tan malas como te las imaginas Sasuke, por ahora voy a mandar a varios de mis antiguos hombres para que cuiden a Sakura y al niño, otros tantos van a estar tras Kakashi, trataré de conseguir información.

Sasuke se levantó y atacó nuevamente a su hermano.

- Yo confió en ti Itachi - y acercándose - por favor cuida de mi familia.

- No idiota, yo cuido de nuestra familia, ellos son también parte de mi familia.

.Te quiero hermano - dijo bajando la mirada, ya que no se acostumbraban a decir cosas tan sentimentales - lo sabes.

- Veo que necesitas estar en peligro de muerte para que aceptes lo mucho que me necesitas.

- Ya cállate - dijo sonriendo - bien que me las apañé estos años solo - volviendo a atacarlo - pero igual eres mi hermano y eso nadie lo cambia.

- Yo también te quiero Sasuke - y dejándolo solo - las cosas volverán a ser como en los viejos tiempos, debes estar listo, habrá muerte y dolor, trataremos que no nos toque de cerca.

Para Sasuke el dolor era parte de su vida.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que probó las drogas, fue cuando tenía 16 años y acompañaba a su padre a una de esas famosas reuniones de negocios.

Él se apartó en un rincón conmocionado por el ambiente de los sucios burdeles, difícil sería creerlo pero era un hombre sano y bueno, odiaba a su padre, por eso odiaba la corrupción que le rodeaba.

Era un joven bueno y soñaba con ser abogado para que algún día pudiera evitar que hombres como su padre tuvieran éxito, además que ver a Itachi consumido por el libertinaje, el odio y el poder lo destruían más a él por quererlo tanto.

Unos hombres iguales a su padre le recibieron con halagos y los invitaron a servirse, vale que lo que existía en esos lugares eran mujeres, por lo tanto querían que tomara una prostituta y la llevara a la cama.

Un color carmín le cubrió las mejillas y una bofetada le aguardó tras la burla a un Uchiha, su padre eligió a una de sus favoritas y fue conducido a una habitación justo frente a un espejo.

La misma habitación en donde él había tomado a Sakura.

La misma habitación en donde él le había hecho el amor, aunque ella jurara que le había violado.

Allí esa noche perdió la inocencia que tenía su vida, perdió la bondad de su corazón y fue una simple marioneta para su padre, una marioneta que con los años se convirtió en un monstruo igual a él.

Al punto de ser tan sádico y sanguinario como eran todos en ese mundo.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Cuando, en un deje de luz en su corazón quiso ingresar a la Universidad para ser un abogado.

Aunque su padre lo viera como el negocio perfecto para introducir los negocios de tráfico de drogas en la Universidad , él en verdad se esmeraba para que sus notas fuesen superiores, aunque no pudiese recuperar la nobleza y el carisma que un día tuvo, lo que dijera el papel sería notoriamente bueno para su carrera.

La conoció el día de la inducción a los estudiantes de primer año, allí estaba tan hermosa con sus cabellos largos y su cuerpo hermoso y grácil.

Con los días se convirtió en el comentario de todos los muchachos, pero él quería que fuese solo de él, una mujer tan hermosa y tan buena no podía caer en las manos de los otros bastardos, porque en el fondo Sasuke sabía que él era bueno.

Con lo que nunca contó fue que no era el único dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

Ella también se sonrojaba con cada comentario que le hacían acerca de él, pero los rumores pronto llegaron a sus oídos, los rumores que le decían que Sasuke Uchiha era el monstruo de todos y que debía cuidarse de él para no ser una simple mujerzuela en estos lugares.

En ese momento cuando ella le huyó, cuando lo único que él pretendía era acercarse y saludarla, decirle que le parecía linda y que sería bueno si aceptaba salir con él, supo que él era ya un monstruo en forma definitiva y que si ella lo consideraba así, de esa forma se iba a comportar.

Y así lo hizo…..

Y estas eran las consecuencias ……………..

Las consecuencias daban fe de ello.

* * *

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke con los ojos llenos de un toque de alegría - me hace bien que vengas a visitarme.

- Para mí no es un placer venir a esta mansión en donde sufrimos tantas cosas malas aún siendo niños - y sonriendo - pero si es por ayudarte no me importa, siempre fuimos buenos amigos, por lo menos siendo niños.

- No creo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho - dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba - ¿Quieres algo en especial para beber?

-Dame un ….

- Un sorbo de Whiskey con un toque de leche para bebé - dijo Itachi al verle en la habitación - aunque les hace falta las mamilas - y soltó una risa bien acompañada por el resto de los ocupantes.

- No has cambiado mucho Itachi - dijo Naruto - sigues igual de gracioso que hace tanto tiempo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ahora mejor, mi hermano y yo, estamos muy bien ahora que tenemos una nueva familia.

- De eso quiero hablarles - y tomando un sorbo de su vaso lleno de Whiskey - ¿Cómo demonios lograste que mi hermana se acostara contigo sin haberse casado? Ella siempre dijo que quería casarse y luego esperaría un tiempo para buscar familia - y tomando otro sorbo - dime Sasuke ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pues - aclarando la garganta siguió - las cosas no fueron muy honestas de mi parte - dijo Sasuke - pero ella aceptó mantener relaciones conmigo y ya lo ves. Salió embarazada.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste sola Sasuke? - siguió conversando con aparente tranquilidad - ella la ha pasado muy mal para cubrir los gastos de Matthew, yo ayudo, pero entre los dos las cosas no son suficientes. Aunque eso es lo de menos, Matt no ha tenido más padre que una tumba en el cementerio.

- Naruto, yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada - soltó Sasuke - si ella me hubiera dicho o se lo hubiese dicho a Itachi la hubiéramos cuidado.

- Nome creas idiota Sasuke, no me sorprende que incluso la hayas chantajeado para dormir contigo ¿Dime qué le ofreciste o qué le hiciste?

La verdad Sasuke, siempre considero a su amigo algo ido de inteligencia, pero la verdad no era tonto, notaba que las cosas no eran tan simples como se las estaba planteando, menos al conocer su temperamento.

Naruto tomó otro sorbo y lo dejo en el borde la mesa, se acercó un poco con cuidado a Sasuke y fijamente al mirarle al rostro siguió.

- Dime ¿Cómo has seguido de tu enfermedad?

- Yo estoy muy bien Naruto, prácticamente soy un hombre corriente - y sonrió arrogante - nada podría matarme.

Pero fue en ese instante en que las cosas se le salieron de las manos, un puño fue a dar a su cara y otro en el estómago.

Sasuke sin aire, le respondió a Naruto un golpe en la cara y así por un buen rato terminaron aclarando diferencias.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil y fue luego hasta la botella de Whiskey para servirse otro poco.

Salió del estudio y descansó un poco hasta que pasaron dos horas.

- No cambian - dijo molesto - solo espero que las cosas no se demoren, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Pasados diez minutos más regresó y en el estudio vio a un Sasuke más que golpeado en el piso y a Naruto derrotado tras el puño de su hermano.

Pero para ser justos, los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y existía algo que Sakura bien desconocía, que su hermano Naruto sabía bien cómo funcionaba el alma de Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que él era bueno y aunque reconocía el error en los actos del mismos, sabía que él si la amaba.

Lo veía en sus ojos.

Sasuke no podría mentir con su mirada, no a él que le conocía en los aspectos más secretos de su vida.

- Espero que ya hayan acabado de jugar - dijo Itachi.

Los golpes en los dos eran notorios y con cuidado se levantaron.

Sasuke limpiaba el hilo de sangre ocasionado en sus labios y el trago de Whiskey esterilizaba las heridas en su boca.

Naruto se acomodaba la ropa y una cortada en la mejilla limpiaba con la blanca camisa que ahora debía desechar para que su hermana no se preocupara.

- Te prestaré una de las mías Naruto - dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba exhausto en una silla.

- Gracias Sasuke. La amabilidad nunca fue tu fuerte, te lo agradezco en verdad Mi hermana es algo inquisidora con sus preguntas.

- Ahora que terminaron de jugar y aclarar las cosas Naruto debes saber que existen personas muy peligrosas tras el pequeño Matty.

- ¿Quiénes? - susurró preocupado por su sobrino - seguramente eso es cosa tuya Sasuke - acotó molesto mientras señalaba al implicado.

- No del todo - dijo Sasuke - tu hermana ha llamado a un hombre llamado Kakashi, él era de la mafia Italiana y uno de los responsables de la muerte de nuestros padres - dijo sereno.

- No puede ser, ellos deben ser los mismos.

- Si Naruto - completó Itachi - son los mismos hombres que asesinaron a tus padres, huelo a problemas muy pronto y debemos estar listos. Te pido que estés pendiente de Sakura y Matty, ellos tratarán de utilizarlos para llegar a nosotros.

- Tantos años tratando de olvidar ese pasado - suspiró Naruto tomándose la cabeza con desconsuelo - ahora vuelve a nosotros como tratando de cobrarnos las cosas que hicieron nuestros padres.

- Nada en la vida es justo Naruto - dijo Itachi - deberías saberlo, somos el resultado de ello.

- Naruto cuida a Sakura y a Matty. Por favor - susurró con los ojos cerrados Sasuke - no quiero que nada le pase a mi hijo, prefiero morir antes que él sufra por los errores de mi padre y los míos.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, para tocarle un cabello, tendrían que haberme asesinado.

Ahora por lo menos tenían un aliado más, Naruto estaría pendiente de ellos.

* * *

- Orochimaru - susurró serio - ya he llegado. Pronto las cosas van a estar como antes.

- Eso espero Kakashi - contestó una voz seria y vibrante al otro lado de la línea - quiero a Itachi y a Sasuke Uchiha muertos lo antes posible - y ocultando un respiro - sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia.

- SI señor - y pensando un poco - ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el niño? - esperando expectante.

- OH - susurró - el pequeño Uchiha - ¿Cómo dices que se llama el pequeño bastardo?

- Se llama Matthew - y terminando algo cansino - tiene cuatro años el mocoso.

- Al mocoso mátalo frente a su padre, le quiero ver sufrir lo más que se pueda, deben pagar con sangre el haber querido destruirnos. Ya lo sabes todos los descendientes deben haber muerto.

- No se preocupe, no será molestia.

Y unas risas macabras s escucharon a los dos lados de la línea, la maldad había llegado a la ciudad e iba tras ellos.


	16. Perdido

**CAPÍTULO 16 - PERDIDO**

**!!!!Hooooola!!!!! Mis amigos …. **

**Hoy .. Luego de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con mi fic favorito SÁDICO AND PERVERSO, he estado más ocupada de lo que ustedes se pueden imaginar y por lo tanto me ha sido totalmente imposible actualizar este bien amado fic ….**

**Les comento que ahora tengo otro fic en progreso llamado VENENO … es uno que promete mucho y el cual espero actualizar en varias semanas, ya que como voy, me desapareceré gracias a los trabajos de la U ….. **

**T_T … los profesores son malvados y no existe alguno condenadamente atractivo o sexy como para soportar las horas sin sueño …..**

**Los tíos buenos están en mi imaginación o en la de los mangakas … así que suerte queridas … a sufrir por el futuro ………**

**Bienvenidos al décimo sexto capítulo de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO ……**

* * *

- Gaara - susurró Ino con su enorme estómago - estoy muy preocupada por Sakura, Sasuke no aparece y el pequeño Matty no da señales de vida.

- Estoy en esas querida - dijo serio - mi hermano me ha dicho que los esfuerzos policiales por encontrarlos han sido en vano, tememos que haya un infiltrado en las fuerzas que les haya informado sobre nuestros operativos. Estoy realmente preocupado por Sasuke, él no suele desaparecer de mi vista, somos amigos.

- ¿Por él? - dijo seria - él es él que ha traído los problemas a nosotros, Sakura y Matty son las víctimas - indignada caminó hasta su marido - no se si sabías, pero Sasuke Uchiha obligo a Sakura a mantener relaciones sexuales con él en la época de la universidad.

Sin embargo, el silencio de su esposo la hizo molestarse y notar en la mirada esquiva a sus reclamos algo que entendía muy bien.

- Tu lo sabías - comentó - tú sabías que él le hizo esto - y mientras caminaba hacia otro lado - lo único que falta es que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con eso - y un pequeño dolor se le atravesó, un dolor que la hizo acomodarse en el sillón con cuidado.

- No querida - fue corriendo hasta tenerla muy cerca - yo no fui testigo de esas situaciones en las que actuó Sasuke, pero - terminó para continuar luego - Sasuke era un muchacho muy rudo, solo y triste, casi como todos nosotros - y sentándose a su lado para acariciar por encima a sus hijos - somos los hijos de un mismo grupo de amigos, unos amigos que se metieron el problemas hace muchos años. A nosotros nos cambió la vida gracias a sus locuras y ahora parece que él único que paga las consecuencias es Sasuke con Sakura, porque ella y Naruto son hijos de unos amigos de mis padres y también de Sasuke.

En verdad Ino, nuestro dinero no es de fuentes muy sanas, parece que el único hombre honesto en esta ciudad es tu padre.

- Eso es terrible Gaara - y abrazó a su marido - temo tanto por ellos.

- No te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de que todos regresen a salvo y que nuestras vidas puedan ser por lo menos en parte tranquilas.

* * *

Estaba lleno de sangre, él y el piso, la camisa blanca, ahora se convertía en un trapo rojo que le cubría afanoso.

No importaba, en el fondo de su alma estaba tan sereno como nunca imaginó, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de morir por alguien que podría ser tan insignificante como un pequeño niño, pero él tenía corazón y más para cuidar de alguien que le recordaba tanto a él mismo.

Si su padre lo hubiese amado las cosas serían diferentes.

Había salvado la vida de su pequeño hijo, dando a cambio la suya y la del maldito que pretendía enterrar en el estómago del pequeño Matt una navaja sucia y oxidada.

El niño ahora le apretaba con fuerza una de las mejillas. Pero él no le podía contestar, porque la pérdida de sangre había sido tal, que en menos de cinco minutos seguro moriría desangrado.

No había tomado las medicinas, porque justo el día en que debería ir hasta Londres, descubrió que el desgraciado de Kakashi había secuestrado a su hijo.

A lo único que podría amar en la vida, lo único bueno que podría salir de su vida…..

Su vida no importaba, era una vida triste y maldita, su pequeño hijo era una luz de esperanza para su madre y para el mismo en la distancia, aunque el pequeño jamás fuese consciente.

No lo sabía entonces, pero ahora con las tiernas lágrimas sobre su rostro sabía que lo amaba más que a nada. Y él, el niño parecía que lo apreciaba de cierta forma, que bonito sentimiento se le adueñaba del corazón al sentir el tacto suave de un ser bueno y noble.

Kakashi lo había mandado secuestrar y Sakura era una ciega que no quería ver las verdaderas intenciones de ese maldito pillo, del abogado más corrupto que conocerías un día, al primero que culpó fue a él mismo y cuando quiso golpear a Kakashi ella se atravesó para defenderlo como si se tratara de una buena persona.

Ese hombre capaz de vender su alma al mismo demonio con tal de tener los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Y lo hizo, vendió su alma a Orochimaru, el más cruel y sádico de sus oponentes. Poco a poco averiguó cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando lo notó tenia las esposas de la policía en sus manos.

Pero él juró venganza y por poco lo consigue.

Allí en el piso rodeado de su propia sangre que no daba tregua, los ojos se le aguaron un poco al recordar como el desgraciado de Kabuto tenía de los pies al pequeño Matt y colgando así como un pequeño peluche gritaba triste y desesperado.

- Bienvenido Sasuke - dijo serio - cada día me asombra en una forma increíble en cómo actúa la naturaleza, es que este niño es como una versión muy joven de ti.

- Suéltalo maldito - gritó Sasuke - es sólo un niño. No le hagas daño. Al que quiere tu jefe es a mí, mátame si quieres, pero deja el niño quieto. Por favor - el rostro de Sasuke en ese momento fue tan conmovedor que el mismo Kabuto reconocía el poder que el niño ejercía sobre su enemigo, en verdad Kakashi era muy listo y tenía mucha suerte, pensar que la madre del pequeño lo había llamado confiada para que cuidara de ellos ante el peligro que le suponía Sasuke.

Pero con lo que ella no contaba es que tras esa máscara de odio, control y manipulación sólo quedaban las sombras de un hombre sádico y perverso, estaba un hombre arrepentido, cuyo mayor pecado había sido desearla con desespero.

A veces no se puede juzgar a la gente por su pasado o por sus malos ratos, a veces hay que conocer toda la historia.

Si Sakura hubiese podido ver más allá de eso, hubiese visto a un niño solo, enfermo, débil y muy triste que era lastimado en cuerpo y alma por su propio padre, a un joven llevado por el vicio por un mundo de sombras y a un hombre completamente renovado, pero tan sólo como en su niñez.

Además, que era tan atractivo como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha heredó la belleza de su madre, por eso su padre lo odiaba, por ser tan parecido a ella.

- No puedo creerlo, el malvado y efectivo Sasuke Uchiha, está rogando por la vida de su pequeño hijo - y riendo socarronamente - pero mi jefe no quiere matarte a ti - dijo aún más cínico - el quiere que este mocoso pague las deudas que tienes con nosotros - y despojó al niño de su camisa, arrojándola al rostro de Sasuke.

- No - gritó - déjalo - es mi hijo, pero no tiene la culpa de lo que hice, si quieres mátame ahora - y se acercó lentamente con los brazos arriba hasta los hombros - mira no estoy armado.

Qué dolor sentía, seguramente le había perforado uno de sus pulmones, porque se le dificultaba respirar y sentía que tenía el pecho lleno de agua, pero no era agua, era sangre, en verdad uno de los pulmones fue perforado.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba muriendo, pero tenía en su costado a un ángel que le abrazaba en ocasiones cuando lo sentía quejarse.

- No te mueras - dijo un pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - si lo haces me voy a quedar sólo en este lugar y esos hombres me van a hacer daño. Tu me prometiste que me ibas a llevar con mami, prométeme que no me vas a dejar solo - susurraba el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de levantar al hombre herido, que cerraba los ojos lentamente, pero que era traído de regreso por cada súplica de su primogénito.

Sakura, Oh Sakura, pero que necia había sido, pero con qué argumentos juzgarla, ella le temía y ahora seguramente ese desgraciado le estaba haciendo algo asqueroso.

Arrugó los labios con rabia, frunció el seño con ira, pero la cantidad de sangre aumentó en el piso, si no lograba llegar a tiempo ese maldito la iba a violar y no se podría perdonar que la lastimaran más de lo que él mismo le había hecho.

- No me dejes solo papi - dijo susurrando haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y que volteara hacia el costado derecho, en donde el niño le tomaba una de las mejillas.

La frotaba con la esperanza de que no se durmiera y que no muriera, porque si era así nunca iba a despertar.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido y totalmente conmovido.

- Mi tío Naruto me lo dijo hace varios días, me dijo que tú, el hombre del auto negro era mi papá y que por lo tanto podría montar las veces que deseara sin pedirte permiso - y sonriendo - pero a mí no me molesta pedirte permiso porque la verdad me caes bien.

Por primera vez Sasuke sonrió cálidamente, pero por primera vez sintió las manos de la muerte sobre su humanidad.

.- Vete pequeño Matt - dijo Sasuke ahogando un dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo sin lástima - vete porque no creo poder cumplirte la promesa, vete y llama a tu tío Naruto, dile que cuide de tu madre.

Alzó débilmente una de sus manos y acarició con ternura el rostro inocente y sano de quien era su hijo. Era un niño listo y fuerte, era un niño guerrero y no se dejaba amedrentar….

Si, estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

En un descuido, se abalanzó sobre Kabuto y logró arrastrar a Matt hacia un rincón, pero sintió la hoja de la navaja en su pecho a poco centímetros del corazón. Con la pistola en su tobillo le dio un disparo justo en la frente a ese maldito que se atrevió a tocar a su retoño.

Pero la falta de medicinas le estaba cobrando la cuenta….

Una gran cantidad de sangre se le asomó curiosa y sólo alcanzó a abrazar a su pequeño hijo lloroso y a decirle lo mejor que pudo.

- No temas niño - susurró - yo te voy a cuidar, te prometo que verás a tu madre muy pronto, yo te lo prometo, porque yo … - pero cerró sus labios por decisión propia, no le iba a dañar la vida a ese niño suertudo diciéndole que era el desgraciado de su padre.

- Tú me vas a cuidar - dijo seguro - porque mi tío Naruto me dijo que confiara a en ti - y le abrazó con cuidado.

Pero eso fue hace diez minutos, ahora respirar le era tan difícil como la vida misma y estaba en verdad muriendo en el suelo.

La vida es tan triste en muchas ocasiones y a veces cobra de una forma tan inesperada los errores que s comenten en la juventud, pero a él no le importaba y así fue que lentamente cerró los ojos para descansar durante un momento o para siempre del dolor que le aquejaba.

- Me parezco a ti - dijo Matthew mientras se volvía a quitar la camisa que le puso Sasuke al verlo desprotegido en el suelo casi desnudo. La acomodó el pecho de Sasuke y siguió hablando - mi mamá dice que mi papa Sai me quería mucho pero la verdad yo no lo conocí así que no me consta, pero contigo me siento muy bien ¿Tú si quieres ser mi papá? Mi tío Naruto dice que tarde o temprano te conocería y como siempre tiene razón. Yo si quiero tener un papá, en el colegio me molestan porque siempre estoy solo y el día del padre va mi tío. Aunque lo quiero mucho yo si quiero que me cuides, como hoy.

Sasuke pareció reanimarse al escuchar los inocentes comentarios del niño que se sentía tan sólo, tan sólo como el mismo. No podía morir, no podía darse por vencido ahora cuando lo tenía y le reconocía como padre.

Pero una cosa es lo que él pensara y otra muy diferente lo que pasaba en realidad.

- Sabes Matty, la vida a veces no es como nos gustaría que fuera, yo quisiera que tu madre me amara y tenerte cerca, haberte visto crecer y cuidarte, llevarte al colegio y comprarte los cuadernos, pero - en ese momento un terrible dolor le invadió y no pudo seguir hablando, apretó los labios y las manos se le resbalaron por los costados.

- Papi, ¡Papi! - gritó Matt con temor - por favor no te mueras, por favor no me dejes solo - y se dejó caer para llorar sobre el pecho lastimado.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Sasuke encontró la ubicación de Matthew.

Itachi estaba completamente preocupado con Naruto porque no daba razones, Sakura estaba perdida, ¿Qué había pasado?

Todo fue tan rápido, unos hombres armados llegaron a la escuela, se llevaron a Matt, cuando Naruto fue desesperado para saber alguna razón, otros hombres se llevaron a Sakura, no estaban juntos, Matthew estaba en un lado de la ciudad y de Sakura no se sabía.

-¡Por Dios! - gritó Naruto - no sé absolutamente nada, Matty y Sakura no dan razón de aparecer y Sasuke salió desesperado sin dejarme siquiera acompañarlo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto - sugirió Itachi - mi hermano está descontrolado y creo que ellos pueden aprovecharse de esa situación, incluso para asesinarlo. Yo siempre he cuidado de él y aunque trate de hacerse el fuerte, él sigue siendo frágil, tal como mamá. Aunque se empeñe en ser fuerte y parecer totalmente controlado.

Naruto caminaba solitario de un lado a otro de la habitación, y se jalaba los cabellos para tratar de calmarse, se sentaba sin cuidado en cada uno de los sillones ya que se levantaba en cuanto pensaba que su pequeño sobrino podría estar mal o que su hermana estaba peligrando.

Un pequeño timbre sonó en el estudio, Naruto se abalanzó sobre su teléfono apresurado.

- Hola, habla Naruto, ¿Quién es? - dijo tratando de parecer calmado.

- No lo busquen más - dijo uno voz burlona con un deje de temblor - Sasuke Uchiha está muerto, no busquen su cadáver, nos hemos desecho de él, sin embargo, he decidido que el pequeño Matt puede vivir, al fin y al cabo no hay peor castigo que ser el hijo de un bastardo como Uchiha, ese apellido lo va a marcar de por vida , vayan por él a las bodegas del norte antes que cambie de opinión y recuérdale a Itachi Uchiha que el próximo en la lista va a ser él.

El teléfono se colgó y lágrimas rebosaron los ojos del siempre fuerte Naruto

- Itachi - susurró despacio, tal como le permitía el asimilar esa noticia - un hombre ha llamado y me ha dicho que Sasuke está muerto - y dejando salir unas lágrimas por la pérdida de su amigo nuevamente - el pequeño Matt está en el norte, en unas bodegas. Lo siento Itachi, yo quería salvar a Sasuke y no hemos podido - y golpeó la mesa en donde estaban varios libros - ni siquiera se si en verdad Matty está bien - y corriendo a tomar las llaves del auto miró a Itachi al caer en cuenta que ese hombre debería estar destrozado.

Por su lado Itachi caminó despacio hasta el enorme sillón en el centro de la habitación y cubriendo los ojos para dejarse quebrar con desconsuelo.

Se sintió mal porque en verdad creyó que Sasuke había dejado de existir, desde niños habían compartido la capacidad de sentirse mutuamente, era como algo en donde se cuidaban de manera inconsciente, aunque pasaran los días, los meses y los años lejos el uno del otro, ese sentimiento les hacía sentirse tranquilos.

Como cuando Sasuke se fue a Londres para estudiar su carrera de abogado y a veces no se comunicaba en forma seguida, él, siempre sabía que estaba bien, cosa que no pasaba ahora, porque no sentía su presencia, esa presencia que le había hecho retornar del mundo oscuro cuando estuvo a punto de perderse por completo.

- Mi hermano está muerto - y se dejó llorar, como sólo lo había hecho dos veces en la vida - mi pequeño Sasuke está muerto, el siempre va a ser mi estúpido hermanito menor - y dejó sentir en sus ojos el vacío de la soledad y la frustración - vamos - dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura y levantándose - debemos salvar a mi sobrino, por Sasuke.

El camino hasta las bodegas fue tan silencioso, tan sepulcral como el momento de duelo y dolor.

Itachi había incumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, cuando por primera vez la llevó al hospital, que lo cuidaría para siempre y que antes daría su vida por salvarle.

Caminaron con cuidado al anticiparse ante una posible trampa y allí en uno de los oscuros cuartos estaba tirado en medio de un enorme charco de sangre el pequeño Matty, Naruto corrió para alzarlo y al comprobar que se encontraba completo, sin heridas y abriendo un poco los ojos respiró tranquilo.

- Tío Naruto - sonrió algo dormido - unos hombres se llevaron a mi papa y me golpearon cuando quise detenerlos - y empezando a llorar - él estaba muy mal y me sostuvo la mano hasta que uno de los hombres lo golpeo, lo siento tío.

Naruto le abrazó y al aferrarlo a su cuerpo cálido y amoroso le siguió dando consuelo acariciando sus cabellos.

- Ya Matty. No fue tu culpa, esos hombres son muy malos y no podrían hacer nada.

- El me dijo que buscaras a mami - y sollozando - me dijo que me cuidaras y que cuidaras a mi mami.

Itachi caminó despacio hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el enorme charco de sangre y agachándose con uno de sus guantes tocó la sangre ya seca en el piso.

Recorrió las marcas de sangre que llevaban hasta una habitación justo en la habitación continua.

En ese momento sintió en el fondo de su alma florecer una esperanza.

Despacio se acercó y allí entre un montón de tubos de tela reconoció una mano llena de sangre.

- Naruto - gritó Itachi - ayúdame ahora, ven rápido - y corrió para alcanzar la mano entre las telas.

En ese momento el corazón se le destrozó, era la mano de su hermano, reconocía el reloj que le había regalado para el cumpleaños 18, cuando se convirtió en todo un hombre.

Lo arrastró y con la ayuda de Naruto lo llevó hasta un lugar plano y donde pudiera observarlo.

- Sasuke - gritó destrozado.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto.

- Papi - gritó Matt con los ojos llorosos - despierta.

Lo sacudió Itachi con miedo de saber su muerte, tristemente no respondía a sus llamadas.

- No podemos hacer nada - se cayó sobre él - hermano por favor despierta.

- Itachi basta - susurró Naruto - creo que nos dijeron la verdad, Sasuke esta muerto.

El pálido rostro estaba tan frió como la misma muerte y Matty le calentaba con un brazo.

- No te mueras papi - susurró - a mi mamá le gustaría verte de nuevo, hace días la escuche, dijo que un día ella te quiso.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? - dijo la voz temblorosa.

- Tú que crees que se hace con una puta así de buena que está tan frágil y que haría de todo por salvar a su amado hijito - y soltó una risa contenida.

- SI que eres cínico Kakashi, bien hecho, es posible que luego me la prestes para jugar un rato.

Se la llevaron directo para las zonas en donde habitaba el abogado afamado Kakashi, la orden era, el niño para las bodegas, la mujer para donde el jefe.

- Pues sólo déjame pasar un rato por ella, pero deberá esperar a que regrese de los negocios de Italia, el negocio va muy bien y me han llamado nuestros contactos, quieren reunirse con nosotros lo antes posible - y sonriendo - es una lástima, la preciosa putita deberá esperar a que pasen dos semanas.

- Date prisa, es una hermosa mujer, ahora entiendo la obsesión del difunto Uchiha - y soltando ambos una carcajada sonora - esa viuda necesita un hombre que le supla esas necesidades. Y la verdad muchos de nuestros hombres estarán dispuestos a satisfacerla - y caminando hasta el piso en donde la había dejado inconsciente - sin embargo Kakashi, regresa pronto, no debe pasar de dos semanas en este lugar, ella debe morir al igual de que el padre de su hijo.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo señor - y caminando para alejarse de Sakura - ¿Por qué dejó vivo al niño?.

- Es muy fácil, luego de la muerte de su padre, luego de la muerte de su madre, luego de la futura muerte de sus tíos, alguien debe ayudar a manejar los negocios Uchiha, así que Kakashi recurre a las viejas amistades que reconocen en mi al amoroso tío de esos bastardos.

- Señor - susurró - hace muchos años que no recurría a ese parentesco.

- Es cierto - comentó - pero no me importa manejar esos millones de dólares, menos si ese pequeño paga con su sufrimiento todo lo que me hicieron su padre y su tío. Mi hermana jamás debió casarse con ese imbécil.

- Es muy listo señor - susurró - ese niño va a desear no haber nacido.


	17. Corazón

**CAPÍTULO 17 - CORAZÓN**

* * *

**Hola compadres….**

**Bueno, es que ya no se cómo decirles, ya pasé por amigos, friends, comadres; si hay lectores de varios países les agradezco que me digan cómo puedo decirles sin caer en la monotonía que me mata ….**

**Necesito variedad para poder sentirme viva, por eso escribo dos fanfic al tiempo, VENENO que esta wow y SÁDICO Y PERVERSO QUE ESTÁ re wow ….**

**A que están sufriendo mis pobrecitos por el estado de Sasuke .. **

**Pero hoy en este capítulo las cosas se van a saber… vamos a ver si el susodicho sexy pelinegro vive o muere …. **

**Niñas no se suiciden, miren que Sasuke - kun, como sus amadas fans lo llaman muere, pues tendrá otra historia donde será recompensado, crean en el Karma … **

**Existe ….**

**Miren que no todo puede ser chocolates y rosas …. **

**Con esto no digo que vaya a morir, pero a veces una buena historia necesita sacrificios .. **

**Pero el detalle de saber si Sasuke Uchiha es el sacrificio de este fanfic, será a través de la lectura de este amado capítulo ……..**

**Sin más detalles los invito a leer la décimo séptima entrega de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO ……(Una adaptación de Naruto mundo ninja S.A., leerlo demasiado es perjudicial para la salud si eres amante de Sasuke, ya que lo puse a sufrir demasiado y no leerlo es mucho peor, porque puedes quedarte impotente si eres hombre y no aprendes las técnicas de seducción de Sasuke y si eres mujer, nunca en la vida aprenderás a reconocer a un verdadero hembro - dícese del hombre por el que cualquier mujer babea sin importar que su pareja esté a su lado) ….**

**OK .. Recuperando la compostura … lean no más .. **

**Que si sigo escribiré más tonterías …**

* * *

Sentía el frió de la muerte posarse sobre su cuerpo.

Podía decirse que desde chico le gustó el frío porque aprendió que si se convertía en una persona que se comportara como el agua en su estado sólido, nada, absolutamente nada podría dañarlo.

Además el hielo calmaba las golpizas de su padre……

Luego calmaron las golpizas de Itachi cuando se iba convirtiendo en un hombre igual a su padre…….

Luego calmaron las golpizas de los otros chicos cuando no podía defenderse….

Luego calmaron sus puños cuando aprendió a defenderse…….

Estaba consciente de su estado.

- Estoy muerto - se dijo, pero luego de sopesar las opciones siguió meditándolo en forma más profunda - no, creo que aún no - y pensó si en verdad valía la pena seguir vivo.

El pequeño Matt, podía ser una de las razones para quedarse, era un buen niño y si se preocupaba por enmendar los errores inclusive podría hacer un buen papel de padre y el niño le había hecho saber que lo quería, así que no todo estaba perdido con él.

Otra razón podría ser Sakura, la había ignorado durante estas semanas por cuidar de su hijo, pero estaba más seguro de lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que agradecía que no hubiese abortado a su hijo ……

Ella pudo haber decidido no tenerlo, pero ella lo amaba más que a nadie …… por eso la amaba mucho más …….

La última vez que la vio, consiguió percatarse de las intenciones de Kakashi y logró aferrarse a su pecho con fuerza y determinación, para que esos hombres no se la llevaran cuando los descubrieron huyendo, pero Kakashi era un desgraciado y logró arrebatársela de los brazos, así como le arrebataron a Matty, lo último que le tomo fue la mano y ella, le pidió perdón por haberlo culpado antes …

Que injusta era la vida ….

Él debía pedirle perdón y ella lo hacía porque logró ver al fin en sus ojos el brillo de amor paternal que profesaba por Matthew …..

Ella descubrió que Sasuke Uchiha si amaba a su hijo y que haría lo que fuera por él.

Cuando lo supo, ella sintió que el corazón se le rompía, estaba confusa entre el odio, la rabia, la depresión, la sorpresa y en el fondo, el amor ….

Porque ella a la primera persona que amó en secreto en la Universidad fue a él a Sasuke Uchiha, pero él se había encargado de hacer que terminara odiándolo …….

Él si notó como cambió la mirada de odio que siempre le daba, esa vez lo vio con fraternidad, como una figura que trataría de proteger a su hijo en contra de todos los malhechores que lo rodeaban, inclusive dando su propia vida …

Luego esa mirada fue la misma de la niña que conoció en la Universidad … ella recuperó la mirada de amor que un día Sasuke vio ella le regalaba …

De pronto se mentía, era posible que no fuese amor, pero si era aprecio …. o por lo menos esperanza …….

Luego estaba Itachi, él lo necesitaba, de la misma forma en que él mismo necesitaba a Itachi …… ellos dos se necesitaban para vivir, existía un vínculo tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos supo explicarlo, solo lo sentía ….

Una opresión en el pecho le detuvo la respiración, le faltó el aire lentamente en el ambiente y sus pensamientos se fueron disolviendo en la nada, en el centro de su torso sintió una fuente de calor incontrolable que no soportaba.

Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía "No importa, ya está bien" y como si una aspiradora gigante le absorbiera el alma, quedó sentado instantáneamente sin saber a ciencia cierta en qué lugar exactamente estaba ubicado ahora.

-. Papi - escuchó al sentir nuevamente la opresión en el pecho, era su hijo que le abrazaba mientras estaba inconsciente - sabía que no me ibas a dejar solo, ni a mí ni a mamá - y le dio un beso en la mejilla a un hombre que en otras circunstancias habría evitado a toda costa una escena de esta índole, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto tan noble y tierno de su pequeño prodigio y retoño.

Allí, dormidos en dos sofás diferentes estaban Naruto e Itachi, sonrió nuevamente y acarició los cabellos de su hijo, quien le abrazó de nuevo. Creía que en verdad ahora si tenía una familia de verdad.

- No, nunca te voy a dejar sólo Matty, ni a ti, ni a tu madre, ni a ellos que están ahora dormidos, ustedes son mi familia y los voy a cuidar.

En la entrada de la habitación una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos miel observaba la escena con detalle y algo de incredulidad, ella era Tsunade, la maestra de más confianza cuando Sakura estaba en la Universidad y aunque no sabía la historia completa si sabía dos cosas puntuales y exactas:

La primera, Sakura odiaba al padre de su hijo que era ese hombre al cual el niño abrazaba, entonces su alumna estaba mal, ese hombre era un completo padre amoroso.

La segunda, definitivamente sus sospechas estaban confirmadas luego de la asombrosa recuperación de Sasuke.

- Señor Uchiha - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y entrando conmocionada al ver como esos hombres hurtaron los sofás de la sala de espera y los acomodaron hábilmente en la habitación - quiere usted decirme ¿hace cuántas horas ha despertado?.

- Creo que fue hace tan sólo unos minutos - dijo él aún confundido.

- Bueno, permítame un momento - y colocándose entre los dos durmientes - señor naruto mi enfermera Hinata lo solicita para aplicarle una encuesta acerca de reproducción humana ¿Puede colaborarle usted? - quizás Naruto pudiera estar en el quinto sueño, pero si esa hermosa pelinegra encantadora que se avergonzaba por nada y a la cual tenía entre ojos desde que era la enfermera de Sakura, no le molestaría contestarle algunas cosas que ella necesitara, los ruidos aparentemente calmados fueron suficientes para que Itachi despertara y cuando los dos hombres fijaron su mirada en la cama, lo comprobaron, él estaba vivo y completamente sano.

- Sasuke - dijo Itachi y de inmediato le abrazó haciendo que se quejara - hermano, pensé que te perdíamos idiota.

- Creo que Matty tiene a su padre vivo .- dijo Naruto emocionado, pero prudente y algo avergonzado, porque en verdad si lo pensaba le olía mal que la enfermera nerviosa quisiera saber sobre reproducción humana.

- Señor Uchiha, lo felicito. Ha reaccionado muy bien, en pocas horas estará usted completamente sano de nuevo, la herida logró ser sanada y afortunadamente no comprometió en forma grave sus órganos vitales, podría decirse que su pulmón está algo delicado, pero si se cuida, sólo será una cosa pasajera.

- Se lo agradezco doctora - contestó sereno - pero debo irme, estoy muy preocupado por Sakura.

- No, por favor, debe saber algo importante ahora - dijo ella muy seria y sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban al lado de la cama del susodicho - señor Uchiha, ¿Sabe usted si tiene algún familiar vivo que sufra de hemofilia al igual que usted?

- No - dijo Sasuke de inmediato con los ojos entrecerrados mirando directamente a Itachi, quien se quedó espantado con las palabras que acababa de escuchar - ¿Verdad que no Itachi?

Itachi se dio media vuelta y quedó en silencio con los ojos entrecerrado mirando por la ventana de la habitación para evitar darle la cara a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi ? - dijo Sasuke impaciente y perturbado por la acción - Dime, ¿Acaso hay algo que ignoro?

- Sasuke … yo - dijo casi en un susurro como tratando que no fuese escuchado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo molesto y sobresaltándose haciendo que le doliera el pecho - Ahhhhh - se quejó y fue atendido de inmediato por Tsunade e Itachi volteó nuevamente para verle a los ojos.

- Cálmate Sasuke - contestó preocupado - quédate quieto, te lo voy a decir todo.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - y volviendo a su temperamento de costumbre - dilo ya ¡Demonios!

- Papá - dijo Matt, haciendo que se tranquilizara de inmediato - no te molestes.

- No lo estoy Matt, lo siento - y dejó que Itachi continuara.

- Habla Itachi - dijo Naruto - ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir y que temes tanto?

- Sasuke - dijo sereno ahora mirando hacia afuera - hace diez años, cuando mi padre estaba vivo, en una ocasión me confesó que tenía un hermano llamado Madara Uchiha, él era mayor que él por cinco años. Pero cuando Madara tenía 24 años y él 19, nuestros abuelos adoptaron a una joven de 18 años llamada Mikoto.

- Nuestra madre - dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos con impresión.

- Ellos se enamoraron perdidamente, aún sabiendo que las cosas no eran del todo correctas, aunque en el fondo no tenían lazos de sangre. El problema es que Madara también se enamoró de ella y por todos los medios quiso que las cosas entre ellos terminaran.

Sin embargo, luego de varios meses, los abuelos al ver que existían sentimientos entre ellos, confesaron que en verdad Madara y Mikoto si eran hermanos de sangre.

La historia, es que cuando los dos eran muy pequeños, los abuelos tuvieron un ataque de pánico al saber que Mikoto era portadora de hemofilia, fue aislada muy lejos y prefirieron cuidar a uno de los hijos de un familiar lejano que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, nuestro padre.

Sin embargo, cuando la persona que cuidaba a Mikoto falleció se vieron obligados a cuidarla de nuevo, pero nunca se atrevieron a confesarle la verdad, sólo se lo dijeron a Madara y a nuestro padre.

Las cosas no implicaban mayor cambio, nuestros padres se amaban y se casaron, pero nuestro tío Madara cultivó ese amor enfermizo por la mujer que jamás reconoció como su hermana, aunque en verdad lo fuese.

Hace años supe que se había casado y que había tenido un hijo, aunque él era sano, la mujer con la que se casó era una familiar muy parecida a nuestra madre, tanto que también era portadora de la hemofilia.

El niño nació enfermo y él lo despreció de la misma forma en que hizo nuestro padre contigo y peor. Lo abandonó a su suerte y él fue adoptado, ese hombre creció enfermo y prácticamente tenía tu edad Sasuke.

- ¿Quién es él? - continuó conmocionado - ¿Dónde está ese hombre que es de nuestra familia?

- Querrá decir quién era él señor Uchiha - terminó Tsunade perpleja por la historia que contó Itachi.

- ¿Él está muerto? - dijo Sasuke.

- Señor Uchiha, el hombre que a cuentas terminaría siendo su primo y pues, gracias a que donaba grandes cantidades de sangre para hacer estudios para tratar de curar su enfermedad que era mucho más fuerte que la suya era Sai, el primer novio de Sakura, la madre de tu hijo.

¿Acaso no podría ser otro? Ese hombre al que había mandado golpear sin saber que padecía su mismo mal, él hombre al que le había robado la mujer que amaba y el que había muerto era su propio primo y por las venas de los dos corría la misma maldita sangre enferma y ahora le salvaba.

- Esto no puede ser - dijo agachando la cabeza y tomándose los cabellos con desconsuelo - ese desgraciado hijo de nadie era mi propio primo.

- Eso ya no importa Sasuke - dijo Itachi - tu no le quitaste la vida, eso fue algo natural y quizás por alguna extraña razón te ha salvado la vida para que trates de proteger a Sakura y a ese pequeño escarabajo que tienes pegado a ti y que veo es imposible quitarte de encima.

- Que no soy un escarabajo Itachi - dijo molesto el niño alzando su puño en ademán de pelea con los ojos furiosos - sólo lo cuido para que no se vuelva a enfermar.

- Creo que no se va enfermar de nuevo escarabajo - dijo Itachi sonriendo y acariciándole los cabellos - ven conmigo pequeño te voy a invitar a un helado.

- No - dijo Matty agarrando con empeño la mano de su padre - ¿y si cuando vuelvo él está enfermo? - mirando a los ojos a su padre.

- Ve con tu tío Matthew - susurró Sasuke - debo hablar con Naruto. Yo voy a estar muy bien, te lo prometo.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle una mirada a ese hombre que a ambos preocupaban, Sasuke estaba sano, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, Sakura estaba en peligro y habían pasado cuatro días desde que él fue encontrado en esas bodegas a punto de morir.

Las cosas eran diferentes, ahora tenían un enemigo poderoso que era de su misma familia y del que seguro debían cuidarse muy bien.

- Las cosas se complicaron Sasuke - dijo serio Naruto - nuestro hombres dijeron que muy pronto van a dar con el paradero de Sakura, es muy probable que se encuentren en las casas del sur, cerca a los puertos de las empresas Tendo S.A., espero que no te sorprendas al saber que el dueño es Madara y que sus principales ayudantes son Kakashi y Orochimaru, extrañamente dicen los medios que han sido retirado los cargos en contra de esos desgraciados. Las autoridades están metidas en esto hasta el fondo.

- Eso es algo muy malo - contestó Sasuke mientras se recostaba en la cama - Sakura está corriendo un peligro muy grande - y mirando al techo - creo que ahora debemos olvidarnos de ir por el camino limpio y ensuciarnos las manos con esos desgraciados.

- Necesitamos la ayuda de Gaara, Sasuke - continuo Naruto - si las autoridades están implicadas jamás lograremos protegernos por completo, al menos que contemos con la ayuda de nuestro amigo.

- El nos ayudará, pero esto será el comienzo de una guerra, por favor cuídate Sakura - dijo mirando al techo esperando que ella se cuidara y no le hubiese pasado algo muy malo.

* * *

Él era un hombre realmente malvado, con esos ojos rasgados que podrían aterrar a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

Rompió la ropa que ella llevaba con fuerza y sin cuidado, la pijama de tela suave no era gran cobijo ante las perversiones que a ese hombre se le cruzaban por la cabeza y no era la primera vez que la tomaba sin su consentimiento.

Su cuerpo era hermoso y expuesta ante él logro que se excitara increíblemente rápido, sus manos acariciando el miembro que bien conocía le hicieron pensar resignadamente en la nueva rutina que había adquirido su existencia hace unos días.

- Acuéstate y abre las piernas que no tengo tiempo - dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba desnudo frente a ella.

A ella le daba igual, la primera vez había sido horrible, la habían atrapado entre cuatro hombres, todos los ayudantes del que la sometía en estos momentos, le quitaron la ropa y le hicieron las aberraciones más asquerosas que pudo haber imaginado en su vida y aún las que ella jamás pensó que existieran.

- No importa - dijo ella con los ojos llorosos - igual no creo que nos demoremos mucho - con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro y dejando escapar lágrimas por los ojos.

Sin embargo ese comentario le valió una bofetada y que fuese lanzada a la cama con fuerza y sin cuidado, le valió que sus nalgas fuesen descubiertas sin pudor y que un falo completamente erguido fuera introducido en su ano sin previo aviso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las sábanas sobre las cuales alguna vez había esperado conocer el amor, la primera embestida fue muy dolorosa y sus quejidos fueron celebrados por el desgraciado que la violaba por tercera vez en la semana luego que perdiera su preciada libertad.

Las manos asquerosas del hombre recorrieron su espalda desnuda y pasaron a tomar sus pechos delicados ahora lastimados por los frecuentes encuentros sexuales no consentidos a los que era sometida.

- Ahhhhh - dijo el hombre luego de la quinta embestida, le volteó sin cuidado y le penetró por la vagina sin darle siquiera los cuidados necesarios para que no fuera dolorosa, pero simplemente a ella nunca se le podría preparar para que soportara en una forma menos humillante lo que pasaba cada 8 horas por mucho.

Se había convertido en el desahogo de las penas y glorias de los hombres que comandaba el señor Madara.

- Observa bien - decía un hombre desde una ventana que permitía la vista a lo que acontecía - las mujeres son unos juguetes muy preciados, y eso me lo enseñó mi padre desde que era muy joven. Ellas pueden ser tan encantadoras como una porcelana, pero cuando son sometidas para complacer los deseos de los hombres quienes a cambio les cuidamos, es que en verdad cumplen la verdadera razón de su existencia, porque no se basa en otra cosa la relación entre un hombre y una mujer.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente para no verle los ojos al señor Orochimaru, él había tomado un gusto especial por ella y eso no era absolutamente nada halagador porque implicaba que se sintiera con el derecho de tomarle cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Una bofetada recibió su rostro cuando dejó de fingir placer ante los movimientos descarados e incontrolables que las caderas de ese hombre le ofrecían a su cuerpo, pero nunca aprendió a mentir tan descaradamente por algo tan humillante.

- No más - dijo ya cansada - no puedo soportar un toque más de esas manos asquerosas - terminó sin miedo - no quiero que me vuelvan a tocar - y recibió una bofetada mucho más fuerte que la primera.

- Ellas, las mujeres no entienden que a veces para los hombres nos es difícil soportar el impulso de tomarlas cuando deseamos y a veces es difícil evitar hacerles lo que Orochimaru le hace a esa mujer que se ha comportado como toda una desagradecida, luego que le dimos techo y comida en lugar de matarla por ser una completa traidora.

Los ojos de la otra persona que observaba la escena se llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar cómo una enorme espada era sacada de las ropas del hombre que seguía penetrando a esa mujer sin cuidado, cuando él sintió venirse le clavo la espada en el estómago de la chica y el último suspiro que le regaló fue acompañado de una mirada de desconsuelo hacia ella.

- Mi querida Sakura - dijo Madara, el hombre que observaba - así que tu eras la amante de mi atrofiado hijo Sai, ese bastardo no debió haber nacido nunca porque no logró sacar los buenos genes que pude haberle dado, al contrario sacó los genes enfermos de su madre, una maldita enferma que no supo darme buenos hijos y qu murió tras el parto de ese hijo de nadie.

A ella le ofendieron sus palabras como a nada en el alma y acercándose sin temor le gritó y le planteó sus ideas aunque la causaran la muerte.

- Él era un buen hombre y si usted le hubiera conocido aunque fuera un poco estaría muy orgulloso de lo que era, aunque viendo las porquerías que hace, creo que al fin y al cabo no, porque Sai era un verdadero hombre, no un malvado insensible como lo es usted, señor - y volteó la mirada para ver como Orochimaru sacaba la espada de la chica que acababa de violar, una de las sirvientas de Madara que descubrieron mandando informes a las autoridades y a la que torturaron de todas las formas posibles hasta conseguir que ella prefiera morir humillada antes de mostrar a sus cómplices.

- Pero tú - dijo Madara - tú le diste un hijo sano a Sasuke Uchiha - y acercándose lentamente - le diste un heredero a pesar que él era un despojo como mi hijo, no puedes decirme nada por lo que digo de ese bastardo, cambiaste a Sai por un hombre mucho más poderoso y adinerado, ¿Cómo me culpas por un simple comentario?

- Yo no lo cambié - contestó asustada viendo a los hombres llevarse el cuerpo de la chica - las cosas no fueron de esa manera.

- Claro que lo se - contestó Madara sonriente - los Uchiha tenemos sangre sucia, tenemos en nuestro corazón la perversidad y la crueldad, podemos hacer sufrir lo que decimos amar y luego podemos destruirlo sin piedad. Créeme niña si Sai no hubiese estado enfermo mostraría ser el mismo monstruo que son Sasuke, Itachi y por supuesto yo. Además tu pequeño retoño, tiene la misma sangre de nosotros, ten por seguro que con los años va a conocer el poder, el dolor, el dinero, la gloria y la corrupción, luego se va a convertir en lo que su sangre le pide, todo un Uchiha.

- Cállate - gritó ella ofendida - mi hijo es un pequeño y es un buen niño, inclusive tiene mejores genes que tú, porque Sasuke a demostrado amarlo como a nada y es capaz de dar su vida por él sin importarle nada más. Sasuke no es un monstruo y Matty va a ser un buen hombre. Un hombre que d la vida por su hijo no es un monstruo, usted si que es capaz de abandonar a un niño solo porque estaba enfermo, usted si es un monstruo.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que el abnegado Sasuke Uchiha se sacrifique por su pequeño hijo y por su amada mujercita - y riendo - tarde o temprano el lindo huérfano quedará a mi cuidado y pues, espero ser un buen modelo de padre ¿Tú que dices Sakura? - y la dejó sola en la habitación viendo como los rastros de sangre eran limpiados como si nada, la bonita Tenten había muerto en las manos de una escoria, la detective Tenten había muerto y estaba segura que Gaara vengaría la muerte de su compañera.

Solo esperaba que Sasuke estuviera vivo y cuidara de su hijo mientras ella no podía.

Porque él tenía al fin y al cabo ... CORAZÓN....


	18. Hasta Luego

**CAPÍTULO 18 - UN HASTA LUEGO **

**Hola ……. = D **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien mis queridos lectores….. *O* **

**Aquí entre nos, les cuento una nueva, ahora escribo una historia muy buena … (Alucinante)……. **

**Pero muy buena, no es un fanfic, es una historia espectacular, que espero algún día pueda publicarla. Una relación Amor / Odio que se construye paso a paso …… y con mucho dolor. Pero dejemos eso así, eso lo dirá el futuro. **

**Ando depre con una anime llamado Romeo x Julieta…..T-T es tan tristeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Los mangakas me van a convertir en una gothica a punta de tanto anime triste, Clamp, es una de las principales acusadas. **

**Pero como siempre, recuperando la compostura para escribir mi historia …..los dejo con ……la introducción al capítulo ……**

**Hoy como parte fundamental de la historia, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO…… **

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, apretando los puños, suspiraba nuevamente hasta que el aire llegaba a los pulmones.

- Papá - dijo el pequeño Matty con los ojos apretados - me estás sujetando las manos muy fuerte.

En ese momento reaccionó de inmediato y suavizó la presión que ejercía sobre la pequeña manita.

- Lo lamento Matthew - suspiró bajando la mirada hasta su pequeño hijo - yo sólo te he traído hasta este lugar para que sepas algo importante.

Sasuke Uchiha había llevado a su pequeño hijo al cementerio y a lo lejos en los autos los esperaban Naruto e Itachi en uno negro encabezando la marcha, atrás en uno rojo, estaban Sasori, Neji y Gaara.

- Matthew, ese hombre que reposa en esa tumba no es tu padre, es un primo lejano. Eso lo he descubierto hace muy poco.

- Pero, si yo sé que eres mi padre y en verdad sólo es uno. No me creas menso, papi.

Las palabras de Matt le hicieron sonreír tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho antes. Bajó a la altura de su hijo y tomándole las mejillas le dijo con serenidad y franqueza las palabras que consideró necesarias.

- Claro que no tienes ni un cabello de menso chiquillo - suspiró Sasuke - pero quiero que desde ahora sepas las cosas. Yo no fui muy bueno con tu madre hace muchos años, por eso ella no me quiere mucho. Pero quiero que sepas, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida y voy a hacer lo necesario para que tengas una infancia tranquila con ella, por eso le voy a traer de vuelta.

- Así que un primo lejano - dijo Matt con los ojos chinos ignorando a su padre - ¿era un tío? ¿Era un primo? ¿Era un sobrino? - y se agachó para limpiar las flores que se habían marchitado con los rayos del sol y la falta de agua.

Sasuke miró con impresión la ignorada que le brindó su hijo ante las palabras que había considerado importantes, pero él se limitó a mirar la tumba y preguntar la relación con ese hombre al que le debía estar vivo.

- Matthew Uchiha - dijo Sasuke con una venita en la frente demostrando la primera molestia que le ocasionaba ese distraído, seguro que eso no lo había heredado de su familia, es más con una mirada de reojo observó a Naruto casi dormido en el sillón, del auto. Si, definitivamente eso lo heredó del lado de Sakura - no me prestaste ni cinco de atención.

- Claro que si papá - dijo Matt con una cara de manipulación a la orden del día - sólo que se que eres mi padre y se que este hombre es importante, pero la verdad sólo espero a que traigas a mi mami. Para que los tres seamos una familia. Una de verdad, papi. Seamos los Uchiha. Y le volvió a sonreír.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y caminando hasta tener a su hijo muy cerca, sin avisarle siquiera sólo lo abrazó y le revolvió los cabellos.

- Matthew - siguió mientras le tenía cerca en sus brazos - quiero que también sepas, es posible que a tu madre o a mi, inclusive tus tíos Naruto e Itachi, no los vuelvas a ver otra vez. Esos hombres a donde vamos a rescatar a tu madre son muy peligrosos y muy malos, lo suficiente como para quitarnos la vida. Si eso pasa, si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que te amo y que estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre y que estoy seguro serás un gran hombre. Si ninguno de nosotros vuelve, mi pequeño, quiero que te quedes con Ino, ella te va a cuidar muy bien y se encargará de ti aquí, si ningún hombre malo queda vivo o lejos en otro país si ellos se salen con la suya - le sacudió al ver que estaba completamente distraído en un punto fijo en el espacio, pero lo dejó de hacer cuando vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas del niño, que luego se abalanzó para abrazarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Se van a morir? - dijo pasando la manita por el rostro para limpiar las lágrimas - ¿Me van a dejar solito? - siguió para dejarse conmocionado en los brazos de su progenitor -¡No me dejes papá!.

- Debes ser fuerte Matthew - dijo Sasuke agarrando con fuerza los brazos de su hijo para que le mirara al rostro - todos los Uchiha somos hombres fuertes, y cuidamos de nuestras mujeres y de nuestros hijos con la vida, quiero que eso lo entiendas para siempre Matt, si no llego a estar aquí para verte crecer, vas a cuidar a la mujer que será la madre de tus hijos y de tus pequeños hijos. Así como lo hago contigo. Prométemelo hijo.

- Te lo prometo papá - suspiró soportando las ganas de volver a caer en llanto - pero prométeme que vas a volver. Por favor.

- Yo te lo prometo Matty - y le sonrió para despeinarlo de nuevo - te lo prometo - y le alzó con cuidado para llevarlo hasta Ino que lo esperaba en unos pocos metros.

- Sasuke - dijo Ino con los ojos apenados al ver el sentimiento y el cariño que le profesaba el pequeño - yo estoy tranquila , porque se vas a hacer lo que esté en tus manos para volver con ella.

- Ino - dijo él dejando a Matthew en el piso para que ella le tomara de la mano - fui un mal hombre - susurró - pero espero ser un buen padre y voy a traerla de vuelta, así me cueste la vida - y la dejó para caminar hasta el auto en donde Naruto e Itachi lo esperaban.

- Sasuke - susurró Ino en la espalda del mismo - no, regresa vivo, ellos te necesitan. Él te necesita - y le sonrió con serenidad.

- Trataré - bajando la mirada y agradeciendo sus palabras - en verdad que trataré.

-¡Papi! - corrió tras sus pasos y le abrazó las piernas con fuerza - cuídate - Sasuke volvió a agacharse y sacándose una cadena que tenía el escudo de la familia Uchiha se lo colocó en el cuello.

- Mientras lo tengas Matthew - dijo tranquilo - yo estaré contigo, así que no llores más por favor.

- No - dijo apesadumbrado - no más, voy a ser fuerte. Como tú.

Y ahora si Sasuke, caminó hasta el auto, dio una última mirada al niño y le sonrió.

- Te despediste para siempre - susurró Itachi - tan seguro estás que vamos a morir ¿No es cierto? - y soltó una carcajada - tenme un poco de fe hermano.

- Si. Me despedí para siempre, porque se que en verdad lo que anhela Madara es terminar con mi vida, yo le he destruido sus negocios. Trataré en lo posible de asegurar nuestras vidas, pero si es necesario le daré lo que quiere para que los deje en paz. A ti y a todos. A ella - y fijó su mirada en un punto en el espacio, con el tiempo para reconocer en su acto, el mismo de Matthew, eso si lo había heredado de él - a ella.

* * *

- Sasuke - dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿En qué momento se me olvidó todo lo que me hiciste? - y se acurrucó en el piso de la sucia habitación en donde llevaba aproximadamente una semana si no la engañaba la percepción del tiempo - creo que fue en el instante en que me dijiste que me amabas - y dejó asomar por primera vez una sonrisa.

**Inicio Flash Back **

- Muérete - le gritó ella con los ojos llorosos mientras le enviaba cuanto objeto encontraban sus manos - muérete y lárgate de mi vida, de la vida de Matthew, él puede ser tu hijo biológicamente, pero jamás le tendrás cerca, jamás - rogando que saliera del apartamento. No sabía como había burlado la seguridad que Kakashi le había asignado, más de cinco hombres y todos ellos inútiles.

- Sakura - gritó ocultándose tras la puerta - si tan sólo me dejaras hablar - desviando los objetos que le mandaba - debes dejarme decirte algo muy importante antes que esos hombres lleguen.

- ¿Como esa vez en que quisiste casarme contigo a la fuerza? - y lanzándole un enorme florero que hizo resonar en los alrededores - no soy una prostituta a la que puedas comprar Sasuke, eso te lo dije desde siempre, hace años, pero para ti parece que no paso de eso ¿No es cierto?.

- Eso no es cierto - dijo suavemente - yo nunca pensé así de ti - y se acercó lentamente, inclusive cuando tenía otro jarrón en sus manos.

Le vio tan dispuesto a sufrir los golpes que le dejó escuchar lo que pensaba.

- Pero sí lo decías cuando podías - susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos - era más una cosa que una persona para ti. Me tratabas como si fuera una de las prostitutas de ese sucio burdel en donde perdí la virginidad en tus manos, de esa manera tan horrible. Aún recuerdo tus manos pasando mórbidamente por mi cuerpo y esos besos tiernos que contrastaban con sus caricias vulgares que me regalabas.- cuánto contraste en un solo momento, cuánta diferencia en un mismo acto, era como una mezcla de amor y lujuria que nunca pudo entender, pero que tampoco nunca la dejó dormir tranquila, menos con otros hombres.

- Sakura - acercándose un poco más - yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti - y dio un paso más - yo te amaba como a nada, pero te alejaste de mí, de mi vida y estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba, siempre. Yo te quería a ti.

- ¿Inclusive como para hacer lo que me hiciste? - se dejó caer en el piso olvidando sus anteriores deseos por colocar ese florero en la cabeza de Sasuke - es la cosa más horrible que me han hecho en la vida - y dejándose caer en el piso - lo peor que me pudieron haber hecho.

Sasuke se acercó ahora sabiendo que no corría el riesgo de salir lastimado.

- Sakura - y se agachó con cuidado para abrazarla, ella trató de alejarse con rabia, pero luego cedió al abrazo - no me voy a excusar con nada. Estoy muy seguro, que no existe ninguna explicación para lo que hice, que te pudiera satisfacer, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero. No encontré alguna mujer como tú en todos estos años, jamás alguna pudo metérseme en el corazón como lo estás.

- No, es mentira, tu no tienes corazón - susurró allí cediendo en la abrazo de ese hombre que extrañamente le daba calidez en la noche fría.

- Sakura, esa noche te dije que me perdonaras y ahora te lo vuelvo a pedir. Esa noche, aunque no pareciera tenía mi corazón en esa cama, no fue sólo sexo, para mí nunca fue solo sexo. Por eso amo a Matthew, es un niño grandioso y quisiera que me dejaras tenerlo cerca, porque él, el pequeño Matthew es lo mejor que tengo en la vida, es lo único bueno que he logrado construir y no quiero que lo alejes de mí, por favor no lo alejes de mi - y dejó salir lágrimas de sus ojos, unas lágrimas que cayeron en los hombros de Sakura.

Ella asombrada de las palabras de Sasuke, no podría decirse que hubiese olvidado cada una de las cosas con las que le hizo miserable, pero reconocía en sus ojos amor, un amor por ella y un amor por su hijo.

Y eso le hizo dudar.

- Tu le quieres - dijo ella suavemente mirándole justo al rostro y acercando con cuidado la mano derecha a las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas - quieres a Matthew.

- Daría mi vida porque él esté a salvo - tomó con cuidado la mano que Sakura acomodaba en la mejilla y cerró los ojos como si quisiera conservar ese instante para siempre - así como tú, preciosa.

Ella alejó su mano del rostro asustada por las palabras que él dejó salir.

Le asustó que él las dijese con serenidad y con seguridad.

Le asustó que le parecieron ciertas y que en el fondo de su corazón le agradara que él fuese el hombre bueno que siempre debió ser.

Lo recordaba tan bien, le recordaba siendo un joven muy apuesto, pero lleno de odio y que arrastraba todo lo que estuviese a su paso para lograr lo que tanto deseaba.

También recordaba como la llevó a la cama con chantajes y cada una de sus palabras vulgares, luego.

Recordaba su cuerpo musculoso y atlético en el gimnasio, cuando ella iba también a hacer deportes, practicaba spinning para mantenerse en forma.

La primera semana cuando le vio en la Universidad le pareció un ángel hermoso, con los cabellos oscuros cayendo como trozos de cielo sobre sus ojos.

Siempre notó cómo él le observaba en la distancia, pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse porque siempre mujeres jóvenes estaban tras él y sus amigos, esos hombres que le causaron tanto miedo, de lo vulgares y malos que eran.

Sorpresivamente Gaara, se enamoró de Ino, su mejor amiga y él con el tiempo se convirtió en casi un reemplazo de padre para Matthew.

No pudo creer la ternura y cariño con la que Gaara se dirigía a Matthew, pero con el tiempo y uno de sus comentarios sabía que los motivos eran el enorme parecido que el pequeño guardaba con su padre.

Siempre supo que Sasuke era el padre de Matthew, por eso el especial cuidado con el pequeño, cuando hacía falta dinero él se ofrecía.

Ella se negaba, pero de repente las cuentas resultaban pagadas y ni modo de llevarle la contraria, aunque no le gustara.

Allí en la distancia, tras la puerta de una pequeña habitación, un pequeño asomaba curioso la carita y veía con miedo a ese hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a su mamá.

- Mami - dejó salir con suavidad - mami.

Sakura notó la presencia de su hijo y se levantó con rapidez alejando de si a Sasuke.

- Matty - sonrió falsamente para tranquilizar a su hijo - vete a dormir mientras hablo con este señor.

Pero Matty no era tonto, ella lo supo porque el pequeño salió y se paró entre los dos, dirigió la mirada a ese hombre y luego a ella y sonriendo le alcanzó la mano a Sasuke.

- Mami - dijo él acercándose al oído - este si me gusta, yo lo conozco - y le sonrió tiernamente.

Durante años en muchos experimentos como doctora se preguntó la fuerza de los lazos de sangre y ahora en su casa lo comprobaba con la repentina aprobación de su hijo cuando creyó que Sasuke era uno de los hombres que muy de vez en cuando llevaba a casa por interesarse en ella.

Curiosamente él último fue Kakashi y recordaba muy bien lo que le hizo a sus papeles.

- Matty - dijo Sasuke mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño - ¿Me dejarías hablar con tu madre un momento? - y le sonrió con cariño - luego podría hablar contigo un rato.

- Si - dijo él sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Pero las intenciones se quedaron en eso cuando los cinco hombres que cuidaban la casa entraron y golpearon en forma brutal a Sasuke, le reventaron los labios y le dejaron marcas en el rostro.

No supo más.

Ella quiso ayudarlo, pero Sasuke estaba desmayado, el pequeño Matty corrió hasta ella, pero sintió un golpe fuerte en la nuca, luego se despertó en ese sucio lugar.

Le arrebataron a su pequeño, pero tenía la seguridad que el niño estaba bien.

**Fin Flash Back **

Bajó la mirada y se acurrucó más para darse un poco de calor, estaba asustada porque se preocupaba por su pequeño, pero también se preocupaba por Sasuke.

Tantos años de abstinencia sexual y él regresaba diciendo que la amaba y que amaba a su hijo, hubiese querido negarlo, pero el tenerlo cerca le hizo temblar con miedo.

Ahora que sabía era un buen hombre podía desbloquear su mente, antes vetada a cualquier sentimiento romántico con ese hombre.

No era de palo, era un ser humano y había tenido sus necesidades, unas que jamás podía satisfacer porque el odio no la dejaba, ahora el odio había dado paso a la esperanza y el perdón.

Si era posible con el tiempo algo como el cariño surgiera por él, pero si se lo ganaba.

Cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Pero de pronto, escuchó unos pasos cerca de la habitación, los saludos de los hombres armados le hicieron saber que el hombre que se acercaba era uno de los jefes.

- Dios mío - dijo ella terriblemente asustada - protégeme - y cruzó los dedos en un intento de oración, pero de repente los desenlazó cuando se le pasó por la mente la imagen de su pequeño hijo - pero si el bienestar de mi hijo depende de que sufra las aberraciones que ese hombre me quiere hacer, que sea así, Diosito. Todo por mi Matty.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y dejó ver a una joven acurrucada en un orillo justo al lado de la cama.

Se levantó cuando vio a Kakashi acercarse con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

- Buenas noches mi querida Sakura - dijo quitándose la corbata y el abrigo - es como siempre un placer verte de nuevo. Aunque las condiciones no son las mas adecuadas mi querida.

- Kakashi - dijo ella con la mirada perdida - ¿Por qué haces esto? Es algo muy cruel y no lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño? Te exijo que me lo devuelvas ahora.

- Vamos Sakura - dijo el soltando una carcajada - no es de una buena madre desear que su pequeño de cuatro años sea testigo de unas escenas propias para adultos, porque dime ¿Qué otro motivo podría tener yo para tenerte aquí?

- Maldito pervertido - susurró cerrando los ojos.

Se acercó a ella y sin cuidado le arrancó el abrigo que le protegía del frío, le sacó la camisa sin reparo y con una bofetada la dejó sobre la cama.

Molesto por la fuerza que ejerció a sus movimientos repentinos se dirigió a ella con rabia.

- Vamos que no es la primera vez que te vendes por algo - dijo dando precisamente en el punto de quiebre para ella - ya lo hiciste una vez por salvar a tu hermano de una muerte segura. Ahora sería por tu pequeño hijo - pero levantándose de inmediato caminó hasta la entrada - si no accedes a mantener relaciones conmigo cuando venga, tendrás por seguro dos cosas - y volteando de nuevo a verle - la primera que asesinaré a tu hijo frente a tus ojos sin reparo y la segunda que lo que no quisiste hacer conmigo lo harás con cuanto hombre me lo pida en estos lugares. Tu decides.

Bajó la mirada con impotencia y dejó salir unas lágrimas de resignación.

Kakashi sabía muy bien los alcances de una madre, sabía que ella se dejaría violar cuantas veces se lo pidieran a cambio de la vida de un pequeño que tenía todas las posibilidades de vivir.

Se dejó caer al piso, elevó al cielo una oración, esperando un milagro que le permitiera tener a su hijo a salvo, rogando que Sasuke apareciera de la nada y le dijera que las cosas estaban bien y que Matty estaría bien.

Lo que no le obligara a dormir con ese hombre asqueroso.

Seguro abusaría de ella y luego de igual forma la violarían los demás, luego la matarían y matarían a su pequeño, no era estúpida, pero temía tener que acceder a estar con él para ganar tiempo.

* * *

- Acelera Itachi - gritó Sasuke impaciente mirando su reloj con impotencia - nuestros informantes nos han dicho que Kakashi llegó en un vuelo antes de lo previsto, estoy completamente seguro que el hijo de perra va a querer hacerle algo a ella. Debo estar allí para protegerla.

- Sasuke tranquilo, en menos de diez minutos estamos allí, sólo preparen las armas. Las cosas van a estar muy feas, eso se los puedo asegurar.

Las preocupaciones de sus padres llegaron como gritos a Matthew que arrodillado en la ventana de la habitación oraba por ellos.

- Dios - decía el niño - cuídalos por favor. Te prometo que seré un niño bueno, no pelearé en el colegio y le haré caso a mi mami y cuidaré a mi papá - mientras lo decía tomaba la medalla de la cadena que le decía que era un Uchiha.

- Matty - dijo Ino con los ojos aguados - ten fe. Tu padre es un hombre fuerte y tu madre también, rogaremos a Dios para que no les pase nada.

El auto de Sasuke llegó a la entrada del sitio indicado, los espías en los lugares abrieron las puertas.

Se regalaron una mirada entre todos, una especia de despedida por si acaso, por si alguno o por si todos perecían a manos de Madara.

- Gracias - dijo Sasuke en un tono seco - si salimos vivos de esta. Nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por mí, si morimos, nos vemos en el infierno.

- Nos vemos en el infierno Sasuke, porque la reputación de Madara le antecede - susurró Sasori.

- No - dijo Sasuke - nunca olvides que somos la misma sangre, somos de la misma calaña y solo su propia bajeza podría destruirlo.

- Eso es cierto, hermano - dijo Itachi - es hora.

- Hasta luego mi pequeño Matty - y entrando ahora todos a ese lugar de muerte - o hasta siempre, mi pequeño hijo, mi querida Sakura.


	19. Guerra

**CAPITULO 19 - GUERRA**

* * *

**Buenas las tengan mis amigos, hoy sin preámbulos, sin nada más, el décimo noveno capítulo de el fanfic querido de todos SÁDICO Y PERVERSO. **

**Será duro darle fin, pero esperemos que sea memorable.**

* * *

Apretó las sábanas blancas con fuerza, hace un poco más de media hora desde

que Kakashi había salido tras infundir una amenaza sobre ella y no había vuelto para consumarla. Despabiló los ojos y se vistió rápidamente. Caminó despacio por el pequeño cuarto y se situó justo frente a la ventana. En el sitio exacto para ver el momento preciso en que ese hombre entraría a la habitación, así podría prepararse por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, guardaba la esperanza. La ínfima posibilidad en que alguien llegara y le salvara, de pasar nuevamente por esa humillación tan terrible, pero si lo comparaba; la experiencia que había tenido con Sasuke, sería mucho más inocente que las aberraciones que Kakashi le querría hacer.

Lo sabía porque leyó en sus ojos maldad y deseo sexual. Es decir, no se trataba de una fijación por ella como lo había tenido en su momento Sasuke, no eran sentimientos que se confundieran con amor, era simple deseo, lujuria y excitación por ella, todo sin sentido.

Era muy consciente, sólo le quería violar.

Sería algo que le dejaría marcas para siempre en el alma, pero también en el cuerpo, de eso daba fe la mejilla sonrosada que palpitaba por el golpe recibido con anterioridad.

- Maldito desgraciado – dijo con rabia al notar que la había lastimado.

- Bajó la mirada angustiada y al pensar en un momento en las cosas que resumían su vida, aparte de Matty la existencia no había sido justa con ella. Cuando supo que era hijo de Sasuke se quiso morir, pero al pensar que era también su hijo, dejó de sentirse mal por eso.

Ese día en que aceptó tener un hijo de Sasuke, pero le cambió de padre, para ella el verdadero padre sería Sai.

Habían pasado tantos años desde que era una mujer feliz o por lo menos tranquila.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir de esa manera tan cruel en sus brazos justo luego de hacer el amor?

Justo después que ella descubrió en sus brazos el verdadero significado de una noche de amor y de los placeres del sexo antes ignorados.

Pero el siempre se lo dijo y ella nunca le tomó en serio….fue como una predicción.

- Mi amor, quiero morir en tus brazos luego de una noche de sexo salvaje – y soltaba la carcajada al verla completamente avergonzada – luego de dejarte embarazada claro, porque no puedo morir sin dejar descendencia en este mundo. Luego que te deje embarazada de un varoncito, me puedo morir en paz. Así serás mía para siempre, como ahora – pero irónicamente la vida le unió con otro hombre para siempre y él no pudo tener a su hijo.

Aunque eso no era lo que le ocasionaba vergüenza en esos días, la verdad con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró a los comentarios fuera de tono de su amado novio, el problema era que se lo dijera siempre en un volumen suficientemente alto. Lo necesario para que media biblioteca los escuchara y los enviaran a buscar un cuarto en un motel.

- Hey, chaval – gritaba uno – págale cuarto a tu novia, que la biblioteca no es lugar para perversiones, pero si te arrepientes me la pasas porque está bien buena – y ella bajaba el rostro para ocultarlo tras el morral cuando él la "Defendía".

- Cerdo, si quiero coger con ella lo hago donde sea – y la abrazaba defendiéndola, obviamente la cura era peor que la enfermedad – para eso es mi novia. Bueno si ella me dejara – y se reía luego de cambiar de humor repentinamente al verla completamente furiosa.

- Sai, por favor, no me defiendas tanto – susurró ocultándose en su pecho – no eres de gran ayuda en estas cosas, es más ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – y salía presurosa a leer en otro lado, con él pidiéndole perdón por supuesto.

La última vez que se lo dijo, le dio una bofetada y luego un beso, para luego aclararle las cosas.

- Te amo Sai, pero si me vuelves a hacer quedar como una cualquiera frente a mis amigos, nunca te vuelvo a hablar – y él se quedó como una piedra, luego se acercó a ella y le pidió que se casara con él, en verdad que esa era la forma en que tenía para declarársele.

A ella le cayó una gota de sudor y luego, le sonrió asintiendo. Desde ese día, él se volvió mucho menos descuidado con sus palabras y por supuesto, luego se convirtió en su prometido.

Soltó una débil risa, que se transformó en una mueca de dolor al recordar que estaba muerto. Luego aparecía otro rostro en su mente. Porque desde ese día ella se convirtió en la especial fijación de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Págale cuarto. Aunque creo que ella no quiere. Debe ser porque necesita de un hombre como yo, debe ser toda una perrita en celo, en cinco minutas la tendría gozando como loca, ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Me lo dejas? No soy celoso – escucharon en el fondo de la sala de estudios, era Sasuke Uchiha que pasó frente a ellos. Mirándolos despectivamente como si fueran una completa basura, como si él fuese el rey del mundo y ella con morbo, como desde que lo conoció.

Sai le golpeó tras escuchar sus palabras, pero recibió solo una risa burlona de parte de su oponente.

- Me voy a coger a tu novia un día de estos y cuando lo haga, ni te vas a enterar imbécil – gritó petulante mientras le pasaba una mirada libidinosa al cuerpo de ella.

Ese era el rostro de Sasuke lleno de perversión, como siempre, pero solo logró que le golpearan más.

Sólo que después, los amigos de Sasuke arremetieron apenas vieron sangre en el cuerpo del implicado.

Quizás porque de repente empezó a perder mucha sangre.

Quizás porque ellos sabían del estado de salud que le ponía en peligro, por eso reaccionaron de inmediato, porque querían protegerlo.

Y por eso golpearon tan terrible a Sai.

Se hubiese preocupado por Sasuke al verle tan lastimado en el piso, pero era perturbador también notarle completamente lastimado y aún así reírse como un desquiciado.

En verdad por primera vez le dio tanto miedo.

Pero al ver a Sai en las mismas condiciones, sólo corrió para tratar de quitar a Sasori que le golpeaba. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de salir lastimada porque Sasori iba a arremeter contra ella sin querer, de no ser porque el mismo Uchiha se atravesó impidiéndole que le hicieran daño, jamás lo pensó, pero fue la primera vez que le protegió.

No lo pensó antes, porque Sai terminó mucho peor en ese día.

Y porque no le iba a demostrar agradecimiento a un malhablado que sólo tenía palabras sucias para ella y los seres que amaba.

- Me debes una, muñeca – dijo él cuando pasó su mano ensangrentada por la mejilla suave que anhelaba – y esta mancha en tu mejilla, es porque tienes en parte culpa, de no ser por ti, tu novio no pasaría de ser un imbécil cualquiera y no se atrevería a llevarme la contraria – y se alejó siendo ayudado por Neji – mira cómo nos dejaste – susurró y se fue sonriendo.

A las dos semanas lo mandaron al extranjero, gracias a las quejas de los padres de Sai, quienes acusaron con demandarle si tocaba nuevamente a su hijo.

Pensaron que no regresaría, pero bien que había vuelto para cumplir su amenaza.

Parecía que los Uchiha estaban condenados a tener unos padres del asco, Madara y Fugaku eran un claro ejemplo, despreciaban a sus hijos por parecerles débiles e inservibles. Si tan sólo Madara hubiese conocido a Sai, hubiera quedado maravillado por él y si Sasuke hubiese sido amado por su padre, su vida no habría sido tan dura en la niñez y juventud. Por supuesto, tampoco se hubiese vuelto un hombre tan rudo y malvado.

Y fue entonces que su teoría se vino a la basura, porque Sasuke si era un buen padre con Matty, por lo tanto la sangre de esa familia no estaba podrida por completo. Matty también era un ejemplo.

Un breve sonido le interrumpió los pensamientos, buscó bajo su ropa y claro, ahí estaba oculto en un bolsillo secreto el bip per que le daba a Matty. Por las cosas que pasaron el día en que fue secuestrada, no pudo dárselo como acostumbraba para que se comunicara con ella cuando se sintiera solo o la necesitara.

Entonces, no lo pensó, sólo había un mensaje a mandar y una persona a quien contactar:

_**Sasuke, estoy en la bodega que da al norte**_

_**Por favor **_

_**No dejes que me dañe **_

_**Quiere violarme **_

_**Cumple tu promesa**_

_**No dejes que pase por lo mismo**_

Volvió a colocar la cabeza entre sus piernas, como antes que Kakashi llegara de nuevo y apretó con fuerza sus muslos, ese día en que los separaron, él le prometió que la cuidaría, porque él, él simplemente la amaba y ella, simplemente le creyó.

Pero de pronto, todo quedó en blanco tras escuchar el golpe de la puerta que anunció la llegada de quien temía.

- Hola, mi pequeña putica – dijo con la mirada completamente perdida en ella, completamente roja, se había drogado – quítate la ropa, porque no he estado con una mujer hace más de un mes. Y estoy algo urgido de cariño – no quiso gritar porque sabía que nadie la ayudaría.

- No – dijo apretándose los brazos con miedo – no hagas esto. Por favor, parecías un buen hombre.

- No debes confiar en las apariencias. Los hombres sabemos cómo engañar a las chicas dulces y buenas como tú – y arrojó la camisa lejos de su alcance.

Sin embargo, aunque se viese acosada en un pequeño cuarto de no más de tres por tres, un espacio lejos de él sería suficiente para estar tranquila. Retrocedió hasta que chocó contra los sucios ladrillos, apretó los puños contra ellos mismos y volteó el rostro para no verle actuar para hacerle daño.

Él sonrió sintiéndose completamente poderoso, ella estaba temblando sudorosa y ese miedo se le hacía incitante que decidió no esperar más. Bajó su cremallera y se quitó los pantalones, caminó hasta a ella y le volvió a arrancar con fuerza la poca ropa que la protegía, menos la falda y las pantaletas.

- Dos perfectos senos para ser maltratados por mí – susurró, colocó su boca en el pezón y con una mano apretó sin cuidado el otro. Mientras tanto la azotó contra la pared con fuerza y le lastimó las muñecas con la otra mano – no te quejes porque, porque simplemente me puedes excitar mucho más y me puedo colocar mucho más violento.

Arremetió con la mano que antes acariciaba le seno bajo la falda y sin cuidado, buscó la intimidad de quien trataba de apretar las piernas con empeño. Sin embargo la fuerza de ella no se comparaba con la presión y bestialidad a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Así que sin cuidado, arrancó la ropa interior y desgarró la falda, dejándola completamente desnuda, luego sin cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad ocasionándole un gemido de dolor.

- No – gritó Sakura – no me hagas eso, por favor - y él tan sólo contestó introduciéndole otro dedo con mucha más fuerza - Ahhhhh.

Y el empezó a mover la mano en forma ordinaria sobre la intimidad que empezaba a notarse lastimada por los movimientos llenos de descontrol.

- Vamos - dijo observando la intimidad de Sakura y alejando la boca del pezón rojo por los chupones - dime que lo disfrutas – y empezó a moverse con mucha más intensidad y con menos cuidado - hace mucho tiempo que no dejas que te toquen y eso se nota, te hace falta un macho que te de placer zorrita, un hombre que culmine los muchos sueños húmedos que debes tener a diario.

- Ahhhhh – fueron sus palabras y gemidos, más cuando sintió correr por su intimidad la calidez de la sangre que mostraba un desgarro en su interior. No estaba sintiendo placer, sólo la estaba lastimado.

- Que apretadita estás, mujer – susurró mientras sacaba su miembro y lo empezaba a masajear soltándola..

El peso la dejó caer sobre el piso y sin cuidado, los codos se le rasparon con los ladrillos ubicados en forma desordenada y nada organizada. Acomodó los brazos para no golpearse tan fuerte y quedó tendida en el piso suspirando adolorida y llena de frustración.

Por su parte, Kakashi se perdió en los impulsos que estaba sintiendo. No era un hombre cuidadoso, se estaba comportando como un completo animal. De la peor forma con ella. Todo era porque en el fondo, quería vengarse por la negativa de hace años, por las cosas que Sasuke le había hecho a toda la organización de mafiosos y por simple placer para él mismo. Porque deseaba tener un acostón con ella.

- Por Dios, Kakashi - apretándose como podía - me lastimas mucho – dijo colocando sus manos en el vientre ya que los actos de ese hombre le habían ocasionado un daño en su interior. Una punzada incontrolable le atacaba y le escocía con fuerza.

- ¿Pero que quieres? - dijo burlón – no es mi culpa que desconozcas el sexo fuerte, además estás tan apretadita para mi gusto, que ahora lo que necesitas es que te folle sin compasión y que sepas como es el desempeño de un verdadero hombre. No como el remedo que tienes que padre para tu bastardo. Vamos, pedacito de caramelo, ven y compláceme.

Sakura, trató de acercarse a la ropa y de escapar al alcance de Kakashi, pero una nueva bofetada le dejó sin aliento, los brazos fuertes de un desgraciado la arrastraron hasta la cama aunque su cuerpo se golpeó con el orillo de la misma y sintió cómo quedaba desnuda, completamente expuesta a los deseos de ese desquiciado.

- No por favor, Kakashi - dijo por última vez .

- Pero tengo una mejor idea – y le tomó del cabello, bajó la mirada hasta su cuerpo y la arrojó al piso. Bajó sus bóxers hasta que se los sacó por completo y siguió – mámalo – dijo suave – quiero que te lo metas en la boca y con esos sonrosados labios le des un beso a este amigo que más tarde te va a dar un completo placer.

- No – dijo ella y se alejó tratando de correr de nuevo de su alcance, sin embargó el hombre actuando rápidamente, se arrojó en contra de ella y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Ella se sonrojó en forma desmesurada al verle en esa posición tan vergonzosa, sobre ella desnuda.

- Bueno – dijo él burlón de nuevo – si lo deseas mejor en el piso - y acomodándose sobre su cuello, acercó su falo muy cerca de la boca – vamos Sakura, abre tu hermosa boca, mírame y hazlo por tu pequeño bastardo – y soltó una carcajada.

Aún así ella mantenía la boca completamente cerrada y derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas empezó a dejarse rendir, al sentir como aumentaba el dolor que se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

- Si deseas que sea por las malas, querida, yo no tengo problema en complacerte – acomodó sus manos sobre la garganta y le cortó la entrada de aire sin compasión, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una suave canción que le colocaba a ella los pelos de punta – pero que bonita eres niña – susurraba al pasar la punta del pene sobre los delicados labios - para eso estamos Sakura, para complacer a todos los relacionados con la familia Uchiha.

- Ahhhhhgggg – abrió por fin ella la boca, pero logró cerrarla al sentir de nuevo el aire, antes que sin cuidado introdujera el miembro en la delicada cavidad bucal.

- Necia - gritó desesperado - si no abres la maldita boca, te voy a partir el alma en este mismo instante. Abre la maldita boca perra.

Podría haberle hecho caso, pero así le partiera el alma y el cuerpo, no permitiría que profanara su boca, tal como le hizo con su intimidad. Por lo menos mientras no tratara de invadirla con ese falo monstruoso ante sus ojos.

Así que resignado por no poder satisfacer la fantasía de hacer lo que tanto deseaba, optó por colocar el falo entre los senos que antes había manoseado.

- Eso – decía – así – y se empezó a mover suavemente entre ellos, ella casi desmayada abría la boca para emitir gemidos de dolor, pues de nuevo había introducido uno de sus dedos por la intimidad y la boca del hombre, emitía sonidos roncos. Arcadas de repugnancia y completo asco emitió ella al notar que el semen que salía del falo cubría su cuerpo sin cuidado – vamos puta, ahora te voy a coger, Ahhggggg – dijo ido en los sentimientos que le embargaban por completo. Un enorme placer que le recorría de la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza.

Mil lágrimas no podrían acallar el dolor físico y emocional que le causaba sentirle así, abusando de su cuerpo sin pena o compasión.

Poco a poco empezó a perder el sentido. Él se alejó de ella un momento, acarició los hermosos muslos y la cintura delgada que tenía como propiedad en esos momentos. Acalorada por la cercanía de otro cuerpo empezó a sudar, por miedo también. Pero lo último que pudo sentir antes de perder la razón fue a él situarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo, con el falo completamente duro, asomándose cerca a su intimidad y luego, a lo lejos, la voz de Sasuke, un cálido sobre su cuerpo y después nada.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, estaba completamente adolorida y frente a ella, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente lleno de rabia, estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, acariciando las mejillas lastimadas y cubriéndole la desnudez causada por el maldito al que le acababa de dar una bala justo en la cabeza.

- Kakashi – dijo ella nerviosa y semi inconsciente - ¿Dónde está? – y miraba a todos lados asustada y tratando de aferrarse al cuerpo cálido que la cobijaba - ten cuidado te puede hacer daño Sasuke.

- Sakura – susurró cerca de su oído y le volteó la cabeza con cuidado para que viese justo a su lado el rostro de ese maniático completamente muerto – esta muerto y ya no te puede hacer daño.

- Sasuke – rompió en llanto y le abrazó con fuerza – él ….. - se aferró al pecho de su nuevo apoyo – él …. – volvió a decir con asco y rompió en un llanto lastimero, incontrolable y muy triste.

- Dime – dijo con rabia y con impotencia - Sakura ¿él te hizo alguna cosa? ¿él te alcanzó a violar? – y al verle tan frágil y tan perdida, se vio reflejado a sí mismo en Kakashi, supo la forma en que se pudo haber sentido Sai, al saber que él había comprado una noche con ella y le dio asco, pero sólo la abrazó mucho más fuerte - lamento no haber llegado antes, pero las cosas no estuvieron muy fáciles, no se donde está mi hermano, nos hemos perdido en la balacera y no los encuentro. Pero dime de una buena vez ¿Te violó ese perro? - y le sacudió un poco para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba hace unos segundos.

- Si te refieres a sexo – dijo ella bajando la mirada con rabia – no me alcanzó a penetrar con su miembro – susurró molesta por tener que llegar a aclaraciones, unas que molestaron también a Sasuke – pero si me hizo daño – tocando su abdomen – me lastimó mucho. Mucho Sasuke - y rompió de nuevo en llanto - era un maldito pervertido y una bestia - y pasó aunque dudosa las manos alrededor el cuerpo de Sasuke, en lo que él agradecía saber era un abrazo y le correspondió con lo mismo.

Sasuke se levantó, se sacó la gabardina y le cubrió con ella, la ayudó a levantar y cuando le tuvo al frente le volvió aferrar contra su cuerpo.

- No temas – comentó al ayudarla a pararse – yo te voy a cuidar y vas a olvidar esto muy rápido, no solo por ti, también por Matthew que te necesita bien Sakura.

- Mi bebé - dijo ella con cuidado - ¿Mi hijo está bien? Dime que está a salvo lejos de esos desgraciados.

- No te preocupes, Sakura, el pequeño Matthew está a salvo con Ino - serio y pausado - nada le puede pasar. He arreglado todo, para que pase lo que pase esté bien. Matthew jamás, pero jamás - dijo mientras le apretaba los brazos - jamás pasará por algo como esto.

- Gracias Sasuke, no sabes cuánto agradezco que mi pequeño hijo no sufra por esto - susurrando - todo es mi culpa, todo es mi maldita culpa. Yo lo traje a nosotros y por eso ha pasado todo esto. Y por esto - señalando la herida en el pecho que protegía unas vendas. - Es una herida muy grave, debió doler mucho.

- No, es culpa mía - mirándola avergonzado - siempre ha sido mi culpa. Y eso no es nada, yo haría cualquier cosa para que a Matthew no le pasara nada, nunca.

- Esto viene de antes Sasuke - dijo ella - ya lo sé todo. Ese malvado es el padre de SAI y lo abandonó siendo muy pequeño.

- Vamos Sakura, por favor vístete de una buena vez. Tenemos que irnos antes que descubran a este desgraciado está muerto y terminemos como él.

- Sasuke, toda mi ropa está destrozada - y se acomodó la gabardina. - tendré que salir con esto puesto.

- Vamos, yo te voy a proteger hasta que salgamos de acá - y le tomó de la mano con fuerza - te voy a llevar con Matthew ahora mismo.

- Gracias Sasuke - le detuvo con cuidado y le susurró para él solamente, muy cerca de su oído - muchas gracias, yo te he perdonado todo. Yo no te odio, en verdad …. Yo …… - pero un dolor punzante nuevamente arremetió contra su cuerpo - Agggghhhhh - dijo cayendo al piso, Sasuke le tomó del brazo y le ayudó a pararse.

- Sakura - dijo suavemente - Ten fuerzas, debemos irnos de aquí antes que llegue Madara y nos descubra.

- ¿No está? - dijo nerviosa. Bien sabía que el peor de todos los temores eran representados por Madara. Era tan sanguinario y tan malvado como el mismo demonio.

Pasaron sigilosos las bodegas del centro, cruzaron otras cuantas habitaciones y allí en el fondo a la derecha, la salida, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Naruto y Gaara los esperaban afuera ocultos y sonrientes.

- Mira Sasuke - gritó Sakura - son todos - ¡Naruto! - y salió corriendo más rápido - Hermano - y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Sakura, hermana - dijo despacio - no sabes cómo me preocupé por ti en todos estos días, no sabía dónde o cómo estabas mi pequeña hermana.

- Gracias por venir por mi - dijo llorando - no sabes cómo lo he pasado en estos días.

- Se las verán conmigo si te hicieron algo - y al verla casi desnuda, con tan sólo la gabardina de Sasuke - Sakura ¿Qué te han hecho? - y le tomó por la quijada para verle las reacciones.

- Nada grave, gracias a Sasuke - dijo sonriendo un poco - ha llegado a tiempo Naruto. No te preocupes hermano ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Pero Sasuke no contestaba, es más ni siquiera había salido con ella, estaba en la mitad del camino, simplemente detenido sin acercarse a ellos.

- Sasuke - gritó Naruto - ¿qué demonios esperas? Ven que ya estamos todos, ven rápido imbécil - pero él no asentía, no negaba, simplemente no decía nada.

- Algo no anda bien Itachi - dijo Gaara acercándose rápidamente para ir hasta dentro.

- Por Dios, Sasuke - gritó Itachi - sal de ese maldito lugar hermano.

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad, como nunca pudo hacer, como nunca quiso hacer, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

Una mancha roja se vio en su camisa, la mancha empezó a a hacerse cada vez más grande, cada vez más notoria.

- ¿Sasuke? - dijo Sakura - Oh Dios mío. Le han dado un tiro en el pecho. Vamos Itachi debemos ayudarlo - y también quiso correr hasta alcanzarlo, pero el agarre de Naruto la detuvo con fuerza.

- Lo siento hermana - dijo él llorando - no voy a dejar que entres a ese lugar, esperemos para que ellos le traigan. No quiero que te hagan daño.

- Vamos Naruto, por favor, déjame ayudarlo.

Mientras Gaara e Itachi corrían para alcanzar a Sasuke, éste cayó desplomado al piso.

- Sasuke - gritó desconsolado Itachi - No, maldito Madara, ¿dónde estás?. Pelea conmigo maldito desgraciado.

La puerta que daba acceso al lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke tirado en el piso se empezó a cerrar, los pasos no les alcanzarían.

Frente a ellos apareció Madara y con una pistola en la mano les dijo triunfante los motivos para estar riendo a carcajadas.

- Es una pena. Sasuke era un hombre formidable, debo reconocerlo, Lo suficiente para enfrentarse a mí, querido sobrino. Adiós Itachi, ya no quiero más venganza, ya tengo lo que necesito - y cerró la puerta con un control remoto. Tras esa puerta Sasuke en el piso.

- No puede ser - dijo Sakura sobre el pecho de Naruto - esta muerto hermano, otra vez Matthew se ha quedado sin padre.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto con la mirada en el piso - que desgracia.


	20. Real

**CAPÍTULO 20 – REAL**

**Lo he pensado mucho antes de escribir este capítulo. **

**Tanto, como para alcanzar a escribir dos de VENENO, que cada vez te puede poder los pelos de punta con mucha más facilidad; puesto que tiene el encanto de la vida vampírica, como de la edad media y la vida en las distintas aldeas. **

**Pero SÁDICO Y PERVERSO no se queda atrás, porque tiene el encanto de Sasuke por sí mismo.**

**He de confesar que Sasuke me fascina enormemente. **

**Tiene una ambigüedad y complejidad tan exquisita, en la personalidad de la cual le han dotado, que me puede hacer sentir que su futuro se puede ir por dos caminos tan diferentes, tanto en la serie como en mi propia historia. **

**Es un matiz de sentimientos que lo hacen querible y entendible, pero a la vez detestable. Sasuke es el tipo de personaje que quisieras salvar para que no sufra más por lo que le ha pasado, pero que lamentablemente poco a poco se hunde en su propia miseria. **

**Hoy, como un homenaje a lo que me gustaría fuese su historia real, dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que sueñan con lo que precisamente este capítulo les dirá. **

**Sin más ni menos, con mucho cariño, con lágrimas en los ojos y preparando este fic para su final …. **

**Llega a ustedes …. REAL**

* * *

Él era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de los únicos Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra, aparte de ellos y un tío lejano.

Eso se lo dijo su madre hace varios años.

Era por lo tanto el responsable de que Sasuke, el pequeño que cuidó desde chico, hubiese crecido en las mejores condiciones posibles. Cariño, aprecio, amistad, un hermano que le protegiera y apoyara, pero no lo tuvo. No lo tuvo por culpa de las circunstancias, de su padre y por el mismo.

Pero no siempre fue el buen hermano preocupado por el pequeño estorbo, eso lo sabía bien.

Se avergonzaba de esa ocasión …..en la que se convirtió en una versión pequeña de quien más odiaba.

Cuando su padre lo empezó a meter en el negocio de los vicios: Primero, al ver los arsenales de armas; Segundo, los embarques de drogas; tercero, los muchos millones de dólares en sus manos y luego, en las noches las mujeres.

Fue así que con el pasar de los días, se le olvidó por completo la promesa que le había jurado a su madre cumplir sobre todas las cosas.

Le había prometido, que nunca en la vida, aunque le costara la vida, alguien lastimaría a Sasuke por culpa de los negocios de su padre.

A los dieciséis de Sasuke, cuando él estaba en la Universidad le hizo el mayor daño posible que podría hacerle jamás y aún no se lo perdonaba.

**Inicio Flash Back **

Llevaba dos días completamente perdido en la heroína y la mariguana. También llegaba como un ente a casa luego de pasar la noche con las prostitutas de su bar. Era tan atractivo, tan lleno de poder y de dinero, que todas se ofrecían a dormir con él con la esperanza de convertirse en su preferida. El dormía con todas las que deseaba, eran hermosas y a él no le importaba si le tan sólo cumplían con proporcionarle placer sexual. Él único placer que le satisfacía por completo, porque con el tiempo dejó de apreciar las cosas pequeñas, como la compañía de Sasuke, los consejos de su madre y el estudio.

Pero él, Itachi Uchiha, sólo tenía ojos y cabeza para esa hermosa estudiante que lo había ignorado sin sentido. Desde hace un mes, noche tras noche, ella era la protagonista de sus más descarados sueños húmedos, muchos en donde ella era víctima de una violación de su parte. Porque si no quería a las buenas, lo más probable era que terminara convirtiendo sus sueños en una completa realidad, precisamente eso le había contado a sus amigos hace un mes y precisamente eso lo había convertido en realidad hace tres días.

Hace dos días la mujer que amaba se había quitado la vida y él estaba consumido en lo único que conocía para tratar de borrar la culpa que le ocasionaba eso.

Cómo le había molestado que él, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, no la tuviera a ella, pero cuando vio las consecuencias de sus actos, no pudo manejarlo por completo. Por eso hoy estaba especialmente molesto y perdido.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Lo recordaba muy bien.

Allí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, con los ojos alegres y una expresión ilusionada, estaba el que en ese entonces era el joven alegre Sasuke. Con un pedazo de pastel le recibía y fue corriendo hasta que estuvo justo frente a su rostro.

Olvidó su cumpleaños, pero le había guardado un trozo de comida para que supiera que él, su hermano mayor era el mejor amigo y el ídolo para un joven de su edad. Que no le importaba que lo olvidara siempre y cuando volviera hasta él sin falta y compartiera con él sus cosas.

Hace meses se habían distanciado un poco y no sabía los motivos.

Aunque bien podría presentirlos.

Pero hoy, luego de partir un ponqué con su madre y la gente del servicio, sería el momento adecuado para limar asperezas y volver a ser los mejores amigos.

Sasuke idolatraba a Itachi y daría su vida por la de su hermano mayor, eso todos lo sabían, inclusive su padre. Por eso creía que lo alejaba de él a propósito.

- Estás ebrio – dijo Sasuke cambiando el semblante y olvidando por completo sus intenciones, para dejarse llenar de rabia, aunque no le gustaba - ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto a mamá y a mí? – dijo mirando al piso dejando caer los platos - Itachi ¿Qué te pasa? Olvidaste mi cumpleaños y llegas totalmente borracho ¿Qué pasa si mi madre te ve en estas condiciones? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo? O simplemente lo haces porque se te da la gana? – ya muy molesto.

- Ya quítate estorbo – fue lo único que le contestó mientras se tambaleaba- no sabes nada de nada.

- No – le gritó por primera vez Sasuke a su hermano mayor – estás drogado y apuesto a que pasaste la noche con esas putas en el bar de mi padre ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Que te quites! – le gritó de nuevo y lo lanzó hasta que chocó con la pared y cayó al piso – no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

A Sasuke se le derrumbó el mundo, amaba a Itachi y no le dolían los golpes o las palabras que le dijera.

En verdad lo que le lastimaba profundamente era verle tan perdido y tan ido de si mismo, que hubiera querido en muchas ocasiones obligarlo para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta del daño enorme que le hacía a su madre y el daño que se hacía a sí mismo y a él.

Pero lo iba a hacer de una buena vez.

- No – dijo Sasuke levantándose y gritándole en la cara – no ves que te estás destruyendo Itachi. Mira, a mi madre cuando llegas así, se le destruye el alma. Pero estoy casi seguro que con el tiempo te ha dejado de importar lo que le pase a ella y lo que me pase a mí – y golpeándole sin mucha fuerza en el pecho – nos cambiaste por las cosas que te da mi padre – y llorando – nos cambiaste por el dinero, las mujeres y esas porquerías que te metes.

- No me alzas la voz Sasuke Uchiha – gritó Itachi – soy tu hermano mayor y no me puedes hablar de esa manera, me debes respeto – gritó ya furibundo – además que no tienes idea de qué es lo que me pase.

- Respeto – dijo Sasuke aprendiendo de la ironía de la vida – Tu perdiste mi respeto hace mucho tiempo.

No faltó ni una palabra más, le golpeó un solo puñetazo en la cara, le partió los labios y le hizo sangrar mucho y cuando esto pasaba apareció su padre por la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar? – dijo muy molesto, pero sonriendo por debajo al notar que Itachi había golpeado a Sasuke – no pueden pelearse frente a su madre en esta casa. Si quieren hacerlo vayan a otro lugar. Aunque podría jurar que la culpa es de ese mocoso, espero que le des una buena lección a este malcriado – dijo casi a carcajadas- Itachi.

- Itachi – dijo Sasuke limpiando su boca – no quiero perderte hermano – y dejó salir nuevamente lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No quiero mariquitas en mi casa – gritó su padre – Itachi dale otro golpe por débil y flojo, no hace más que "estudiar" en su cuarto y no más.

- Pero papá – dijo Itachi al ver sus ropas manchadas por la sangre de Sasuke – yo no quería.

- Pero ahora si quieres Itachi y te lo exijo, dale otro golpe. Es más, ahora por llevarme la contraria que sean dos – dijo sentándose en el sofá en donde hace unos momentos estaba Sasuke con el pedazo de pastel – no me voy hasta que mis órdenes sean cumplidas Itachi. Y si no lo haces, los golpes son para ti y no vas a tener los derechos en los bares y en todos los negocios.

No lo pensó, cuando le amenazaron con quitarle el sustento en drogas, mujeres y dinero. Golpeó a Sasuke cómo le dijo su padre. Tan fuerte como sabía él quedaría satisfecho y lo dejó allí tirado sin importarle que pudiera desangrarse. Igual, para todos, el se estaba medicando y no pasaría de una paliza.

Su padre le abrazó y le dijo que estaba orgulloso porque había obedecido sus órdenes y porque antepuso el deber como hijo a los demás sentimientos.

Al otro día se despertó muy cansado, con la resaca de todo y vio a su madre sentada a su lado.

- Mamá – le dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cubriéndose los ojos por los rayos del sol que le lastimaban.

- Es Sasuke, tu hermano – dijo ella llorosa, conteniéndose para no hacer un enorme escándalo que molestara a su esposo en el estudio – tu padre ha dicho que unos hombres lo golpearon por discutir con ellos y como él no ha tomado con juicio sus medicamentos está muy grave en el hospital. Por favor Itachi, levántate y llévame para ver a mi pequeño. No puedo manejar porque estoy muy nerviosa y no he ido al hospital porque tu padre quiere que vaya acompañada.

- Si mamá – dijo bajando la mirada – espérame media hora para darme una ducha e iremos a ver a Sasuke – dijo como si cada mirada de su madre lo culpara.

Se levantó. Se vio en el espejo y no le gustó su reflejo para nada. Él mismo había lastimado a su pequeño hermano que era noble y bueno.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, estaba lleno de vendas. En el pecho y en los hombros, los labios partidos y las mejillas llenas de morados.

Pero sus ojos, ya no eran los ojos del mismo Sasuke.

Ya no era su pequeño noble hermano menor. Sasuke tenía su temperamento especial y era algo loco de por sí, pero por amor a su madre se controlaba.

Desde ese día Sasuke se convirtió en el hombre que todos conocían. De pronto porque perdió la fe en el mundo que creía, porque él mismo le destruyó la fe.

- Sasuke – dijo Itachi – yo ….. – pero no lo dejó acabar frente a su madre.

- No te preocupes – dijo él – ya estoy bien. Esos hombres me golpearon muy fuerte – dijo viéndolo a los ojos – me pregunto qué cosa pude hacer para molestarlos de esa manera – mirándolo con algo de nostalgia, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato - Mamá, no llores por favor. Yo ya voy a estar muy bien. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y te prometo que no voy a dejar los medicamentos. No voy a dejar que nadie me vuelva a hacer daño. Tal vez simplemente no importa – y dejó descansar cerrando los ojos.

- Itachi – dijo su madre preocupada - ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? Está algo extraño.

- No lo sé madre – mintió descaradamente – no lo sé.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Las cosas luego volvieron a ser iguales, Sasuke volvió a adorar a Itachi, pero cambiaron de lugar. El pequeño estaba perdido en los vicios y el mayor en una vida de la que quería huir lo más pronto posible.

Por eso él era el culpable que Sasuke hubiera terminado así.

- Sasuke – dijo suave – mi joven hermano – y corrió justo para detener la puerta que estaba cerrándose frente a sus ojos.

Gaara le ayudó, junto con Neji y Sasori se colaron para socorrer a Sasuke, pero Madara estaba justo sobre su hermano con una pistola en la cabeza.

Pero le vio y sus ojos estaban abiertos, Sasuke estaba vivo y no lo iba a dejar morir por los negocios de su padre tal como se lo prometió a su madre.

- Mátame a mí – dijo Itachi serio – ¿quieres los negocios Uchiha y una venganza por lo que te hizo mi padre? Sasuke estoy seguro no quiere seguirlos y a mí no me interesa morir si salvo a mi hermano.

- Pero que tiernos – dijo él cínicamente - es una oferta tentadora Itachi – pensó en voz alta Madara mientras miraba a Sasuke herido – pero no es algo que decida como un negocio. Tu pequeño hermanito tiene una especial facilidad para molestarme mucho ¿No es cierto Sasuke? – y le colocó la mano para lastimarle en el pecho en donde una bala se colaba muy cerca de sus órganos vitales.

- Ahhhhh – gritó Sasuke – ya no me importa. Lo que amo está a salvo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

- No – gritó Itachi – no lo hagas Madara. Mi hermano no tiene la culpa, mi padre nos obligó a seguir con este negocio. La verdad no queremos que continúe, sólo nos ha destruido la vida.

- Entonces – dijo Madara, sin notar que Gaara y Neji se colaban por los alrededores, justo para dar a su espalda - ¿Darías tu vida por la de tu hermano? – caminando y soltando a Sasuke con fuerza para que se golpeara con el piso – ahora – apuntándole con descaro.

- Si – dijo Itachi honestamente. En verdad su visión de las cosas se había reducido a ver a Sasuke en peligro y a Madara ocasionándolo – sólo déjalo.

Durante años, me pregunté si en algún Uchiha habría la capacidad de dar la vida por uno de sus hermanos. Por lo visto, entre ustedes es posible, tal vez porque tienen la sangre de ella – colocándose algo melancólico.

- Mi madre – dijo Itachi.

Sin embargo, cambiando de tema y mirando a Sasuke.

Es muy joven si lo pensamos. Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso abogado tiene tan sólo entre 25 y 26 años, si no me equivoco. Ha destruido la mafia Italiana, la mafia Rusa y las demás mafias. Todas las que llegaban a relacionarse de alguna manera con los negocios Uchiha que de alguna forma manejaron tus padres. Aún así ha quedado completamente impune de todo esto, ninguno de ustedes pagó la deuda con la sociedad. Pero mis hombres si fueron apresados sin piedad por él mismo.

- Tú tampoco – replicó Itachi.

Sin embargo – siguió interrumpiéndolo – ha sido capaz de forzar a una linda mujercita y dejarla embarazada, y ahora dice que es capaz de dar su vida, por ellos. Digamos que en este caso tampoco pagó la deuda con la sociedad. ¿No es algo ciega la justicia?- terminó irónico.

- Las cosas no funcionan así – dijo Itachi exaltado – tu quisiste asesinar a mi padre y tampoco pagaste a la sociedad – ya más molesto Itachi.

- Tu padre, que me arrebató a tu hermosa madre – bajando la mirada muy pensativo – ella murió en un desafortunado accidente de auto poco después de salir de mi casa. Y en ese momento tuve toda la intención de asesinarlo, pero no lo hice porque ella me lo pidió.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Itachi completamente irritado – mi madre era tu hermana, eso estaría mal. Los hermanos no pueden tener nada de tipo romántico, porque simplemente no podían.

- Nunca supe que era mi hermana hasta que era demasiado tarde – contestó muy serio – pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Ustedes son mi problema. Pero deben saber que le prometí a su madre que no los lastimaría. Por esos tiempos me estaba acercando al bastardo de tu padre, pero ella me vio y quiso hablar conmigo antes que le quitara su desgraciada vida. Por supuesto quién se puede negar a una mujer tan hermosa – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Qué cosa hablaste con ella? – preguntó Itachi curioso e intrigado.

- Le prometí que ustedes estarían a salvo, a cambio de una noche en mi cama ¿No es cruel lo que hace el amor, cómo transforma en un monstruo a un amante, cuando se atraviesa entre dos hermanos? – riendo poseso y observando a Sasuke ya desmayado por la pérdida de sangre – Pero que desafortunado inconveniente – dijo más – tu hermanito se ha dormido con mi historia, parece que no le gusta mucho lo que dije.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Mi madre jamás se acostó contigo – sorprendido y molesto – ella nunca tendría intimidad con su propio hermano. Eso es mentira desgraciado. Es antinatural.

- Mi querido Itachi – dijo de nuevo – no sabes hasta donde llegan los alcances de una madre cuando ama a sus hijos. Aunque sean los hijos de un completo bastardo como Fugaku. Ella me ha dado la mejor noche de mi vida y por eso no los voy a matar – dijo riendo desquiciado al notar la rabia y la frustración en los ojos y el rostro de Itachi – si quisiera hacerlo hace mucho tiempo lo habría logrado. Sasuke en las bodegas estaba vivo, sin embargo lo dejé para que se recuperara y su hijo tiene mi sangre, no lo asesinaría. Por más loco que estuviera, no lo haría.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – dijo Itachi molesto, pero sabiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas en estos negocios. No daba tiempo a una molestia por lo que hablaba de su madre, ahora tenía una prioridad: Sasuke en el piso sangrante y desmayado.

- Los negocios Uchiha están limpios, no me interesan las firmas de abogados, se pueden quedar con ellos. Pero los demás negocios y sabes a que me refiero. Son míos. Pero ahora que los negocios son míos, no los quiero volver a ver cerca de ellos o me voy a olvidar de la promesa que le hice a tu querida madre.

- Nos vas a dejar en paz – dijo Itachi mirando preocupado al piso que recogía la sangre de Sasuke - ¿Por qué es tan importante una promesa a mi madre? – dijo sorprendido y urgido de una respuesta - podrías matarnos ahora. Si en el bajo mundo te conocen por destruir todas tus promesas.

- No quiero asesinar a los hijos de mi amada y a ella sería la única persona a quien le cumpliría una promesa - bajando la pistola – ustedes me dan igual y ella muerta, no podría negárselo.

Bajó el arma y empezó a caminar para salir de esos lugares.

- No entiendo – le volvió a decir Itachi - ¿Para qué todo esto? – gritando - ¿Para qué tanto daño si de todas maneras nos ibas a dejar vivir? No encuentro una explicación para que nos hayas hecho pasar por todo esto.

- Existe una muy valiosa. Dile a tu hermano que deje la cruzada en contra de los mis negocios o no voy a tener piedad por mi propia sangre, así como no la tuve con mi propio hijo. Además, de vez en cuanto es divertido dar una lección a los niños – dijo riendo – más si son los niños de la familia – alejándose más – dile a tu hermano que cuide de ese niño, porque seguramente él será el futuro de los Uchiha y algún día le puede interesar los negocios de su tío abuelo Madara – y cuando estaba muy alejado de todos – ese pequeño me agrada y también su madre. Por eso dejé que asesinaran a ese inútil de Kakashi, últimamente no me había servido de a mucho y quería asesinar a ese pequeño tan agradable. Ustedes debieron ser mis hijos, no los de Fugaku – y se retiró de nuevo.

Itachi sorprendido por la crueldad de ese hombre, entendió que a veces el mal debe estar presente, a veces el mal debe permanecer entre nosotros y cuando le tocamos con nuestras manos, es que nos damos cuenta que reside en nosotros mismos.

Eso lo aceptó también Itachi, por eso entendió la redención que les dio Madara, porque en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo bondadoso. Amoroso si se podía decir con su familia y con los que compartían lazos con su amada, su querida madre que había sacrificado su honra y escrúpulos por cuidarles.

Apretó las manos con rabia, cuando pensó en lo mucho que debió sufrir con ese hombre. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando recordó sus últimas palabras, quizás su madre hubiese sufrido menos en manos de Madara. Porque su padre aunque decía amarla, le había hecho la vida miserable desde que nació Sasuke y eso la destruía por completo.

Pero recordando la realidad de las cosas, corrió para socorrer a su hermano y detrás de un montón de cajas aparecieron los demás.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Neji, corriendo también para ayudar a Sasuke - ¿Se fue así no más?

- Si Itachi, eso fue muy extraño ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Cómo le convenciste para que dejara a Sasuke?

- Es la forma en que los Uchiha arreglan sus problemas – dijo Itachi hacia a Gaara con una mirada de petición en el rostro y tocando el cuello de Sasuke para tomarle el pulso – Sasuke está vivo – dijo tranquilo - por favor, hermano, respóndeme ahora.

Él lo comprendió y tomó la radio.

- No se trataba de Madara Uchiha. El famoso empresario era solamente una víctima más, lo he custodiado e interrogado. Nos retiramos – dijo él algo frustrado – no me vuelvas a pedir algo así Itachi. Porque simplemente no voy a poder volverlo a hacer – y tomó del hombro a Sasuke que se desangraba sin pausa – está muy grave aunque vivo – siguió preocupado ahora – Sasuke …. Sasuke - repitió hasta que le vio cerrar los ojos por la debilidad.

- Está vivo – dijo Sasori – Debemos llevarlo con Sakura, es una suerte que no esté tan débil, pero si ha perdido sangre por el lugar del impacto.

Abrieron la puerta y entre Itachi y Gaara lo llevaron fuera de ese sucio lugar.

Allí, ella lloraba con los ojos cerrados y amargamente pensaba en la posible muerte de su recién descubierto amor.

- Sakura – dijo Naruto algo ambiguo en sus sentimientos – mira tras de ti.

- Sasuke – dijo ella con la mano en su boca, soportando la impresión y corrió para acomodarlo en el piso – está muy grave. Naruto, llama al hospital y pide una ambulancia, si no lo llevamos pronto puede morir.

- Sakura – dijo Itachi – por favor no dejes morir a Sasuke. Él quiere tener una vida para compartir con Matty. No es justo que muera, cuando ha descubierto que tiene motivos para vivir tranquilo – mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke.

- No – dijo ella llorando – él va a tener una vida con nosotros – y sonriendo – él va a tener una vida con su hijo y conmigo – acomodando la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo – porque es un buen hombre y yo lo he perdonado. Porque Madara me ha contado cómo era Fugaku y sé que le hizo la vida miserable a Sasuke mientras estaba cerca. Madara es un monstruo – dijo ella asustada por la realidad de las cosas – no quiso a Sai, pero tampoco lo tuvo cerca para destruirlo y creo que en el fondo está arrepentido por haberlo perdido.

- La ambulancia – gritó Sasori.

Cuatro hombres, vestidos de blanco montaron a Sasuke a la ambulancia, Itachi fue con su hermano tomando su mano con fuerza para no dejarlo ir al otro mundo.

- Esperen – dijo Sakura – quiero ir con ellos.

- No – dijo Naruto – primero vas conmigo al hospital y te recuperas. No puedes hacer nada por él en ese estado. Me alegro que Sasuke haya acabado con ese imbécil de Kakashi. De lo contrario yo mismo lo hubiese hecho.

- Ahhhh – dijo Sakura al sentir nuevamente la punzada en su vientre – Naruto – y apretó las manos en contra de su abdomen para aliviar un poco el dolor que le ocasionaba todo esto.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – agitado la recogió Naruto - ¿Por qué te duele el estómago?

- Ya Naruto – dijo ella mirándole con súplica a los ojos – vamos al hospital. Allá tengo ropa y puede revisarme uno de los colegas.

- Vamos – dijo él comprendiendo que muy posiblemente alguien había abusado de su hermana, pero decidió calmarse para que ella misma le aclarara las cosas.

* * *

El pequeño Matty abrazaba con fuerza las piernas de su madre y con miedo observaba a su padre postrado en una cama en el hospital en donde solía pasar a veces las tardes cuando Gaara e Ino no podían cuidarle.

- Mami – dijo suavemente – tú crees que mi papi se va a poner bien – con los ojos aguados mientras sacaba un pequeño dibujo en donde ellos tres eran una bonita familia.

- No lo sé Matty – dijo un poco melancólica – es probable que todo dependa de las ganas que tenga de vivir – y le acarició los cabellos con tristeza – no podemos hacer más nosotros.

Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, lleno de vendas que pasaban por el costado derecho hasta cubrir todo su torso, respiraba en forma entrecortada, quizás por una pesadilla en su estado de sueño profundo.

- Sakura – entró Itachi por la puerta algo nervioso y titubeante - ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – era la décima vez que entraba desde hace 8 horas cuando llegaron al hospital.

- Él ahora está en un estado que no llega a ser coma, pero de completa debilidad – se acercó con cuidado y dejando a Matty en los brazos de su tío se acercó para tocarle la frente y verificar su estado físico – hemos hecho lo posible por salvarle, pero tengo tanto miedo de que no responda a los medicamentos.

Itachi abrazó al pequeño que se le aferraba en un abrazo al cuello y viendo en él la misma imagen de Sasuke cuando niño, le sonrió con cariño y le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado.

- Vamos Matty – dijo dándole consuelo – tu madre es una gran doctora y con sus cuidados, tu padre debe recuperarse. Vamos, te llevo a comer helado.

- No – dijo lloroso – no quiero helado. Quiero a mi papá.

- ¿No te gustaría darle un helado para cuando despierte? – confabuló Itachi para convencerle – además creo que tu padre su mejoraría si tu mamá está un poco a solas con él.

- ¿En verdad mamá? – dijo Mathew inocente – vamos tío. Dejémoslos solos – dejando a Sakura completamente avergonzada por los comentarios.

Era muy cierto que en muchas ocasiones, desde que superó la muerte de Sai y luego de saber que Sasuke había cambiado por completo, lo imagino cerca de ella, por lo menos para que le abrigara en un abrazo de comprensión y cariño.

- Sasuke – dijo ella en un susurro – tu hijo es muy listo – y al acercarse un poco para arreglarle la manta sobre su cuerpo – y muy guapo – acomodó con cuidado la tela sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo y sonrojada un poco – igual que tú.

Le observó como si fuese la primera vez que lo conocía y recordó en él a aquel muchacho guapo y encantador que conoció la primera semana de clases. El mismo muchacho con el que tuvo varias de sus primeras fantasías que le avergonzaban de lo calientes que le parecieron.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste siempre un buen chico Sasuke? – susurró con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras pasaba la mano por la mejilla blanquecina y fría que estaba aprendiendo a amar – yo me hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a un hombre como tú. Sin necesidad de todo lo que pasó.

Le vio, el cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio, los brazos fuertes y musculosos, su rostro de ángel que siempre ocultó el alma de demonio y ese cuerpo que hacía suspirar a todas.

- Esa noche, en la que Matty fue concebido – dijo con los ojos cerrados – cuando me hablabas me hacías sentir como una completa prostituta a la que comprabas y yo me vendía a ti como si en verdad fuera una de ellas. Pero las caricias, los besos y demás cosas que hacías sobre mi cuerpo, me hacían sentir como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente. Recuerdo el toque de tus manos y cuando me tomaste, lo hiciste con ternura y cariño, aunque tu boca dijera otra cosa – siguió con serenidad – es por eso, que te perdoné. Porque estoy completamente segura, me querías, y ahora que me lo juraste, te lo creo.

Acercó su rostro hasta el descansado y reposado de Sasuke, acarició con cuidado los labios de ese hombre apuesto que le prometió hacerla feliz y amar a su hijo, como a nada en la vida.

Tocó con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos y con la mano acariciaba la mejilla de su amado. Dejó salir unas lágrimas de tristeza sabiendo que era posible Sasuke muriera en sus brazos, pero el corazón se le aceleró cuando ese beso fue correspondido y una fría mano apretaba con fuerza la suya.

Sasuke había despertado y su beso fuerte y suave a la vez, apasionado y lujurioso, voz segura de lo que era él mismo, devoraban sus labios con deseo y desenfreno.

Sasuke estaba vivo y él la deseaba a ella, como a nada y ella estaba sintiendo en carne propia el deseo de ser tomada por el hombre que ahora en verdad amaba.

- Sasuke – dijo ella alejándose un poco de él – estás vivo – y abrazándolo con fuerza, es increíble.

- Sakura – dio él – es real. Soy yo y te amo.


	21. Amor

**CAPÍTULO 21 - AMOR**

**¡ Wellcome ¡ **

I sorry, Oh I really sorry, realmente no deseaba hacerlos esperar tanto, pero en verdad no he podido escribir ni un poquito entre semana, sólo en las horas libres y eso es muuuuuuuuyyy poco tiempo para mí.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta ahora, en donde hago llegar con mucho esfuerzo a ustedes **SÁDICO Y PERVERSO**, con lo que todos siempre desearon entre mis líneas….**EL AMOR.**

Sostuvo la puerta de esa enorme casa victoriana por capricho de su padre, amaba las cosas que guardaran cierto toque de misterio y originalidad, de pronto era un poco excéntrico, como él, aunque no le gustara, al fin y al cabo los lazos de sangre no se rompen así no más. Desde niño odió ese rechinido molesto que se le clavaba en la nuca al recordarle las poco amorosas despedidas de su padre, por eso hoy no fue capaz de despedir a Matthew, no quería arruinarlo, aunque le había regalado una sonrisa y una aprobación desde la distancia. Caminó lentamente con la mirada un momento en el piso antes de levantarla justo en la ventana, al mirar a través de ella vio con una sonrisa en los labios subir a la pequeña réplica suya, en un autobús escolar lleno de otros revoltosos. Ese niño era una de las mejores cosas de su vida.

No creyó sentir lo que era evidente en esos momentos, pero era feliz y por lo tanto tenía mucho miedo, pánico tal vez de perder todo lo que tenía ahora. Porque creía en verdad una mentira el estar con ellos y temía que en cualquier momento pudiese despertar sobresaltado en un lugar oscuro y lleno de maldad, tal como eran los sitios a los que frecuentaba siempre. Tal como creyó terminaría su vida a manos de un estúpido más listo que él por un instante, por su enfermedad ya curada gracias a su primo o por la droga que había dejado unas cicatrices en sus brazos, unas que ya habían desaparecido con mucho esfuerzo. Como todo desde que decidió ser un hombre bueno o por lo menos lo mejor que se pudiera.

Pero las cosas, simplemente ya no eran así y esperaba que jamás lo volvieran a ser.

Dirigió la mirada un poco más hacia atrás y allí, con los ojos llenos de emoción estaba ella, la mujer que hace dos semanas había aceptado casarse con él. Claro, con muchas condiciones, luego de un labio reventado por Naruto cuando supo la verdad sobre la concepción de Matty, bueno un labio y otros daños. Pero él los consideraba daños colaterales por lo que había decidido. Parecía que luego de los días Naruto se calmaba al recordar que él casi muere por salvarla, incluso Sakura tuvo que contarle lo que le hizo Kakashi cuando por instante creyó que lo iba a matar a golpes lleno de furia.

Sonrió de nuevo, con esa ya natural superioridad que nunca pudo evitar, pero en verdad ella era ahora muchas cosas, su futura esposa, la madre de su hijo, la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero no era algo que fue hace varios años …..su amante. Por eso, su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando cuentas nocturnas que debía calmar de la misma forma que lo hizo antes de poder tenerla en su cama. Todo porque la joven doctora decía que no podía esforzarse hasta que su cuerpo sanara por completo.

¿Quién era ella para decirle que no podía amarla?

Hace dos semanas que se había mudado con Matty a su enorme casa, allí vivían con Itachi y con Naruto, aunque lo último resultaba algo incómodo, porque en verdad aún no se acostumbraban a los distintos temperamentos:

Itachi resultó ser un completo cascarrabias que sólo cedía ante Matty, bueno o eso fue hasta que rompió su colección de espadas, agachó la cabeza al recordar como tuvo que calmarle con la promesa de una nueva mucho mejor y Matty, pues hizo su parte al pedir disculpas completamente avergonzado. Y eso que fue solamente la primera semana, obviamente Itachi cayó rendido ante la trampa emocional tendida por su pequeño sobrino.

Por otro lado Naruto, su ahora de nuevo amigo, era otra cosa, más maduro de lo que recordaba, muy cariñoso con Matty y Sakura. Con los días, se había hecho buen amigo de Itachi y con el tiempo resultó con que estaba saliendo con la enfermera de Sakura. Una hermosa pelinegra, de la cual en otros tiempos estaría dispuesto a acosar, porque era muy guapa, pero que no le causaba gran impresión al tenerla a ella: Su amada Sakura.

La vio caminar hacia él, desde el lugar en donde dejó a Mathew. Sonrió para el mismo cuando la creyó ver caminando en cámara lenta: Sus cabellos largos enredados en los dedos que los apartaban seductoramente, sus piernas finas y delicadas que se movían con gracia, para terminar ese hermoso trasero por el cual siempre estuvo obsesionado. Sus labios hermosos y apetecibles, sus ojos verdes como las únicas esmeraldas a las que jamás podría comprar con dinero, no con el dinero que él tenía, no con el dinero del mundo. Ella no tenía precio y eso lo había comprobado con creces.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse sin control, sin poder hacer más que decaer a los designios de la naturaleza.

De nuevo el rechinido, pero ahora la frágil mujer fue empujada contra la pared con fuerza y sin cuidado. Por un instante se asustó por el impacto, pero al ver la persona que se aferraba a su cuerpo las cosas se "calmaron", digamos que ella le había puesto un castigo de abstinencia sobre el necesitado que ahora devoraba sus labios sin cuidado, ido en los deseos y el placer de la carne que le era ajeno hace mucho tiempo.

- Sasuke – susurró con los ojos cerrados – no …..- dijo al ver cómo pasaba las manos por la espalda y levantaba la camisa para arrojarla ahora al piso.

- No me digas que no – dijo Sasuke al notar que ella le alejaba un poco – tengo meses sin poder tocarte, aunque lo desee- pausó un momento algo reprimido – pues, no lo voy a hacer si tu no lo deseas mujer – y le abrazó con fuerza aferrándola a su pecho.

Ella levantó la mirada y encontró de frente a unos ojos completamente perdidos en el deseo y la pasión, unos ojos que demostraban todo lo contrario a lo que decían las palabras.

- Sasuke – dijo quedamente, mirando al piso – yo, quiero que me hagas el amor, no como la primera vez, no como ese hombre – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los dedos de Sasuke que detuvieron sus labios, para luego cubrirlos con un beso.

- Ya calla – susurró como pudo – y déjate querer – empujándola sobre el sofá con cuidado. Botando la camisa lo más lejos de su cuerpo y aprisionándola en su contra.

Ella estaba conmocionada, Sasuke, era el amor que necesitaba ahora, tal vez no el que algún día quiso, de pronto el que un día odió, de pronto el que jamás hubiese deseado, pero lo era. Mal o bien lo era, y lo amaba más que a nada. Por su parte él siempre la había deseado, luego la había querido y ahora la amaba como a nada en su vida. Ambos se amaban y absolutamente nada en la vida los iba a separar.

Un remolino de movimientos necesitados de los dos quitaron las ropas de sus cuerpos, Sasuke se paró un momento y le vio a ella con detenimiento. Se levantó dejándola completamente desnuda y preocupada.

- ¿Qué tienes Sasuke? – susurró ella alcanzando su espalda desnuda y hermosa con cuidado.

- Te amo Sakura – dijo mirando al piso nostálgico tomando la mano que le consolaba – y aunque tú creas haberme perdonado, yo no lo he hecho por completo, porque aunque mi vida no haya sido un nido de rosas, he ocasionado tanto daño, tanto dolor en tantas personas, tantas mujeres – y sentándose en un sillón libre – en especial a una mujer – y le acarició las mejillas con su blanca mano temblorosa por primera vez en la vida.

- La vida es extraña – le contestó Sakura – ya no somos los mismos de hace tantos años – y sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Sasuke, ese hombre malvado, drogadicto y perverso murió hace varios años para la persona a la cual le hacía más daño, tú mismo – y se sentó en las piernas del susodicho dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios – ahora , la mujer que va a casarse contigo te pide que le hagas el amor como nunca al menos que no quieras amarla en verdad.

Y acarició esas dos cicatrices que demostraban el amor por ella: la primera, aquella ocasionada por esa navaja por salvar a Matty y la segunda, ocasionada por esa bala que casi lo arrebata de su lado.

- Es lo que más deseo en este momento – susurró entrecortado al notar su miembro crecer en la intimidad de ella que estaba sentada en su piernas – como tú – y la recostó de nuevo en el Sofá, nadie llegaría, Matthew estaría todo el día en la nueva escuela y Naruto había salido de día de campo con Hinata, su nueva novia. Por su parte Itachi había conocido una chica en su nuevo trabajo, era médico en el hospital en donde trabaja Sakura. Resultó ser buen doctor al fin y al cabo, aunque hace meses no pensó estar listo para curar a Sasuke y prefirió que Sakura lo cuidara. Ahora estaba convencido que sería un buen médico.

Depositaba pequeños besos en los labios rosas y carnosos que amaba, ella, su hermosa fijación le hacía enloquecer, le hacía comportarse como un animal lleno de deseo, de amor y de pasión. Bajó su boca por el cuello depositando pequeños besos salteados por la piel desnuda y tersa.

Bajaba sus manos por el torso desnudo, acariciaba los detalles de su anatomía como siempre deseó hacerlo y una intensa emoción se adueñaba de su corazón. Bajó de nuevo y tocó sus nalgas con delicadeza, no como la vez pasada y sin miedo le besó con fuerza y necesidad.

- Te amo – dijo Sakura respondiendo al beso – te amo más que a nadie Sasuke Uchiha. Mi eterno amor, mi dulce amor.

Los labios de él se curvaron a lo que le pareció algo demasiado cursi, pero cuando comprendió de inmediato su significado le aferró más a él.

Con delicadeza le abrió las piernas y con suaves masajes le hacía sentir que él le podría dar el mundo o por lo menos todo su mundo. Subió de nuevo las manos hasta sus cabellos y acercándose a su oído le dijo su sentir.

- Quiero que nunca me dejes de amar Sakura – con los ojos preocupados -porque si lo haces me voy a morir de soledad.

Ella sonrió y con sus suaves movimientos incitaba a Sasuke para que la tomara sin contemplaciones.

- Entonces nos moriríamos los dos de soledad Sasuke, porque no pienso amar a nadie más.

Sí que son valederas las promesas de amor, allí en medio de una sala llena de muebles se estaban amando frente al mundo, ellos dos sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro y luego que el mundo viera.

Acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas por las suaves caricias que él le daba con sus besos, con sus manos, con su cuerpo, con su pelvis que empezaba a frotarse lentamente contra la suya y su miembro palpitante que chocaba indeciso entre sus piernas e intimidad.

Las respiraciones se hicieron prontamente agitadas y en un apasionado beso sellaron el pacto eterno de amor. Y entonces cuando las fibras mullidas del Sofá no daban para más, cuando la espalda y parte baja de ella empezaba a sentirse con escozor por los movimientos fuertes entre ellos, Sasuke tomó la espalda de la chica, acomodó sus brazos rodeando su torso y en un suave movimiento se acercó a ella permitiendo que su miembro entrara en la intimidad de Sakura.

- Ahhhhh – dijo ella en un quejido ahogado de deseo y pasión, no contaba con ese sentimiento y esa sensación eterna que le ocasionaban ese movimiento de Sasuke, allí en su intimidad, en donde el intruso la poseía despacio y con desenfreno, con recato y con violencia, con dolor y con placer.

Sasuke era un remolino de lujuria y el tiempo que se había abstenido había dejado acumular unas enormes ganas de tenerla con fuerza y desfogada mente, al punto de no importarle nada más, pero se había contenido por ella, por su amada Sakura.

- Ahhhh – gritó Sasuke al sentirse dentro de ella, cobijando su intimidad con la de ella, cubriendo su falo de esa sensación suave y placentera que le ocasionaba paz y dolor al tiempo.

La verdad ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba, pero el amor que se tenían ocasionaba sentimientos encontrados en donde no sabían si sufrían o disfrutaban más de ese momento de intimidad.

Se detuvo en ella, le miró a los ojos y en un esfuerzo le besó con pasión, tocó sus hermosos labios y retirándose un poco más le dejó agitada y confundida. De pronto la volvió a embestir con la fuerza de su cuerpo deseoso, con fuerza también tomó su espalda y le penetró ahora más rápidamente sin contemplación dejándose fundir en sus propios deseos.

Ella tomaba sus cabellos sedosos negros que se enredaban en sus dedos sin cuidado, sintiendo el sudor que un cuerpo suave y fuerte dejaba caer en su propia humanidad. Fundidos los dos ahora en un solo sentimiento dejaron que los gemidos ocuparan la habitación, por eso no sintieron cuando Itachi llegaba y desprevenido, además de algo atontado, salía sonriendo al ver a su hermano amando a esa mujer por la que tanto había sufrido últimamente.

- Nunca va a aprender a ser un caballero – dijo para sus adentros y salió de nuevo hasta los jardines esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y sabiendo que podría ser un buen rato, llevó un libro de Sakura consigo. Conocía el talento Uchiha para las sesiones fuertes a amor y sin recato pensaba en los buenos momentos que acaba de pasar con esa hermosa rubía que de seguro empezaba a querer. Quizás podría tener hijos como su hermano – quizás en un futuro – dijo ahora soltando una pequeña risa de complicidad con lo que acontecía adentro de la mansión – espero que esto no sea cosa de todos los días, deberían ir a la habitación, no hacerlo como animales en cualquier lado – y ya más serio pensando en esa posibilidad camino hasta la silla ubicada en los jardines.

Volviendo a los amantes que se dejaban sucumbir en sus deseos, él le regaló los momentos más eróticos que pudo imaginar, porque si de algo además de leyes sabía Sasuke era de sexo, no por algo manejaba libido sin control, uno que ahora dejaba asfixiar con su eterno amor.

Pero sucumbían el uno con el otro y esperaba que esa sensación que estaba entre sus cuerpos desapareciera, la fricción de su miembro con la intimidad de Sakura lo estaba enloqueciendo, le hacía perder los estribos, perder el control de si mismo. Ella tenía el poder y él no podía ser más que un simple hombre dependiendo de sus caricias, esas que le proporcionaba al tocarlo tímidamente ahogada en la pasión, esos besos delicados que le regalaba sin pedir nada a cambio más que la amara y él por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que pidiera de si mismo.

Levantó la pierna derecha de ella con cuidado y empujó su miembro con mucha más fuerza dentro de Sakura, ella soltó un gemido lleno de lujuria y placer tras eso, apretaba con fuerza los orillos del cojín que estaba debajo de su espalda para facilitar las embestidas de Sasuke.

- Ahhhhh – dijo ella de nuevo, si hablaran no serían más que esos sonidos los que saldrían de su boca porque lo que le hacía su amado no le dejaba emitir alguna cosa coherente o con un poco de sentido.

- No sabes decir otra cosa – dijo el burlón a sabiendas de los motivos – pero sé que te gusta – y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo que temblaba de espasmos orgásmicos que le transitaban por todo el cuerpo.

- No es buen momento para charlar – dijo ella sonriendo agitaba – pero si lo deseas podemos parar – susurró con la voz entrecortada y apretando la espalda del hombre al que rodeaban ahora sus piernas las caderas.

Eso le permitía sentir sus penetraciones más profundamente y él estaba enfermo de dicha por lo que estaba empezando a sentir en su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta los dedos de las manos y su cabeza se hundía en los pechos que saltaban por sus movimientos.

- No – dijo como pudo - prefiero esto mujer – y pasó sus dedos por los labios de ella, mientras su boca comía una de sus senos, ese sentimiento era como tener un dulce de miel que se derretía sin contemplaciones.

Sakura temblaba por cada una de las cosas que Sasuke le hacía, no pensó que el sexo pudiera ser tan bueno en manos de un perverso como su futuro marido, si bien la noche que pasó con Sai, fue una de las más hermosas de su vida, no tendría punto de comparación porque ella amaba a Sasuke.

¿Entonces quizás no había amado a Sai?

Qué podía hacer, él pobre estaba muerto y estaba en un lugar muy importante de su corazón, tanto como para pensar que si tendría un hijo le pondría su nombre. Sasuke no se iba a oponer, mal o bien estaba agradecido por que le salvara la vida, bueno eso lo decidiría después con más calma, porque Sasuke igual era algo machista y odiaba recordar que ella se había entregado a Sai, pero luego sabiendo sus actos lo olvidaba por amor a ella y a su hijo.

No sabía el tiempo que habían estado en estas, pero a ella le parecían eternos momentos de gloria que solo eran de los dos, pero se equivocaban, afuera Naruto e Itachi algo molestos esperaban a que los dos acabaran su faena.

Naruto jugaba cartas con Itachi y se maldecía por no haberse quedado con su hermosa novia que era más tímida que un niño, pero tan dulce como un caramelo.

- He bebé – le dijo Itachi - ¿No te molesta que tu hermana esté ahora ….? – pero Naruto lo interrumpió molesto.

- Mira Itachi – susurró con los ojos molestos – soy un adulto y puedo entender que ella necesite, pues ya sabes, estar con Sasuke – y bajando la cabeza algo nostálgico y más molesto – lo que en verdad no soporto es que hayan elegido la sala en donde leo mis libros para hacer eso. Creo que nunca me voy a volver a sentar allí – soltando una pequeña risa.

Itachi lo miró concordando con sus palabras, ¿Acaso les molestaba ir a el cuarto? Era posible que de esta manera nadie se enterara de las cosas, pero conociendo a su hermano era posible que luego de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera se aguantara las ganas hasta llegar al cuarto.

- Oye tú – dijo hablando serio – te gusta la chica enfermera.

- Si – contestó Naruto – es una mujer muy hermosa y si las cosas van bien, es posible que se vuelvan serias y que de pronto en un futuro podamos establecer una relación más formal. Tu también estás enamorado ¿No es cierto?

- Si – dijo tan serio como acostumbraba – parece que las cosas se arreglaron y al fin vamos a poder ser una bonita familia – y soltó una risa pensando en que su hermano se la estaba poniendo muy difícil, si no acababan en media hora iría y los interrumpiría sin contemplaciones.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke? Esa también era su casa y él era el hermano mayor. Debería tenerle un poco más de respeto por lo menos por eso, de lo contrario luego se las vería con él en los entrenamientos que desde niños hacían, esgrima en las noches, un deporte en donde Sasuke jamás salió lastimado, un deporte que los dos amaban por igual, así como los dos amaban a u madre, ella les enseñó a jugar porque era atlética y hermosa.

- ¿Qué has sabido de Madara? – dijo Naruto serio mientras dejaba una de sus cartas sobre la mesa – me preocupa que quiera volver y hacerle algo a Sasuke o a Matty, no me gusta que se haya encariñado con él. Un hombre sólo y sin hijos es peligroso cuando deja entrever su cariño por alguien tan especial como Matty.

- Yo he pensado lo mismo, no me gusta que Madara haya profesado cariño por mi sobrino, por eso estoy al pendiente, no me gustaría que algún día le pudiera tentar con la vida que un día tuvimos – y pensándolo un poco más – aunque lo que creo es que no lo hará, la muerte de su hijo le afectó mucho y se veía arrepentido por ello.

- Pero eso no lo hablamos ese día ¿Acaso tú te has visto con él en otra ocasión? – mirándole curioso.

- Si – contestó al chico – le entregué los negocios turbios la semana pasada y él ha confirmado el control sobre ellos – y bajando la mirada – en verdad creo que más que temor me ha ocasionado lástima – y sonriendo – está tan sólo que seguro ese mundo le acabará de destruir por completo.

- Él lo desea Itachi – dijo Naruto colocando la última carta que tenía disponible para contrarrestar al seguro ganador – de lo contrario no nos hubiera hecho tanto daño.

- No – dijo Itachi – nos hubiera matado, pero nos ha dejado vivos sin motivo aparente.

- No lo sé – dijo Naruto ahora que se recostaba en el pasto – si quiere acercarse a Mathew, no se lo voy a permitir – y arrugando el seño – no confío en él.

- Pronto lo veremos Naruto – dijo Itachi – la verdad no creo que lo veamos por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke salió de ella y la besó de nuevo con entrega, luego se alejó de su agarre, para quedar sobre ella, pero con alguna distancia, en donde no le dejaba tocarle. Ella estaba angustiada, porque se sentía abandonada de sus caricias, de sus cariños, de sus detalles, de su pasión exagerada que le hacía doler el alma.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella tratando de alcanzarle – no te alejes por favor.

Él se sonrió con amor y bajó el rostro hasta que le besó los hombros con ternura.

- Date la vuelta – dijo despacio – deja que te bese por completo.

- Sasuke – obedeció ella enceguecida por las sensaciones.

Él bajó su cuerpo de nuevo y con cuidado le besó la espalda, cómo la amaba. Pequeños besos fueron depositados desde la nuca hasta el fin de su espalda, apoyando sus manos en el sofá bajaba su rostro por el cuerpo suave y tierno que estaba declarando suyo ante él y el mundo.

Besó esas hermosas nalgas que le hacían perder la cordura y subir la temperatura en cada instante, sonreía al sentir los pequeños quejidos que ella emitía por sus acciones, pasaba sus manos debajo del cuerpo de ella tocando su vientre desnudo y suave, tan delicado como toda ella.

¿Cómo pudo en algún instante obligarla a hacer algo que ella iba a odiar? Si desde el principio se hubiese declarado con las mejores intenciones, hace muchos años que hubiese disfrutado de ella.

- Eres tan hermosa – se dijo él solo mientras volvía a subir por la espalda sobre ella y cuando estuvo a la altura de su oído le volvió a decir con los ojos más perdidos en el deseo – te quiero mía – dijo ahora – por siempre mía Sakura. Ahora nunca te voy a dejar escapar de mi lado.

- Yo tampoco te voy a dejar escapar Sasuke – y sonriendo – eres mío solamente.

Tomó su miembro con las manos y lo introdujo suavemente entre la intimidad de Sakura, besaba su espalda mientras lo hacía y con cuidado acariciaba un punto en ella que la hacía gemir sin control. Con sus manos pasaba de sus senos hasta sus piernas y con fuerza la hacía suya por completo, le tomaba con fuerza y sin recato ahora, no podía ser tierno, no podía ser cuidadoso, ya lo había sido antes, ahora sólo era un animal hambriento de pasión y de amor con ella.

- Sasuke – decía ella - ¿Acaso me puedes amar más que esto? – y apretaba los pedazos de tela que sobresalían al mueble.

Sasuke tomaba con fuerza las manos de de ella y empujaba su pelvis contra ese cuerpo que se entregaba sin alguna oposición, la fricción de sus cuerpos los estaba enloqueciendo, en especial a ella que se sentía aprisionada entre el mueble y un hombre ansioso y enloquecido por ella misma.

Los movimientos suaves y descarados que él le hacía estaban originando una sensación tan placentera que su corazón se aceleró en forma impensable. Sasuke bajó sus manos para rodear la cintura y sus embestidas se intensificaron descontroladamente: Una vez, dos veces, más veces, muchas antes de sentirse decaer en ella y dejar su interior húmedo.

- Ahhhhhh – gritó ella al sentir su cuerpo temblar de por una oleada de placer que le llegó sin aviso.

- Sakura – dijo Sasuke al sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba luego de eyacular sin control.

Su cuerpo se rindió al fin sobre ella y su respiración cansada se chocaba con los hombros temblorosos de su amante. Abrazó con cuidado a su mujer hermosa y depositó un último beso en ella, aún sin salir de su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo apoyado en una parte de ella. Luego, cerró los ojos y acarició con cuidado los cabellos que derramaban ese olor embriagante a sexo que acaba de sentir. Descansó un momento no más.

- Sakura – dijo suavemente para decirle que era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero ella se había quedado profunda en los momentos en que él había descansado.

La abrazó un momento más debajo de sí, pero sabiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo se levantó con un enorme esfuerzo, ya había descansado y con cuidado salió de ella, caminó y recogió todas sus ropas y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la habitación que ellos ocupaban hace tiempo.

Allá a lo lejos, pudo ver en la mesa de jardín a Itachi con la mano sosteniendo su quijada cansada de seguro por tanto esperar y a Naruto descansando en el piso, sonrió un momento, seguro los encontraron amándose y prudentes decidieron esperar a que terminaran.

- Siempre tan prudente mi querido hermano – y caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, desnudo por la casa, luego de amar a su mujer y de asegurar que pronto un nuevo hijo llegara a sus vidas. Quería tener un pequeño al cual cuidar de bebé, uno al cual ver caminar, uno al cual enseñar a montar bicicleta, uno quizás al cual escucharle de sus primeras palabras papá – Sakura – dijo acariciando sus mejillas – dame un pequeño hijo al cual cuidar esta vez – pero al recordar a Naruto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar la cara que pondría al verlos en esas.

Podría seguir hablando, pero ella estaba completamente dormida e ida en su descanso, aunque eso a él no le importaba, porque ella le acababa de entregar su vida y sus sueños. Ojala ella le diera en verdad otro pequeño, al cual cuidar juntos.

- Eres tan hermosa – dijo y deposito un beso suave en sus labios.

La llevó a la cama y la acomodó sobre las suaves sábanas de seda que nunca había estrenado en un acto amoroso, por lo menos con ella, ya que él tuvo que darse satisfacción sólo durante un buen tiempo, sonrió al recordar las cosas que ella le había regalado, era una completa gatita en la cama y se negaba en disfrutar aunque lo hiciera tan bien.

Definitivamente ella era la mejor amante que había tenido, sus movimientos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sus palabras, toda ella era perfecta y armoniosa. Ninguna mujer le había regalado las cosas que ella le dio, quizás porque en el fondo siempre había necesitado amor para sentirlo por completo.

- Tal vez era cuestión de amor – dijo al acostarse a su lado. La iba a cubrir, pero sus manos se posaron en su cuerpo tan apetecible y delicado. Sus manos se detuvieron al jugar con sus hermosos senos, abultados y esponjosos que le hacían querer jamás soltarlos.

Recorrió suavemente sus texturas bordadas en pequeños vellos casi trasparentes que brillaban con el reflejo del sol que se colaba en la habitación.

Así que dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, levantó con cuidado la sábana con la cual la iba a cubrir y se colocó sobre ella, sólo para sentirla, sólo para descansar sobre su delicado tacto y se dejó dormir sobre el calor que ella le proporcionaba sin pedirle algo a cambio.

Pasaron los minutos y él se quedó profundo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella, pero ella despertándose se sintió a su futuro esposo dormido sobre ella y respirando tan tranquilo como nunca creyó.

Tal vez en el fondo entre ellos siempre había existido el amor, pero no lo habían podido hacer realidad.

Era un amor muy extraño, muy parecido de pronto al que existía entre Gaara e Ino, cuyos hijos ya tenían seis meses. La pobre Ino tenía a muchas personas al cuidado de sus hijos, unos hermosos pecosos con los cabellos rojos. Cuando vio a sus gemelos, casi indignada lloró porque tuvo dos varoncitos y ninguno con sus amados cabellos rubios. Gaara tuvo que darle cumplido a todos sus caprichos para evitar que lo enloqueciera, pero esa era cosa del pasado, ahora eran una familia más o menos normal.

Olvidando que Sasuke estaba sobre ella, trató de tomar un libro que estaba sobre la mesa, uno que le había regalado Ino la semana pasada, un libro muy interesante llamado VENENO, de una chica llamada como ella, quizás sería genial poder leerlo. Pero luego de sentir con delicadeza las caricias que Sasuke le daba, ya que acababa de despertar lo soltó sin cuidado. Se acomodó sobre ella y le besó con delicadeza, no como antes, cuando con desenfreno había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos.

- Te amo Sakura – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar de querer.

- No lo haré – susurró tomando sus cabellos – por lo menos mientras seas el hombre que eres.

- Nunca te dejaré irte lejos de mi vida – terminó seguro acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de ella – jamás mi vida.

Cerró los ojos y sonriendo, acarició los cabellos negros como la noche, oscuros como su personalidad, Sasuke había cambiado, pero su alma seguía guiada por esa perversidad que demostraba sólo en la cama y cuando debía defenderlos. Poco a poco había aprendido a manejar las cosas y ya no era problema convivir con sus sentimientos, ella como doctora muy bien sabía que a una persona no se le podía cambiar por completo.

Menos si se trata de un SÁDICO Y PERVERSO como lo era su amado Sasuke.


	22. Tranquilidad

**CAPÍTULO 22 – TRANQUILIDAD**

¡Reciban un cordial saludo, luego de tanto tiempo!

Me ha costado mucho trabajo construir el final que quería, por muchas razones: Primera, no caer en el aburrimiento del epílogo que es mandado a recoger mientras los lectores duermen; Segundo, porque no sabía cómo darle ese tono SÁDICO Y PERVERSO, que tanto me gusta y espero haberlo logrado; Tercero, porque espero que sea memorable para todos, en especial para mí, porque es el fic que más me ha gustado y el que nunca me canso de leer.

Así que sin más preámbulos, les llego con el final de mi fanfic más querido (Cosa que siempre digo…-… jujuju)…..

Ahora si me pongo triste T-T …es que no quería acabarlo nunca, pero me agradó construir un final que vale la pena…..

No era malo pasar la navidad en casa, menos cuando estaban sus padres, Sasuke y Sakura, además de su pequeña hermanita Akane. Pero si era algo tenebrosa esa fecha, cuando su tío Naruto, acostumbraba a atormentarlo con sus sermones de buen comportamiento…pasaba las horas enseñándole cómo tratar a su querida hermana, tal como él a su edad.

Y en cómo evitar que los hombres se le acercaran ….. tal como él a su edad.

No sabía para qué cuando estaba el 99% del tiempo en Londres, en donde debía estudiar mucho para superar el precedente marcado por su padre, uno de los mejores alumnos. Luego se preguntaba entonces en las cosas que tuvo que hacer su padre para casarse con su madre, seguro que debió ser a espaldas del tío Naruto.

Así era que Mat ignoraba ciertos detalles de la historia familiar, sólo recordaba sentirse sin padre, pero luego las cosas cambiaron y tuvo una familia muy feliz.

- Está loco – dijo sumergido en la depresión, mientras le veía hablar como un verdadero poseso – y mis padres no llegan. Rayos, que aburrido.

Pero eso era totalmente exagerado cuando él tenía tan solo 18 años y a esa mocosa jamás en la vida le había faltado nada con un padre más sobreprotector que un agente de la DEA y más listo que la inteligencia militar de cualquier país.

- ¡Que no tengo por qué ir con Akane y sus amigas a cine tío! – gritaba a todo pulmón Mathew – menos cuando ellas se la pasaban viéndome como una cosa rara y no tardan en querer tirárseme encima. Eso es tan injusto – terminó aburrido – yo quiero ir con ustedes a la playa el fin de semana, desde que voy a la universidad de Londres no he pasado algún tiempo con Gaara y con los mellizos, los extraño – dijo aburrido con una mano en la quijada y la otra botando los libros al piso – demasiado – colocando una cara de trauma que sólo funcionaba con Itachi, que era el único que le acolitaba las locuras que de vez en cuando se le ocurrían a él y a los propios hijos de su tío Naruto, es decir, sus primos.

Ellos si estaban dementes, sólo que el tío Naruto les controlaba tan rigurosamente, que nunca lo podían engañar, por eso pretendía ser igual de estricto con él.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó una pequeña con los ojos color verde y los cabellos negros – te extrañé muchísimo mi querido hermanito – un momento, ¿Querido? ¿Hermanito? ¿Extrañé? Demonios, luego vendría la frase que bien conocía y los lagrimones chantajistas – por favor….

- Lo sabía – se levantó molesto lanzando los libros al piso dejando atónito a Naruto con la palabra en la boca, al reaccionar exageradamente - ¡Necesitas ir al cine! ¿No es cierto? – gritó furibundo asustando a la niña que con lágrimas hacía su pequeño show – y me necesitas ¿No es cierto? – le miró acusadoramente y le señaló con el dedo muy molesto – Mocosa – dijo antes voltearse y chocar con alguien mucho más alto que él. Para luego solo temblar.

Había insultado a la princesita de la casa frente a él… su padre…Sasuke Uchiha.

- Discúlpate con tu hermana – sólo dijo.

- Lo siento mocosa – dijo de inmediato sin hacer esperar al que le pedía o mejor, al que le ordenaba – digo, pequeña hermanita – y le hizo una seña que ella bien sabía lo que significaba.

- Papá – gritó ella – me está insultando ese pedazo de ogro verde y cochino.

- Hay Dios – dijo Mathew con cerrando los ojos con cansancio – no puede ser, es más divertido ver la tele en la sala comunal del campus.

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo que le quitó el aliento.

- Papá – dijo susurrando y sabiendo que no acostumbraba ser muy cariñoso– yo también te extrañé mucho y me alegra verte- en verdad eran seis meses que llevaba tan lejos, en su cuarto semestre de derecho.

Si, sería abogado como su padre, el hombre que siempre admiró y su más grande héroe. Sabía todo de él, las cosas buenas y las malas, su vida turbia y que casi murió por salvarlos de una muerte con un hombre muy malvado que los había atacado luego de querellas por los negocios sucios.

Sabía todo, bueno, casi todo, menos los detalles escabrosos de su nacimiento.

- Bienvenido a tu casa Mat, tu madre te ha extrañado mucho y esa pequeña también – susurró mientras miraba con simulada risa a la consentida de la casa - ¿No es cierto Akane Uchiha?

- Si señor – dijo ella molesta, pero su semblante cambió cuando tuvo entre brazos un enorme regalo color rosa lleno de ropa traída desde Londres – Hermanito, ¿Esto es para mí? No lo puedo creer, el ogro tiene corazón – y sacó la ropa para regarla por todo el piso, mientras se colocaba sobre la ropa las faldas y las camisas. Todas al tiempo, como siempre.

Ella si amaba a su hermano, más que a nada. En verdad no lo aceptaba, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en él, era su protector y su héroe, pero no se lo iba a decir tan fácilmente.

Sasuke vio con especial interés una falda verde que ella se ponía y que le gustó mucho a la pequeña, justo por la puerta entraba su querida Sakura, los dos intercambiaron miradas y a la vez dijeron: Esa falda no Akane, no es para una niña como tú. Sasuke abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y Sakura cambio de colores de inmediato.

Sólo ellos sabían los motivos, la misma falda verde que ella había usado la noche en que fue concebido su primer hijo, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha no iba a dejar que su adorada hijita consentida se colocara esa ropa. Menos cuando sabía que a cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente le gustaría hacer ciertas cosas con esa ropa. Menos un hombre que fuese como él. Un completo perverso.

- Demonios – dijo por lo bajo a Mathew - ¿No te dije que no le trajeras esa clase de ropa a tu hermana? Mañana no va a querer hacer otra cosa que ponérsela de una buena vez y voy a tener que controlar a los mellizos de Ino.

- No exageres papá – dijo Mathew en tono de burla colocando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke con una sonrisa heredada seguro de Naruto – ella ya está grande y dentro de poco no te asustes si llega con un novio – pero sus palabras fueron neutralizadas por una mirada asesina de su padre y de inmediato corrigió – sabes que tienes razón ¡Akane! Deja de pensar esas cosas, no tienes edad para tener novio y dame esa ropa tan vulgar – mientras corría como le daban sus pies para abrazar a su madre.

- Pero – dijo ella sin entender – no he dicho nada ¿Papá? – y estaba como para fotografía con muchas mudas de ropa encima - ¿O sí?

- No Akane – dijo cansino Sasuke con los ojos al cielo y diciendo sólo para él – sólo Dios podría haberme dado una hija tan hermosa como castigo por mis pecados – y luego la miró a ella.

Si que era una preciosura, ojos como los de su madre, verdes esmeralda, con la piel también heredada de ella. Lo único que había heredado a él, era el negro cabello que tanto cuidaba y el cual él acariciaba desde que era bebé.

Pero sólo tenía 13 años la mocosa, como le decía Mat, sólo 13 y ya había despertado el repentino interés de los hijos de Gaara, quienes se disputaban el derecho para invitarla a cenar o a comer helado o alguna otra cosa.

- Te salvaste por un pelo – dijo Sakura sonriendo, luego de saber rescatado a su primogénito – tu padre está algo obsesivo con Akane y también está algo irritable últimamente.

- ¿Últimamente? – dijo el algo nervioso – papá siempre es así y desde que nació mi hermana es algo peor ¿Qué pasa para que se comporte de esa manera? – dijo él sin soltarla y mirando de reojo a su padre que seguía mirándole con desgano – ¿Me sigue viendo? – dijo Mat nervioso.

- Creo que si – susurró ella también en voz baja.

- Demonios, mi fin de semana se fue a la mier…, lo siento mamá – dijo él cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en su ambiente.

- En verdad se va a ir Mat – dijo mientras Sasuke se acercaba a los dos, pero lo que hizo fue besar a su esposa en la frente y despeinar como acostumbraba a su hijo mayor, el segundo amor de su vida, luego llegó la pequeña que los abrazó a todos, su tercer amor y punto de quiebre.

Luego Sasuke, acarició con mucho amor el enorme estómago de Sakura que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Ya lo sabían, era un niño, un pequeño al cual le pondrían de nombre Sai.

Si, lo harían: Primero porque él se lo debía, Sai salvó su vida y quiso a su querida esposa, aunque aún le molestara que la hubiera tenido en su cama; Segundo, porque nadie en el mundo pudo convencerla de lo contrario. Si, Sasuke Uchiha, fue vencido por el carácter de una esposa embarazada y no le quedó nada más que secundar su idea.

Si….eran una bonita familia y muy feliz, el hijo mayor era el orgullo de sus padres y la menor, sería una gran doctora, o por lo menos eso decía ella.

Pero qué sentimentales están todos – dijo una voz desde la puerta y tras ella el mayor cómplice de Mathew.

- Tío Itachi – gritó a todo pulmón y se lanzó a abrazarlo – No sabes lo que te extrañé, estando tan lejos – terminó para que el hombre le alzara y le dejara en el piso luego de una llave – pero me ganas aún …. – y rindiéndose se dejó ayudar a levantar muy rápido.

- Debes hacer ejercicio Mat, te noto algo debilucho – dijo sonriente Itachi, justo antes que dos niños se le abalanzaran revoltosos y luego le soltaran para abrazar a Mat.

- No sabes Mat – dijo el más pequeño de tres años – mi papá me ha regalado una patineta genial, pero aún no se montar – y sacaba debajo de su brazo una pequeña patineta que trataba de montar casi resbalando, así que Mat le sostuvo los brazos y le sonreía con cariño. Hacía lo mismo que una vez también hizo por él su tío Itachi.

El pequeño llamado Sanosuke, se divertía como nunca, él tenía el cabello negro heredado de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre, una madre que había muerto hace varios años en un triste accidente. Itachi sufrió mucho por la muerte de su esposa, pero gracias a todos sus amigos y a su familia, logró sentirse mejor.

Mat, le sonrió a Itachi y él le respondió igual, claro que se acordaban de esas travesuras y del tiempo que tuvo que sacarlo de casa porque sus amados padres estaban encargando a su preciada hermanita con mucho empeño. No fue fácil que Sakura concibiera a la pequeña Akane, estaba por esas épocas algo enferma y se llevaron muchos sustos, afortunadamente al final todo estaba bien. Sólo que ella, la pequeña Akane era portadora del gen hemofílico. Sasuke sufrió cuando supo que el bebé que esperaban era una niña, ella podría sufrir tanto como su madre, pero para eso estaba él, para cuidarla y protegerla, luego el destino decidiría su futuro, que sería el mejor mientras él estuviera vivo. Además que se había encargado de instruir a Mat para que luego, él fuese el responsable de que no sufriera por su estado de salud.

- Si – dijo uno mayor de diez años – pero es porque Sanosuke es un idiota que aún no aprende que no debe hacerlo en lugares tan poco apropiados. En verdad mi hermano es gran idiota – dijo molesto el mayor llamado Yuki, que en verdad casi nunca estaba feliz luego de perder a su madre, Itachi nunca pudo borrar la marca de tristeza de su rostro antes feliz y tranquilo.

Mat soltó al pequeño Sanosuke y con cuidado alzó al triste Yuki.

- Extrañas a tu madre – dijo suavemente, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y le desordenaba los cabellos – no te sientas triste pequeño, tienes a muchas personas que te queremos mucho. Tu padre es muy especial y él siempre te va a cuidar.

- Mi papá está muy triste – dijo él en el oído de Mat – está solo en las noches y ya no sonríe tanto.

Mat miró a Itachi que simulaba muy bien su tristeza y pensó en que había dejado a muchas personas sin su cariño y había dejado de prestar atención a sus necesidades.

- Escúchame bien Yuki – dijo Mat bajándolo con cuidado – tu papá es uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre me ha cuidado como mi segundo padre, así que no tengas miedo, que tu mamá te cuida desde el cielo.

Mat sonrió y también el pequeño Yuki, que con emoción corrió y abrazó a su hermano menor y luego a su papá que con fuerza lo aferró a su cuerpo.

- Pequeño Yuki – dijo Itachi triste abrazando a sus hijos – vamos – dijo ya un poco más calmado – debemos ir a cenar ahora.

La mesa, estaba lista en la mansión Uchiha. Una que estaba lista para 17 personas: Primero, Naruto y su esposa Hinata con sus dos hijos varones con 17 y 16 años respectivamente; Segundo, Sasuke y Sakura con sus dos hijos Mat y Akane; Tercero, Ino y Gaara con sus mellizos que miraban pícaramente a la pequeña Akane que inocente ignoraba lo que acontecía con esos muchachos que fueron severamente corregidos por su padre y tuvieron que pedir disculpas en la distancia al malgeniado señor Sasuke; Cuarto Itachi y sus dos pequeños hijos; para terminar Sasori y Neji, Arquitecto y Economista respectivamente, y muy responsables en su trabajo, pero sin familia aún.

Estaban en la sala luego de la cena, en la piscina estaban todos los muchachos, pero esta conversación era sólo para ellos dos, los hermanos Uchiha.

- No lo olvides Itachi – susurró Sasuke con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano derecha – soy tu única familia, además de Yuki y Sanosuke, no trates de alejarme de tu vida, tal como una vez me ayudaste, permite que ahora sea yo el que te ayude.

- Estaré bien – dijo en un tono muy suave con la tristeza en los hombros como grandes cargas que le atormentaban – es sólo que ellos son tan pequeños y la muerte de su madre fue algo tan repentino. Nunca se supo la causa del accidente – y terminando con las manos en el rostro – pero basta de eso, estoy tratando de olvidarlo. Dime ahora, ¿Cómo está Sakura con su embarazo?, recuerdo que el anterior fue algo complicado.

Sasuke sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta y fumando muy despacio le contestó a su hermano.

- Estará bien – dijo serio y aunque guardando en sus palabras algo que le preocupaba desde hace tiempo, sospechaba que la muerte de su cuñada no fue del todo un accidente, pero no le podría decir eso ahora a Itachi.

- Eso espero – sonrió algo melancólico – me alegra que sea un muchacho, no me gustaría verte preocupado por otro de tus hijos.

- Akane estará bien – dijo sonriendo Sasuke – he invertido una enorme cantidad de dinero en unos laboratorios que garanticen que sus hijos no vayan a sufrir de la misma forma que Sai o yo.

- El pequeño Sai – dijo burlón Itachi.

Una burla que soportó sólo por ver sonreír a su hermano.

Nunca me acostumbraré, por eso creo que le colocaré un segundo nombre o un apodo para no tener que nombrarlo tantas veces como el ex - novio de su madre.

- Nuestro primo – dijo Itachi, sabiendo que Sasuke seguía siendo tan posesivo con su querida esposa y que nunca algún hombre pudo siquiera dirigirle una mirada malintencionada sin ser descubierto a tiempo por él mismo.

Sasuke se rascaba la cabeza en ocasiones tratando se procesar lo que sus hombres, si, sus hombres, pero eran hombres buenos, sólo que cuidaban a sus seres queridos, jamás volvió a los malos negocios, menos luego de tener una familia real que amaba. Regresando a lo anterior, lo que sus hombres habían descubierto: La amada esposa de su hermano, no era otra que un familiar de Kabuto y no quería pensar que ella quería hacerle daño a su hermano o a su familia, quizás a Mat, por eso lo envió al extranjero y su esposa e hija, los cuidaría el mismo.

- ¿Qué me ocultas Sasuke? – dijo Itachi conociendo a su hermano y sabiendo que algo tramaba.

- Estoy preocupado por Mat – mintió, bueno no del todo – tiene 18 años y es tan rebelde como nosotros lo fuimos a esa época.

- No te preocupes – dijo Itachi – es muy listo y te admira – siguió – quiere ser una vil copia tuya – y soltando una pequeña risa – no sé por qué tu querido hijo se empeña en parecerse a un perdedor como su padre.

- Basta – dijo Sasuke sonriendo – pero tienes razón, él es diferente – y volviendo a tomar otro trago con cuidado – espero que su futuro sea mucho mejor que el nuestro – y mirando a su hermano con cariño – además, debe cuidar del resto de la familia, tus hijos y sus hermanos, además de los hijos de Naruto y de Ino, todos somos una familia.

- Si – dijo Itachi – todos somos una familia – y tomó un trago de su copa muy despacio – además, creo que está enamorado – terminó Itachi haciendo que Sasuke devolviera su bebida.

- ¿Pero de de quién? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Creo que de una compañera de la Universidad en Londres – susurrando – pero no quiere decirte para que no averigües la vida de la pobre chica.

- Debes entenderlo Itachi – y bajando la mirada – aunque Madara nos haya dejado en paz, seguimos teniendo muchos enemigos.

- Es cierto – dijo triste Itachi – tenemos muchos enemigos.

- Lo has pensado – le contestó de inmediato Sasuke – que ella murió porque alguno de nuestros enemigos lo ordenó.

- Si – contestó más triste Itachi – no me perdonaría que mis hijos se quedaran sin madre por culpa de nuestra familia, ellos la han necesitado tanto y yo no puedo reemplazarla.

- Lo haces bien hermano – dijo Sasuke aún pensando en lo que le dijeron sus hombres: Señor, ella es uno de los familiares de Kabuto, más exactamente su hermana menor. Pero dejó que se casaran y los años confirmaron su felicidad, primero con un hijo, luego otro y esa mujer se veía tan indefensa que era posible ignorara las cosas que hacía su hermano o era muy buena actriz.

Quizás ella se enamoró de Itachi y los mismos hombres que la mandaron la asesinaron, pero eso nunca se sabría, por ahora debía cuidar a todos los que en este momento estaban en la casa.

Sasuke Uchiha pasó de ser el monstruo al protector de todos, en especial de su familia.

- Eres un completo malgeniado – dijo ella con la mano derecha en su vientre y la izquierda tocando los cabellos que tanto amaba.

Si, los cabellos de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Creo que no estás en lo correcto – pero al ver las miradas de enojo de su esposa sólo calló y la abrazó contra su cuerpo – bueno, solo mientras nace el bebé estarás en lo correcto – y le besó en los labios con algo de pasión.

- Sasuke – dijo Sakura con los ojos algo perdidos – debes controlarte mientras nace el bebé – dijo ella algo incómoda mientras se movía hasta el otro lado de la cama - falta muy poco para que nazca tu hijo así que mi amor por favor te comportas.

Cerró los ojos, tuvo que pensar en otras cosas, ¿Ovejas? No le funcionó, ¿Mariposas? Era estúpido por completo, no podía, quería tener bajo su cuerpo jadeando y gimiendo su nombre a su amada esposa. Este tercer hijo no estaba planeado, sólo con dos bastaría, más cuando supieron que el segundo era niña, sabían lo que se le venía encima a la creatura por ser mujer.

- Sasuke – dijo ella con la voz tan suave que Sasuke la ignoró mientras recordaba las fechas en que concibieron a su hija. Claro que sí, Itachi se llevó al pequeño Mat de campamento por dos semanas, unas en las que le enseñó todas las cosas que él no había hecho porque estaba tan ocupado con la firma de abogados.

Recordó que hicieron el amor en cada uno de los lugares de la casa, la misma noche en la sala completamente desnudos, en la mañana con las batas puestas en la cocina y en la tarde en la cama matrimonial. Siempre la sorprendía mientras ella trataba de hacer alguna cosa productiva, por lo menos mientras él tuviera tiempo libre. A los dos meses se enteraron, un nuevo miembro, luego que era niña y aunque no se decepcionaron, si se preocuparon.

- No funciona – dijo aún ido en sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke – dijo ella con las manos en su estomago – es hora, viene el bebé, llama a la clínica y que preparen la sala de parto.

- Demonios – dijo Sasuke – otra vez – y recordó como siempre que lo único que le molestaba era considerar que alguno de los dos, Sakura o el bebé, estuviese en peligro. Además reconocer que él sería completamente impotente en esa situación, ni el dinero o el poder le aseguraría un nacimiento sano libre de cualquier riesgo.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron rápidamente, todos se habían quedado a dormir, Naruto pues vivía allí con su familia, Ino y Gaara, pues estaban de visita y todos, sin excepción, llegarían al hospital.

En diez minutos llegaron y la doctora más reconocida como joven del hospital tendría todo libre para traer a ese bebé al mundo.

- Mira – dijo una enfermera – es el señor Uchiha, el esposo de la doctora Sakura ¿No es muy guapo? – siguió respirando cansina.

- Si – dijo la otra – pero mira al hijo mayor de la doctora, es un bombón, quisiera con él ahora y …. – pero no pudieron terminar.

- Señoritas – dijo una mujer de cabellos negros hasta la cintura.

- Doctora Hinata – dijeron en coro – lo sentimos.

- Vamos llamen a la doctora Tsunade, ella debe atender este parto, es algo complicado porque Sakura ya no es una jovencita – y mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana, dijo para ella – yo tampoco - y volviendo a las muchachas – y no quiero saber que están molestando al joven Mat Uchiha y menos a mis hijos, porque les pongo a las dos turnos dobles durante toda la semana.

- No señora – dijeron las dos al tiempo, mientras miraban a los mellizos.

- ¡A los mellizos tampoco! – gritó furiosa Hinata al ver que los jóvenes eran más un efecto de distracción que complicaba la cosas, pero ellos querían tanto a la familia Uchiha que no podría pedirles que se fueran.

Sasuke no entró, la última vez, es decir, cuando nació Akane, golpeó a un doctor luego del parto por considerar que había puesto en peligro la vida de su esposa, la verdad era cierto, pero Tsunade no se lo dijo para evitar una tragedia, bien sabía que Sasuke por ella daría su propia vida.

Afuera en la sala en verdad casi 25 personas entre los choferes y los guardias esperaban la ansiosa llegada del tercer hijo de la familia Uchiha.

- Papá – dijo Mathew con los ojos alegres – mira – y él volteó a ver cómo de la sala salía Tsunade con un pequeño bulto de color azul que lloraba sin consuelo.

Todos corrieron a verlo.

- Papá – gritó Akane – es mi hermanito Sai – y salió corriendo para subirse en una silla que le dejara verlo de lejos, en verdad temía tomarlo y hacerle daño.

- Si – dijo Sasuke – ni modo las mujeres de la casa lo han ordenado.

- Eso veo – dijo Itachi con su bata color azul oscuro que no se pudo cambiar, mientras burlón veía a su hermano menor con una bata color negro y sin camisa bajo ella, intuyendo que como era costumbre estaba acosando a su pobre cuñada.

Lo alzó con mucho cuidado y le miro con cariño, su hijo, su tercer hijo amado, su cuarta razón de vida, nunca pensó que de ser ese muchacho loco y desquiciado llegaría a tener tantas cosas buenas.

No el dinero … ese siempre lo tuvo…

No las casas…esas siempre las tuvo…..

No las mujeres ….esas siempre las tuvo …..y ya no las necesitaba …desde que ella llegó a su vida.

- Mis hijos y mis mujeres – dijo serio y muy suave – son lo mejor de mi vida. ¿Cómo está Sakura? – dijo preocupado a Tsunade.

- Solo no quiere más bebés Sasuke – dijo con un guiño – deberías controlar tus impulsos o aprender a usar un preservativo.

- Hum - le alzó una ceja y la ignoró para ver al pequeño.

Mat estaba algo alejado dejando que su padre disfrutara de su hijo, luego él tendría a su pequeño hermanito.

- Pero qué suertudo soy – dijo para él solo – es mucha responsabilidad cuidarlos a todos - él era el responsable de cuidar luego de su padre de toda la familia. El tío Itachi era el jefe de caballería, pero luego de la muerte de su esposa, las cosas no estaban muy bien.

Solamente estaba en Londres y su padre llamó muy urgido.

- Vente a casa ya Mathew, la esposa de tu tío Itachi a fallecido en un accidente – fue lo único que le dijo serio.

Pero él sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples como se las querían hacer creer, algo turbio estaba bajo todo eso, pero no era su deber averiguarlo, su padre era el responsable y se molestaría. Si él lo pedía lo ayudaría, de lo contrario su héroe, siempre se las arregló solo.

Qué bonito bebé era el nuevo hermanito, lo alzaría luego de su padre y con un beso en la frente le daría la bienvenida a su vida, a ser un Uchiha, un valor que aprendió con el tío Itachi.

Al fondo, los mellizos saltaban de emoción al ver a su nuevo primo adoptivo como les decían a los Haruno y a los Uchiha, mientras miraban de reojo a Akane, quien los miraba con risa divertida al ver como caían a sus pies.

Era una pilluela que sabía lo que tenía, pero que también sabía que era portadora de ese gen que había condenado a su abuela y a su padre, uno que ella tendría que vencer para tener una vida normal.

- Eres un niño muy guapo – dijo Sasuke – además te pareces a Mat, por lo tanto te pareces a mí.

- Es un niño con suerte – dijo Ino – eres un hombre afortunado Sasuke.

- Lo sé – dijo él mientras pensaba, cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde hace tantos años – jamás pensarías que estaríamos en esta situación ¿No es cierto?

- Para ser sincera, Sasuke, era lo último que hubiese pensado hace tantos años.

- Ya basta – interrumpió Tsunade – ese bebé debe regresar con su madre que se muere por darle de mamar.

Todos se habían marchado a la playa por el fin de semana y ella tenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo llamado como su primer amor, aunque Sasuke era el actual amor de su vida, no pudo olvidar a Sai y allí llorando dejó derramar unas lágrimas.

- Espero que tengas una buena vida pequeño Sai – susurró mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y retiraba los cabellos, ya con un año de edad, se veía cada vez como era de parecido a los otros dos hombres de su vida.

Caminó hasta el balcón y con delicadeza alzó al bebé para que los rayos del sol le alumbraran y él le respondía con risas, con sus ojos alegres y juguetones.

- Pero qué juguetón eres Sai – dijo ella dándole vueltas, viendo como buscaba con sus manitas llegar hasta sus senos para alimentarse – así que tienes hambre – pero sabía que ya no debía darle de esa leche que no le alimentaba bien.

Fue a la cocina y le preparó un tetero, mientras le acomodaba en la cuna del cuarto continuo al suyo, le cobijó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Duérmete travieso – susurró con amor – tu padre debe descansar cuando llegue del trabajo, el pobre ha estado muy ocupado.

- El pobre tiene mucha hambre – dijo sereno y en silencio mientras entraba al cuarto de su hijo – además no he dormido muy bien últimamente.

- Ya no digas más Sasuke – se sonrojó ella – si no has dormido es por tu culpa – y salió luego de ver al pequeño a punto de dormirse.

Sasuke camino hasta la cuna y le dio un beso al bebé en la frente, sin dejar que su esposa se alejara.

- No te vas – dijo sonriendo – si no he podido dormir ahora es por culpa tuya, por ser cada vez más hermosa y por incitarme cada noche a tomarte, sin tener compasión por ser un hombre trabajador y ocupado.

- No puedo creer tus excusas Sasuke – dijo ella algo molesta – si mal no recuerdo la última vez que no te aguantaste hasta llegar al cuarto, el pequeño Sai fue concebido ¿No querrás un cuarto hijo? – y sonrió al ver como las manos que se aferraban a su cuerpo cedían.

Claro que no quería tener otro hijo, eso significó meses sin sexo y cambiar pañales durante seis meses, el pobre tenía que ir a la ducha para bajarse la calentura.

- Si que sabes romper un momento apasionante – dijo Sasuke.

- No mi amor – le besó en la frente – sé cómo hacerte poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Sin embargo la cena estuvo muy tranquila, a las dos horas estaban en la cama, ella durmiendo y él, él pensando en ella, luego de tantos años seguía sintiendo ese loco y obsesivo amor que no le dejaba estar en paz.

A su lado, con una pequeña bata verde, y una colcha cubriendo su cuerpo estaba tan profunda, pero él la necesitaba. Con cuidado tiró de la manta hasta que le descubrió su cuerpo por completo y la bata no le dejó mucho a la imaginación, se colocó sobre ella y muy despacio quitó los tirantes dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, unos que habían aumentado de tamaño gracias a la llegada del bebé.

Con desespero posó su boca en uno de ellos y lo empezó a lamer ocasionando que la mujer sometida despertara.

- Sasuke – dijo aún adormilada – ¿no deberíamos primero ver que el bebé esté bien? – susurró ida en las caricias que le daba su esposo.

- Ya lo vi – dijo suavemente – antes de decidir que no aguantaba más de dos días sin hacerte el amor revisé al pequeño Yuta está profundo.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, cuando registraron al pequeño no resistió la tentación de darle un segundo nombre, bueno luego de recriminarle por haberle puesto un nombre no tradicional a su primer hijo.

Aunque ida en sus pensamientos no notó cómo Sasuke la arrancaba la ropa y se posicionaba sobre ella, cuando se dio cuenta tenía el miembro palpitante de él rozando su intimidad.

- Sasuke – susurró al sentirse vulnerable – te amo tanto – y abrió las piernas para permitir el contacto que tanto deseaba. Sentir las manos de ese hombre salvaje tocar su cuerpo, besar sus manos y su toda su piel con delicadeza y entrega, luego pasar a terrenos salvajes donde él se convertía en un completo animal y le hacía vibrar como si fuese la última noche.

Siempre era así, desde la primera vez luego que los rescató de Madara, cada vez era tan salvaje como si se tratase de la última vez.

Él le besó los labios con delicadeza y con sus manos acarició su intimidad hasta sentir que estaba lista para recibirle, aunque las caricias se hicieron tan largas que ella levantaba las caderas ansiando la intrusión que le iba a dar ese enorme placer.

- Hazlo de una buena vez – dijo ella.

Y fue entonces que con su petición él se dejó caer sobre ella y la penetró con fuerza y pasión, para luego quedarse dentro tan estático como una roca. Siempre hacía eso, porque estar así le daba la tranquilidad más grande que sólo reconoció la primera vez que se apropio de su cuerpo.

¿Que si lo lamentaba?...

No …

La verdad y aunque a ella nunca se lo dijera, la hubiese violado si ella no se entregaba por salvar a Naruto. No hubiese soportado no tenerla para él.

¿Qué si en verdad no reconoció a Naruto la primera vez que lo vio postrado en una cama?

Si….claro que vio a su amigo.

Mintió, pero cómo no hacerlo si era un PERVERSO completo, claro que reconoció a su amigo y aunque jamás fuese a abandonar a Sakura, haría lo más bajo para lograr que ella se le entregara y le diera esa tranquilidad que él siempre necesitó, esa paz que se había hecho tangible con sus hijos.

Como adoraba a esos muchachos: Mat, su orgullo; Akane, su consentida y traviesa niña a la complacía siempre; y ahora el pequeño Sai, bueno no, el pequeño Yuta, siempre se salía con la suya.

Salió un instante mientras ella se aferraba de su espalda con fuerza y marcaba las uñas con fuerza al sentir ese enorme placer.

- Aghhhhhhh- dijo poseída de éxtasis – Sasuke…

Claro que valió la pena, ella siempre valió la pena y del dolor que pasó luego de saber que tenían un pequeño hijo, inclusive los disparos que dejaban cicatrices eternas en su cuerpo.

- Sakura – dijo con los ojos llenos de placer – te amo tanto – y de nuevo la penetró con pasión.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amada y luego bajó hasta tomar con fuerza las nalgas, ese trasero que siempre lo enloqueció, desde la primera vez que lo vio en la clase de deportes.

Claro que la recordaba entrando a las canchas mientras él jugaba rugby, con esos cortos que lo distrajeron en clase y le costó la expulsión del partido, una expulsión que buscaba para verla toda a ella. Le preguntó a Sasori de una vez quién era ella y claro que le dijo que se trataba de Sakura Haruno, luego el mismo Sasori supo que él se había obsesionado con ella.

- Te la quieres coger – dijo él burlón – Sasuke ella está como un caramelo.

- No – dijo él – ella va a ser la mamá de mis hijos.

- Pues si puedes – contestó Sasori – ella es muy esquiva, si yo mismo he tratado de acercarme y me ha ignorado la muy tonta.

- No pasará conmigo – dijo seguro – quiera o no, ella es mía.

Claro que fue suya y lo sería pro siempre.

Pensaba en eso mientras entraba y salía de ella con los latidos de su corazón tocando fondo.

- Eres mía Sakura – dijo Sasuke absorto en su olor.

- Siempre – dijo ella, apretando con fuerza sus piernas a las caderas de su amado.

Y él le tomó el rostro, besó sus labios y derramó su esencia dentro de ella.

Qué más daba otro hijo. Limpiaría pañales nuevamente, no tenía la culpa de no poder soportar tener a esa mujer a su lado.

En Londres, el Uchiha mayor. Si Madara Uchiha hablaba con uno de sus asistentes.

Pronto vendrá mi sobrino nieto a pasar una temporada en la firma de abogados.

- Ya veo – dijo el hombre – y señor, una pregunta, ¿Él lo sabe?

- Claro que no – dijo sonriendo – no se acercaría a mí de saber quién soy.

- Igual usted, siempre los ha cuidado.

- Claro que si, protegí a Itachi de esa maldita mujer que iba a destruirlo.

- Es muy noble de su parte señor – dijo el asistente – cuidarles sin importar lo lejos que están.

- Igual, debo estar cerca – dijo sonriente- el pequeño Sai va a necesitar de alguien además de sus padres, a otra persona que lo proteja, tienen muchos enemigos. Ya sabes Shikamaru, deben cuidarlos a todos, en especial a los pequeños Uchiha, siempre que viva, cuidaré de mi familia, mucho más de los pequeños.

Más de mi hijo Sasuke…..

**FIN …**


End file.
